Pokemon: Legends
by Draven Nightly
Summary: Join Devin, an up and coming Trainer/Breeder as he explores the world. Caution, not for kids. Contains adult language and situations. Ch 10 is up Devin and Co have been sumoned to a secret meeting by the League. What ever could they want
1. Chapter 1





By: Draven Nightly

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise or any of it characters, locations, ECT._

_Everything else is of my own work._

**Prolog**

It was raining in the forest. Heavy droplets hit the ground like little wet bombs making the path through the woods slippery and wet. More than once he had lost his footing and crashed to a knee. But that hadn't stopped him from continuing to run head long down the path, a little Riolu clutched tightly to his chest.

He couldn't help but think as he continued his mad dash through the dark woods about all the praise he had been receiving so far on his journey.

"Oh Devin, you're so talented." A Nurse joy had told him.

"You are truly gifted." That from a random stranger he had stopped to help

"If only more trainers were as responsible as you." That from an Officer Jenny.

If he was so damn talented, and gifted, and responsible than why was he running through the pouring rain in the dead of the night to a Pokémon center that was on the opposite side of the big ass Eterna Forest, with his Pokémon and best friend in the whole world bleeding to death in his arms.

He should have known better than to offer shelter and food to a stranger. Much less one as weirdly dressed as that one was. For as soon as the guy had laid eyes on Rio, his Riolu, he had attacked with out warning. Rio of course had laid waist to the chumps Pokémon with out even breaking a sweat. But than the guy had pulled out a gun on him, demanding that he turned over Rio to Team Galactic.

When he had refused the guy had pulled the trigger. Rio had shoved him aside and taken the built for him. Seeing this the Galactic guy had fled, and Rio had lain dying on the cave floor.

So now here he was Devin Kuroaki, the trainer prodigy, master in the making running for the life he held dear to him in his arms, in the rain, the cold, and the muck. The Galactic guy had said his name was Saturn. He would remember that, because he intended to repay Saturn, in kind.

As he finally emerged from the forest he caught a glimpse of the bright lights that clearly marked the Pokémon center a good ways yet ahead of him. His legs burned, and his lungs were struggling to continue to draw in ragged breaths. But still he put on more speed.

"Look Rio, there is the Pokémon center right over there. You just wait, Nurse Joy will fix you right up, and you'll be back on your feet in no time." He said to the little Riolu in his arms.

"Ri…" was all she could manage to say. As she placed a tiny little paw on his face to comfort him.

She must be really hurting if she could only respond in her native tongue.

Still he raced on. It only took him a few minutes to reach the front doors of the Center, but to him it felt like an eternity. The doors parted for him as he approached. He didn't even break stride, he just ran head long into the lobby, and slipped on the polished floor. His world went end over end as he fell and slid into the front desk.

"Somebody help me, PLEASE!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

He was instantly surrounded by at least one nurse Joy and a couple of Chansey. At first he was so disorientated that he refused to give up Rio. She was immediately whisked into an emergency ward and the doors were shut and locked in his face.

As he turned around he was faced with at least two Arcanine and an Officer Jenny. He was so tired, and worried about Rio that when Officer Jenny spoke to him he heard nothing. Oh her lips were moving, but no words were coming out. She reached forward to grasp his hand and pull him along. But his feet refused to work, and he fell face first in to the tiled floor.

**Ch.1 In the Beginning**

Rio woke with a start. She was disoriented and confused. Where was she and what was that constant beeping?

"_Devin"_ she called out both verbally and telepathically.

A slight mumbling to her side caught her attention. Finally she realized that she was in a hospital bed, and that the beeping was some machine that was monitoring her heart. Rio looked down at her self, and when her red eyes saw the spot of shaved fur and the stitches that were on her chest, the entire evening came crashing back to her.

The strange man in the funny clothes asking for shelter. Devin offering to share the cave they had been waiting the storm out in. She had gotten bad vides from him right away and had told Devin so. He had told her it was all right, so she had sat in his lap, just to be safe. When he had laid eyes on her he had demanded that Devin hand her over. Devin had refused and a fight had ensued. The guy was a lousy trainer and his Pokémon were weak. But the guy had been a soar loser and pulled a gun. Everything else was a blur from there.

Rio carefully got to her shaky feet, and made her way to the edge of the bed. Devin was slouched in a chair sound asleep. The funny angel his head was hanging at was causing him to snore. He had changed clothes, probably while she was being worked on. One arm was resting on the bed, just so he could be that much closer to her. The other was resting in his lap atop a Buneary that was like wise asleep.

Rio had to stop and wonder what the Galactic guy would have done had he seen Mocha, the Buneary that was sleeping in Devin's lap. Buneary were common enough in the Sinnoh region, but Mocha was special. Instead of the common cream colored fluff that most Buneary have, Mochas' was purple, and glitter seamed to surround her when ever she leaves her Poke ball.

Rio gently nudged the sleeping Buneary causing her to wake up as well. It took Mocha a second to recognize where she was as well before she jumped up out of Devin's lap and embrace Rio.

"_It is good to see you up and about, Rio. Master has been so worried about you."_ Mocha exclaimed in a strained whisper.

"_I must wake him to show him the good news."_

Mocha went to jump back into Devin's lap and wake him, but Rio stopped her.

"_No don't, he needs his rest too. May I please take your spot on his lap?"_

Mocha smiled seemingly from ear to ear and gave her sister another hug, this time using her ears to hug her tighter, and convey her emotions better.

"_Of course you can, sister. He really cares for you, you know."_

With that Mocha bounced on to Devin's lap, gave him a peck on the cheek, and went to sleep on another chair with her favorite blanket. Rio gingerly climbed in Devin's lap and curled up in it. As she drifted back to sleep Mochas words were ring through her head. Of course she knew that Devin cared for her. From the moment she hatched she knew that. She knew his story very well, and it ran through her head as she fell back to sleep.

**Many years ago**

Devin stood on the front stoop of his Aunt Rose's Pokémon ranch. He had been born in the Kanto Region on the edge of the Viridian Forest, where his parents had lived all their lives. Like all people born in, by, or around the Viridian Forest Devin had the unique ability to talk to and understand Pokémon. When he was five his parents had decided to move to the Sinnoh Region.

On a family vacation aboard a cruise ship a terrible storm had come out of no where and sank the ship. His parents were amongst the dead. The courts had quickly awarded custody of him to his Aunt, a world renowned Pokémon breeder in her own right. And that is where he stood right now, on the front step of her ranch some where in the Hoenn Region.

His Aunt was a kind and caring woman, and took him under her wing immediately. It didn't take long at all before he was helping her not only with her Pokémon, but the Pokémon she was raising for other as well. It was during this time that he saw his first Lucario. She was his Aunts prized Pokémon, and her name was Lu.

"Lucario are very special Pokémon, Devin. Not just anybody can catch one. As a matter of fact you hardly ever see Lucario in the wild; they keep to themselves and keep their kingdom hidden from humans. But Lucario have the ability to look into a person's heart, right down to their very soul and see what kind of a person they are. If they like what they see, or think that their offspring will lead a good life with a trainer they will leave them an egg in the middle of the night. That is how it is done with Lucario. Always has been always will be. A bond between a Lucario and trainer is something special too. It goes well beyond Trainer and Pokémon and boarders more on the lines of true friendship and love."

Devin had wrinkled his nose at the word love, he was a young boy, and girls much less love were icky. But his Aunty was right, Lu was an amazing Pokémon. He would sit and watch her train, and play, and do other things for hours on end, because he felt she was just that beautiful, and special. Lu hadn't failed to notice the little boy's admirations either, and all too quickly formed a strong bond with him.

Many years passed and it came time for Devin to go on his Pokémon adventures like all 10 year old kids did. However Devin chose to stay in school, and postponed his adventure till he was done. He wanted to be the best breeder in the world just like his Aunt Rose. It was about that time that a man had come to the ranch with a special request. He wanted to breed his male Blaziken with Aunt Rose's Lucario, to produce a Riolu that would know not only Aura sphere but Blaze kick as well.

Normally Aunt Rose would not have agreed to such a thing with out first talking to Lu, but the idea of a Riolu like that intrigued her. So she had accepted. It was disastrous from the get go. Lu wanted nothing to do with the Blaziken, and vice versa. For weeks Aunt Rose tried to get the two of them to mate, but it just wasn't working. The man got angry with Aunt Rose and had asked her why she hadn't used any of the drugs that other breeders used on difficult Pokémon. In a very controlled voice she had explained to him that the best offspring came from unions that weren't forced or added to. The man had blown up at her. Devin decided he didn't want to hear any more and had left the house.

He made his way to the place Lu and the Blaziken were being kept and was shocked to see the two of them locked in a deadly fight. Devin raced in to the paddock and threw himself between the two. The Blaziken had lunged at Devin; Lu caught him under the chin with a well placed kick that sent him flying.

"Stop it you two, stop right now!" Devin had yelled, tears flowing from his eyes.

"What is wrong with you two?"

Lu had made her way over to Devin and knelt down to look him in the eyes.

"_Oh honey, we were just having a disagreement. That's all."_ Lu had told him patting his cheek in a comforting manor.

"About what, you were trying to kill each other!"

"_This BITCH won't put out, and I'm sick of being here!"_ The Blaziken had yelled.

"Don't talk like that about Lu, its not nice!"

"_You heard the boy you egotistical flaming turkey, settle down."_

The Blaziken just rolled it eyes.

"_Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me, bitch. But our masters want us to mate. So let's just fuck and get it over with."_

Lu got up in a huff and marched right up to the Blaziken, and punched him square in the beak.

"_Don't talk like that in front of children."_

The Blaziken sprang back up to its feet and lunged at Lu again.

"_I don't care about the child."_

Lu easily avoided the attack. The Blaziken fell flat on the ground getting a face full of dirt. Lu laughed at the sight. The Blaziken's anger flared as he got back to his feet.

"_Look at you, you think your better than me don't you. I doubt you could even produce a worthy offspring. I bet you've never even bread before have you!"_

Devin watched as Lu diverted her head, he could tell she was blushing fiercely. The Blaziken laughed a bitter teasing laugh. Lu made to attack the Blaziken again, but Devin put him self between them again.

"Lu please stop, please, just stop." Devin said throwing his arms around her, tears flowing from his eyes.

Lu saw the boy's tears, and felt his sorrow for her through his aura.

"He will be gone soon Lu and you'll never have to see him again."

"_That's what you think squirt. I'm stuck with this bitch till we produce an egg."_

Devin looked disgustedly at the arrogant Blaziken, and than back at Lu.

"Is that true Lu, he is going to be here until you have his egg?"

Lu couldn't speak; she just nodded her head with tears in her eyes. Devin cupped her face in his hands and looked her dead in the eyes. His heart broke as he asked her to do the hardest thing she would ever have to do.

"Lu, just breed with him and get it over with. The sooner they get what they want the sooner they will leave."

"_You don't know what you or Rose asks me to do for them." _Lu sobbed.

"Don't do it for them or Aunt Rose. Do it for me, I don't want to see you fighting this THING any more."

Lu looked from the boy to the Blaziken and back again.

"_You ask an awful lot of me, little one."_

"I know I am Lu, and I swear I'll make it up to you some how. I just want them gone and this is the only way."

Lu leaned forward and gave Devin a kiss on the fore head and held him close, not saying anything for a very long time. Finally she spoke though, her voice heavy with sorrow, and resignation.

"_I am only going to do this for you."_

With that Lu got to her feet.

"_Come on you, let's go and get this over with."_ Lu said to the Blaziken doing her best not to retch on the ground.

"_What, don't want to do it here. I bet your precious human boy would love to watch."_

"_You pig, he does not need to see the act of rape that is about to occur."_

The Blaziken just shrugged and followed Lu into a barn at the end of the paddock. For the next hour Devin did his best to shut out the terrible screams that emitted from the barn. They were so loud that it attracted the fighting adults from inside the house. Rose ran as fast as she could to where Devin was kneeling on the ground, bawling his eyes out.

"What in the hell is going on in there!" the man demanded as he got closer.

"Exactly what you wanted to happen, he's raping her!" Devin yelled at him.

"About damn time." The man said with a sneer.

Devin watched as his Aunt Rose turned around and slapped him open handed full force across the face. Before the man could say anything though the screaming stopped and the door opened to let the Blaziken out.

"Well?" the man asked.

The Blaziken sneered and gave his master a thumbs up. As he walked by Devin he looked down with a wicked grin.

"_Broke her in good, I did. Let me tell you kid, worst lay ever."_

The Blaziken started to laugh. He stopped short though when Devin shot to his feet and kicked him squarely in his freshly used balls. The Blaziken dropped, and the man made to lunge at Devin. However Aunt Rose stopped him short.

"Me and the boy are from the Viridian Forest area, we can understand Pokémon speak. That pig for a bird deserved what he got."

The man was livid to the point he couldn't say any intelligent words.

"Devin, go and check on Lu while I collect from this gentleman and show him the door."

"You think I'm going to pay you after that, you're out of your mind!"

Devin watched as she rounded on the man.

"Oh you're going to pay me, and your going to pay me well after this stunt. Or do I need to call Officer Jenny to come and take care of this."

Devin didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he entered the barn. He quickly found Lu lying on the ground crying, her nether region covered in blood and white stuff, that at the time he didn't know what was. Devin ran up to Lu and kneeled at her head. Gently he stroked her cheek to let her know it was him. She feebly scooted forward and rested her head in his lap, while she stroked his arm with her paw. Devin was amazed at how much blood and white stuff there was. He could also see where the Blaziken had forced his flaming fore arm into the back of her head to hold her still. Devin cried openly into Lu's soft blue head.

"I'm so sorry, Lu. So, so sorry."

"_Shh, hush now little one. It will be alright. I will be alright."_

"I had no idea he would do this to you."

"_I know, I know."_

"I swear I'll make it up to you Lu, I promise."

"_I know you will Devin, that's why I did it."_

"I'll do what ever I can to make this easier for you."

"_Can you hold me like this, for just a little bit? I hurt too much to move."_

"Of course, anything."

Devin bent forward and kissed the top of Lu's head.

"I am so, so sorry."

"_I know, I know."_

Devin did not move the rest of the night. They fell asleep like that, and at some point during the night Aunt Rose had brought in a blanket for them, and to speak her own apologies.

"I am so sorry Lu; I had no idea they were going to be like that. Can you ever forgive me?"

"_I was never mad at you Rose. Besides I already know that they will not accept the offspring that I will produce."_

"How do you know this?"

"_I just do."_ Lu said adjusting herself to be more comfortable in Devin's lap while not wakening him.

"_But he will."_ Lu said gripping Devin's arm while he slept. _"I have seen it."_

For the next month Lu could hardly move. The egg that was growing inside of her was causing a very powerful burning sensation through out her entire body. Rose had called in several expert breeders, specialists, as well as other Lucario trainers. Devin would always remember watching the four adults as they talked to, looked at and examined Lu. She looked decidedly uncomfortable while she was being poked and prodded. But Lu endured, as Devin looked on. Later during dinner they all sat and discussed what had happened.

"Is this truly Lu's first egg?" This came from a squinty eyed man named Brock who hung on every word that his Aunt had said all day and night long.

The man was supposedly with out equal as a breeder. So the fact that he was taking notes bothered Devin ever so slightly.

"Yes, this was her first time." Aunt Rose had replied.

"I seriously doubt that is what is causing the burning sensation though." This from a guy named Riley.

He was a Lucario master, very well known in the Sinnoh Region. He dressed entirely in Black and blue to match his Lucario, who was out talking to Lu. This also bothered Devin. Later in life he would come to realize, understand, and accept the fact that at the time he had been jealous of Riley's Lucario because Lu wanted him to stay and be with her.

"What was the father?" This was asked by a woman who was younger than the rest of the adults named Bebe.

Apparently she ran the Pokémon network in Sinnoh, and damn near smart enough, and informed enough to be a professor. She had a Glameow with her.

"A Blaziken." Aunt Rose said.

The four adults had looked at her in amazement. So Aunt Rose had gone on to tell why she had agreed to breed her Lucario with a Blaziken, even though every one knew the two species hated each other. By the time she was done she was in tears.

"I know I was foolish for even trying such a thing, and worst of all that Pig of a bird raped my Lu. She didn't want to do it, and he forced himself upon her."

The only adult that hadn't spoken finally did.

"Rose, Lu is very strong, I know this, our Lucario have played together before. The mating may have been forced, but she would have never allowed him to rape her. No she must have agreed to it for some reason."

The woman was dressed entirely in black and her long flowing blond hair hung to her knees. She wore jewels in her hair that looked like a Lucario's dreads, as well as jewels on her sleeves and around her neck that looked like a Lucario's spikes. Her name was Cynthia, and she was the longest reigning Champion in the Sinnoh region ever. And to this day the front liner of her team was a female Lucario named Kari. She too was out by Lu.

"It's my fault, I'm the reason." Devin said holding his hand up feebly and diverting his eyes from the adults that were now looking at him.

"What are you talking about Devin?" His Aunt had asked him.

"The night the man was here and you were arguing I went out by Lu and the Blaziken. They were fighting too, and about to kill each other. I stepped between them and begged Lu to mate with him, so that they would go and leave us alone."

Devin broke down crying.

"I didn't know he was going to hurt her so, or that his egg would cause her so much pain now."

Devin continued to cry into his hands. He felt some one put a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up it was Cynthia, she was kneeling in front of him and smiling warmly at him.

"It is not your fault that Lu got hurt. She must really love you, Devin, to have agreed to something like that for you."

Devin had thrown himself into Cynthia's arms and continued to cry.

"So Brock, what do you think?" Cynthia asked continuing to hold Devin.

Brock went back over his notes before answering.

"I'm sure that the violent nature of the eggs making, combined with the fact that the father was a fire type. My best guess is that she got burned internally and that the egg its self is more than likely very hot as well, being that the offspring will no doubt have fire type abilities."

Every one thought this over and basically nodded their heads in agreement. Brock got up from the table and went over to where Aunt Rose made her Pokémon food. Every one watched as he combined seemingly random things into a bowl, before pouring the mixture into a poffin tin and letting the stuff settle and than harden. Brock handed the bowl of blue poffin's to Aunt Rose.

"If my guesses are correct give her one of these every time the burning sensation gets to bad. As for her actual internal burns…"

Brock set a bottle of burn heal on the table and got a little red in the face.

"I think you girls should go and help her apply that to the effected areas."

The three women looked at the bottle and blushed a little them self.

"How long should these pains last Brock?" Rose had asked picking the bottle up.

"About another month, till she passes the egg. That would be my guess at least."

Devin watched as the three women left the house to do as Brock suggested. He sat quietly in his room reading one of the many books on breeding his Aunt owned, while Brock and Riley talked amongst them selves trying to imagine a Lucario that knew not only Aura sphere but Blaze kick as well. Devin had closed the book he was reading and decided to start keeping a Breeders Journal. Booting up his Pc, he went to work writing down all the things he knew about Pokémon and there habits. He wrote down what species he knew and what he knew about them. He decided that he would not rely on any of the books he had at his disposal. Those could be inaccurate, and besides he had an unabridged copy of the Pokémon Encyclopedia on his Poke'dex pro. He would supplement that with what he witnessed first hand.

By the time he was tired and ready for bed, the four adults had left and Aunt Rose was going to bed herself. Quietly Devin snuck outside and to the barn where Lu was staying. He found her rest comfortably in one of the pens.

"How are you doing Lu?"

"_I would be doing much better if I were in my own bed. But all the experts think that if I go into my ball for any amount of time might hurt me and the egg."_

Devin thought for a moment.

"Well why don't I help you into the house."

"_I don't want to burden you. I could take me quite some time and a lot of energy to move that far."_

"I don't mind. If it takes all night I swear I'll help you to your own bed." Devin said with an air of determination.

So Devin helped Lu move from the Barn she had been in back to the house where, thank fully, she had a first floor bedroom. She had to stop and rest frequently, but Devin soon had her inside and in her own bed. For the next couple of weeks Devin did not leave Lu's side. The night that Lu finally passed her egg was one Devin would never forget. She cursed him for her pain just as much as she cursed the Blaziken. He had never seen a Pokémon pass an egg before, it was a very disturbing sight for his young eyes.

It took her about an hour to pass the egg, and in the process she had screamed her self horse as well as gave her self an Aura sphere assisted sky light. She was so exhausted when it was over, but she looked so content as well. She also apologized profusely for the things she had called him. Devin told her to think nothing of it, as he offered her, her favorite chocolate bar.

The next two months flew by as Devin helped Lu get back on her feet and back in to shape from being bed ridden for so long. He also helped her take care of her egg. The thing was never left alone; between the three of them it was always being held and cared for.

Eventually the day came that the egg started to move. Out of contractual obligation Aunt Rose called the man to tell him about the egg imminent hatching. The man arrived with in the hour, glaring daggers at Devin. Devin glared right back. They were moment's way from getting into a fight when the egg gave a final lurch and started to hatch. Every one watched as the top third of the egg flew off revealing two little blue ears, two little black dreadlocks, and a black bandit's mask. Slowly the little Riolu wiggled its head free and propped it little three fingered paws on the lip of its egg shell. The little Riolu opened its red eyes and just looked at every one. Finally it smiled from ear to ear and waved its little arms in the air.

"_Riii"_

In its excitement it tipped its own egg over, causing it to fall apart the rest of the way. The little Riolu was deposited onto the table where it finished it roll at in the dead center. It was at this point that every one could plainly see that it was a little girl. The man was pissed.

"What's this, a little girl? I have no use for female Pokémon."

At this every one else got mad, except the little Riolu who was more than content to take her feet into her hands and roll about on the table.

"What are you going on about?" Aunt Rose asked angrily.

"You got just what you wanted and paid for. You wanted your Blaziken to mate with my Lucario. This did happen against my better judgment. So as to produce a Riolu, that is rolling about right in front of you I might add, that knows blaze kick. Now granted we won't know if she knows Blaze kick for a few months yet till she starts showing her combat capabilities, but other than that you got just what you asked for." Aunt Rose proclaimed.

"But it is a little girl. Female Pokémon are weaker than male Pokémon. They lack the guts to finish a fight. Not to mention all the hastel of when they go into heat." The man said loudly and quite proudly.

"You're as big of a pig as your Blaziken." Aunt Rose said in disgust.

"I want a refund, for this failed Riolu and my damaged prize Blaziken." The man said in a huff.

"There are no refunds when it comes to breeding and you damn well know that. As for you Blaziken, what damage did it receive?"

"When your punk ass nephew kicked him in the balls, the damage was so great that I had no choice but to have them removed. His fighting hasn't been the same since."

Aunt Rose suppressed the bitter laugh that was on her lips. "Tell you what, Mister; I'll give you back a third of your money for the damaged bird. But the Riolu stays here, and you never step foot on this ranch again. Not even a phone call or a thinking of you card. You go and never come back."

The man thought about the proposal for a few minutes.

"You drive a hard bargain, Rose Kuroaki, but I accept. Keep the little runt. I can always get another."

"_Yeah, good luck with that."_ Lu said.

Devin laughed, but the man thought he was laughing at the little Riolu that was still discovering her own feet, on the table.

"Give that brat of yours the worthless Riolu." The man said giving a tip of hat and leaving the house.

"Yeah, we'll see you in the winners circle someday, won't we girl."

"_Rii"_

Rose made her way over to where Lu had been sitting through out the whole ordeal, apparently meditating. With a slight nudge she beckoned Lu to follow her in to the next room.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you, Lu."

"_Yes."_

"Than why agree to mate with the buzzard, if you knew that he was just going to reject your offspring?"

"_Because I love Devin like he was my own pup. And some day he is going to leave here to conquer the world, I wanted him to have the best partner possible. Besides, can't a mother want the best for her young?"_

They both looked out into the kitchen as Devin was helping the little Riolu to take her first steps.

"Come on! You can do it!" Devine said excitedly from where he was squatting on the floor.

"_Rii, Rii"_ The little Riolu responded taking her first few shaky steps.

Rose and Lu smiled from there spot in the other room.

"They are going to be something special, aren't they?"

"_Yes they will be. I am so proud of them all ready."_

With that they went back into the kitchen to watch the two continue to play. The little Riolu instantly recognized her mother and went to her. Lu bent over and picked up her daughter, who hungrily latched on to one of her milk engorged breast, and started feeding noisily. Devin blushed a little at the sight.

"It is alright right Devin; there is nothing to be ashamed of." Aunt Rose said getting dinner ready herself.

"_She is just hungry, dear, that's all."_ Lu explained as her little one continued to suckle.

Devin felt like a pervert sitting there watching, so he decided to help his Aunt Get dinner ready. While he was setting the table Aunt Rose spoke up.

"Better get used to that Devin if you want to be a breeder some day. She is going to do that for about three months, and than she can move on to solids. At that point it will become your responsibility to make sure she eats right too." Aunt Rose explained in that tone of voice she used when she was trying to teach him something important.

"Why will it become my responsibility?" Devin asked.

"Because as of this moment she is your Pokémon, you're very first." Aunt Rose said barely containing her excitement at the look on Devin's face.

"Really she is mine, I can keep her?" Devin said overjoyed.

"_Yes, and I expect you to take as good of care of my daughter as you have taken care of me these last few months."_

"Oh I will, I will. With all my being I'll care for her like no other."

Rose and Lu shared a privet smile.

"So Devin, what are you going to call her?" Aunt Rose asked setting dinner on the table.

Devin looked at the now sleeping Riolu in Lu's arms and thought for a minute.

"I'll call her, Rio."


	2. Ch 2 Mocha

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise or any of it characters, locations, ECT._

_Everything else is of my own work._

**Ch.2 – Mocha**

Devin scanned the wind swept field of tall grass he was standing in, one more time. He was 15 now, making Rio almost 5. Aunt Rose and Lu had thought it would be a great idea for Rio and himself to come out here and get some experience in being self sufficient. Of course He and Rio had leapt at the opportunity to ignore their studies and go camping for the week end, with out any adult supervision.

So that Friday after school had gotten done, they had all loaded into Aunt Roses Jeep and went for a drive. Devin had expected that his Aunt would drive a little ways in to the country side and just drop them off. However after a few hours of driving around and getting Devin completely turned around Aunt Rose had ordered Lu to toss them out of the moving vehicle.

Devin was quite surprised when the Lucario nodded her head once, turned around and tossed him out the side of the jeep. He went flying end over end as he hit the ground. Fortunately he recovered quickly enough to catch Rio as she too went sailing through the air.

"Hey! How are we supposed to survive without any supplies?" Devin yelled at the pair in the jeep.

He watched as the jeep spun around in a large arch and started speeding back at them. He dove out-of-the-way as the jeep came dangerously close to hitting him. He heard something hit the ground by his head, as the jeep continued to speed away. Devin opened his eyes to the sight of a large back pack just in front of his nose.

By this time Rio had joined him, and was also looking at the Back pack. They both looked at each other, than back at the back pack, and finally at the diminishing jeep on the horizon. With a deep sigh Devin got back to his feet, and dusted himself off. He watched as Rio, mimicked his every movement. She could be so cute some times, right now though he was certain she was mocking him.

"Are you quite finished?" Devin asked a little cross.

"_Yes"_ Rio replied with a mocking grin.

"You know, I wish when they were trying to teach us something they would just come right out and do it."

"_Well how else are we supposed to learn anything if all we do __is read__ about it, or get lectured about it?"_

"Will you quit mocking me; I doubt you even know what half of what you just said means."

"_You're one to talk. I bet you're just mad 'cause your camping trip got ruined."_

Devin just glared at her. She could be so adult, and yet such a child at the same time. With out warning she jumped up in to his arms and looked him right in the face still smiling.

"_Besides, you can't stay mad at me. I'm too cute for you to stay mad."_

With that she leaned her head in and rubbed noses with him. It was their special little gesture to each other, and it always made the other feel better, no matter what. And it worked too, Devin instantly felt better. Some how he knew on a deeper level that they were just as connected emotionally as they were mentally. If one was sad the other was too, and could tell. Like wise if one was happy, so was the other. Devin felt like he could share anything with her, and often enough did. Besides it is hard to keep a secret from some one you share a mental and emotional bond with.

"So what do you think we should do than, little miss know it all." Devin asked as he set Rio down.

"_I __donno__, I didn't read any of your out doors guides. They were so boring." _

"Fat lot of help you're going to be than." Devin said rolling his eyes.

Devin brought his hand up to his brow to shield his eyes from the noon day sun. Off in the distance he could see a small stand of trees. Other than that there was little else but wide open fields, and the ocean in the back ground. Devin picked up the backpack and started to make his way to the trees.

"Come on Rio, let's get a move on."

Devin watched as Rio stopped pouncing after the butterfly that had distracted her, and ran back to him. Before taking off Devin offered her his hand, to which she happily took in to her own three-fingered paw. Devin loved the feeling of her fur; it was always so soft and silky. Together they made their way to the trees. What Devin had originally thought was a small stand of trees ended up just being the start of one of Hoenn's many forests.

It didn't take long for them to find a spot that was big enough for a small tent and a place for a small fire. Devin set the pack down and started to rummage through it. As he did so he noticed that Rio had immediately started nosing about the clearing. Devin often felt that Rio was easily distracted, and often found her day dreaming. He hoped that it was something she would soon grow out of. That and she was hyper, with little influence that girl could and usual did bounce off of any thing. It was getting harder for him to get her attention and get her to sit still.

Devin watched as Rio found a group of flours and started picking them, and weaving them into a wreath. Devin shook his head and went back to setting up their tent. Devin first set about clearing an area for the tent to be set up. Devin dug through the backpack until he found the tent. He was kind of offended, his Aunt had packed them one of those pop up tents. Devin set the thing on the ground and rolled it out.

"Hey Rio, you want to push the button to inflate the tent?" Devin asked over his shoulder.

There was no response.

"Rio!"

Devin turned around to see what Rio was up to, how ever Rio was not there. In a panic he rushed over to where Rio had last been. Devin found the flour wreath she had made, and a set of paw marks leading back into the field.

"I'm going to kill her." Devin said to no one as he put the wreath on top of the backpack.

Devin set out in to the field following Rio's paw prints. He watched as they quickly started to look like she was prancing or maybe pouncing. The tracks were hard to follow they didn't follow a straight path. They went in every direction. After a while of following after the seemingly random pattern he found himself nearing their camp again, but still no Rio.

"Rio!"

Rio sniggered from where she was hiding. She had watched as Devin had set up camp, but quickly had gotten board and had started chasing a butterfly. As she had been pouncing after the tiny insect she decided it would be fun to train with Devin. They trained often enough at home, and that was why they were out here in the middle of nowhere was to train, right?

So she had crept back to the camp and climbed a tree, waiting for him to notice that she was missing. It hadn't taken long for him to realize she was missing, and had set out to find her. She hadn't calculated though that it would take him so long to return though. By the time he did she was so board that she almost forgot why she was hiding in the tree to begin with. She remembered now though, and with a snicker she attacked.

Devin heard Rio snicker, and felt her surge of excitement just as she jumped out of the tree. Devin leapt out-of-the-way as Rios "Quick-Attack" hit the ground. She didn't stop there thought as she rushed in with another "Quick-Attack". Devin blocked as many of the punches and kicks as he could, but it wasn't called "Quick-Attack" because it was slow, and a few of her hits got through.

The ones that got through didn't hurt too much though since early on in her training Devin had taught her to pull her punches when training with him. He like wise had promised, much to her disapproval, that he would never hit her back. Lu's violent coupling with that Blaziken had instilled in Devin a hatred of violence towards women. He had come to terms with the fact that when she agreed to mate with him it had no longer been rape. It still didn't change the fact that he had badly hurt her. So he had sworn never to harm a woman, human or Pokémon, ever.

She was a little blue blur as she continued to use "Quick-Attack" over and over again. Devin reached out and caught one of her paws and used her own momentum to flip her to the ground. Even though he had promised to never hurt her, he had learned quickly to defend him self against her. He had learned there was a huge difference between striking and restraining. So when they spared he would use holds, throws, and shoves against her.

Rio rolled with the toss, and came up on both feet facing away from Devin. Quickly she jumped into the air and did a split kick in mid-flight, the end of her foot was on fire. Devin barely ducked under Rio's "Blaze-Kick". He didn't know how overjoyed he should be though. She was getting craftier at delivering that devastating move, but she had damn near taken his head off with it too.

Rio landed and tapped her foot on the ground a couple of times to ease the burning sensation, before she launched herself forward with another "Quick-Attack" onslaught. Devin wasn't going to take any chances this time, and kept his distance. However he wasn't prepared for to leap forward and lash out with a "Sky-Uppercut", the other move she had learned from her bastard father. Devin caught her free paw and tossed her again to the ground. Rio nipped to her feet and rushed in placing her right paw on Devin's exposed chest.

"Rio, that's enough." Devin said sternly as he felt her gather energy for her "Force-Palm"

"You know not to hit me there with that."

Rio was panting from the exertion, and had a huge grin on her face.

"_I know. But I had you, and I wanted you to know it too."_

"Oh yeah you so had me." Devin responded with mock sarcasm.

With that he tossed her to the ground again. Rio landed on the activation button for the pop up tent. With a loud bang, the tent popped up and sent Rio flying high in to the air. Devin had enough time to observe the tent with mild curiosity and make a comment before he had to catch Rio.

"Huh, they made it look like half a Poke ball."

With that Devin stuck his arms out and caught Rio.

"_That was fun, can we do it again?"_

Devin laughed and scratched the top of her head.

"Maybe tomorrow."

Setting Rio down, they went about finishing setting up the camp. Devin had Rio go and collect some twigs and logs while he dug up a small hole for a fire pit. Once that was done and a fire started they went through the rest of the kit. It contained some rations, not enough for the whole weekend, a first aid kit, some drinking water, and clothes.

"Well it looks like we'll have to gather food stuffs tomorrow."

"_Why do you say that?"_ Rio asked with a mouth full of food.

"Because we eat more than they sent."

Devin rummaged around some more in the bag. He found a collapsible fishing rod and some fish cleaning tools. It made sense really, this was a survival exercise. Devin had never really asked where most of the food they ate came from. In hind sight he supposed it was something he should have looked into since it was illegal to kill, let alone eat most Pokémon.

"Looks like our first lesson will be catching a fish."

"_Well that __should be__ easy. There are tons of fish in the water."_

"Not many we can eat though."

Rio just gave him a funny look. Devin decided he was too tired to explain to her why they couldn't eat every fish in the sea. Instead he just took out his pajama pants and excused himself to the tent. He had to be careful these days when changing. For reasons unknown to him Rio had tried to sneak peaks of him naked. It never used to bother him before, being nude in front of her. They even used to share their nightly baths.

But as they had gotten older she had gotten more curious about their bodies, and the differences between them, especially his body. He had stopped bathing with her, teaching her instead to bathe her self. He had also stopped changing in front of her as well, to her great disappointment. So it had become a game to her to see him naked. He could always feel her excitement, could almost taste it even.

"Rio, don't even think about climbing up to the moon roof. The tent won't hold your weight."

He could feel her disappointment as she stomped off back to the fire. Devin finished getting ready for bed. Opening up the door so he could see Rio sitting by the fire, he felt a little bad. She sat at the opposite side of the fire hugging her knees to her chest, looking miserable. He realized she was just curious. He also realized that she was maturing much faster than a human does. Pokémon did that, they grew up faster, and matured faster. In that sense they were so much like the animals that they descended from.

But as he stood there watching her, feeling her sadness, and knowing how intelligent not only she was, but all Pokémon were. He couldn't help but think of her as a person though, and more importantly she was also his best friend. Devin stepped out of the tent and kicked some dirt on to the fire to put it out.

"Rio, come on lets go to bed."

Rio looked up from where she had been sulking at Devin's out stretched hand. Her eyes roamed up his arm to his naked chest. When her eyes got to his face she was greeted with his usual kind smile and warm eyes. She happily bounced up off the ground, her sadness completely forgotten as she leapt into his arms.

"_Yes, let's go to bed."_

Rio snuggled into Devin's chest and was asleep before he had even closed the door to the tent. Devin propped the moon roof open and lay down to go to sleep as well.

**Else Where**

Not too far from the forest, out in the field that Devin and Rio had been dumped earlier, a young Buneary was running for her life. She was lost, scared, and confused. A couple of days ago she had been in the Eterna Forest with her brothers and sisters just eating, laughing, and having a grand old time.

The next thing she knew everything had gone black. When she had awoke she was in a pen separated from her siblings. She was terrified, they all were, and they could do nothing. Strange people would show up often to look in on them, but they were not nice. They would hit them and yell at them, go days without feeding them.

She had watched as a couple of her brothers and sisters had died from the abuse. Her heart had broken and she had felt all was lost. For days she had laid at the back corner of her cage, waiting for death to take her. However, yesterday one of her handlers had fled from her cage to find a doctor because they thought she was dead. In their haste they had left her door open. She mustered the last of her strength and fled from her captors.

She had run for as long as she could, lost in a land that was completely different from her own. She had run till she collapsed. When she woke up she had found her self in a small clearing. Slowly she had searched the area till she found some fresh water and berries. She ate and drank her fill. She picked the berry bush clean, eating every one in sight. Finally she passed out again next to the water, one ear lazily floating in the water.

She awoke again with a start. Something had been moving in the bushes. All at once five Mightyena rushed from the underbrush right at her. She panicked right up till the last second. As the first one was about to tackle her she jumped and drop kicked it right in the face. It flew back into the others. She used the momentary distraction to flee once again into the night.

**Back at Camp**

Devin sleepily emerged from the tent. He had woken all the sudden really needing to pee. As quietly as he could he made his way to a tree and heeded to natures call. When he was finished he started to make his way back to the tent. As he approached the tent door, a sound out in the woods caught his attention. He turned around just in time to catch a wild Pokémon as it went sailing through the air. Regaining his footing he realized he was holding a little Buneary.

"Hey there little one, how did you get here?"

The Buneary looked at him terrified, than it started screaming.

"_Let me go! Let me go! They're going to eat me! Let me go!"_

Devin was taken back. He knew the little rabbit Pokémon were generally really timid, but he had never seen one so terrified. Come to think of it he had not seen one since he had left the Sinnoh Region.

"No one's going to eat you little one, now how did you get here?"

She still wasn't calming down though.

"_Please don't hurt me!" _She cried.

Devin was about to ask her again what was going on when he heard Rio's sleepy voice behind him.

"_What's going on out here? And who is that?"_

Devin looked from the half asleep Riolu to the crying Buneary and then back again.

"I have no idea. Could you start a fire please Rio while I try to figure out what's going on."

Rio shrugged her shoulders and went about putting some fresh wood into the fire pit before giving it a little "Blaze-Kick" to start it burning. Devin looked at the little Buneary now that there was some light. She looked severely under fed and badly beaten. She was also shaking uncontrollably in Devin's hands. Devin thought back to when Rio was a baby and how she would get nightmares and have to be snuggled as well as sung to to calm down. Devin decided to give it a try.

Devin started to gently rock with the little Buneary as well as quietly sing a lullaby he had sung to Rio on many occasions. Slowly the Buneary started to calm down. Devin continued to sing quietly to the little Buneary as he held it close. Rio got upset however.

"_Hey, that's my song!"_

Devin thought that Rio actually sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it is calming her down." Devin apologized.

"_But it's my song."_

Devin knew he had hurt her now, and Rio looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Rio; I'll try to think of another one for her latter."

Rio began to pout right where she was standing. Devin made to reach out and comfort her as well, but something in the bushes caught his attention. Quickly Devin unceremoniously tossed the Buneary into the tent and shut the door.

"Stay in there and be quiet."

Devin stood and faced the bushes, Rio ready and at his side. The five Mightyena that had been chasing the Buneary emerged from the bushes and fanned out in the clearing. Devin and Rio stared at the growling and snapping Mightyena as they all began to pace anxiously.

"_Where is the __Buneary__, we can smell her."_ The lead Mightyena demanded of Rio.

"She is safe where you can't harm her." Devin responded.

All the Mightyena were startled and looked to their leader.

"_It doesn't matter if he can understand us. Master Jade wants that __Buneary__. Get her now!"_

While the Mightyena were talking Devin took the opportunity to whisper to Rio.

"Are any of them female?" Devin asked under his breath.

"_Only the leader."_

"Go figure, always a strong woman who leads the pack."

"_Damn right it is. Can I take her?"_

"She is all yours."

Rio lunged at the lead Mightyena while she was still trying to rally her troops. The sudden attack prompted the rest into action. Devin however moved in and separated the four males from their leader. Devin and Rio now faced a divided pack.

The lead Mightyena reared back and lunged, her mouth a flame. Rio dodged the "Fire-fang" attack and countered with a "Quick-attack". The Mightyena landed hard on her side, but was back on her feet immediately. Again she lunged with a "Tackle". Rio dodged again, but before she could counter attack the Mightyena dug her rear paws into the ground and kicked up a cloud of dust into Rios eyes. The "Sand-attack" blinded Rio.

Devin took up a rudimentary martial arts stance and waited for the remaining four to attack. He didn't have long to wait. As one they all charged with "Tackle" attacks. Devin dodged the first one with ease. As he did this he grabbed the second one in mid-flight by the ears and tossed it into the third. The fourth one was on him though, and sunk its saber like teeth into his fore arm. Devin cried out in pain as he drove his foot into the Mightyena's under side.

"Rio!"

"_Devin!"_

Devin looked over to see Rio covering her eyes, the lead Mightyena right behind her, mouth a flame. Devin watched as the Mightyena charged.

"Rio jump!"

Rio didn't hesitate and jumped straight up into the air. Devin dodged aside as the startled lead Mightyena came flying at him. Her "Fire-fang" attack sank deep into one of her own pack members. The unfortunate Mightyena fell to the ground dead, a smoking hole where its throat had once been. Rio landed hard on the ground still blind.

"_Devin, I can't see!" _

She sounded panicked to him. He couldn't tend to her though. He was losing blood and the four remaining Mightyena were regrouping.

"Just hang in there Rio, I'll think of something."

However Devin was drawing a blank. He had no special attacks to counter theirs. Slowly he backed up towards Rio, a plan forming in his head.

"Rio, give me your hands."

Rio reached her hands into the air as told. She didn't know what Devin was planning but she felt him take a hold of both her hands firmly.

"Rio when I tell you to, I want you to do a "Blaze-kick"."

Rio nodded her head and waited for him to give the order. Devin watched as the Mightyena inched closer, drool dripping from their fangs. Confident they had an overwhelming advantage they charged. Devin set his feet firmly in a wide stance and started to hoist Rio.

"Rio, now!"

With a mighty heave Devin swung Rio around in a large arc as Rio unleashed her "Blaze-kick". With their combined strength they attacked. The fire from Rio's kick cut a deadly streak through the air. The "Blaze-kick" caught the first one right on the side of the head, caving in its skull and sent it cork screwing in the opposite direction. The second Mightyena got hit in the neck, instantly breaking it. Its body went sailing into the lead Mightyena. The last Mightyena got hit in the ribs collapsing its chest cavity. Devin fell to the ground, spent of energy, his arm a flame in pain. Rio went sailing towards the tent. The lead Mightyena got back to her feet, laughing hysterically.

"_I don't care if you can understand me! I don't care if that little blue mutt can shoot fire out her ass. All you had to do was give me the __Buneary__, and we would have left you alone. Now you're both dyeing, and I'm still going to get the __Buneary__."_

Devin propped himself up on his good elbow.

"You will not touch her!"

The Mightyena started to laugh hard, but was cut short when the little Buneary came crashing into her. She didn't stop there as she cocked her head forward and quickly unleashed her curled up ear, delivering a crushing "Pound" attack. The Mightyena went sailing back over the camp fire, and didn't get back up.

Devin watched, stunned, as the Buneary fell to her knees crying. Devin got to his unsteady feet and got the first aid kit from the tent. Devin took Rios hand in his and gave her a bottle of water to wash her eyes. He than went about dragging the dead Mightyena to the fire pit and stacking them on. The smell was horrible, and made all of them sick to their stomachs. But it had to be done. By morning the smell of the rotting bodies would have attracted more feral Pokémon and disease would have followed.

To ignore the smell Devin started to clean his arm as best he could. A task he found increasingly difficult with one hand. Rio took his arm in her hands and started cleaning it herself. She applied the healing salve as best she could before making to put on a bandage. When she reached for the bandage she found the Buneary offering it to her.

"_I'm sorry."_ The Buneary said with tears in her eyes.

Rio was temporarily stunned then she regained her composure and smiled warmly at her. Gently she placed a hand on the Buneary's head and accepted the roll of bandage.

"_It's okay."_ Rio said with a smile.

The entire time that Devin was being worked on his eyes were glued to the burning bodies of the dead Mightyena. He felt like a terrible trainer, and they weren't even his Pokémon. He felt as if he had lost a huge battle, and he wasn't even a trainer yet. He watched them burn, he watched as smoke eddied from them in ghastly, ghostly waves.

"I want you girls to go to bed now. We can work everything out in the morning."

Rio and the Buneary made their way to the tent. Before she entered though, Rio noticed that Devin hadn't moved.

"_Are you coming Devin?"_

Devin looked at Rio and shook his head no.

"Not now. In a little bit I will."

Devin turned his gaze back to the fire and hugged his knees to his chest, and rested his chin on his knees. He just sat there and watched as the bodies burned.

**The Next Morning**

Slowly Devin came too, blinking in the morning sun. Taking a few seconds to look around he realized he had never went back into the tent. Groaning Devin tried to sit up, but quickly realized he couldn't. Rio was snuggled up on his right side, right under his armpit, her head resting on his shoulder. The odd angle her head was at was causing her to drool. He also noticed there was an extra weight on his chest. Tilting his head down as far as it could as well as rolling his eyes down too, he saw a ball of light brown and dark pink fluff asleep on his chest.

Devin gave a mighty stretch to get feeling back in his body. His groaning and movements were enough to stir Rio, who woke with a snort. Rising up a little bit he nudged the Buneary to get her to wake up. The Buneary woke with a start, and quickly unfurled one of her ears right into his chin. Devin was thank full that she was still half asleep or the attack would have shattered his jaw.

Devin gently pushed the Buneary off his chest and got up. Groaning he stretched again, feeling several of his joints crack in the process. When he was done his eyes fell on the grisly burn pile. Devin instantly felt sick again.

"Come on, let's pack up and get out of here."

Devin didn't bother with modesty as he slid out of his pajama pants and into his normal clothes. While he was doing that Rio and the Buneary went about cleaning up the camp site of all discarded wrappers and water bottles. They than folded up and then rolled up the sleeping bag. When everything was done Devin stepped on the activation switch, and the tent deflated. Picking it up, Devin twisted it in upon its self so it was half its normal size and slipped it into the special straps of the back pack. Making sure nothing was left Devin and Rio started to make their way deeper into the woods. Devin looked down as the Buneary started to go with them.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, little girl, if you plan on going with us."

The little Buneary dropped her gaze to her feet, and started to fidget.

"_It is a very sad story. Can't it wait till tonight?"_

"No it can't. I need to know if what happened last night is going to repeat itself or not."

"_So you don't want me to come with you than. Obviously not; you haven't even tried to catch me yet."_

She fell to her knees and started bawling.

Devin felt terrible enough about killing the Mightyena he didn't need a crying Buneary on his conscious also. Devin scooped the little Buneary up in his arms.

"_I am lost in a strange place, I have no idea if my brothers and sisters are alive or not, and the one trainer I happen to find is willing to help me only once."_ She continued to bawl.

"I never said I didn't want you. I do I really do." Devin said as kindly as he could.

She stopped crying and looked up at his warm smile.

"I can't catch you though, I'm not a trainer. As for last night what happened, happened. None of us can change that ever. I just want to know why."

Devin started walking again, still carrying the little Buneary. He made it a few steps before he felt Rio tugging on the hem of his shirt. Devin looked down in to Rio's big red puppy-dog eyes, and pouting lips. Devin grinned as he offered her his hand and then used it to swing her up on to his shoulders. Rio sighed contentedly as she rested her chin on top of his head.

"Jealous a little, Rio?"

"_Not anymore."_

"So you don't mind if I sing her your song again?"

"_Don't push it."_

Speaking of which, what is your name. We can't just go around calling you Buneary."

The little Buneary looked up at them with a little bit of shame.

"_I don't have a name, yet. My momma always told us that some day we would meet a great trainer, and that they would give us a name."_

Devin and Rio just looked at her.

"Well I'm Devin, and this is my very best friend Rio."

Devin held the Buneary out at arms length in both hands and just looked at her. She was light brown from the tip of her ears to the tip of her toes, except for her fluff which was a slightly darker shade of pink.

"What do you think Rio?"

Devin felt Rio shrug.

"_She kinda reminds me of a Latté. You know, put her in a coffee cup, add a few of those really hard cookie sticks, and served with foam."_

"I think you meant she looks like a cup of mocha chino."

"_Same thing."_

"No, Latté's are just strong coffee and creamer. Mocha chinos have fluff on top."

Devin forgot what he was going to say next as a great idea hit him.

"That's it, I'll call you Mocha. How do you like that?"

The little Buneary thought it over for a bit as Devin pulled her in close to his body again.

"_I love it, I am Mocha."_

"So now that that is taken care of, let's hear your story."

Mocha heaved a deep sigh, and launched in to the telling what she remembered of the events that had taken place. Devin Kept quiet while Mocha talked, every once in a while Rio would interrupt with a question. On and on Mocha went basically recapping her entire life. Devin didn't want to interrupt her though since it seemed to be keeping her calm.

About mid after noon Devin decided to try out the collapsible fishing pole his Aunt had packed for them. As Devin sat at the edge of a small river trying to catch a fish that wasn't a Pokémon, Mocha was still recapping her life. It was about this time that Mocha got to how she had arrived in Hoenn. Devin paid more attention as Mocha described the giant floating fortress that had abducted her and her siblings.

Pokémon poaching certainly wasn't unheard of; it didn't change the fact that it was still highly illegal. Devin's anger grew the more Mocha described how the poacher had treated the pack of Buneary she had abducted. By the time Devin actually caught a fish they could eat Mocha had reached the point in her story that took place last night.

"That is quite some story, Mocha." Devin said as he went over the instruction book on how to clean a fish.

"I'll tell you what though. You are more than welcome to come home with us and if you want we can make arrangements for you to go back to Sinnoh. As for your brothers and sisters I would try to put them from your mind." Devin continued as he continued reading. THe book was very graphic in its description.

"_I can't forget about them though."_ Mocha said a little hurt.

Devin set the book down and picked Mocha up.

"There is nothing that we can do for them now. Even if we wanted to."

Devin watched as Mocha looked at her feet watery eyed. He really wanted to comfort her, but he had a fish to clean. He was also curious to know what Mocha could do. He also had a feeling that if Rio had a Pokémon friend she might calm down.

"Rio!"

Devin watched as Rio came bounding up to them wearing the flower wreath she had made yesterday.

"_Yeah?"_

"I want you to take Mocha some where and train with her, see what she knows."

Devin watched as the two girls went prancing away to go and train. When he was sure they were out of site he started to clean the fish. He took extra care to do it right and not waste any of it. He checked the book several times. By the time they came back the sun was setting and the fish was almost done cooking. He had gone over the Poke-pidia to make sure what exactly Buneary could and could not eat. He had found some berries for her to eat. As promised he hadn't inflated the tent till Rio was there and waiting on the center point of it. Like the night before Rio went flying and Devin caught her.

The rest of the night passed without incident, other than Rio trying to spy on Devin changing again. That night they all lay in the tent watching the sky till one by one they fell asleep.

**Else where in the ****Hoenn**** Region**

Hunter jade turned her gaze from her monitor to the henchman that was patiently waiting for her to acknowledge him. She already knew what the worm was going to tell her. She really did only keep her help around because she couldn't run the whole operation on her own.

"Report."

"The Mightyena that we sent out after the missing Buneary are dead. There bodies were discovered earlier today."

"How did they die?"

"Apparently they ran into a trainer, who after defeating them in battle killed them and burned their bodies."

Jade arched an eyebrow at that. Very few people, even criminals like herself, killed Pokémon. It was more taboo to kill a Pokémon than to get caught having sex with one. Sleeping with a Pokémon was actually more acceptable.

"And the Buneary?"

"There was no sing of the Buneary that we could see."

Jade turned her attention back to the monitor, fully intent on ignoring the henchman once again.

"What do you want us to do sir?"

She really hated henchmen that asked too many questions or were too eager to do their jobs. It usually meant they were up to something or died very quickly.

"We will have to get a fresh batch of Buneary. Set course for the Sinnoh Region at once."

"And what of the Buneary that got away?"

"All we have to do is keep our eyes open. It was a shiny, shiny Pokémon are very rare, and a shiny Buneary in the Hoenn Region is bound to get noticed."

This time she really did leave him standing there as she left the cabin.

**Sunday Late Afternoon**

Rose stood with Lu in the Field they had dumped Devin and Rio in waiting for them to turn up. It had been a quiet three days for the two of them, and they had managed to get a few things done that normally they couldn't. They didn't have to wait long before Devin and Rio showed up on the horizon. As they approached Rose and Lu noticed that they had another Pokémon with them.

"So how did your weekend go?" Aunt Rose asked as the little group got closer.

"Oh you know pitching tents, fishing, general survival things, you know." Devin replied shrugging out of the considerably lighter back pack.

"_And who do we have here?"_ Lu asked her daughter as she hugged her.

"_Her name is Mocha, and we rescued her." _Rio said still in her mother's arms.

"Rescued her? Oh this is a story you're going to have to tell in full detail Devin." Aunt Rose said Hugging Devin.

"Can we go home first? I am really tired."

With that every one laughed, and got in to the jeep. As the jeep drove off into the sunset, on its way back to the ranch the three kids talked all about their week end. And the adults listened.


	3. Ch 3 Guiding Star

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise or any of it characters, locations, ECT._

_Everything else is of my own work._

**Ch.3 – Guiding Star**

The storm came out of no where. They had been lucky to find the shelter they had, because he doubted that their little tent would have held against the wind and the rain. They had just gotten settled in when the stranger in the odd clothes had shown up. They had shared their shelter and their food. Rio had been leery of the man called Saturn. There had been a battle, Saturn had been easily defeated. He had also been a sore looser. He drew a gun, there was a loud explosion…

**Present day**

Devin jerked awake nearly dumping himself out of the chair he had slept in. He was momentarily confused about where he was, than it all came rushing back to him. He was Nineteen again and in the Floaroma Town Pokémon Center. He settled back into the chair trying to collect his thoughts. For some reason he had been dreaming about their early life. He was confused about this till he looked in his lap and noticed Rio sleeping there.

Devin smiled she must have been the one dreaming of the past. Their strong emotional connection must have bled the dream over in to his own dreams. Devin reached under her arms and gently picked her up. Carefully standing up so as not to wake her Devin hugged her close to his body and started to rock with her, he added in her lullaby for good measure. In her semi conscious state, Rio wrapped her arms around Devin's neck and her legs partially around his chest. Devin stopped singing so he could readjust her in his arms now that she was waking up.

"_Don't stop singing, you were just getting to the good part."_

"Okay" Devin responded as her started to sing to her again.

Rio sighed contentedly as she snuggled her face closer into Devin's neck. Breathing deeply Rio took in a lung full of his scent, only than was she reassured that every thing was okay. She exulted in the feelings of love and relief that poured from Devin's aura as he held her.

"_I love you too."_ Rio said and then planted a kiss right on to Devin's neck.

Devin just smiled and nuzzled her check as he continued to sing and rock with Rio. It didn't take too long after that for a Nurse Joy to visit the room to see how every one was doing. Seeing that Rio was up and about Nurse Joy gave her one last inspection to make sure every thing was indeed fine.

"Well all her X-rays and tests came back fine. About the only thing bad that is going to come out of this is that she will carry that scar for the rest of her life. It may even prevent her from getting her chest spike if, or when she evolves." Nurse Joy explained to them both.

Rio looked down and pawed at the area of exposed flesh on her chest. She couldn't begin to imagine how she would look with out a chest spike. But she was alive. That's all that really mattered. Devin thanked the Nurse Joy as she left the room. Looking around Devin noticed that Mocha had managed to sleep through the entire meeting. Pulling her Pokéball, Devin returned her to it and placed the ball on his belt.

"Well you've survived getting shot, its time to see if we can survive our parents." Devin said looking down at Rio.

"_I think I would rather be shot again."_

Devin picked Rio back up and headed for the door.

"I know the feeling, however if we don't tell them ourselves they'll find out from some one else and then we'll really be in trouble."

"_Seriously, can I just get shot again."_

"No."

Together they walked out in to the lobby and found one of the many communication centers that were provided for travelers and trainers. Finding one that was open was more of a challenge as every one seemed to be taken. Devin took a moment to step out of the Pokémon center and get some fresh air. It was very early morning. The sun was just barely starting to rise. Now he really didn't want to call home. Hoenn was 3 hours behind Sinnoh.

Devin hung his head and turned back into the center. As he approached the front doors automatically slid open and he ran right into a female trainer that was leaving. Devin was only about six feet tall, but she ran into him with such force that when the top of her head hit his chin it knocked him down. Rubbing his chin he looked at the trainer, who was like wise rubbing her head.

"Oy! Why don'cha watch where you're going!" She said in a very cross way.

"Sorry I was distracted." Devin replied slightly irritated as he picked himself up off the ground.

Devin offered his hand to the girl and got a really good look at her as she got to her feet. She was about 5'11", dark-skinned, had an average build and her short dreadlocks hid a set of really beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey, what are you starring at?"

"You, I've never seen any one like you before."

"Weren't you ever taught that it is rude to gawk."

Devin gave himself a shake.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude."

She gave a snort and barged right past him, continuing her earlier action of storming out of the center.

"Next time watch where you're going, hey!"

With that she was gone.

Devin watched her go. He noted that she was probably about his age, maybe younger and was very attractive in an exotic kind of way. He could have done with out her attitude though. He hardly noticed as Rio walked up beside him snaking on a poffin.

"_You know I think she over reacted just a little."_

"Yeah she did." Devin said heaving a sigh.

"_And calling you rude was very rude of her."_

"Yes it was."

"_She did have a nice ass though."_

"Rio!"

"_Just saying. Nice boobs too."_

"That is quite enough! God, I think you have walked in on Aunt Rose and your mother a few too many times."

"_Yeah, we should really give the love birds a call."_

Devin rolled his eyes as he gave Rio a swat on the butt to get her moving back into the Pokémon center.

"Glad to see you've made a full recovery. No more alone time on the computer for you either."

Rio made a whining noise around a mouth full of poffin that Devin chose to ignore. Instead he sat himself down in front of an open vid-phone. Placing his trainer I.D. in the card reader he dialed up his Aunt, and waited for her to answer. Finished with her snack Rio climb on to Devin's lap and watched as the little digital Pokeball on the display spun in circles as the call was being placed. Devin blanched and his face turned red as his Aunts naked upper body came into view of the vid-phone. He could plainly see Lu asleep in his Aunts's bed behind her. Aunt Roses voice brought his attention back to the vid-phone.

"Devin do you know what time it is dear?"

"Yeah Aunt Rose, I do. Could you cover up please?"

Rose looked down at her self and slowly got up to get a robe. Devin did have to admit that Aunt Rose had not lost any of her youthful beauty as she got older. He watched as Aunt Rose gave Lu a nudge on her way back to the vid-phone.

"So Devin what's up that you're calling at 3am. One of you had best be dying if your calling this early."

Devin watched as Lu walked up behind Aunt Rose and lovingly drape her arms around her lover's neck and shoulders. He decided to get right to the point.

"Rio was shot last night."

Both the older women on the other end of the line were instantly awake. Devin had to try really hard not to laugh as he watched Lu suddenly shove Aunt Rose out-of-the-way. Aunt Rose was just as surprised too.

"_Where is Rio__? Is she okay? She had better be boy! You promised you would take care of her."_

Devin wondered how long it would take her to realize that Rio was right there in his lap. However he could feel that Rio was becoming more and more embarrassed and agitated by her mother actions.

"_Mom I'm fine, I'm right here."_

Lu looked momentarily confused as she looked down at the smiling and waving Rio.

"_R, Rio… What the hell are you scaring me like that for? Were you even shot, or just trying to give your poor mother a heart attack?"_

Rio and Devin both heaved a deep sigh and started telling Aunt Rose and Lu about the events of that day. With agonizing detail they told them about the sudden storm, finding the cave, and the strange man called Saturn. Devin continued from the point that Rio had been shot and his mad dash back to Floaroma Town. When he was done telling his story he waited Aunt Rose and Lu to say something.

"Devin come home." Aunt Rose finally said.

"I have hardly started here though." Devin protested.

"I know sweetie. But Hoenn is much smaller and safer for a new trainer."

"But I wanted to start here, because Riolus and Buneary are from around here. And I thought it would be great to see where Rio and Mocha originated from."

Aunt Rose sighed and hung her head shaking it in exasperation.

"Devin, I don't want to see you kids hurt. Please come home." Aunt Rose pleaded.

Devin like wise hung his head till his mouth and nose were resting on top of Rio's head. He wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes to think. Taking in a deep breath that was heavy with Rio's scent, he gently kissed the top of her head. Devin looked up at his Aunt's and Lu's expectant, waiting eyes.

"I can't give up yet, Aunt Rose. We haven't even begun to try."

Devin watched as Aunt Rose lowered her head again, and Lu wrapped her arms around her in comfort.

"_I want you kids to promise us that you will, be more care full from now on. Okay."_ Lu said.

Devin and Rio both agreed before logging off. When the connection finally broke Devin and Rio got up and stretched. Devin felt several of his joints crack as he did so. Looking at a giant clock that was hanging on one of the lobby walls, he noticed it was almost 8 o'clock.

"Well Rio its too late to go back to sleep and too early for most things to be open. What do you want to do?

Rio made a show of putting thought into what she wanted to do, but her rumbling stomach told him exactly what was on her mind. Rio looked up with a blush and a smile.

"_I'm hungry can we get something to eat?"_

Devin chuckled, one of the things he had learned early with her was that she could eat. He understood that she burned a lot of calories in a day, especially if she was battling. But even if she wasn't that girl would eat three times as much as he would.

"Haven't you eaten enough yet?"

"_No I'm really hungry."_

Devin hoisted her up and balanced her on his hip.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that."

Rio giggled and nuzzled Devin's cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"_No I'm just storing up for when I evolve so I can have great hips and a killer bust like mom."_

Devin chuckled, because every Lucario he had seen had massive, child-bearing hips. He knew from experience though that those hips contained some massive muscles. And those hips didn't lie when they wanted to make a point and deliver a kick.

"You keep eating like that and you'll have bigger hips and tits than Aunt Rose and Lu combined."

Rio puffed out her cheeks in mock anger as Devin laughed and made his way to the nearest eatery. Neither one noticed the figure in black watching them as they walked down the early morning street laughing.

**Latter on that morning**

"_I don't know why you won't let me train."_ Rio whined for at least the hundredth time that morning.

Devin heaved a deep sigh as he continued to watch Mocha as she tried to scare up some wild Pokémon to battle and capture.

"It's because you were shot last night, and you need to rest."

Rio puffed her cheeks out and turned away from them. All morning they had been trying to catch wild Pokémon. But all they had come across was wild Bidoof and Starley None of them had been worth catching as far as any of them were concerned. Rio continued to sit there and pout as Devin and Mocha pounded away at the worthless little wilds.

Rio continued to watch the flowers and grass as the wind blew through the Valley Windworks. An odd movement made Rio look closer. Cautiously she got to her feet and made her way to where he had seen the movement. What Rio found was a set of Shinx. If she had to guess a brother sister set. Rio was about to turn and tell Devin, but then thought better of it. Devin had been babying her all morning and she was sick of it. So Rio took off after the pair of Shinx.

**Shinx twins**

The pair of Shinx ran as fast as they could through the Valley Windworks. They had set out bright and early for Floaroma Town, to get the berries they had needed. Now, berries in mouth, they ran back across the Valley Windworks to where they had left their mom. They both hoped that they weren't too late to save her, especially the little girl. She knew she was not as strong as her Luxray mother, and even now as she was falling behind him, she also knew she wasn't even as strong as her twin brother. She needed her mother yet, she could not imagine life with out her.

On they raced. The place they were hiding was just past the Valley Windworks, in the hollow of a giant tree, not too far into the Eterna Forest. Both Shinx were so preoccupied with getting to their mother that neither one noticed Rio Following them at a discreet distance.

When they got back to the hollowed tree they found their mother in worst condition than when they had left her. They noticed that they wound in her side from a Beedrill's "Poison Jab" attack that she had received two days ago had become very red, and smelled like rotting flesh. It reminded the little boy of a Rattata that he had killed once and then hadn't eaten. The smell had been pretty bad.

Both of the little Shinx laid their berry prizes in front of their mother. For a few moments she just laid there breathing laboriously, her sides heaving from the pain involved with the effort of breathing. Eventually though her long cat-like tongue snaked out and licked up two of the Lum Berries. The cubs watched as their mother slowly chewed the berries, and then swallowed them.

"_Momma? Momma? Do you think she is going to be okay brother?"_ the little girl asked her brother pleadingly.

The little boy heaved a deep sigh, he could sense his mother end was near, but he couldn't bring himself to tell his sister.

"_Absolutely! These Lum Berries are going to get rid of that nasty poison. And tomorrow we'll go back to that shop with all those berries and we'll get some Sitrus Berries for her and she'll be back on her paws in no time." _He replied with mock bravado.

The two cubs were so engrossed with their mother that they still had failed to notice Rio. However Rio had noticed them and that they had stopped running. Her excitement at having found two prime wild Pokémon for Devin though evaporated when she saw the mother and the nasty wound on the side of her body. Slowly and quietly she made her way to the cubs.

"_No she won't."_ Rio said her voice very sad.

Both Shinx literally jumped at the sound of Rios voice. The little girl dove behind her mother as the little boy took up a protective stance in front of them both. He glared at Rio and started to growl, as his fur stood on end from the gathering electricity flowing through his body.

"_You! Who are you, and what do you want?"_ The little boy demanded.

Rio held her paws up and took a step forward. The little boy growled louder and poured on more electricity. Rio took the hint and stopped.

"_I want to help."_ Rio said in what she hoped was her most calming voice.

"_If you come one step closer I'll tear you apart!"_

Rio gazed around the little boy and at the Mother and daughter in the hollowed out tree.

"_Is that your mom? She is very hurt, and she needs help. I can get help for you."_ Rio said as she started to back away.

With out warning the little boy charged her trying to hit her with a "Spark" attack. His attack went wide as Rio side-stepped it. Quickly he turned around and did it again. This time when Rio dodged she followed it up with a Quick attack. The little boy landed in front of his Mother and sister, glaring at Rio.

"_You guys stay right there, I'll be back very shortly."_

With that Rio tore off as fast as she could back to Devin, and Mocha. She was in such a rush that she didn't notice the girl from the Pokémon center hiding in the bushes. She watched Rio run as fast as her little black legs would take her till she was out of sight. When she was sure that Rio was gone she stepped out of the bushes, and looked in the direction Rio had just come from.

"I wonder what got that Riolu all excited, hey Vul." She asked looking down at where her Vulpix was sitting on its haunches licking one of its paws.

The Vulpix gave its trainer a board stare before going back to cleaning its paws. The trainer looked into the forest and then back down at her Pokémon before taking off in the direction that Rio had fled from. The Vulpix stopped licking its paw, rolled its eyes and took off after its master.

**A Short Time Later**

"Rio I swear to Arceus if this is a ploy to get me to pay more attention to you I'm going to put you into your Pokéball, duct tape it shut, and bury it at the bottom of my back pack."

Rio looked at him with a mixture of horror and betrayal.

"_You wouldn't."_

Devin looked down at her with a smirk.

"Care to test the theory?"

Rio still had that look of betrayal. Devin continued to smile and scooped her up, balancing her on his hip. Rio refused to look at him, and puffed her cheeks out in agitation. Devin leaned his head in to nuzzle her, but she leaned away from him.

"What?"

"_You know what! I hate that round prison!"_

"Rio, when was the last time I put you in your Pokéball?"

Rio thought about it for a moment, and the more she thought about it, the less angry she became. Devin could feel her anger bleeding away.

"_I don't remember."_

Devin cracked a bigger smile as he readjusted her on his hip.

"The last time I put you in your Pokéball was the first time I put you in your Pokéball. You carried on so much about how much you hated it, that "I" have never put you back in it. Now your mother and my Aunt however have stuffed you in that ball quite a few times, and that was only when you were really naughty."

Rio shrugged excepting the explanation, and jumped out of Devin's arms.

"_I left them over here."_ Rio said taking off into the forest.

The closer they got to where she had left the thunder lions the more worried she became. She could smell something, something that just didn't belong. She could distinctly smell something burning. That and the sudden increase in heat caused her to put on an extra little burst of speed. Together they rounded the last set of bushes to the site of the Amazon looking trainer from the Pokémon center picking up a freshly used Pokéball. The red indicator light gave its last flash, and than turned off. What ever she had captured was hers now. The Vulpix sitting at her feet looked less than thrilled. Rio looked past them and saw the little girl Shinx in tears next to her mother, who actually looked worst than she had before.

"_That's them, she must have caught the little boy."_ Rio said tugging on Devin's shirt.

The trainer heard Rio, she had no idea what was said, but she turned to the sound of Rio saying her own name.

"Oy! What'cha doing now? Are you stalking me?" The trainer said immediately going on the defensive.

Devin was in no mood for her rudeness this time and he let it show.

"No, actually my friend Rio here told me she had found some Shinx who's mother needed some help, and came to see if there was any thing I could do. I see you caught the little boy, are you going to capture the other two and take them to the Pokémon Center or are you going to leave them here to die?"

The trainer didn't even answer as she picked up her bag and made to leave. Devin didn't move when she got closer. They stood there glaring at each other.

"You're in my way."

"And your skills as a trainer are about as good as they are with people. You are just going to leave them here to die."

"What I do, and what I chose to capture is none of your business. You can't stop me."

"You are absolutely right I can't."

With that Devin stepped aside to let her pass.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you are a lousy trainer that is going to leave that little girl and her wounded mother to die while you take the little boy for your own self-centered gain. Come on Rio, we have work to do."

Devin stormed off in the direction of the wounded Luxray and the frightened Shinx. The trainer looked after them for a bit, thinking about what Devin had said. Giving a sniff she looked down at her Vulpix, who in turn was looking right back up at her.

"What?"

The Vulpix shook its head and started walking in the direction that Devin had taken off in. Heaving a sigh she too took off back towards the hollowed out tree, and the injured Luxray. It didn't take long before she could hear the male trainer talking, seemingly to him self.

"It's okay little one, I'm here to help you. Easy now, I just want to help."

She rounded the bushes and saw him crouched down so he didn't look so intimidating to the already frightened Shinx as it tried to defend its dying mother as well as her brother had. She watched as he took a ball from his waist and released a Buneary from it. She was openly shocked as sparkles went up from the ball and a Buneary with pink fluff came out.

"Rio, Mocha, see if you can calm her down, she doesn't want to listen to me."

Rio and Mocha approached slowly both speaking in quiet tones as they did so.

"You speak to them as if you can understand what they're saying back. Do you do that with all Pokémon, or just your own."

Devin looked over his shoulder at her.

"Even when you're asking a question, you can't help but be rude can you."

She was appalled, but Devin cut her off before she could start ranting again.

"I was born in the Kanto Region, near the Veridian Forest. People born in…"

"Or around the Veridian Forest can understand Pokémon speech as well as other random things. I've heard the story, didn't think it was true though."

Devin just shook his head and went back to the task at hand.

"Any luck girls?"

"_She won't let us near, especially now that Miss Gives-A-Shit has shown up."_ Rio snapped.

Mocha gasped at Rio's out burst and Devin heaved a deep sigh.

"Rio, language, I raised you better than that. Try again, let her know that this one is not with us."

"_I'll try, but I doubt she'll listen."_

"You're right, come back here Rio. Mocha you try by your self."

"_What! Why not me too?"_

"Because Rio, she is eyeing you as menacingly as she is eyeing her." Devin responded jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

Rio stormed back to Devin and sat down in a huff next to him, sticking her tongue out. Carefully Mocha approached again. She held both of her hands up in front of her like she had seen Rio doing, and talked calmly as she inched forward.

"_It okay, friend, none of us are here to hurt you."_

"_You're trainer is here with the trainer that captured my brother, I don't believe you!"_ the little Shinx said getting more panicky.

Mocha looked back at the other trainer that was with Devin. She had never seen the female trainer before, and Devin's body language said he didn't like her either.

"_I have honestly never seen her before, and I don't think my master likes her. Rio told us about you and your mother, we came to help."_

The little Shinx backed up a half a step and took on a more aggressive stance. Sparks started to emit from her coat.

"_That Riolu lead the other one here."_

Devin had listened to every word, and glanced over his shoulder at the other trainer.

"Thank you for needlessly making this difficult." He said bitterly.

"Me, what did I do."

"She won't let us near, because of you."

"Oy, not my problem. Just capturing wild Pokémon." The trainer retorted crossing her arms defiantly.

Devin shook his head. "Mocha, "Pound"!"

The little Shinx had no time to react as Devin yelled out his order, and without hesitation Mocha tilted her head forward and quickly unfurled her rolled up ear, nailing the little Shinx squarely in the face. The little Shinx flew back into her mother. Feebly she tried to get back up, but was smacked in the head by a Pokéball. In a flash she was transported into a strange new world.

Devin heaved a deep sigh as he picked the Pokéball up. Yeah he had wanted to catch a new Pokémon or two, and the little Shinx was the best prospect he had come across all day, but that is not why he had been here. Cautiously he approached the dying Luxray and knelt down again. She didn't try to defend her self as Devin started to look at the wound. He knew almost instantly that there was nothing he could do, maybe if he had gotten here way sooner, but now there was almost nothing he could do except maybe make her passing less painful. Devin scooted around to her head and pulled her up so her head was resting in his lap.

"You already know what I am going to tell you, don't you." Devin said quietly as he gently stroked the thunder lionesses soft head and mane.

"_Yes I do trainer. I have known now for some time."_ She responded relaxing into Devin's lap.

"You are very brave, and I admire that you are facing the end with a calm and dignity, that is only surpassed by your beauty. I really wish I could have seen you in your prime."

"_You are the kind of trainer I wish I would have had. We would have been some thing special."_ The Luxray said followed by some really pain full rasps and wheezes.

"_Please trainer, take good care of my daughter. I know the other trainer will take good care of my son. Believe it or not their personalities are similar. But my daughter will need some one strong to show her the way. Promise me trainer, promise me that you will show my daughter how to be as strong as she can be."_

Devin kissed the top of her head.

"What is your name?"

"_I've never had one, I was never caught."_

Devin looked into the hollowed out tree and saw several Lum Berries laying on the ground.

"You will be known as Lum. And I promise you Lum that your daughter will grow up to be as strong and beautiful as you."

"_Thank you, master." _She said, her breath getting shallower.

"My name is Devin, and those are my girls Rio and her sister Mocha. Is there any thing else I can do for you?"

"_I want to see my beautiful children one last time."_

Devin stopped stroking her mane and pulled the new Pokéball from his belt.

"Release the little boy, their mother wants to see them one last time."

With out word or protest she pulled her new Pokéball as well. Together they released the Shinx twins. Both cubs shook their heads upon their release and made their way to their mother.

"_Mom, what's going on?" _The little boy asked eyeing Devin suspiciously as he had gone back to stroking her head and mane.

"_Mom, I tried to protect you, I tried, I'm so sorry." _

Lum gave a week smile to her children.

"_Everything is going to be okay my children. I want you to go with your respective trainers now. They will guide you down a path of adventure, and wonder. A path I could have never shown you my self." _

She coughed and wheezed a few more breaths before she turned her head to look better at Devin.

"_See master, aren't my children beautiful." _

Devin did his best to not cry out for the dying Luxray in his lap, the noble lioness that had wanted nothing more than to watch her children grow up strong and happy. A dream she was not going to live long enough to see.

"Yes Lum, yes they are. They are very beautiful." Devin said leaning his head into hers to cover the tears he could not suppress any more.

"_My children, my beautiful, precious babies… I will always be with you…"_

Lum, the free and beautiful Luxray, gave one last shuddering sigh, and succumb to the Beedrill's poison that had run through her body. Her head sank one last time into Devin's lap never to raise again. Her eyes stared off into a sky she would never see again. And her face shown with a happiness that would never leave it again. The Shinx twins instantly fell on their dead mother, yowling, and bawling their eyes out. Devin held out for as long as he could. He could not bring himself to tear the crying cubs from their dead mother. It was the other trainer that made the first move, for once her rudeness saving Devin from discomfort. With bright red flashes the Shinx twins went back into their balls.

"Well what now?"

Devin looked at the dead Luxray in his lap, and kissed the top of her head one last time.

"I want to bury her here in the hollow of this tree. Interested in helping?"

The trainer looked at Devin, and the body that he held in his lap.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

Carefully Devin removed Lum's head from his lap and stood up. Reaching into his pack he pulled out a small travel shovel. It wasn't meant for the kind of digging he was about to do. But it was sturdy, and should do the job nicely. He than handed Rio the back pack, and Mocha the little girls ball.

"While I give Lum a proper send-off I want you two to find a suitable place to set up camp. Also see if you can't help out our new member. Make her feel welcomed and apart of the family."

Rio and Mocha accepted their tasks, and their loads with a nod before taking off into the forest. The female trainer pointed after Devin's Pokémon.

"Oy, Vul you go with'em. And behave your self."

The Vulpix rolled its eyes and took off after Rio and Mocha.

Together they removed Lum's body from the tree and set about digging her grave. Devin set him self on auto pilot. With a grim expression on his face he dug into the soft ground. The female trainer too set about digging, but the silence got to heavy for her.

"So, you be from the Kanto Region?"

Devin paused for a moment to give her a slightly suspicious look.

"No, I said I was born in the Kanto region. I grew up in the Hoenn region. And you."

"The Orange Islands."

"Really, well that explains the accent, and your Amazon like looks."

Devin noticed her blush a little, he hadn't expected that. Apparently she wasn't used to being told she looked good. They went on digging in silence again for a little bit.

"So, Devin was it, what brings you to Sinnoh?"

Devin heaved a sigh, he just wanted to get the job done.

"Rio and Mocha actually. My Aunt Rose, who raised me, has a Lucario of her own named Lu, and Rio is her daughter. Lu entrusted her care to me. She is my best friend and I love her dearly. Rio and me kind of sort of found Mocha while doing some survival training four years ago. She had been abandoned in the Hoenn region by some really bad trainer. She has been with us ever since.

How about you, what brings you to Sinnoh…"

"Amaya. My names Amaya Navela. I am in Sinnoh because I didn't care much for the Orange League. Was a little too… Childish for my tastes."

Devin fixed her with another funny look before going back to digging. They finished digging the hole in silence. When they were done, Devin hoisted Lum's lifeless body in to his arms. Squeezing his eyes shut, Devin tilted his head back and gave one last prayer that Arceus would welcome Lum in his thousand arms, and take her to the eternal garden that was the Pokémon after life.

Gently Devin laid Lum's body in the hole. He filled the hole in silence, the entire time pondering the life and death of Pokémon. He knew it was a natural part of the world. Pokémon both wild and tamed died all the time, be it by natural causes or accidents. He dared say though that watching a Pokémon die was much more painful than watching a human die. Maybe it was because he didn't have any strong bonds with many humans out side of Aunt Rose. He just didn't know, maybe he never would. Did that make him weird, maybe it did, but he didn't care.

As he was putting the last pile of dirt on the grave Amaya approached, holding a large rock. Carefully she set it at the end Lum's head was resting. On it she had inscribed "Forever Loved, Lum". Devin took the two Lum berries he had seen on the ground and planted them on top of the grave.

"She'd like that Devin."

Devin nodded his head with a smile and started off in the direction he felt Rio. Amaya was hot on his heels. When they got to the camp they found Devin's tent popped and a fire going. They also found Rio, and Mocha talking to the little Shinx that was their new sister.

"Any luck?"

Rio just looked at him and shook her head. Devin knelt down in front of her and picked her up. Devin knew that every Pokéball came with a standard program that caused captured Pokémon to be friendlier towards their trainer. Normally Devin didn't like this function, and turned it off. He didn't need any mechanical aids to get his girl's loyalty and friendship. But right now it might be necessary he didn't feel like getting sat on his ass by electric attacks.

Devin looked her over carefully. He could plainly see that her brother was bigger and stronger, but that didn't matter to him. He could feel her powerful muscles under her fur. Her eyes sparkled despite her shyness, and worry. He didn't have to think very hard about what to call her either. Both her ears had yellow stars on them as did the tip of her tail.

"I will call you Star. How do you like it?"

"_It's okay, I guess. I just want to see my momma again."_

"I know you do sweaty. But your mom has left."

"_Where did she go?"_

"She went with Arceus to the eternal garden."

Star looked at him for a second before it dawned on her what Devin had said. Visibly she sunk. Devin noticed that Amaya had the little boy out and on her lap. She was gently brushing his fur. Devin could see that the little boy was watching him with his sister.

"But you know what Star. Your mom wanted me to help you to find your own true strength and power. She wanted me to guide you as you learned to be strong. I will guide you on this journey. And you will be my guiding star as well. You will help me to remember what it means to be a good trainer, and breeder. Together we all will be something special. We will find our own strengths and over come our weaknesses together. And someday you will be just as strong, just as powerful, and just as beautiful as your mom."

Star looked up at Devin searching for the truth of his words. She found him smiling right down at her, the truth written all over his face and eyes. Devin set her down and Star curled up into a ball and rest in his lap.

"_But I miss her so much."_

"I know you do sweaty."

Devin absent-mindedly started scratching Star behind the ear. Devin noticed that Star's twin was already asleep in Amaya's lap.

"So what are you going to call him?"

"Bolt. You should have seen him battle to defend Lum. He was fast and strong, just like a bolt of lightning."

Devin watched as she absent mindedly stroked the sleeping cub in her lap, a content smile on her face. Maybe she wasn't such a bad person after all.

"Oy! Can I change in your tent?" Amaya blurted out of the blue.

Devin decided she was just a little rough around the edges.

"Don't you have a tent of your own?"

Amaya got a little red on the cheeks.

"Me Vul burnt it down a few nights ago when he was having a nightmare."

Devin watched as even the little Vulpix got a sheepish at the mention of its mishap.

"Yeah sure, go for it."

Amaya grabbed a pair of night pants from her bag as well as a night-shirt. Before she stepped in though she turned back towards Devin and his girls.

"Now I don't wanna see any of you peeking in while I'm changing. It's the last thing any of ya will do."

Devin just shrugged at her. He had not intention of peeking on her. But he decided to get changed himself. He gave Rio and Mocha a stare before he fished out his night pants.

"_Come on Mocha, Devin's taking away all of our fun again."_

Mocha got a little rosier on the cheeks and covered her eyes.

"Rio stop trying to corrupt your sister."

Rio puffed out her cheeks and blew Devin a raspberry.

Devin shook his head and started to get undressed. A few minutes latter Amaya stepped out of Devin's tent to the sight of Devin pulling up his pajama pants. She was treated to a full view of his bare back, and back side. It was quite the site if she did say so. Of course she wouldn't say so out loud. After putting his shirt on Devin turned to see Amaya standing there.

"If you would like you can sleep in my tent tonight."

Amaya was taken a back at the sudden statement.

"I most certainly will not sleep with you tonight, missta. Just what kinda girl do ya think I am?"

Devin heaved a deep sigh.

"At what point did I say, Amaya have sex with me tonight, or even that we should share the tent. I ain't that kind of guy either, and the tent is hardly big enough for me and the girls. So it most defiantly would not hold all six of us. I am offering you the tent for you and Vul's use only. Us four will sleep out here."

Once again Amaya got a little red in the cheeks and hung her head. Amaya silently gathered her back pack and issued Vul into tent. Once again she got to the thresh hold of the tent and turned towards Devin.

"Thank you Devin. It was a wonderful day, and I learned a lot, mate."

With that she entered the tent and shut the door.

Devin shook his head one last time for the night and laid out his sleeping bag. As he laid there looking at the stars, his girls surrounding him, he felt more lost than ever. But now, at least he had a guiding star. Even if she needed a lot of guidance her self.

"Thank you Arceus for such a great gift."

With that Devin closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Back at the Hollowed out Tree**

A man dressed completely black stood at the fresh grave just looking at it. Floating off to his side was an equally dark figure, its flowing white hair and glowing blue eye the only thing giving it away as a Pokémon.

"What do you think Darkrai, do they pose any threat?"

Darkrai didn't say a word, it didn't have to. It just swiveled its glowing blue eye at the man who was just as wrapped in shadows as it was.

"Your right of course, Saturn is full of him self and got over-confident. But still the boy shows promise."

Darkrai continued to stare at the man.

"He reminds me of my self when I was younger."

With that he bowed to the grave and walked deeper in to the dark Eterna Forest.

"Come Darkrai, let's get out of here."

"_Yes, Void."_

The two melted into the darkness, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.


	4. Ch 4 Between a Zangoose and a hard choic

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise or any of it characters, locations, ECT._

_Everything else is of my own work._

**Ch.4 – Between a Zangoose, and a Hard Choice**

"Why is it that other than Vul, you only have cat like Pokémon, Amaya?"

Amaya looked at her team as they were eating. Devin was correct of course. She had four Pokémon, and three of them were feline. As she retrieved the food dishes from her Glameow, and Skitty she took a moment to scratch Bolt behind the ear.

"Well you know how you want to be some fancy breeder."

"Yeah." Devin had learned a great deal of patience since Amaya had joined him on his journey. Apparently his comment about being a good trainer had a profound impact on her.

"Well I want to catch the three legendary cats."

Devin had not been expecting that.

"You want to catch Entei, Raikou, and Suicune?"

Amaya stood up with her Skitty in her hands.

"Yep, and these three are going to help me get used to training and raising feline Pokémon."

She brought the Skitty up to her face and rubbed noses with it.

"Isn't that right Skittles?" Amaya said to the Skitty in a really baby like voice.

Devin looked down at where his three girls were like wise eating. Rio had long since finished her meal and was sitting there concentrating very hard as she used her aura to spin the dish on its edge between her out stretched paws. Mocha was joyfully nibbling at her food, one pellet at a time. Star cautiously sniffed her dish each time before taking a few nibbles. After three weeks Star still didn't completely trust him. Rio stopped spinning her bowl and looked up at Devin.

"_What I'm fine. Or are you looking for my opinion on Amaya's ambitions to get legendary cat scratch fever?"_

"Either or." Devin responded.

"_Well if you ask me, which you haven't, I still think your crazy for letting her come with."_

"Thanks for that helpful insight." Devin said with just a little sarcasm.

"_You're welcome!"_ Rio replied completely oblivious as she went back to spinning her bowl.

Amaya let the exchange pass before she commented.

"Oy, she still doesn't like me does she."

"_Ya think!"_

"In short, not really."

"Why not!"

Devin almost believed she was offended. He had no real response for her. As far as he could tell Rio was just jealous that there was yet another female in the group, and not only was this one bold and ambitious, but she was some one that Devin could possibly relate too. So to answer her Devin just shrugged, Amaya seemed to accept that answer.

"So what do we do now, mate."

Devin thought about it for a moment. He had received a package from Aunt Rose at the last Pokémon Center. He was to deliver it to Prof. Rowan in Sandgem Town off of route 201.

"I need to go to Sandgem Town and deliver some thing to Prof. Rowan for my Aunt."

"Oh yeah what?"

"_Yes do tell."_

Devin looked at both Rio and Amaya who were looking at him expectantly. He noticed that Mocha and Star were looking at him as well. Even Amaya's Pokémon were glancing at him.

"What the hell you guys. I didn't open it. Aunt Rose said that it was for Prof. Rowan. And before any of you even think of asking I am not opening it."

Every one but Rio turned back to what they were doing. Rio got up and climbed into Devin's lap. Snuggling up with her back to his front she just sat there with him watching the rest. It didn't take long before Devin started gently run a brush through her fur. Not that she needed to be brushed, but it felt good, and it calmed her, in return calming him as well.

"Some one's happy."

"_Yeah I am."_

She sat there for a few more moments blissfully letting Devin brush her down. She started joyfully humming as he did so.

"What do you want Rio?"

"_What's in the package?"_

"I honestly don't know Rio. It's not my package to open."

"_I could open it if you'd like?"_

Devin heaved an exasperated sigh and lifted Rio off of his lap.

"I said no Rio and I mean it. Now go on clean up your mess. We'll be going soon."

Shooing Rio away he beckoned Mocha to take her place. Mocha put her left over food back into it container and retrieved her brush as she put away her bowl. Bouncing up on to Devin's vacant lap she sat down. Devin set to work brushing the Buneary down. It didn't take long at all before Mocha to had closed her eyes and was humming contentedly.

"_Devin?"_ Mocha asked while he was still brushing her.

"Yes Dear?"

"_May I ask you a question?"_

"Absolutely, ask away."

"_Why are you mad at Rio?"_

"I'm not mad at her. She just won't let the package drop."

"_She thinks you don't love her any more."_

Devin stopped in mid brush, he was so shocked.

"What, that's absurd. How could she even remotely think that?"

Mocha just shrugged.

"_She just does, I guess. For some reason Amaya being here really has her upset."_

Devin was dumb founded and sat there not moving till he felt Mocha rubbing up against him. absent-mindedly he went back to brushing her.

"I don't know why she would feel so threatened by Amaya though."

"_Well lets face it, you don't have many human friends."_

"True, but Rio likes the few friends I have."

"_Except for Platina."_

"What does she have against Platina?"

"_That thing you guys did three years ago, Rio was the first of us to know."_

Again Devin was shocked.

"How did she know?"

"_She could smell her all over you especially around, that area."_ Mocha got a little red in the cheeks as she said it.

"Wait, how did you find out?" Devin asked out of curiosity.

"_Well when Rio couldn't place the odd smell she had me smell it. When neither one of us could figure it out Rio__ wanted to ask her mother. But when we got to Aunt Rose and Lu's room they were mating and we could smell almost the exact same smell coming heavily from the room. __Rio quickly figured it out and got upset."_

Devin didn't know what surprised him more. That Rio had already known what sex smelled like, that she had essentially caught him in his first and only act of sex, or that she told Mocha.

He finished brushing down Mocha and shooed her away. He needed to find Rio and talk to her before they headed to Sandgem Town. But first he needed to groom Star.

"Hey Star, come here."

Star immediately stopped eating and started to slink towards him. Devin watched as Star carefully crept towards him keeping her body really close to the ground in a very submissive manner. When she got to his feet she rolled over so that all four of her blue feet were in the air, exposing her under belly.

"Star you don't need to be submissive with me. Come here." Devin said calmly as he bent towards her.

Star let out a little whimper and continued to shy away from him. Devin gently scooped her up and placed her on his lap. Gently he started to brush her down.

"You know you have a very lovely coat Star."

Star said and did nothing as Devin continued to brush her. Soon though she could not help her self and started to purr and lean into the brush strokes.

"See Star, this isn't so bad, is it?"

"_No…"_ Star admitted reluctantly.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Star. I won't hurt you."

Eventually she did settle down, and Devin was able to Finnish brushing her down. Setting Star down he decided he needed to go and find Rio and straighten things out. Devin pulled Mocha and Stars balls from his hip and returned them to them, he than set out to find Rio. It didn't take much, he simply closed his eyes and searched her out. He felt her a little ways away. When he approached he found her in a clearing pouncing after butterflies.

"Rio?" Devin called.

Rio stopped pursuing the butterflies and looked at Devin. Now that he was paying attention he could see that she did look a little sad when she looked at him.

"Come here Rio."

He could feel Rio's emotions really well and she felt as if she was in trouble. As she approached Devin scooped her up in to his arms.

"What's the matter Rio?"

Rio fidgeted a little in his arms and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"_Nothing."_

"Rio, I can tell something is bothering you, and it ain't just Amaya following us around. So what's the matter?"

Rio still wouldn't look at him. Her thoughts were a jumble as they raced through her head. Devin couldn't tell exactly what she was thinking but her thoughts kept going back to Sandgem Town and Platina.

"I know you're thinking about Platina, Rio."

Rio looked at him in surprise.

"And Mocha told me that you caught us three years ago."

Rio got a little red in the cheeks and looked away again.

"_I didn't tell her every thing"_

"But enough that she has a basic idea."

Rio's ears wilted and she got really quiet.

"_I didn't mean too."_

"I know you didn't, you are a very curious little girl. You just need to watch what you say to Mocha, her enduring innocents leaves her a little naïve."

"_Okay."_ Rio replied with a deep sigh.

Devin held her close for a minute just trying to settle her down. It did neither one of them any good to be so distraught. Neither one was very good at hiding their emotions any more. Gently Devin stroked her head from eyebrows to just past her ears. He did this a couple of more times, each passing of his hand had the desired effect. Rio slipped further, and further in to a blissful like state, and started to quietly hum. Devin particularly liked it when she was like this. Her radiating bliss would bleed off onto him. But alas there was business to attend to.

"Rio."

"_Hmmm?"_

"We are going to be heading towards Sandgem Town really soon."

"_Uh-huh."_

"Platina is going to be there, she is Prof. Rowans senior assistant now. Almost a Professor herself."

Devin felt Rio's bliss shatter, and her calm start to slip. He knew he had to talk fast or she would get all moody again.

"What we had, happened three years ago, and we haven't talked since. So I doubt that she has any feelings for me any more. And be sides…"

Amaya took that moment to come bursting into the clearing. The mood was ruined and the moment was lost.

"Oy Devin! There's a really nasty trainer at the camp looking for a good battle."

"So go battle him than." Devin responded with more than just a little annoyance.

"I did. He is wicked tough and beat us already."

"So, I guess you need to train more, and not worry so much about those cats."

At this Amaya got a little less angry and took on a profoundly guilty expression.

"The thing is, is that I don't have the money to pay him his winnings."

Devin was shocked.

"What happened to all of your Poké?"

"I had to use it to buy a new tent and some supplies. We haven't really ran into any other trainers, so I haven't had any trainer battles."

"I'm still failing to see how this concerns me."

"I uh, told him that you were a better trainer than me and would battle him for double or nothing."

Devin hung his head till it was touching the top of Rios.

"Feel like a trainer battle Rio?"

"_Can I kick Amaya's ass after wards."_

"It all depends on how the battle goes."

"_Fine, let's go."_

Rio hopped from Devin's lap and together they walked back to camp. As they approached Devin took a moment to size up his future opponent. He was tall, taller than Devin himself was. He was also very lean, Devin wagered that he easily out weighed the guy. Devin had to admit that Amaya was right, the guy looked tough and nasty. Upon their arrival the challenger turned his head towards them. Sunlight reflected off of several bits of jewelry the guy had littering his face.

"So you must be the Avenger, here to win the ladies money back." The guy said in a voice that had a thick accent and even thicker sarcasm.

"I guess so. Sorry for the inconvenience, buddy. My friend never should have excepted the challenge since she didn't have the money to pay had she lost."

"Well then the names Trevor, mate. Lets say we make this a 3 on 3 battle. Double or nothing." The guy said standing up straighter and pulling a ball from his belt.

He didn't wait for Devin's response. He just tossed the ball and his first Pokémon came out. As the red light faded from the ball a purple and white Pokémon appeared, it beady little vicious eyes settled on Devin. Almost instantly a foul smelled filled the air.

"A Stunky, I see."

Devin pulled Mochas ball from his hip and tossed it.

"Come on Mocha, let's dance."

With a bright flash of red followed by some glowing sparkles Mocha was released from her ball.

"A Buneary, this is going to be easier than I thought." Trevor said with a sneer.

Trevor dramatically pointed his finger at Mocha. "Rancid, Scratch Attack, now!"

The Stunky launched it self at Mocha, claws extended in front of it.

"Mocha, dodge it, than use Pound." Devin commanded calmly.

Mocha easily avoided the attack, and as the Stunky flew past her she unfurled her bound up ear and socked it in the ribs. The Stunky went sailing from the force of the impact. Slowly it got back up on its shaky legs.

"Rancid, Scratch Attack, one more time!"

Again the Stunky launched it self at Mocha. This time it was close enough that Mocha couldn't dodge. She yelled out in pain as the sharp claws racked across her chest.

"All right! Now use Furry Swipes, Rancid!"

"Mocha, dodge it!"

Rancid swung wildly at Mocha as she kept ducking and dodging, each time taking another step back.

"Mocha, now use Jump Kick, hurry!"

Mocha took one last step back and then quickly bounced forward and planted both of her feet into the Stunky's ugly face. Rancid went flying back almost landing on it masters feet.

"Rancid, back on your feet and use Toxic!" Trevor bellowed.

"Mocha, Quick Attack, before that fart factory gets a chance!"

Mocha closed the gap in an instant, landing both of her ears squarely in the Stunky's face. The Stunky went down and did not get back up. Trevor looked stunned for all of a second and then recalled his Stunky.

"Lucky shot, mate. Rancid was already tired from his fight with the lady there. She didn't even get to see my head liner."

With that Trevor pulled a dark purple ball from his belt and threw it. From the Pokéball emerged a large angry-looking snake. Devin recalled Mocha, this was not a fight she was suited for.

"What, didn't want your precious bunny eaten by my big bad Seviper?" Trevor mocked Devin.

Devin ignored him. "You did a great job Mocha, I am very proud of you. Rio battle time."

"_Bout time, I was getting board."_

"Careful Rio, this snake is bad news."

Rio just nodded as she walked forward.

"What, sending another little girl to do a mans work?"

Devin and Rio flashed the same lop-sided grin at the same time. Trevor got mad at this and it showed.

"Snake, Bite that little bitch now!"

The Seviper leapt forward with its mouth opened wide. Venomous saliva dripped from its red fangs as it flew through the air. The smirk never left Rio's face as she anticipated what Devin was about o say to her.

"Rio, dodge and use Quick Attack!"

Rio was already in motion dodging the Bite and striking the Seviper about mid body. The Seviper rolled when it hit the ground and lunged again. Rio jumped over the Bite and kicked it several times as it sailed past. Again it rolled as it hit the ground.

"Snake, Poison Tail, let's go!"

The Seviper's tail glowed purple as it swung it towards Rio. Again Rio was able to read Devin's thoughts and started to act as he was calling out his command.

"Rio, block it than use Force Palm."

Rio caught the bladed tail right on the metal bump on her fore arm, surprising the Seviper. It was so stunned that its attack had been blocked that it didn't defend itself as Rio drove her palm into it stomach delivering the crushing Force Palm. The Seviper once again flew back, and didn't roll to its self up right.

"Rio, quickly finish it off with Quick Attack!" Devin yelled.

Rio dashed towards the prone Seviper intent on doing just as she was told. Trevor had other things in mind though.

"Snake, use wrap now!"

Neither Rio nor Devin had a chance to react as the Seviper quickly sprang back to life and coiled its self around Rio several times and started to squeeze her.

"That a boy Snake, crush the life out of that little bitch."

Slowly, and painfully the giant snake constricted its body, crushing the life from Rio. Rio felt her self get light headed as the air was forced from her lunges and was unable to return. Devin was starting to feel light headed as well. He was about to call Rio back to her ball for her own safety when a sudden thought hit him. He saw Rio give a start as their shared thoughts snapped her clouded mind back into focus.

"Rio, use Force Palm now!"

Rio was just able to turn on of her paws over so that it was touching the Seviper and unleashed a Force Palm. It had the desired effect and caused the Seviper to loosen its grip ever so slightly. Sweet, fresh air flooded Rios crushed lungs, and instantly she felt energy flow back on to her body.

"One more time, come on Rio!"

Again Rio unleashed Force Palm, and this time not only did the Seviper loosen its grip, Rio was able to get an arm free.

"That a girl, now Sky Uppercut!"

The Seviper nor Trevor had expected that. Snake was sent flying straight up into the air. Trevor though was able to keep his wits.

"Snake recover and use the momentum of your fall to use Bite."

The Seviper flipped over in mid-flight and fell back to the ground, mouth wide open and aimed at Rio. But Rio was done playing and so was Devin.

"Rio, Blaze Kick!"

Rio leapt into the air and delivered a devastating flaming front snap kick straight to the Seviper's lower jaw. This time when it landed on the ground it did not get back up. Angrily Trevor recalled the Seviper. Hesitantly he pulled a third ball from his belt. He looked a little hesitant about tossing it. This made Devin very happy. This meant that what ever was in the third ball was not very good at all, and that he had already exhausted his best two Pokémon.

"Rio, come here, you've done a beautiful job. Way to go!"

Devin pulled Stars ball from his hip and tossed it.

"Star your up!"

Star emerged from her ball and gave a mighty stretch followed by a rather cute attempt at a roar. With disgust Trevor tossed his last ball.

"Bitch if you know what's good for you, you won't disappoint me." Bitterness hung from every word.

As the light faded Devin was horrified at what he saw, and made no attempt to hide it. Standing before him had to be the smallest Zangoose he had ever seen. Devin could tell that it was severely underfed, because it was easily the skinniest Zangoose he had ever seen as well. What little fat she had was gathered around her chest and what little hips she had. Devin figured she must have been petite anyways, but the evidence of abuse was blatantly obvious.

As he had already noticed she was female and underfed. If she was fed at all the food did nothing for her, her white fur had no sheen to it and hung limply on her body. She had probably never seen a brush in her life other than to be beaten with it. Her red was dull and matted. Her tail hung almost lifeless behind her. The most startling thing of all was her wounds. She had several puncture wounds all over her body from where Snake had obviously bitten her. Worst of all there was a massive cross-shaped scar over her left eye, which she kept shut. If Devin had to guess the eye itself was badly damaged, or out right destroyed. Her other eye had hardly any life in it at all. When she looked at Devin his heart broke with the amount of pleading, and terror that he saw there.

"Well Zag, get the fuck on with it!" Trevor yelled.

When she didn't immediately move forward he rushed her and drove his steel toed boot as hard as he could in to her back side. Zag went flying forward with a shriek of pain. When she took too long to get back up Trevor advanced on her again, this time producing a whip.

"That's enough!"

Trevor looked at Devin in surprise. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I said that's enough, I forfeit. Star return."

Trevor was still shocked. "What! Why?"

"I will not battle that Pokémon. I give up, you win."

With disgust Devin reached into his wallet and produced Trevor's winnings. With great disgust he shoved the money at Trevor and started to walk away.

"What the fuck is your problem mate? You wanted to battle me!"

Devin stopped and glared at Trevor. "Oh believe me I do. I really do want to battle you. But I will not take part in harming that Zangoose."

Devin did not give Trevor a chance to respond he just grabbed Rio by the hand and stormed away, he didn't even bother to see if Amaya was following. When they were out of sight Trevor glared pure hatred at the Zangoose. With out warning he lashed out at her catching her along side the head with his boot. As she laid there on the ground whimpering he struck her several times with his whip taking his frustrations out on her. When he stopped to catch his breath she weekly crawled over to a log and was about to use it to climb back to her feet when Trevor's boot came crashing down on her back pinning her to the log. She struggled for a second and then stopped as the sound she feared the most was heard. Trevor had undone the zipper to his pants and was now knelt behind her. Violently he grabbed her by her left ear and yanked her head back with a yelp so he was glaring in her good eye.

"You are going to take this you bitch, and your going to damn well like it!"

With that he forced has way forward, and the most soul rending scream was torn from the little Zangoose's lungs.

**Not too far away**

Devin was having all he could do not to turn around and run back to that clearing and kill that bastard trainer. No Pokémon should be treated the way that Zangoose was being treated. Each crack of the whip and each scream tore at him more and more. He forced his eyes shut, and continued to storm forward. But it didn't help. The whip would crack, the Zangoose would scream, and Devin would see it in his head as if he were standing there. To make matters worst, Amaya would not shut up.

"Oy Devin, how can you just walk away from this?"

"It not our problem Amaya, let's go."

"Was all that talk about being a good trainer a load of shit than? That Zangoose needs us! Needs you!"

Another crack, another scream, Devin could not keep the cringe from his face.

"What the hell do you want me to do Amaya? Please tell me, and I will happily do it. She is not some wild Pokémon caught in a trap being taunted by kids or a trapper. He owns her, he can do almost what ever he wants to her as long as he doesn't kill her."

Crack, Scream, Devin fell to his knees hugging him self.

"_What's wrong?"_ "What's up?" Rio and Amaya asked at the same time.

"I can see him beating her, I can feel it. It hurts and there is nothing I can legally do."

It was at that moment that they all noticed that the whipping and screaming had stopped. All three of them looked at each other.

"Maybe he got tired?" Amaya offered weekly.

Before he could respond The Zangoose's soul rending scream tore through the woods. Devin was on his feet, shoving his Pokéballs at Amaya.

"Keep them safe!"

He didn't wait for a reply, he just tore off back the way they had come. It didn't take long for him to get to the clearing they had been at, and the site before him made him want to puke. The Zangoose was painfully laying over a log that he had sat on the night before, and Trevor was knelt behind her with his pants around his ankles. Devin didn't need his imagination to know what was happening.

With a bellow he cleared the rest of the distance and leapt over the Zangoose tackling Trevor to the ground. Devin quickly had Trevor pinned beneath him, his arms pinned by Devin's knees. With out hesitation or mercy Devin began to rain punches down on to the prone teens face.

Devin was lost to his own rage, unaware of anything else around him. He just kept punching the punk in the face over and over again. All the sudden something grabbed his arm to prevent him from swinging again. Devin glanced back to see who had stopped him from attacking, only to come face to face with the Zangoose. She had the most profound look of sorrow and pleading on her face.

"_Please stop. You only make. Worst." _She begged him, her speech broken.

Devin couldn't decide if that was a Zangoose trait or if she had never learned to talk properly.

"Why should I, huh little one? He deserves what he is getting."

The Zangoose looked confused, clearly she had not expected a response like this.

"_He is Zag's master, Zag deserve what Zag get."_

Devin was appalled. "Who has filled your head with such things. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve any of this." Devin said gently tracing a hand down her face and over her scar.

Gently she took his hand in her paws. _"What else is there for Zag? Zag is little Zangoose. Little and week. Zag need master."_

Devin got off of the unconscious Trevor and knelt before Zag.

"You may be little, but you are not week. And you deserve a better master than this piece of shit here."

Devin continued to rub her head and sooth her.

"Come with me Zag, and I promise you that you will never be abused again."

Zag was chocked up, she didn't know what to say or think. Of course Trevor chose that moment to stir. Hastily Zag started to push Devin away towards the edge of the clearing.

"_Go before master wake up and catch you here, hurt Zag more."_

"Come with me Zag."

"_Zag can't, not while master has ball."_

Devin thought quickly.

"We are heading towards Sandgem Town, if you can get free find us there."

"_Will try. Now go."_

Devin got up and started to run away.

"_Devin, thank you."_

Devin smiled and continued to run. He was long gone when Trevor regained consciousness.

"Oy Zag, what the fuck happened?"

Zag shrugged her shoulders as she cowered away. She wasn't fast enough though as he lashed out and back-handed her. As Zag laid sprawled on the ground whimpering Trevor took it upon himself to kick her several times. With one last vicious stomp Trevor brought the heel of his boot down on her left paw, breaking it, and one of its claws.

"Useless bitch." Trevor said in disgust as he called her back to her ball so he wouldn't have to listen to her scream any more.

**Sandgem Town**

Devin's thoughts were still dark and miserable as they entered Sandgem Town. He should have stolen the Zangoose away from Trevor. He was a terrible trainer. The worst there could possibly be. Even the various Pokémon criminal organizations over the generations treated their Pokémon better than Trevor did.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he wasn't even aware that he had walked right up to Prof. Rowan's front door. It took him a few moments to recognize where he was. It gave Rio and Amaya a chance to catch up.

"Devin what is the big deal. You shove your Pokémon on to me, run off, and when you return your hands are bloody and you are in a bad mood. Than you storm off to Sandgem Town, which I get is where we were going any way, but you all but ran here leaving me and Rio to eat your dust."

"I just needed to clear my head is all."

"_Devin"_

Devin ignored them both and made to knock on the door. However before he could do so the door flew open and Prof. Rowan was standing there looking at them sternly.

"Devin I have been expecting you. Though I must say you have arrived sooner than I anticipated." Prof. Rowan extended his hand to Devin.

"Sorry would have been here latter, but something happened." Devin responded taking the offered hand.

"Oh?"

"Just a really bad trainer we met on the way here."

"Do come in and tell me your tale." Prof. Rowan said ushering them inside.

A few hours latter and the entire experience had been told. Prof. Rowan sat there and pondered Devin's story. Slowly he took a drink from his coffee cup, still debating what to tell Devin. He wasn't exactly a boy anymore. He needed to make his own choices.

"Well Devin it really is up to you about what should or should not be done about Trevor."

Devin gave Prof. Rowan a funny look as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Let me explain. This trainer is evil and vile in the way that he treats his Zangoose. But he treats his other Pokémon just like any other trainer treats their Pokémon. Now you could go and beat his Pokémon again, and beat him up again. Steal the Zangoose away from him, and become a bigger criminal than he is. You could call the cops and wait for the cops to catch up with him. He could be arrested, he could be tried, but in all honesty he would more than likely just spend some time in jail, pay some small fine, and get back to what he does best."

"Than what do you suggest?"

Setting his cup down Prof. Rowan leveled an even stare at Devin.

"I suggest that you think about what is best for you and the Pokémon. But for now though you have other things to do."

With that Prof. Rowan pressed a buzzer on the table. A short time latter a teen age girl in a white lab coat entered the sitting room they were in. She was about Devin's age and height. She had fair skin, pale blue eyes and platinum blond hair that hung down to the middle of her back. And she was gorgeous. Devin found him self gaping at her.

"Devin I do believe you remember my grand-daughter, Platina."

Devin didn't have a chance to reply or react. He was suddenly on the ground, tackled there by Platina as she threw her self at him. He had hoped for a quick and quiet visit. Was nothing going to go right today? Devin found himself in a tight embrace, and before he could think about it he was embracing her back. Oh Rio was going to kill him, she could feel her glaring at him, could feel her anger with him.

"Platina! How, how's it going?"

"Devin!" Platina said pushing her self up so she was sitting up, but still was sitting on Devin.

With out warning Platina hauled off and punched Devin in the face. Devin had to admit that it was a damn good punch too. She followed with another that was as impressive. She gave one more punch that was just as good as the previous two. Only than did she get off of him. As he laid there wondering what the hell had just happened he could hear Rio laughing at him vocally and mentally.

"_Oh you so deserved that."_

"Yeah, yeah I deserved that I guess."

"You think? Three years ago I thought we had some thing special. And than what, nothing. You haven't called, you haven't wrote, and until now you haven't visited either." Platina said accusingly.

Devin got a little red in the cheeks.

"Your not here to visit me are you?" Platina asked.

"No, his Aunt sent him here to give me a package. Though I would like to hear about what happened three years ago."

"No Grandpa you wouldn't. What happened, happened. We were young and our feelings were different."

Prof. Rowan looked between the two Nineteen year olds, and could plainly see that both of them were extremely conflicted about there feelings for each other. He found it oddly funny that not only did Rio stand between them metaphorically, but at that moment physically as well. He could feel that it would make an interesting tale some day, he hoped he would live long enough to see it all.

"Well Devin I think it is time you bring your friend in here so you can give me your Aunts package."

Devin could feel Rio getting all giddy. She was having too much fun with this. And before Devin could stop her Rio ran at the door. His shock turned in to horror as Rio lead Amaya in by the hand.

"Oy Rio what the hell is the rush. Devin said to wait out here."

Platina and Amaya met each others glare. Amaya wasn't even Devin's girl friend, but that was how Platina was viewing her. Amaya on the other hand just saw another young woman who was eye balling her, and took offense.

"Platina Rowan, Prof. Rowans assistant, Grand daughter and Devin's old girl friend." Platina said offering her hand.

"Amaya Navela, Trainer and Devin travel companion. Nothing more." Amaya said taking her hand.

Both young women stood there eyeing each other. It was Devin that finally broke them up.

"Here you are Professor. This is the package that Aunt Rose wanted me to give you."

This got absolutely every ones attention. As a whole they watched as Prof. Rowan opened the package and produced three vials, each one containing a dozen capsules, one red, one green, one blue. Every one looked at the capsules, and than looked at Prof. Rowan for answers. But when none came, and Devin heaved a deep sigh, they looked at him.

"Congratulations Platina, you are now a Professor. You have made your Grand Father very proud."

"That's great Grandpa, I am very excited really, but what are those?" Platina asked with a mixture awe and confusion.

"Well Devin that would be the other reason you are here, my boy."

Again heaving a deep sigh Devin got up and went over to a cupboard and from it drew three Pokéballs, one red, one green, and one blue. From them he produced a red, green, and blue Ditto. Devin than gave each one a corresponding capsule. Every one watched in awe as very slowly in each Ditto an egg began to grow.

"A long time ago when the Pokémon League was first formed it was decided that children going out into the world with only some mechanical balls to hopefully capture wild animals with extraordinary powers, even the little ones, was a bad idea. So the League along with the first ever Grand Master came up with a plan to create "Starter" partners for the would-be trainers. So Three starters were created for each region, one fire, one grass, one water. These starters would never be available in the wild so the best breeders were brought in to genetically engineer these Pokémon. And nobody knows except for Professors, and Breeders." Devin said.

Every looked from him, to Prof. Rowan, and back to the Ditto that were still forming eggs. Every one looked shocked and stunned. Even Amaya was unable to speak. Devin scooped up his back pack and Rio and headed out the door. He couldn't be here right now. Right now he just needed some time to him self.

Devin continued to walk right out-of-town in the general direction of Lake Verity. It didn't take him long to get there either it was just a short hike. Rio tried asking him several times where they were going and why, but Devin wouldn't answer her. When they got to the lake Devin found a nice tree standing almost by itself on a little patch of raised ground that could hardly be considered a hill. It did however offer an elevated view of the lake.

Dropping his pack Devin sat down beneath the tree and pulled Rio in to his lap. She didn't question or resist. She just sat there and looked out over the lake with Devin enjoying the alone time, and a really beautiful sunset. They just sat there quiet, holding each other, silently enjoying each others company and the scenery.

"Rio"

"_Yeah Devin?"_

"I want you to know that no matter what you are my girl, and I will always love you first and foremost. Nothing will change that."

Rio didn't respond in words, she just turned to the side a little so she could cuddle into his chest a little bit more. Devin could feel her love for him pouring from her aura. He really did love her truly and deeply, but he could not fool himself. He had undeniable feelings for Platina as well, and as of this moment he could not think of a way to love one without hurting the other. Truth be told he didn't want to think about it now either. So he just let himself slip in to the wake of Rios emotions and relaxed back into the tree and Rios embrace.

**A little while latter**

The sun had almost finished its path through the sky when a sound came from the bushes interrupting Devin and Rio's alone time. Platina emerged from the path a few yards from where they were sitting. She had changed out of her Lab assistants clothes and was wearing a plain, simple dress and sneakers. Devin lifted Rio off of his lap and stood up to greet his friend and one time lover.

"Rio I need you to go for a long walk or some thing. Platina and I need to have a grown up conversation."

Rio was about to protest but decided not to. She could feel that this was something that needed to happen.

"_Okay Devin. Just yell if you need me."_

With that Rio took off up the path. Devin turned back to Platina and was about to say something when she placed a finger on his lips to silence him. Devin fell silent not entirely sure what to make of what was going on. With out warning Platina leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth.

Devin was stunned, now he was really lost. When Platina separated from him they just stared at each other, completely lost, unsure of what comes next.

"We've got problems, don't we?" Platina asked meekly.

"Yeah we do." Devin responded.

It was his turn to do the surprising as he leaned in and kissed her. This time however Platina kissed back with a passion that Devin him self could no longer deny and matched it. When they separated for the sake of breathing, Platina gently pushed him to the ground till he was once again sitting, this time with Platina straddling his lap. Reaching behind her neck she undid the strings holding her top up. She let the top of her dress fall to her waist exposing her beautifully naked chest to the night air. Platina reached forward and unzipped the front of Devin's vest, exposing his chest to the night as well.

"Awe hell. Rio is going to kill me." Devin thought to him self as he got lost in Platina's embrace.

**Else Where**

With a small pop and a flash of red, Zag emerged from her Pokéball. She took a brief moment to confirm that her left paw was indeed broken. Cradling the paw to her chest she grabbed a hold of her broken claw with her good paw and bit her lip. With a hard jerk she finished breaking the claw off. The pain was excruciating, and she bit down on her lip to the point of drawing blood to suppress her scream.

That was it, she could not take it any more. Devin was right she did deserve better. She had such high hopes when Trevor had captured her. How wrong she had been. Trevor was a monster, a bad trainer and a terrible human being. As quietly as she could she pulled one of Trevor's bandanas and wrapped her ball up in it as best she could. Finally she poked as gently as she could at Trevor's Pokétch till the map function came up. When she was sure of where she was going she took the knot of the bandana in her mouth and ran off into the night.

**Near Lake Verity a short time latter**

Rio sat alone in a tree, she could not deny that she was upset, and insanely jealous of Platina at the moment. She was able to give Devin a kind of pleasure that Rio her self could not. When she was able to calm down enough to think clearly she supposed it could be a lot worst. He could be doing it with Amaya. Rio would admit that Amaya was hot in an exotic kind of way. But she had nothing on Platina. Besides that Platina was a lot nicer than Amaya was. So all in all she guessed it was alright.

"_And besides it not like Platina will be joining us. She just became a Professor. This is just some sort of celebration for the two of them. Yeah that's it."_ Rio said to her self.

It was at that moment that Rio noticed something running towards the lake. Rio took off after the thing that was running, her curiosity getting the better of her. As Rio got closer she noticed it was the abused Zangoose from earlier. Rio also noticed she was limping as she ran and she was holding something in her mouth.

"_Hey! Hey you!" _Rio shouted as she landed just behind the Zangoose.

With a yelp the startled Zangoose spun around to face what was behind her, her good paw raised ready to strike. When she saw it was Rio her guard dropped and she all but threw her self at Rio.

"_Oh thank Arceus, it you. Quickly I need to see your master Devin."_ Zag exclaimed excitedly holding the bandana out at Rio.

Rio could tell by the roundness of the bundle that it must be the Zangoose's Pokéball. She also knew that Devin had expected this, so he wouldn't mind if they interrupted Him and Platina.

"_Come with me quickly."_ Rio said Taking the bundle in one paw and Zag's good paw in her other.

Together they raced towards Lake Verity.

**Lake Verity**

Devin laid on the ground with Platina's semi bare back to his bare chest. They had silently agreed to at least cover up what little they had exposed during their little tryst. Platina was enjoying the after glow, as well as Devin's warm hand on her bare hip. She had not worn any under garments at all, something that had come in quite handy. She felt Devin adjust himself slightly behind her and gently kissed her bare shoulder. This brought a content smile to her lips.

"So Devin what do we do now?" Platina asked rolling over to face him. She had to admit that it felt really erotic how Devin's hand had not moved when she rolled over, and it now rested on her bare ass.

"I don't know, I just don't know. I can only assume that you are going to take over for your Grand father now, and I have only just begun my journey."

Platina hadn't expected Devin to give up his journey so soon, but he had misunderstood her completely.

"I was talking about your Pokémon."

"What about them?" Devin asked confused.

"I can see the way you look at them, especially Rio. I just want to know if this means you are attracted to humans now and I should be jealous of Amaya. Or if your even more attracted to Pokémon, and I have to worry about you getting caught."

Platina could see the confusion all over Devin's face. And she was right, Devin didn't know how he felt. Would he be able to resist Rio or even Mocha if when they evolved they decided they wanted to mate with him. Platina could see the conflict rising with in him.

"It's okay Devin, I have no problems with you being a Poképhile, if that is what you choose. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you."

Platina was going to say more but at that moment Rio and Zag came crashing through the under brush, causing the two young adults to sit up, their conversation lost. Devin smiled at the two. He had not expected to have sex on the banks of Lake Verity with Platina this night, or have her confess her feelings to him either. But he had expected the Zangoose to show up at some point.

Devin scooted around a little bit and opened his arms wide. Zag needed no other encouragement as she flew into his arms and broke down crying. Devin sat there rocking with the Zangoose deciding it was better to just let her get it all out of her system. Eventually she did settle down and Devin was able to see the full extent of her damage. As Devin was going over her Platina scooted up next to them and without prompting Rio sat in her lap to be petted.

"Is that the Zangoose?" Platina asked with equal parts shock and disgust.

'Yes it is." Devin responded finishing his inspection.

He was not pleased at all. She had massive bruising from her earlier beating. Several open wounds that would turn into even more scars. And her tail was so matted in blood from Trevor forcing himself on her that it all but stuck to her leg. Getting some hyper potions from his pack and a bandage for her broken paw Devin set to work. Zag was a good little girl, and an out standing patient. Letting Devin know exactly where and what hurt. Platina and Rio helped out where ever they could.

All too soon Trevor came busting through the underbrush as well, his Stunky besides him. Devin had expected this too. Devin took Zag out of his lap and set her next to Platina. He than stood to face his new found nemesis, Rio at his side where she belonged.

"Mate I don't know if I should thank you for patching up my Zangoose, or beat the shit out of you for stealing her away from me." Trevor said trying to make himself look menacing.

"I didn't patch her up for you friend. I patched her up because I knew you wouldn't. And I didn't steal her away from you, she left you on her own. She just came to me because, well lets face it I'm better than you on every conceivable level."

Trevor started to spit and sputter in anger. Devin held up a hand to fore stall anything he was about to say.

"Tell you what, Friend, let's have us a two on two battle. Winner takes Zhen. Oh and look there just happens to be a Professor present to watch over the battle." Devin said passing off Zag's ball to Platina.

Trevor laughed. "You idiot her name is Zag, and you can't fool me, this little tart may be hot, but she is in no way a Professor."

"Excuse me pal! But I am not a "Tart" and I am a Professor!" Platina said getting angrier with every word and flashing her Poké I.D. that plainly stated she was a Professor.

"And further more I am authorizing this Two on Two battle. Winner takes Zhen."

Trevor was at a loss for words for a little bit.

"Fine have it your way. I accept on one condition."

"What?"

"You can't use your freak Riolu or the Buneary."

Devin smirked which pissed Trevor off. "Fine."

"Fine how is that fine, you only have one other Pokémon."

Devin just shrugged.

"I'll just use Zhen than if that is alright with our judge?"

"It is." Platina said in a very definitive maner.

"Why do you keep calling her Zen?"

"Its Zhen, with an "H" you puts. It means… Fuck that, I'll tell you letter what it means."

With that Devin tossed Stars ball. "Star its time to play."

For a second time that day Star came out of her ball and gave a mighty stretch followed by a really cute roar.

"Rancid go get her with Scratch!"

The Stunky charged Star with its claws extended.

Star watched the attack coming and started to look panicky.

"Star it okay, just dodge it and use Charge." Devin yelled at her in a very reassuring voice.

Star dodged to the side while contracting the muscles in her legs to stimulate her electric glands. She was unsure of her self, but so far Devin knew what he was doing.

"Rancid Scratch the little kitty one more time!"

"Star dodge it again and continue to Charge."

Once again Star stepped aside as the Stunky went sailing past her. Again she contracted the muscles in her legs, stimulating the electric glands further. She was really beginning o feel the abundance of electricity that was being created.

"Now Star Spark, let's go!"

Star flew forward her body covered in electricity. The extra electricity causing her to move faster and hit harder. The Stunky went down, but not for long as it started to get back up.

"Rancid Fury Swipes, now!"

The Stunky lunged forward swinging wildly several times catching star across the face. Star back peddled pawing at her injured face.

"It's okay Star you're doing fine." Devin said encouragingly

"Rancid use toxic now!" Trevor commanded.

Rancid propped itself up on its front paws so it could spray its poison all over Star. Devin had other plans though.

"Star Tackle, let's go! Get it while it readies its move."

Star shock her self and shoulder rammed the Stunky squarely in the middle of the back sending it back to the ground.

"Star use Bite to put it out of our misery!"

Star all too happily lunged forward and bit the Stunky right on the nose. The Stunky ran around in circles howling in pain before it finally collapsed.

Trevor sighed in disgust calling back his Stunky. Pulling his dark purple ball he released Snake the Seviper on to the field. Devin recalled Star.

"What a great job Star, I am so proud of you. Take a good long rest you deserve it."

"What are you going to use now since you have no more Pokémon. Are you planning on forfeiting again? That's it isn't it? You can't use your freak or your stuffed toy so you're going give up."

Devin smirked. "Not quite, ass sack."

Devin turned his head and looked right at Zag.

"You ready to show him what you can do, Zhen?"

"_But Zag no good at fighting."_ Zag said hanging her head.

Devin knelt down to be at eye level with the frightened Zangoose. Gently he put a hand on her cheek so she would look at him.

"I have faith in you Zhen, all you have to do is listen to me, and you'll do great."

Something in Devin's eyes made Zag pause. His word were true, he really did believe in her. With a broad smile Zag took Devin's out stretched hand and let him walk her into the circle.

"What's this horse shit? You can't use my Pokémon against me like this." Trevor protested glaring at Platina for her ruling.

"Yes he can, you only stipulated that he could not use his Riolu or his Buneary. You never said he could not use the Zangoose. Who as far as I'm concerned is a free Pokémon at the moment since her ownership is up in the air." Platina said with such authority that Trevor dared not question her.

"Fine than. You might as well hand her over to me now. She is no good at fighting. Snake use Bite now. Lets get this over."

The giant Seviper lunged forward to bite a very frightened Zag.

"Zhen dodge it and use Quick Attack."

Zag snapped out of her terror and side-stepped the Seviper. She was so amazed at her self for dodging that she almost forgot to attack. It was a glancing hit, but a hit none the less. Zag, Snake, and Trevor were stunned.

"Zhen use Scratch, lets go!"

Zag leapt forward and brought her good paw down on the Seviper electing a brief hiss of pain. Lunging forward once again the Seviper clamped down on Zag's broken paw. Zag yelled out in pain.

"It's okay Zhen. Use Scratch one more time."

Zag lashed out with her good paw and brought it right across Snakes face. Her hit was so good that it damaged one of the Seviper's eyes. It let go hissing in pain. Zag cradled her broken arm to her chest and waited to see what was going to happen next.

"You stupid bitch how dare you hurt Snake like that." Trevor bellowed.

"Don't listen to him Zhen, you are doing a great job. Way to go Zhen!"

Trevor was furious at that statement, and it showed too.

"Snake use poison tail, I wan that ungrateful bitch dead."

"Zhen dodge it and use Quick Attack!"

Snake brought his glowing tail down at a deadly angle towards Zag's head. Zag dodged it just barely and stepped on its tail holding it in place. Zag than started going crazy with Quick Attack. She took out all her fear, and frustrations, her hardships, and the years of physical and mental abuse she had endured at the hands of this monster and his prized Seviper. Zag scratched, bit, slashed, and jabbed at any exposed area she could get into contact with. Her one good eye started to brim with tears, her arms were burning from exertion. But still she continued to strike out at the Seviper, even after it fell.

She did not stop until a booted foot came flying at her head. With a yelp Zag fell back at Devin's feet. But Devin wasn't there, he had once again charged Trevor and tackled him to the ground and was beating the shit out of him. Devin didn't beat him unconscious this time. Instead he searched Trevor till he found his Pokédex. Once he had that he went back to where Zag, Platina, and Rio were waiting for him. Devin handed over Trevor's Pokédex so that Platina could go to work deregistering Zag from Trevor.

"You did a wonderful job Zhen. You are such a good girl." Devin said kneeling down and scratching the exhausted Zangoose between the ears.

Zag was so happy and tired that all she could do was slump into Devin's still bare chest and weekly hug him. Devin returned the hug, as Platina nudged him with the Pokédex and Pokéball. Devin stood back up, took the items and walked back over to where Trevor still was laying on the ground.

"Are you happy now? Huh mate, you got your self a broken and damaged Zangoose, cheers."

"She is only broken and damaged because you are the worst kind of trainer ever. You only care about one of your Pokémon, not your whole team. And that broken Zangoose just showed you how weak and useless she was. She really is zhen, and that is why I am going to rename her that."

"What does that mean?"

Devin just ignored him as he set the Pokédex and Pokéball on the ground next to Trevor. With a violent stomp Devin shattered the two items with his heel.

"May we never meet again Trevor."

With that Devin walked back to the group of girls and once again knelt in front of the Zangoose. Devin reached into a pocket on his pack and brought forth a bright, shiny new Pokéball and offered it to the Zangoose. Once again her eye filled with tears, but this time they were happy tears. Gently she placed her good paw over the ball and was sucked into it. When all was said and done Devin released her again.

"So Zhen ready to go and get fixed up?"

"_Why you keep calling Zag zen?"_

"It's Zhen with an "H" dear. And in the old language, that was spoken before there were trainers and battle and contests Zhen meant precious. And you are precious, and should always be treated as such."

Zhen could hardly contain her self she was so happy.

"_I Zhen than, and I your Zhen forever."_

"Yes you are."

With that Devin took Zhen's good paw in his hand and used his other to swing Rio up on his shoulders. Platina walked up beside him carrying his pack and vest. Devin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and together they walked back to town.

A few short hours latter a much cleaner, much fuzzier Zangoose sat before them hungrily eating the food in front of her. They had to shave off most of her fur to get at all of her wounds. Fortunately they had been able to clean her tail without shaving it too. After she had been patched up, she had gotten her first hot bath ever, and a good brushing. Zhen had thought she had died and gone to heaven.

While the Pokémon were eating Platina took the opportunity to pull Devin aside in to one of the other rooms. Once alone she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, and kissed him deeply.

"I am so proud of what you did today, you couldn't have handled it any other way."

"Listen Platina about us…"

Platina placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"I won't ask you to give up your travels, and after tonight I can see just how deeply you love your Pokémon. I want you to know that I will be right here waiting for you. I'll wait as long as I have to, because I love you. Just do me two favors. Don't get caught, and please come back to me."

Devin didn't answer her with words. Instead he kissed her deeply and picked her up in his arms. Gently he carried her off to her room. Rio entered the side room just in time to see Devin and Platina enter another room, and this door locked when they closed it. Rio was about to go knock the door down, but didn't. Instead she smiled and went back to her sisters. She knew that eventually her time would come, so she would wait patiently.

The next morning Platina woke up very pleased. The cool material of her sheets felt good on her naked skin. Rolling over she was not surprised to see that Devin was gone. Platina smiled to her self. Devin was a good man, and she knew that he would come back to her. A short distance from Sandgem Town Devin and Amaya had stopped to have a small breakfast.

"So mate, did you have a good time in Sandgem Town?" Amaya asked around a mouth full of fruit.

"Better than expected."

"So what now mate?"

"Don't know. What do you girls want to do?"

Rio looked up from her bowl and around at her sisters.

"_We want to do a gym battle."_

"Why?"

"_Because it would be fun."_

Devin was about to disagree but when all four of his girls looked at him with pleading eyes he could not refuse.

"Alright you four enough with the eyes. We'll go have us a gym battle."

Devin's girls all cheered and started to celebrate as a group. Unaware to them they were not alone. A good distance away standing in the shadows of some trees on an out cropping a very dark Pokémon and a very white Pokémon were watching them.

"_So they have over come yet another challenge."_ Darkrai said without emotion.

"_And he is so good-looking too. Now why can't I find a male Pokémon with those kinds traits?"_

Darkrai looked down at where his Absol companion was laying on the ground, head in paw, ogling the male trainer.

"_Stay focused Abby, we have a mission to complete."_

The Absol looked up at the Darkrai.

"_But do we have to, especially to him, he is so… delicious."_

The Darkrai rolled its one eye and dissolved into it own shadow.

"_Stay on point Abby, no mistakes this time."_

The Absol rolled her eyes at the shadow and went back to admiring Devin.


	5. Ch 5 Abby pt1 Betrayal

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise or any of it characters, locations, ECT._

_Everything else is of my own work._

**Ch.5 – Abby pt.1 Betrayal**

With a hard shove he was tossed into the dark cold cell. The ringing sound the heavy metal door made as it was slammed shut had a finality to it that drove absolute terror into Trevor's heart.

"Hello? Is any one there?"

The only thing to answer him was water dripping from a crack in the ceiling. Trevor backed up into a corner and slumped to the ground. How had he gotten into this mess, he wondered as he sat there feeling sorry for himself. He knew how it had happened; he just didn't know why it had happened.

He had collected him self after Devin and his tramp Professor had left him beaten and bleeding back by the lake side. He had stormed off up the path to take his vengeance on Devin. But his path had been blocked by an Absol. The opportunity was too great to pass up.

"Fuck that whore Zangoose!" he had thought as he drew Snakes ball to battle the semi legendary.

But the Absol had surprised the shit out him when it had stayed sitting on its haunches and raised a paw at him with one claw sticking up. He distinctly remembered the Absol smirking at him as it had slowly waved its paw back and forth in a "No, no" kind of way. He had watched in amazement as the Absol had than stood up and with a nod, indicated something behind him. Stupidly he had turned around to get hit square in the chest with a ball of absolute darkness that had expanded in an instant to engulf him. The rest was all nightmares.

Now he sat in this cold and wet cell, hauled in here by a bunch of people in black uniforms. He was scared that they were some kind of Pokémon secret police. And nothing so far had dissuaded him from that belief.

"Isn't it amazing how one day you are on top of the world, and the next you are knocked down and out?"

His sense of dread increased as he watched a man in a black business suit materialize out of the darkness, a Darkrai floating beside him. Trevor could not identify the man but he was in his early thirties, and impossibly good-looking. When he moved forward it was like he was skating on greased ball bearings.

"It's not your fault that another trainer interfered with your business. It was not his place to stick his nose where it didn't belong."

Trevor sat up and took notice of what the man was saying.

"What are you talking about? How would you know anything about that?"

"Oh I have my ways." The man responded.

Trevor thought it was creepy the way that Darkrai was always floating just behind the man's left shoulder.

"Not all Pokémon are created equally, and as thus should not be treated equally. The weak should be culled to make room for the strong."

By this point that man was almost right next to Trevor, and was squatting down to look him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was not Devin Kuroaki's place to judge you on how you were raising your Zangoose. She was the weakest link in your team and needed, no, deserved to be treated as such."

The man's words were becoming hypnotic in their deliverance. But Trevor remained skeptical.

"What is it that you want exactly, mate?"

"I want you to join my organization. I will turn your Seviper and Stunky in to shadow Pokémon, making them infinitely stronger. And together we will rid the world of weak Pokémon, and trainers. We will eliminate the League and its champions. We will destroy annoying trainers like Devin Kuroakai. Even the Legendaries will be brought to judgment. And when all is said and done we will rule over the world bringing peace and equality to all people and Pokémon."

The man extended a hand to Trevor. Trevor looked from the offered hand to the predatory like grin on the man's face. With out further hesitation Trevor took the offered hand and the man's grin got even bigger showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Welcome to the Void Trevor." The man said standing back up in one fluid motion.

"What is your name mister?" Trevor asked letting go of the man's hand.

"You may call me Void." The man said with another predatory grin.

With that the man glided out of the cell and the Darkrai disappeared leaving Trevor to ponder the possibilities of the world Void had described. Void made his way down the corridor to the nearest elevator. He was not at all surprised to see Saturn waiting for him on the elevator. Void entered the elevator and paid Saturn no attention as he pressed the button that would take him to the top floor. The machine was well on its way to its destination before Saturn spoke.

"Do you think that was wise, Master?"

Void shifted his gaze slightly to look at Saturn out of the corner of his eye before looking forward again.

"The secrets of creating stable shadow Pokémon died with team Snag'em. We have yet to successfully reproduce the process, and all the subjects have been unstable at best. Are you sure you want to send him after that boy like that?"

"It doesn't matter. We will not be handing that trainer any shadow Pokémon for a while. I want him trained properly, and cleaned up too."

Void finally turned to look at his subordinate. Saturn, like all his other minions, was a remnant from another organization. When Void had found him he was robbing trainers under the bicycling road along with his Toxicroak. Now he stood here trying his best to be his right hand man. Void would admit that Saturn had his uses, but they were far and few in between.

"Besides he is a contingency plan any ways. I have far better things planed for that trainer."

With a ding the elevator reached the top floor effectively ending the conversation. Void glided over to his desk and sat down in the over stuffed chair that sat behind it. When he was satisfactorily comfortable he tapped a sequence of numbers into an unseen number pad set into the desk.

A short time latter an Absol pushed its way into the office through the heavy double doors, and Darkrai appeared. Void looked from his faithful companion Darkrai to the deceptive and tricky Absol. They were the ones that were going to be carrying out his plans for that trainer.

"Darkrai, Abby I've got a task for you two. I want you to go to Oreburgh. Once there I want you to observe and capture, alive, the trainer Devin Kuroakai."

"_And what of his Pokémon?"_ Darkrai asked in a flat voice.

With out hesitation and in a tone that suggested no other meaning Void responded. "Eliminate them."

The Darkrai and the Absol both bowed and left the room. With a wave of his hand Void dismissed Saturn as well. Once the room was empty Void heaved a deep sigh and sunk lower into his chair. He so did love the feeling of a well laid plan coming together.

**Oreburgh City **

Devin looked up at the sign hanging above the Oreburgh City Gym. He knew Rio was reading it too.

"_Welcome new trainers. New trainers, you're not a new trainer and we are not a new team. So why are we here?"_ Rio mused with such a smug attitude that Devin couldn't help but get a little annoyed by it.

"We are here first because as far as the league is concerned we are a new team. Also since we have not done any thing but battle wild Pokémon and Trainers I'm not entirely sure we are ready for any thing but the beginner Gym."

Rio gave him a hurt look. _"What? Have no faith in us all the sudden?"_

"That's not it at all, Dear. Gym battles are different from trainer battles. They are longer, and harder. Gym leaders are supposed to go out of their way to bring out the best in every challenge they accept."

Rio looked from the sing to Devin with a smug look on her face.

"_So were going to send this guy home crying tonight aren't we?"_

Devin looked sternly down at her.

"With an attitude like that Rio you may be the one leaving here crying."

Rio gave an audible bark of laughter. Apparently she was not going to take this seriously. He could see why she would be though since the Gym leaders rock type Pokémon have a natural weakness to her fighting type moves. But He knew not to underestimate Gym leaders; they tended to be very sneaky. The rest of his team might have a little bit of a harder time.

"_So what three of us are you going to use, not that you will need more than me."_

Devin heaved a deep sigh, mainly because he hadn't thought about it too much. He had just planned to wing it and see what the Gym leader was going to use first. Devin was about to say as much, but Rio beat him too it.

"_All right let's get this party started!"_

With that Rio started to march into the Gym, head cocked back and high-stepping like she had already won and was on parade. Devin just shook his head and followed. He knew that Rio was going to be in for one hell of a surprise.

"So you going to come in and watch, or go and do some shopping for our supplies?" Devin asked turning to look at Amaya.

"No I'll come in and watch, it will help me prepare for my Gym battle. That and we are out of money now, so we can't get supplies until you win."

"No pressure right?"

"Nope, none mate. Hope you like berries if you lose."

Devin was going to say more but a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Sitting some distance away in a little grassy park was an Absol. It was just sitting there, its tail slowly waging. Devin could have sworn that it was looking right at him. It didn't help at all when the Absol Smiled and winked right before it trotted off. Devin was still looking after the Absol when he felt something tug on his arm. Looking down he found Zhen looking back at him.

"_You okay?"_ Zhen asked looking up with concern.

Devin gave her a reassuring smile while scratching her behind the ear. Zhen smiled and leaned into the petting with a purr. Her left paw was still healing, but the claw was growing back nicely. However she didn't seam to be getting any fatter. Oh she ate very well, and had put on some weight, but she still had a very feminine figure.

"Yeah I'm fine Dear; something just caught my eye is all."

Zhen looked out where Devin had looked; when she saw nothing out of the ordinary she turned her good eye back to Devin. Devin smiled again and offered her his hand.

"Let's get going before your sister gets too far ahead of herself. Do you feel like battling today Dear?"

Zhen blushed a little putting her paw in his offered hand.

"_I guess I could. Don't want Star or Mocha battle?"_

It was a well-informed question, Zhen was new to the party and Devin and her were still getting used to each others battle styles.

"I will be using Mocha, she should do fine, however Star will have far too many problems. All the Gym leaders Pokémon are rock based."

"_Okay, let's go shall we."_

Hand in hand they entered the Gym. Devin found it enduringly cute that Zhen was always concerned about his well-being when it was her that was still recovering. Stepping through the front door they were confronted by the sight of the League official that recorded every match the leader excepted. He was looking mildly annoyed by Rio, who was bouncing excitedly in front of him.

"Are you this Riolu's trainer?"

"Yes, sorry she is very excitable."

"She should be in a regulation Pokéball, and not running unsupervised."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

The league official looked over his sunglasses at Devin.

"Are you here to challenge the Oreburgh City Gym Leader, Slate?" He asked sticking his hand out for Devin's Pokédex.

"Yeah, I was in town, a little broke, had nothing better to do, oh and the bouncing Riolu really wants to try a Gym battle." Devin replied handing over his Pokédex.

The official placed Devin's Pokédex in a slot reader on his council. A short while latter it gave a few beeps and spat it out.

"Trainer Kuroaki you are now registered and may challenge the Gym Leader."

Devin caught Rio in mid bounce and swung her up on to his shoulders and proceeded to walk into the Arena. He chuckled when he got through the double doors. The entire place was completely decorated with gravel, boulders, and other rocky things. Giving the Gym Leader an over whelming advantage.

Devin had studied Oreburgh Cities history the previous night at the Pokécenter. The entire city was a mining town; almost every one who lived here had at one time or now was working in the mines. Even the Gym leaders throughout the town's history had worked the mines. And this one was no different. And like the last Gym leader this one too inherited the Gym from his father.

"Devin Kuroaki welcome to the Oreburgh City Gym. I am Slate, leader of this gym. Do you wish to challenge me?"

"Why else would I be here?"

Slate did not have an answer right away.

"Yeah I see your point."

"I'll make this really easy for you Slate. You don't need to be so formal with me."

"Oh good, I can't tell you how annoying that can get. So yeah you're here to challenge me, I accept the challenge. Lets say we make this a 3 on 3 battle."

"Sounds good."

Slate reached for his belt and tossed out a dusty looking Pokéball. From it a Geodude came forth. Devin let go of Zhen's paw, and took Rio off his shoulders, reaching for his own belt Devin tossed out Mocha's ball.

"Come on Mocha, let's dance!"

"Geodude use tackle, let's go!"

The Geodude launched its self at Mocha.

"Mocha dodge and use Pound."

Mocha bounced aside and let the Geodude sail past her. When it was past her she spun around and went to hit it with Pound. As her ear unfurled though and hit the Geodude in the back, her ear glanced off of it. It was not a clean hit. More than likely no damage was done to the rock type.

"Geodude use rock throw!"

Devin watched as the Geodude coughed up a rock and hurled it at Mocha.

"Mocha duck!"

Mocha dove to the ground without looking at what was coming at her. The rock went sailing over her head and disintegrated against another rock. Mocha was just recovering when a second rock crashed into her back sending her sprawling again.

"Come on Mocha, on your feet you can do it!"

With some effort Mocha got back to her feet. With a smug expression Slate yelled out his next command.

"Geodude she's almost had it, tackle one more time!"

The Geodude once again launched itself at the little Buneary. Devin's mind was racing; Mocha couldn't take another hit like she had. Than he had an idea.

"Mocha quick use "Jump Kick"." Devin yelled.

Mocha staggered a second and then leapt into the air feet first. The charging Geodude met the Buneary's jump kick about mid field. There was an audible smack as the kick connected and sent the Rock type flying in the opposite direction.

"Way to go Mocha, it felt that one. Quickly one more time while it is still recovering."

Mocha charged down the field and took flight one more time.

"Geodude, look out behind you!"

The Geodude didn't have time to turn about as Mocha came crashing into the back of its body. Again it went flying down the field; it came to a rolling stop in front of the wide-eyed Gym leader.

"Geodude no!"

"All right Mocha, you can do this. Lets try one more time!"

Mocha once again dashed towards the Geodude again. However instead of concern Slate just smiled. It wasn't until Mocha was nearly upon the Geodude that Devin noticed the Gym leader smiling.

"Mocha hold up!"

But it was too late; Slate had her right where he wanted her.

"Geodude grab her and use "Self Destruct."!"

The Geodude popped off the ground and caught Mocha in a bear hug. Mocha struggled against the Geodude's hold, but could not break free.

"Mocha no!"

Devin watched in horror as the Geodude flashed bright white and then blew up. Devin knew that the Geodude didn't actually detonate. Self destruct was an expulsion of energy equal to how hurt the Geodude was. The force of the "explosion" was enough to knock out both of the Pokémon.

"Way to go Geodude, you did a great job." Slate said recalling his Geodude.

"Mocha I am so proud of you. You did your very best" Devin said complimenting the unconscious Buneary as it was recalled.

Devin and Slate stood there looking at each other. Slate smirked as he grabbed his second ball and tossed it high into the air.

"Onix lets rock!"

Devin kneeled down and motioned for Zhen to give him her paw. Zhen put her injured paw in Devin's hand without hesitation. Gently Devin unwrapped the paw and watched as she flexed it.

"_Are you sure Devin?"_

"You will do fine Dear, I have faith in you."

Zhen looked to where Rio was standing waiting her turn. Zhen flashed a weak smile. Rio flashed a giant smile and gave her two thumbs up. As Zhen made her way on to the field a flash of white caught Devin's eye again. Turning his head Devin spotted the Absol from earlier sitting in the stands some distance off from every one else that was watching. Devin didn't have time to think about the Absol though; he had a rock snake to deal with.

"All right Zhen, you have nothing to be afraid of. It only looks big and mean."

"Onix lets show this little girl what she has to be afraid of. Use Tackle now!"

The giant Onix dove at Zhen, who was momentarily frozen stiff by the sight. But Devin kept his cool.

"Zhen roll away and then use Quick Attack!"

Zhen snapped out of her stupor and dove rolled away from the Onix. As its nose hit the spot where Zhen had been she dashed in and scratched it quickly across the face. The attack had little effect, but Zhen's four razor-sharp claws left four very nice grooves in the Onix's cheek.

"Good girl Zhen, one more time now, Quick Attack!"

Slate was going to have none of that though.

"Onix use harden, and then use Rock Tomb!"

Devin watched as the Onix's skin got even harder causing Zhen's claws to spark as the bounced right off. Than it coughed several times and several wet sticky rocks flew towards Zhen. She was hit hard by the rocks and they stuck to her slowing her down. But Devin and Zhen had discovered that she had developed a great amount of fortitude from her past abuse, and she was able to get right back up and continue to fight.

"At a girl Zhen, they will fall off shortly, till then tough it out and use Scratch!"

Zhen ran up to the Onix as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast considering she had four heavy rocks stuck to her, but she managed to get in close and strike a mighty blow to the Onix's side. Again it didn't do much damage, but it helped.

"Onix, Tackle, let's go!"

The Onix dove once again at Zhen, who was helpless to dodge this time, and took the full brunt of the attack. Devin watched as Zhen slowly staggered back to her feet. She was tough, but she just wasn't doing enough damage to the rock type.

"Onix she only has one eye, use Sandstorm and attack from the haze!"

Devin grimaced, it was a legal move, but it still sucked that he would exploit her damaged eye like that. Than an idea hit Devin.

"Zhen when the Onix attacks again take the hit and hang on to it. I want you to climb on to its back!"

The Onix started to shiver and shake sending dust, dirt, and sand into the air making it difficult to see and breath. Zhen was terrified; she stood there shielding her good eye as best as she could. Devin had done a great job in boosting her confidence, but she doubted she was going to make it out of this one. Then she heard it, the Onix had stopped moving. She realized that even though she couldn't see him, she could still hear him. So Zhen waited like Devin told her.

Zhen closed her eye and listened. Out of the fog she heard the sound of rock on rock as the Onix tried to sneak up on her. Zhen dug her back claws into the ground and braced for the hit that was about to come. Then she heard it, the sound of something large flying through the air. Zhen through her arms wide and waited. All at once something crashed into her. Zhen winced through the pain and dug all eight of her claws into the Onix.

With a mighty roar the Onix reared its head back tossing both of them high in to air above the dust. Zhen saw the she had a hold of its nose. Quickly she dig her hind claws in and scampered up to the back of its head.

"Way to go Zhen!"

"Onix, toss her off!"

The Onix started to thrash about in an attempt to get Zhen off. But Zhen had a good hold.

"Zhen hang on and use Fury Cutter."

Realization struck her. Fury cutter got stronger with each consecutive hit. So she reached back with her good paw and struck the Onix in the back of the head. It screeched loudly and redoubled its effort to shake her off. Again Zhen reached back and drove her claws into the same spot on the back of the Onix's head. The Onix threw itself to the ground and rolled over a couple of times, but Zhen held fast and struck a third time.

Again the Onix reared back bellowing. Zhen reached back and buried her claw a fourth time into the Onix's head. Zhen was feeling great about this now, she was conquering her foe. Zhen reached back a fifth time, but the Onix jerked its head back and hit Zhen in the face. Zhen let go and covered her bloody face with both paws. Heaving a mighty shiver the Onix sent Zhen flying. Slate saw his chance.

"Onix hit her in mid-flight with your tail!"

"Zhen! Grab its tail and hit it in the head again with slash!"

Devin and Slate both watched in almost slow motion as the Onix curled up to smack Zhen. Zhen reached out with her injured paw and grabbed a hold of the tail and start to run up its back. The Onix shacked and shimmied trying futilely to get the Zangoose off its back. But Zhen had it. Devin watched as she gave one last mighty bound and drove her glowing claw into the wound she had previously inflicted.

The Onix's eyes rolled into the back of its head as it lost consciousness. In slow motion the Onix pitched forward and came crashing to the ground. Zhen who had used up all of her strength rolled with it and came to a rolling stop in front of Devin. Zhen looked up with a weak smile.

"_Zhen do good?"_

"Zhen did very good."

"_Zhen good girl."_

Devin scooped up the tired Zangoose and hugged her close.

"Zhen is a very good girl and did a very good job."

Zhen relaxed into Devin's embrace.

"_Zhen very tired."_

Devin produced her Pokéball and put her in it.

"Zhen deserves a good long rest. Rio, it party time!"

"_Finally!"_

Rio entered the field and started to bounce lightly on her feet. Slate was tossing a Pokéball up and down in his hand.

"I must say man that this has been my best challenge so far, but I knew that you would save that Riolu for last. A tough challenge for a rock type trainer like me. So that is why I saved my best for last as well. Cranidos lets Rock!"

Devin watched as the little blue and black rock type materialized from the red light. He had expected this. Every leader of the Oreburgh city gym has had one. It came with the territory. They mined coal but had an extensive lab for revitalizing the fossils that they found while digging. It was primarily a rock type, but for the life of him he could not remember its sub type. They were notoriously hard to train though and tended to not listen.

"Cranidos, use Take Down!"

The Cranidos reared back and launched itself head first at Rio.

"Rio dodge it and use Quick Attack!"

Rio expertly dodged to the side and rushed in to land a hit. It wasn't very damaging, but the way that Rio danced away told Devin that Rio still wasn't taking this seriously. The Cranidos recovered quickly and turned to face Rio, its nostrils flaring in agitation.

"Cranidos use Head butt!"

This time the Cranidos was quicker and with a slight jerk of its head it smacked Rio squarely in the nose with its super thick skull. Rio reeled back holding her nose with both paws.

"_Owe that hurt!"_

"Well pay attention than and stop being cocky, this is serious Rio. Now use Force Palm!"

Rio glared daggers at Devin but she did as she was told and rushed the Cranidos, palm stretched out to the side glowing with energy. She telegraphed the move too much though.

"Cranidos side step and use Focus Energy!"

The Cranidos easily stepped out-of-the-way and as Rio went sailing by the look of surprise couldn't have been more clear. Devin watched as the little dinosaur glowed orange for a second as it built up its power.

"Cranidos now use Take Down!"

Rio was still recovering from her failed attack and took the full brunt of the attack right in the middle of her back. Her breath rushed from her lungs as she was nearly folded in half from the force of the attack. Devin watched with great concern as Rio tried to struggle to her feet.

"Cranidos use "Head butt" again while she is still down!"

The Cranidos leapt into the air and came crashing down head first into Rios back. Rio couldn't help herself and let out a scream of pain. Devin could feel Rio's pain as if he himself had been hit. His back hurt like hell.

"Rio, spin out using Quick Attack and try to use the momentum to get to your feet."

Rio did as she was told and lashed out with her feet pin wheeling. It looked like a bad dance move but it did the trick. In one fowl swoop she kicked the Cranidos's legs out from underneath it and used the momentum and her arms to push herself up on to her wobbly feet.

"Rio while he's down use Blaze Kick!"

Rio winced as she flipped over and used Blaze Kick like a heel drop.

"Rio while its stunned save your breath."

Rio bent over resting her paws on her knees, her lungs heaving. This was turning out to be a lot harder than she had originally thought it would be. Damn Devin for being right. She knew she was going to get an ear full later.

They watched as the Cranidos got back on its unsteady feet. The Cranidos once again flared its nostrils and started to angrily scratch its claws on the ground.

"_He looks kind of pissed."_

"Yeah he does."

Slate either hadn't noticed or thought he had it still under control.

"Cranidos use Ancient Power!"

The Cranidos gave Slate a sideways glare and charged Rio. Rio was shocked and didn't know what to do. Devin was just as shocked but hadn't lost focus.

"Rio he's gone berserk, stay out of his way!"

Rio dove out-of-the-way at the last second, the Cranidos's head leaving a decent indent in the ground where she had been. Not even waiting for her to get back to her feet the Cranidos continued to smash its head in to the ground as Rio continued to roll away.

"Cranidos what are you doing?" Slate yelled at the enraged Pokémon.

The Cranidos just reared it head back and bellowed before going back on the attack. Rio was starting to get panicked as she was quickly running out of ground to roll on.

"Rio, roll backwards and use Blaze Kick at the same time. Get back on your feet!"

Rio laid out flat, and then quickly tucked herself backwards. As she did this she also used Blaze Kick catching the Cranidos right under the chin. As Rio stood there panting she kept a wary eye on the downed Cranidos. As it got back to its feet she heaved an exasperated sigh. Devin was out of ideas too. That didn't stop it from charging yet again.

"Slate! Why aren't you recalling that crazed Pokémon?"

"I've been trying, it won't come back!"

Devin was starting to panic now. He couldn't think of much else to do to bring the rampaging rock dinosaur down.

"Rio do… SOMETHING QUICK!"

Rio herself was startled to hear Devin say such a thing. This was a very scary first. Devin always knew what to do when it came to Pokémon. She didn't have time to think about it any more as the Cranidos was upon her. So she just reacted.

Reaching out with both paws Rio caught the Cranidos in mid charge by the shoulders and used its own momentum to toss it to the ground. Quickly it rolled to its feet and rushed again. Rio caught it in a head lock and used its forward momentum to roll them both forward. As they were tumbling Rio gathered energy into her palm. Completing their forward roll, they were once again standing. Rio used the Cranidos's temporary dizziness from the tumble as an opening and drove her energy filled palm into its throat.

As it staggered back gasping for air Rio leapt forwards with a Blazing Split Kick that caught it up along side its thick skull. Rio thought she had broken her foot on its head but could not give up her forward momentum. While it was still reeling Rio crouched really low and once again leapt forward. This time it was Sky Uppercut that caught the Cranidos under the chin. Rio grit her teeth as her fist made contact with the Cranidos's rock hard chin. Both Pokémon were launched into the air by the force of the attack.

For a fourth time Rio flipped over and delivered a devastating Blaze Kick. She had never used the move so much in one battle let alone one day. The Cranidos hit the ground hard and did not get back up. Rio landed hard on her feet and sagged to her knees.

Devin rushed the field and scooped Rio up in to his arms. This was done, he was done. He didn't care about anything Slate might have to say for himself or his Pokémon's behavior. This fight was over and his girls needed help.

"Devin wait!"

Devin stopped to glare at the Gym leader. Slate took the hint and didn't get any closer. Instead he tossed two things at Devin. The first was the Coal Badge; the second was a Credit card that would contain Devin's winnings. Devin pocketed them both and charged from the Gym. As he stormed towards the Pokémon center he couldn't help but notice the Absol from earlier was across the street from them going in the same direction.

**A Short Time Later**

Devin walked out of the Pokémon center very tired. Rio, Mocha and Zhen were all doing fine. Zhen and Mocha were just over exhausted where as Rio actually had broken her foot. Hours ago he had sent Amaya out shopping, he supposed by now she was back in her room at the center with all the supplies.

Devin walked a short distance to a small park that was just basically a fountain, a bench and a street lamp. Sitting down on the bench Devin took out Stars ball and set her loose. Giving his lap a little pat Star jumped up in to it, curled up and began to snooze.

"So are you going to come out where I can see you, or would you rather stay in the shadows and spy on me?"

The Absol that had followed him all day made its way into the pool of light and sat on it rear haunches. Its face was almost pitch black and its fur was the purest of white. Her eyes sparkled with intelligence and beauty. Something else lingered in those eyes too, and Devin couldn't quite place his finger on it either. Was it just a hint of lust, a touch of intrigue, a whisper of danger?

"So what can I do for you Miss?"

"_I've been observing you for a while trainer."_

Her voice was like silk as it crawled it way over Devin mind.

"_I've been watching you since Sandgem Town."_

"Oh really?"

Devin watched as the Absol stood up and walked towards him, very seductively he thought.

"_My name is Abby, and I am looking for a trainer worthy of my talents."_

Devin watched as she slowly walked a full circle around him, sizing him up. Finally she came to a stop right at his feet and sat back once again on her haunches. Devin felt really tired all the sudden. It felt to him like a fog was creeping over him.

"And what are your talents?" Devin asked as the fog in his head thickened.

"_I guess you will just have to find out." _Abby replied in a very seductive way.

With that Abby stood up and turned around. Lifting her tail in a very suggestive way as she started to slowly walk away. Devin pulled Stars Pokéball and recalled her before getting to his feet and starting after the mysterious and alluring Absol. He was so caught up in the hypnotic way that she was moving and the heavy fog that was pressing down on his consciousness that he didn't notice that he never put Stars ball back on his belt, or let it slip through his fingers.

Abby cast a glance over her shoulder. The human was hers now. She had only used attract on him, but apparently it worked differently on humans. But it really didn't matter as long as he followed her. At any moment Darkrai was going to attack Devin's room at the Pokémon center. And she just couldn't allow that.

Devin was a good man and a great trainer. He loved and cared for his team like no other trainer or breeder she had ever observed before. He was the kind of man she wished she would have found while she was still in the wild, before she started working for The Void. Void wasn't her master, or her trainer, but she lacked the strength and fortitude to oppose him.

But maybe he did. She wished she would have had time to save his team, but the important thing was that he was following her to safety. She hoped he would forgive her for that. Maybe they would be lucky and when Darkrai didn't find Devin there he would just leave.

"Where. Where are we going? Abby?"

"_Just a little farther, my love."_

Abby was momentarily confused, why had she said that. She didn't love him, this human man who in her own eyes was utterly perfect except for the fact that he was human. Was that so wrong though. Abby remembered her mother telling her when she was younger about how trainers and Pokémon used to be. Back before there were Pokéballs, and Pokémon centers. Back when trainers actually had to work for their team's devotion and respect. Was it possible that she was developing feelings for this human?

Abby hadn't realized that she had stopped walking or that Devin had walked up besides her. His touch was electric when he laid his hand upon her head. She was at a loss for words for a second as Devin's hand slid from the top of her hand to the base of her horn. For a few seconds her brain stopped functioning as she was drowned in unexplainable feelings.

"How much further darling?"

Devin's drunken question brought Abby back to her senses.

"_Yeah, yeah it's not much further."_ Abby said in a near whisper

Silently Abby lead Devin in to the night.

**Devin's room at the Pokémon Center**

An inky blackness crept over the already pitch dark room at the Pokémon center. Slowly the blackness started to come together and took form, and that form was a nightmare for most people in the Sinnoh region. Slowly Darkrai rose from its own shadow. It's white vapor like hair blew about by its own unseen wind. Its blood-red teeth like horns pulsed around its head. Slowly Darkrai's bright blue eye scanned the room.

When the eye finished sweeping the room it shot open in surprise. frantically it made its way to the bed and tore the covers from it. The bed was empty, as was the bathroom, and closet. The trainer and his Pokémon were not here.

"_Abby!" _Darkrai exclaimed in its approximation of outrage. It still sounded rather dead pan, but it was loud.

"So it would seem."

Darkrai spun in mid-air to face the unseen speaker, it arms raised to unleash an attack.

"Calm your self Darkrai." Void said emerging from the shadows.

Darkrai let its arms drop to its sides as Void looked the room over.

"_It would seem that Abby has betrayed us and warned the trainer."_

"So it would seem, I wondered how long it would take her to do so. I always had a sneaking suspicion that I never totally broke her will. Such a naughty girl."

With that Void turned on his heals and left the room. As soon as he was gone Darkrai gave the room one last sweeping glance, and then melted into its own shadow.

**Early the next morning**

Rio woke with a start. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Looking about she realized she was still in the hospital bed she had been put in after the gym battle. Looking over she realized that Mocha and Zhen were still there as well. Devin had never reclaimed them last night.

Rio was about to wake one of her sisters when Amaya came rushing through the door. She looked panicked.

"Oy, have you girls see Devin, he never came back to the center last night and his room has been trashed."

Rio apprehension grew ten fold as she realized that she could not feel Devin in the near vicinity. Quickly she got to her feet, her injured foot the furthest thing from her as she jumped over to Mocha's bed.

"_Mocha wake up! Devin is missing!"_

As Mocha was starting to stir Rio jumped back to her bed than over to Zhen's.

"_Zhen, Zhen wake up! Devin is missing!"_

Zhen was up and out of bed instantly. Very quickly she started to sniff the air as well as the rest of the room. Mocha never was good at getting up and going, but Rio was impatient.

"_Mocha get up! Devin is missing!"_

Mocha finally started to stir as Zhen finished sniffing around the room.

"_Devin not here all night."_

Without another word Zhen tore from the room they had been recuperating in. As quickly as she could she followed her nose up the main stairs to the rooms that trainers were allowed to use. She was running so fast that she was running on all fours.

She was so wrapped up in following the scent that she ran head first into the door. Looking up Zhen sat back on her haunches and whimpered as if doing so would make Devin appear and open the door. She could already tell though that Devin was not in there.

It was at that point that Rio and Mocha showed up. Rio looked at the pitiful sight of Zhen sitting there whimpering and shook her head.

"_Here watch carefully sis, this is how it's done."_ Rio said calmly.

She too could already tell that Devin wasn't in there; she could also tell that he was no where near Oreburgh City. But if it calmed Zhen down to investigate the room than Rio would open the door for her. As soon as the door was open Zhen was back on her feet and in the room. Rio wanted to find Devin just as badly as Zhen did, but she needed to be calm for her sisters. Speaking of her sisters where was Star?

Rio started to go through Devin's bag and possessions looking for Stars ball, though look as she might she could not find it. All she could do was find Devin's Pokédex.

"_Devin not here either last night."_

"_I know, Star isn't here either."_

Zhen took another deep breath.

"_Zhen smell something though, something scary."_

Rio closed her eyes and bowed her head concentrating deeply. Her tiny little dread locks stood out on end shaking as she concentrated on the room. It was faint but she felt two dark auras that had been in the room several hours ago. As she was about to say something Amaya busted in on them again. She was getting very good at that.

"Oy, girls Officer Jenny may have found something."

Rio patted Zhen's shoulder, and followed Amaya out of the door. Zhen dried her eye and gathered Devin's bag. Before she left the room she gave it one more sniff. Walking back to the bed Zhen found Devin's bandana under the edge. Tying it around her neck she hoisted his back pack onto her back and ran out the door. Zhen found Rio with Amaya at the front desk. They were all gathered around a TV watching something.

"Okay here it is. Last night at about 10pm the trainer in question left the Pokémon center and headed to a park across the street." An Officer Jenny was saying.

"Now this is from an ATM across the street. Here you can see the trainer sitting in the park with his Shinx when they are approached by an Absol."

Rio, Mocha and Zhen tuned the humans out as they watched their beloved master and the Absol converse. They watched as the Absol became blatantly seductive in her movements and body language. When she turned around and lifted her tail while walking away Rio and Zhen became furious. It was Mocha that actually saw what was going on.

"_I never knew attract could work on a human." _Mocha said looking at the screen.

Rio and Zhen looked at her and then rewound the footage, much to the surprise of the humans that were still watching it. When Rio hit play Zhen and her paid attention to Devin this time and not the harlot Absol. Mocha was right, the more they watched Devin the more they realized that something wasn't right with Devin. They than watched as Devin got up and followed after the Absol and her raised tail.

"_Mocha right, Absol used attract."_ Zhen said.

Rio sniffed at the screen before storming towards the exit.

"_That maybe so sis, that doesn't change the fact that I am going to put my flaming foot up her dark ass when I find her."_

The doors had hardly begun to sigh open as Rio, Mocha, and Zhen rushed through them. Amaya was trying to keep up with them but they were moving to fast for her. They had already made it to the park bench and were sniffing around by the time Amaya joined them.

"You know I wish I could understand you girls like Devin can. This would be so much easier."

Rio pretty much nodded at her in agreement before returning to sniffing about.

"_We already know she lead him off in that direction, so why are we sniffing around the bench?"_ Mocha asked.

"_Am I smelling this right?" _Rio asked.

"_Zhen confused too. Zhen think Absol was affected too by attract."_

Rio was worried that Zhen smelt the Absol's arousal as well.

"_What's going on here you guys?"_ Mocha asked with a whimper.

"_Nothing Mocha, Zhen was just pointing out something she smelled in the room that is also here."_ Rio replied lying her ass off.

"_Zhen did?"_ The Zangoose was truly confused.

"_Yes Zhen did."_ Rio said pointing to a random spot near the bench.

To Rio's surprise it did smell like something from the room. It was Zhen's scary smell, and it was going in the direction that Devin had gone. Rio shut her eyes and concentrated really hard. She was unaware of it but as she was sweeping her head slowly left and right, she had brought her right paw to her chest just above her heart. Rio felt the aura all around her as she concentrated. She was aware of Mocha finding Stars ball some distance away under a bush.

Rio concentrated harder in that direction. She let her mind soar as she searched out her beloved Devin. She was about to give up when she felt him. It was faint, but she felt him. He was a very long ways away sleeping in a cave, that Absol bitch was curled up at his head. His head was comfortably resting on the side of her body, and her head was laying on his right shoulder. Rio's shoulder.

Rio's eyes snapped open and she took off as fast as she could in the direction she had felt Devin. Zhen was hot on her heels. They had left Amaya standing in the park with Mocha and Star.

**Some Cave, Early Morning**

Devin slowly became aware of his head slowly raising and falling. His head and upper shoulders were also very warm. He also became aware of the smell of mint leaves and spring rain.

Devin opened his eyes and for a moment was confused. It took him a while to realize that his head was still raising and falling, and that he was looking at a rock ceiling. Sitting up he was surprised at how stiff he was. But looking around some more it was no wonder. He had fallen asleep in a cave and had rested his head on an Absol. Where had that come from? Rubbing his head he tried really hard to remember what had happened last night. But try as he might he couldn't.

"_What is the matter my sweat?"_

Devin looked down at the Absol that he had been laying on, and it was looking back at him very loving and tenderly. Devin realized it was a female Absol and began to worry that he might have done something regrettable the night before.

"I'm sorry miss, but who are you and where am I?"

Abby was shocked, Devin didn't remember her. Maybe this was another side effect of using attract on a human. Instantly she thought of lying to him and telling him they were deeply in love and had spent a wonderful passion filled night together. But as she was thinking it she was also becoming keenly aware that she did love him, and could not lie to him.

"_I'm Abby. We met last night and I brought you here to save your life."_

Devin became concerned.

"Why what happened? Where are my girls and where is Amaya?"

Devin was on his feet so fast that Abby almost missed him getting up. However she panicked as He started to leave the cave.

"_Where are you going Love?"_

"My girls are looking for me; I have to go to them. You are welcome to join me and we can than sort this all out. But now I have to get back to them."

Abby's panic grew and was drawing a blank about what to do. She could tell Devin what was going on, but he would more than likely hate her for it. Or she could use attract again, and be in the same spot she was in now when the effects wore off. Abby chose for the latter and began to exert "attract" on to Devin.

He instantly started to show signs of "attracts" effects. His steps faltered and he shook his head to clear the fog. Still he kept moving towards the mouth of the cave. Abby redoubled her efforts, but she too was starting to feel the effects of "attract", a very strong wanting feeling started to over tack her, and she felt her arousal return. Devin fell to a knee and grasped his head, the fog starting to become too much.

"Abby, what's happening to me?" Devin said in a strained whisper.

Abby rushed to Devin and looked him longingly in the eye. Devin could really smell the mint leaves and spring rain sent now. Its strong scent was intoxicating and stirred an intense longing in him.

"Abby?"

"_I'm so sorry my love."_

With that Abby put more effort into her "attract", and for added effect leaned in and kissed Devin deeply. Devin's momentary surprise almost broke "attract", but the physical intimate contact made its power grow exponentially, for both of them. Slowly they separated.

"_My love must you go? Stay with me, keep me company."_ Abby said in a near whisper.

"For you my love, any thing." Devin said leaning in and embracing Abby once again.

Abby's very human like face was flushed when the separated. Devin was confused for a second as Abby stumbled about until she facing away from him. His confusion evaporated though as she bent forward and lifted her tail presenting herself to him.

"_Take me my love; don't make me wait any longer."_

Devin could not deny her. Standing up Devin removed every last stitch of his clothing. Seeing Devin's naked body got Abby even more aroused. Abby waved her rear very seductively as Devin approached her.

"Are you ready my love?"

"_Take me."_

**Some where else**

Rio fell forward in mid stride as the most powerful sensation of wanting desire struck her. It started as a warm tingling sensation in her lower stomach and started to spread throughout her body in waves. She knew what the cause was, it had happened in Sandgem too. But she didn't want to think that Devin was mating with that Absol, or any one else for that matter.

Rio tried to get up but another intense wave of blissful pleasure tore through her body making her fall back to the ground gasping and moaning. What ever was going on it was vastly more intense than it had been in Sandgem town. So intense she would have sworn that she was the one being mated.

Amaya had finally caught up with Rio and Zhen some time ago on a rented bike. As she looked on Rio rolling and moaning on the ground she couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed for the Riolu.

"Rio, this is no time for that. Get control of your self girl."

Rio gave her an annoyed glare. If she could control her body right now she would. She would be running faster towards Devin so she could really kick that Absol's ass. All at once Rio's eyes got really wide and her body locked up, her back arching in an impossible angle. Rio's loud moan of absolute bliss told every one present that she had reached her peak.

Every one watched as Rio laid very still on the ground panting and heaving. Tiredly she tried to get to her feet, but her legs lacked the strength to support her. Rio just laid there and started to sob uncontrollably. Some one else now had gotten what she wanted. What made it worse was that Devin more than likely wasn't even aware of what he had done.

Amaya got off her bike and knelt beside the crying Riolu. Gently picking her up, Amaya placed Rio in the bikes basket by her other sisters. Mocha wrapped her arms around Rio and did her best to comfort her sister. Amaya got back on her bike and looked to the very confused Zangoose that was still sniffing the ground where Rio had been.

"Zhen, take us to Devin."

Zhen stopped sniffing the ground, and put her nose back to the wind. After a few sniffs Zhen took off, Amaya close behind.

**Cave**

Abby laid there on the floor of the cave, Devin's arms wrapped around her has as he peacefully slept beside her. She felt fulfilled and terrible at the same time. She had never intended to completely seduce him. She never knew that actual physical contact with "attract" would increase its potency for the used and the user. Softly Abby started to cry. Every thing had gone so wrong.

"What's the matter Dear?"

Abby was surprised she didn't know Devin had been awake. Maybe it was her crying that woke him. She had to tell him the truth, he deserved the truth. Getting on to her unsteady feet Abby turned to face her human lover.

"_Devin, there is something I really need to tell you, but I don't know how."_

Devin brought a hand up to cup her face tenderly. Abby was lost for a second, but she needed to tell Devin what was going on.

"Just tell me Dear."

Taking a deep breath Abby just decided to come right out and say it.

"_Devin the truth is…"_

"_The truth is…"_

Abby's heart was breaking just looking at him; she hoped he would forgive her.

"_Devin the truth is…"_

With that a black shadow spread through out the cave and Darkrai was suddenly in their presence. Abby was stunned, she was sure she had given him the slip. But if Darkrai was here than so was Void.

"The truth is trainer Kuroaki that Abby works for me."

Sure enough, right at the mouth of the cave in a black business suit was Void, and he was wearing the most malicious grin she had ever seen. Devin on the other hand was on his feet facing Void, his modesty completely forgotten.

"Her mission was to capture you alive, and she has done an outstanding job."

It took a second for Void's words to sink in to Devin's still foggy head, but as they did he got a stunned look on his face and turned towards Abby. The questioning look that he gave her made Abby's heart break.

"Abby, is it true? Do you work for him?"

Abby couldn't keep her sorrow from her voice as she spoke.

"_It is true, that was my mission." _Abby said casting her gaze to the ground, tears streaking her cheeks.

"You betrayed me!" Devin exclaimed hoarsely.

Abby's face shot up to look him in the eyes.

"_Its not true, I…"_

What ever Abby was going to say was lost. Darkrai chose that moment to attack. Winding up it launched a vicious "Dark Pulse" at Devin sending him crashing into the cave wall. As he bounced off of it Darkrai hit them both with "Dark Void".

Devin was instantly knocked out. Abby being a dark type as well was still conscious long enough to look at Devin one last time.

"_Its not true, I love you."_

Abby fell into oblivion.

**Not too far Away**

Rio shot to her feet clutching her chest. Her eyes were once again as wide as they could be. She had just calmed down when all the sudden she had felt a very sharp pain in her chest like she had been shot again. Than nothing, less than nothing in fact. There was a gaping void in her heart and mind where Devin's presence was always present. Suddenly it just wasn't there anymore. Silent tears started to fall from her eyes. Amaya stopped peddling and looked at the terrified Riolu.

"Rio what's wrong?"

Rio suddenly threw her head back and wailed.

"_NO!"_

She continued to scream until she had no more air, and than passed out. Leaving the rest to wonder what had happened.


	6. Ch 6 Abby Pt 2 Into the Darkness

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise or any of it characters, locations, ECT._

_Everything else is of my own work._

**Ch.6 Abby Pt.2 In To The Darkness**

The cold metal cuffs that held Devin suspended from an unseen rafter bit into his wrists. He didn't know how many times he had hung here like he was now. He couldn't even recall how long he had hung here. He only knew that he had been let down because of Abby.

At first he had hated her, despised her, wanted nothing to do with her. But he was stuck with her. Void had stuck her in the same cell as him. He could tell they were beating her daily too, and at first he hadn't cared. She had used him, deceived him, and betrayed him.

That first night of reprieve from the endless beatings found him laying on a cold wet floor. He was so tired and soar he vowed not to move. However the sound of metal sliding across the wet stone floor had caused him to look up, and there she was, the temptress Abby her self.

She had tried to approach him, and he let her. When she got close enough to whisper to him he found she was also close enough for other things as well.

"_Devin, I…"_

Devin didn't care what she had to say, in a flash of energy he didn't know he had Devin interlaced his fingers and swung his doubled up fist at Abby catching her alongside the head. With a loud yelp that was some where between a dog and a cats, as well as a distinctively human scream, Abby went careening into the nearby wall. Her head gave a sick thud as it hit the wall. Devin stood there trembling as the sudden burst of adrenalin quickly wore off. He really got slapped with reality when he saw her start to tremble where she was laying. The sounds of her sobbing and crying destroyed him. As he stood there he realized he had done the one thing he had sworn he would never do, he had hurt a female. He just stood there in shocked silence watching as his upturned hands shook uncontrollably. He turned his horrified sight to Abby as she started to talk through her tears.

"_You hate me, __I__ understand this. But know that you will never hate me as much as I hate myself."_

Devin crawled up next to her and rolled her over so she was looking at him. Feeling overwhelmingly tired he sat down at her head, back propped against the wall. Abby used the last of her physical strength to lay her head in his lap. For a long while they sat in silence.

"Why did you do it Abby?"

"_I guess I was just drawn to you. There is something about you that is upsetting the natural balance. I don't know what though. Maybe it is an Absol thing. We are drawn to these unbalances for no apparently good reason other than curiosity. What I do know is that the more I observed you the more enamored with you I became. Were you a 'mon and we were both wild you would have been my ideal mate. But you are not, and I was working for The Void at first. However I could not let Void have such a good person."_

Abby readjusted her head trying to get more comfortable. However between Voids minions beating her, and Devin clubbing her in the head there wasn't apart of her that didn't hurt.

"_My plan was to use "Attract" and lure you to the cave and keep you there till I was certain that Void and Darkrai had given up and left."_

Devin had been lazily running his hand through her head fur, but stopped as a thought hit him.

"And what about my girls?"

"_I was going to go back for them, because Voids orders were clear, they were to die."_

Devin sat there thinking about what she had just said. He guessed what she said was acceptable.

"So what went wrong than?"

"_I've never used "Attract" on a human before so I didn't know that it would have a recoil effect. Essentially the more I used it on you to attract you to me the more it amplified my attraction to you."_

Devin thought about this for a bit.

"So when you kissed me?"

"_Apparently as far as I can tell, with "Attract" recoiling back on to me the physical contact amplified the effects for both of us."_

Devin didn't need her to draw him a complete map, he could figure the rest out on his own.

"So with the effect amplified we were like two teenagers on sex drugs and hormone pills. We couldn't have resisted our urges if we had wanted too."

"_No I don't think so."_

Together they sat in silence for the longest time listening to the sound of water dripping from the ceiling and hitting the floor. Absent mindedly Devin ran his hand through the fur on Abby's head.

Devin brought him self out his memory as his tormentor came back into the room. Saturn had a sick grin on his face as he slipped a set of metal knuckles on to his hands. He didn't bother asking Devin any questions, he just grinned up at where he was hanging and started to once again rain punches on to Devin's body. Just before he lost consciousness again Devin sank back into his own head, back to his cell, back to Abby.

"So it wasn't me you were betraying than was it?"

"_No, never, it was Void I was betraying."_

Again they sat in silence, Devin running his hand from the top of her head to about her shoulders.

"Who is Void and what does he want with me?"

"_I don't know who he is other than vile, cunning, and cruel. As for what he wants with you that I really don't know either. I just couldn't let him hurt you._

Again silence. Abby started to notice that where Devin was petting her was starting to feel better. This confused her because he wasn't using any potions on her. Maybe it was a breeder thing, or maybe she was just imagining that the touch of the man she loved was healing her. What ever it was she didn't care, it felt good, and she felt good. Void could do what ever he wanted to her and it wouldn't matter, because she had Devin. Abby snuggled deeper into Devin's lap.

"Given the chance would you do it again?" Devin had asked her.

"_Were we not both barely able to move I'd say let's do it again right now." _Abby joked with a slight chuckle.

Together they had laughed, all forgotten and forgiven. Hanging by the wrists, having the shit beat out of him, Devin let out a yell of pain and passed out as Saturn continued to pummel his unconscious body.

**Oreburgh City**

Rio sat in the small park where Devin had been last seen. She just sat there, on the bench, her eyes facing forward seeing nothing. In one hand she held Devin's Pokédex, in the other she held a jingle bell on a choker. It was a "Sooth Bell" that Devin had gotten her some years ago to help her calm down and focus. She had thrown such a fit over the gift, accusing him of not loving her for what she was. She had never gotten rid of it though. So now she sat in the park, on the bench, holding on to the closest things to Devin she could.

She wasn't just sitting there feeling sorry for her self though. She was waiting. Shortly after she had collapsed, Amaya and the rest had found the cave, and the rest of Devin's discarded possessions. They had decided to go back to the Pokémon center and tell Officer Jenny what they had found. Rio had woken up shortly before they got back, and her sisters had filled her in on what was going on. Rio had other plans.

As soon as they had gotten back Rio ran to the Communications area, Devin's Pokédex in paw. Rio had frantically placed the Pokédex in the reader and impatiently waited for her call to be connected. It didn't take as long as it felt to connect but as soon as it did she was greeted by the sight of her mother.

"_Rio? Why are you calling so late." _Lu had asked

Rio tried to answer but her voice failed her. All that happened was her lips quivered and her eyes started to water.

"_Rio, what's the matter sweetie, Where's Devin?"_

Rio had then lost it and broke down bawling.

"…_Rio? Honey?..."_

"_He's gone momma. He was taken and I can't feel him any more!" _Rio wailed at the Vid-phone while pawing at her chest right above her heart.

Rio's bawling got the attention of her sisters and Amaya. By the time they got to her Aunt Rose was on the line too. As Amaya approached Rio threw herself into Zhen and Mocha's arms. The two humans and Lu watched the exchange. Amaya watched as the Lucario on the screen cooed and whimpered on the other end. The woman looked right at her though.

"You're Amaya right? What's Rio going on about? And where is Devin?" Rose asked in a flat calm voice.

Amaya hesitated for a second. She had never met Rose Kuroaki, only heard about her. She decided she had better get straight to the point with her.

"Devin went missing almost two days ago. The cops can't find him, and when we searched all we could find was his discarded clothes in a cave. Rio acted really weird a couple of times and passed out. That's when we came back to the Pokémon center."

Rose Kuroaki listened while Amaya spoke, and when she was finished she turned her gaze to her own Lucario.

"Lu?"

Amaya had watched as the Lucario had started to bark, whimper, yowl, and gesture wildly. When it was done Rose gave a curt nod.

"Amaya I don't want you to leave that Pokémon center until we get there. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely Mrs. Kuroaki." Amaya responded immediately.

"Rose will be fine Dear."

With that the connection had died. That had been three days ago, and Rio had not moved from the bench since than. Rio's stomach gave a loud growl reminding her that she hadn't eaten in three days either. But she couldn't move. She was hanging on to the hope that Devin would crest the hill off in the distance and every thing would be fine. Her stomach growled again, as if to mock her.

"_You really should eat."_ Some one said behind her.

For a brief instant she thought that Devin had snuck up behind her. Rio spun around so fast that one of her little dreadlocks flew up in to her eyes. She was so happy that her tail started to wage. Rio brushed a paw across her face to get her dread out of her eyes. When she could see who had spoken, her heart sank and soared at the same time.

"_You get very cranky when you don't eat."_ Lu said to her stunned daughter.

Rio stood there in stunned silence for all of a second before hurling herself into her mothers waiting arms.

"_Momma!"_

Rose Kuroaki watched the small family reunion. She could feel Lu's concern for her daughter as well as a barely contained need to start searching for her other missing "cub".

"Blaze." Rose said over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am?" A youth said from the Jeep.

"Check us in to the Poké-center, and unpack the Jeep."

The youth called Blaze gaze a mock salute from where he was still lounging in the Jeeps back seat.

"And Blaze."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Stop showing off and no burning things down."

"Just take away all of my fun why don't you."

"Blaze!"

"Yes Aunt Rose?"

"Bags, Poké-center, Now!"

The teen named Blaze gave Rose a lop-sided grin as he leapt out of the Jeeps back seat and started grabbing bags. He wasn't really her nephew, like Devin was, he was just some homeless kid that had followed them home one day. Rose would have turned him in to the Hoenn child services, however he showed an immediate aptitude for Fire types. She figured it was because of his own fiery personality. He was also obsessed with fire imagery. Even now his black tank top and black skater shorts both had tribal like fire designs on them.

"Flara come on, we got bags to move." Blaze said patting his leg.

A Flareon that had slept on the back seat airing herself suddenly came to life and happily joined the boy in unpacking the Jeep. Rose watched as the boy gave the loving little Eevee-lution a small pack that was hers and then loaded himself down. As he started to enter the Center, Amaya was coming out. They barely avoided each other in their passing.

"Oy! Watch where you're going."

"Whoa settle down hot-stuff, you might blow a fuse or something." Blaze responded with another lop-sided grin.

He continued on his way not even giving her a second glance. Amaya shook her head and turned back to the street. Only to come face to face with Rose Kuroaki. She was a tall, slender woman of incredible beauty. To just look at her one would think she was a model, and not a world-class breeder.

Her eyes are what gave her away though. The eyes that stared at her from under the brim of her cow girl style hat were very alert and missed nothing. Amaya guessed her clothes gave her away too as a breeder/rancher. She had on tan leather pants, a white button up shirt, and heavy-duty work boots. Over all of this she wore a tan leather trench coat.

"Mrs. Kuroaki?" Amaya asked.

"You must be Amaya, please just call me Rose." Rose replied with a warm smile.

The two women shook hands and got right down to business. It took a bit but Amaya was able to tell Rose absolutely every thing she knew about Devin's disappearance. She than started to cover what the cops knew. Rose sat there listening to every word that Amaya spoke. It was about this time that Lu joined the two of them, Devin's girls in tow. Rose greeted them happily.

"Rio! Mocha! Oh you girls come here!" Rose said as she kneeled down to their level sounding every bit the favorite Aunt that most humans had.

"_Aunt Rose!" _Both girls happily yelled as they threw themselves into her waiting arms.

"Oh I've missed you so. You both have gotten so big."

Rose than noticed Star and Zhen standing a little ways back, being all shy.

"And you two cuties must be Star and Zhen. Come here, come here, let me take a look at you."

Rose picked up Star first and gave her quick looking over, the entire time mumbling to her self.

"Great posture, excellent muscle structure, very powerful electric glands, exquisite coat, a little on the small side. Devin was right you are going to grow up to be a gorgeous and powerful Luxray. Oh you are going to be such a little heart breaker."

Rose sat Star back on the ground and gently scratched the top of her head. She then beckoned for Zhen to approach. As Zhen approached Rose held out her hand palm up, it was a gesture that Devin used all the time, and without hesitation Zhen placed her injured paw into Rose Kuroaki's hand. Rose gently unwrapped the paw, the entire time keeping her eyes locked with the petite Zangoose. When it was unwrapped Rose looked the paw over carefully.

"Such remarkable healing, I didn't expect it to be this far along."

Rose let go of the paw and started to inspect the rest of Zhen.

"Good, strong and powerful muscles, beautiful coat, big bushy tail, sharp eye. You're a little cutey too. And I do mean little. Devin wasn't kidding when he said you were the smallest Zangoose he had ever seen. Nor was he kidding about those scars." Rose said running a hand along the right side of Zhen's head.

"Can you open your bad eye for me Dear?"

"_Zhen can not. Eye gone."_ Zhen answered looking down in shame.

Rose gently brushed away the tear that had formed in the corner of Zhen's good eye, and than placed her hand on her chin to get her to look at her. Zhen was greeted by a warm smile when she did look up finally.

"You are a very brave and courageous little girl Zhen. Devin was very lucky to find you."

"_Zhen lucky to be found. Zhen is good girl and loves Devin very much."_

"Yes you are. You are a very good girl."

Blaze took that moment to join the rest of them.

"Hot damn Aunt Rose that is the tiniest Zangoose I have ever seen."

"Blaze…"

"Seriously, she gives new meaning to petite."

"Blaze!"

"What? It's true? Bet you're a little spit-fire though aren't ya?" Blaze said with a grin and a wink to Zhen, who turned her head slightly with a blush.

"Blaze are we checked in and ready to go?" Rose asked slightly cross.

"Was just waiting for you to stop being all giddy and girly over Devin's girls. And I was admiring hotness here."

It was at this point that Amaya turned around and saw Blaze looking at her. Amaya recognized the teen as the one who nearly bowled her over earlier and was about to yell at him. However she caught her self and stopped. He was here with Devin's Aunt, so he must be here to help.

Amaya took a moment to size Blaze up. Like Devin he was about six feet tall, however he was a little on the lean side. His black and red hair was spiked back and held in place by a pair of goggles he wore on his fore head. He had the tan of some one who spent a lot of time out doors. She would be willing to bet that if he didn't have his black tank top on his tan would be continuous. She came to the conclusion that the kid must be in love with fire. He included something fire related in almost every sentence he spoke, and his shirt and shorts both had tribal fire designs on them.

"Come on the Jeep is running." Blaze said heading to the Jeep.

Amaya looked to Rose for an explanation, all she got was a shrug. Together along with the loose Pokémon that made up Devin's team they made their way to the Jeep. The Pokémon piled into the Jeep as Amaya made her way to the front passenger seat.

"Whoa! Hold up there hotness, you're back here by me." Blaze said from the back seat before Amaya could get into the front seat.

"What? Why?" Amaya asked more than a little cross with Blaze.

"Because that is Lu's seat, and nobody but Lu sits in that seat." Blaze responded pointing behind Amaya.

Amaya turned around to see the Lucario mother holding her daughter on one hip and glaring right back at her. Amaya quickly moved to the back of the Jeep and let them have the front. Rio couldn't help herself and stuck her tongue out. Lu on the other hand just rolled her eyes and bopped her daughter on the nose. With a short bark of laughter Rose put the Jeep in gear and sped off towards the cave her nephew was last at.

**The Voids Secret Hideout**

Devin slowly regained consciousness to the feeling of some thing warm and wet gently running over his back. He was very stiff, very weak, and hurt like hell. Carefully he tried to move his limbs, but they would not co-operate.

"_Shhh, lay still. Saturn let his Toxicroak do a number on your upper back."_

Devin tried to speak but instantly felt sick as he did so.

"That explains a lot."

Devin felt Abby go back to licking his back. It felt good but he had to ask.

"What are you doing Abby?"

Abby stopped licking his back so she could speak.

"_I am cleaning your wounds. I don't know what this tattoo was on your back but apparently Saturn didn't like it and had his Toxicroak use poison jab on it several times. I am also trying to get as much of the poison out as I can, but there is an awe full lot. What was this a tattoo of any ways, I can't tell any more."_

Devin gave a slight shiver. The floor was still wet and cold, as thus he was wet and cold. He tried very hard not to yell in pain as Abby laid her upper body across his in an attempt to keep him warm with her own body heat. He felt her lay her head on his right shoulder where she nuzzled it and gave it a gentle lick.

"I wouldn't get too attached to resting your head on that shoulder. That's Rio's shoulder and she guards it fiercely." Devin commented to his Absol cell mate.

"_I don't exactly see her here now to guard it, so I am going to lay my head on it and cuddle with you. Now what was this a tattoo of?"_

Devin adjusted himself under the weight of the Absol on top of him. Her body heat felt good and was greatly welcomed, however her weight hurt him a little.

"It was a tribal of Eevee and all seven of its Eevee-lutions. I am an active member of the "Order of Eon"." Devin said.

Abby was a little stunned. She knew that various organizations existed in honor of the various Pokémon. They were mainly fan clubs. She remembered once seeing a gathering of Absolians once. The sight had made her laugh. But Organizations like the "Order of Eon" were very secretive and especially hard to get in to, especially for some one as young as Devin.

"_How did you pull that off? You don't even have an Eevee or Eevee-lution in your team?"_

"You're right, in my team I don't. But back home on my Aunts ranch I have a few prize Eevee's and Eevee-lutions. I made it into the order because I can tell with in a few weeks of birth what Eevee-lution would best suit the pup."

Abby was impressed, she knew that most Eevee enthusiasts took a long time trying to decide what Eevee-lution would best suit them, very few ever took into account what would be best for the Eevee.

"_You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" _Abby purred nuzzling her human lovers shoulder.

"You have no idea. I basically have a leg up on the competition because I can understand the 'mon language."

Abby gave a soft chuckle of understanding and was going to say something dirty about wanting to experience that tongue of his some more. However Saturn and several armed guards bust into the cell at that moment.

"_It's Saturn and his goonies, they have guns."_

"Well isn't this precious, the Poképhile and his slut traitor." Saturn sneered at them.

"_Ooo look its Voids little butt buddy, and his reach around squad."_

Devin couldn't help himself and laughed out loud. This greatly irritated Saturn who rushed into the room and kicked Abby squarely in the face sending her flying from Devin's back.

"I know you can understand her Kuroaki, what did she say that was so damn funny?" Saturn demanded.

With great effort Devin turned his head towards the man with the funny blue hair.

"She said that you like to rape kitties, kick puppies, and murder bunnies. And when you're done with all that you enjoy a good reach around from your boss in a nice warm bath." Devin said with as straight of a face as possible. He than broke out laughing hysterically, Abby too.

Saturn got really red in the face from a mixture of rage and embarrassment.

"You think your funny don't you?" Saturn demanded

"Absol-lutely." Devin joked and then redoubled his laughter.

This got Abby literally rolling with laughter. Saturn was furious as he once again rushed forward and this time kicked Devin. He continued to reign kicks and stomps onto Devin's exposed body. When Saturn had finally ran out of energy from kicking and stomping he went to a knee and grabbed a fist full of Devin's hair. Giving a hard yank he forced Devin's head back and stuck his gun in to Devin's face.

"Not so funny now, are you Kuroaki?" Saturn smugly demanded.

"I'm not the one compensating, and before this is over me and Rio are going to make you eat that gun, one piece at a time." Devin replied in a flat and even tone.

Saturn glared into Devin's defiant eyes. The rest of his body was broken, bruised, or bleeding, but his eyes still showed defiance none the less. In a last fit of anger Saturn slammed Devin's head on to the ground. Taking a moment to stand and compose himself Saturn started to leave the cell.

"Bring those two pieces of trash, the Master will see them now." Saturn ordered his grunts.

With out further orders the grunts rushed into the cell and restrained Abby and Devin. Hauling both to their feet, they were escorted out of their cell at gun point.

**Cave In the Middle of Nowhere**

Rio hadn't been conscious the first time every one else had been here. She came to the conclusion that it was more than likely a good thing, she more than likely would not have been able to handle it. She could clearly see where Devin and the harlot Absol had first fallen asleep after she initially abducted him. Halfway to the mouth of the cave is where she had completely seduced him. The discoloration on the ground from various body fluids, and the smell of sex was quite distinctive.

Rio was working herself up in to a frenzy over the sights and smells she was experiencing that she instinctively shrugged off her mothers calming touch. Lu in turn knelt and grabbed her daughter by both shoulders and forced her to turn and look at her.

"_Rio, look at me. You need to settle down."_

"_I can't mom. Seeing this, I can see them doing it, I can smell them doing it, I… I can still feel them doing it." _

Rio turned her head away with a blush. Lu drew her daughter into her arms.

"_I know sweetie, I know just how you feel. That's why we are going to settle down and search this cave better."_

Lu ruffled her daughters head fur as she stood back up. Giving Rose a slight nod Lu closed her eyes and placed a paw to her chest as she entered a state of deep concentration.

"Every one stay where you are and don't move. I'll translate for those of you who can't understand."

With that Lu's dreadlocks stood out on end as she dove deep in to the Aura of the surrounding area. Almost instantly she started to grumble and growl.

"This is exactly where Devin and the Absol spent the night, and they most definitely did exactly what you think they did." Rose translated

"However there was also another human and another Pokémon. I don't know who the human was but the Pokémon was …"

Rose Kuroaki just stared at Lu. "Are you sure?"

"What?" Both Amaya and Blaze asked at the same time.

"Darkrai…"

Amaya and Blaze were stunned and would have said so but Lu started to speak again so Rose started to translate again.

"There was a stand-off, some one betrayed some one else, and then there was a VERY brief battle between Devin and Darkrai, almost like a sneak attack. Devin and the Absol were carried out of here by two others."

It was at this point that Lu lost concentration and opened her eyes. Showing sings of using Aura too much Lu made her way to the mouth of the cave, and started to whimper and growl again.

"She loses their Aura signature at the mouth of the cave. Too much is going on out there for her to distinguish the older Auras from the fresher ones."

Every one gathered at the mouth of the cave and looked out over the wind swept landscape before them. Rose wrapped an arm around her not so secret lover and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Thank you love, you rest for now, I have a feeling that you are going to be needing all of your strength before this day is done."

Rose than pulled a Pokéball from her hip and tossed it high into the air. When the red light faded a rather large and old-looking Arcanine was standing before them. Rose took the Arcanine's head in her hands in an awkward kind of hug. Gently hugging the Arcanine's head, Rose went forehead to forehead with the old Pokémon.

"How are you doing old girl?" Rose asked while lovingly scratching the Arcanine behind the jaw.

"_Better now that I am out and about."_ The Arcanine responded leaning into the scratching.

"Ember I need you and your daughter to search this area and let me know what you find."

With out prompting Blaze pulled a ball from his leg and tossed it high into the air. With a bright red flash a Growlithe appeared before him and shook its self out. As soon as it was done it started to playfully paw at his pant leg.

"That's a good girl Cinda. You ready to find Devin?" Blaze said in happy tones as he knelt and lovingly scratched the excited Growlithe.

"_Yes, yes lets find Devin, than we can play?"_ She asked happily.

"Yes we can play after we find Devin."

Blaze then looked over at Zhen. "Come here cutey."

Zhen nervously walked over to Blaze. Gently Blaze ran his hands around the back of her head and undid the knot to Devin's bandana that she was still wearing around her neck.

"I'll give it back cutey, I just need it for a second."

Blaze turned to his Growlithe and presented it for her to sniff. Blaze noticed that Rose was doing the same thing with Devin's shirt for Ember. When they were both ready the two fire dogs put their noses to the ground and started to sniff around. While they did that Blaze re-tied the bandana around Zhen's neck. Together mother and daughter sniffed the ground starting at the mouth of the cave working their way out. Amaya took the opportunity to face Rose and Blaze.

"So what are you two thinking?" Amaya asked.

"I'm thinking that you and me need to spend some time in a hot tub later." Blaze said while still looking out over the plane with Rose.

"Blaze, remember those manors I spent so much time teaching you, use them." Rose chastised the young man.

"Okay, sorry." Blaze responded with mock disdain.

"Amaya, you and me, alone, in a hot tub with some egg rolls and hot Sake." Blaze said once again. This time he actually turned to look at her and actually looked sincere.

Amaya was seriously considering giving him a slap to the face for even suggesting such a thing. Her face was screwed up in a confused look as she debated on what side to hit him on when the two fire dogs returned. The breeder and trainer greeted their returning Pokémon. After a short conversation they both stood back up and turned to Amaya.

"They found the scents of about fifty people. Two of them hauled Devin to a helicopter. They than took off in a North East direction."

All three of them looked in the direction that the Pokémon indicated. Amaya started to cycle through her Pokétch applications till she got to the map function. Blaze was doing the same thing on his Poké-nav.

"Well the only cities in that direction are Hearthome City, Solaceon City, and Veilstone City." Amaya said thinking she had beat Blaze to some conclusion they hadn't yet.

"So who wants to lay odds on Veilstone?" Blaze asked while still looking at his Nav.

"What!? Why!?" Amaya asked.

Rose and Blaze returned their Pokémon to their balls and started to move towards the Jeep. Amaya heaved a deep sigh and started to chase after them. Rose jumped behind the wheel and started to talk.

"Fifteen or so years ago the group called Team Galactic made their home base in Veilstone. Their leader was a disturbed man named Cyrus who wanted to remake the universe using the power of Palkia and Dialga. He was stopped when the legendaries Uxie, Mesprite, and Azelf showed up and suppressed the powers of Palkia and Dialga. He than was sucked into the reverse world by Giratina. No one has seen him since."

Amaya thought about this for a second.

"So you two think that who ever took Devin is holed up in this Team Galactic's old hide out, why?"

"Well I'm just leaping here hotness, but Ember and Cinder say they smelled fifty some odd people and Devin was hauled away in a helicopter. They than flew that way."

"And since we know that Devin has already had a run in with a former Team Galactic member it just makes sense to start there." Rose said as she shifted through the gears.

Amaya thought about it for a while as she watched the landscape slide by. It made sense and yet it didn't. Yeah Devin and this Saturn guy had a fight, but why would the entirety of Team Galactic come after him. The thought continued to plague her as they drove on.

**The Voids Secret Hideout**

Devin trudged along the halls of what ever building he was being held in, supported by two rather large grunts in black uniforms. He found himself not paying attention to his surroundings as best as he should. His mind kept wondering back to how hard it must be for them to keep those outfits so black. He came to the conclusion that they must get new ones every day.

Abby noticed that Devin was continuously stumbling and gazing off into nothingness. She came to the conclusion that Toxicroak's poison was really doing a number on him. She watched as he was violently hauled down the hall by the two guards that had him under the arm.

Eventually they came to the all too familiar double doors that lead to Voids office. Saturn knocked gently on the door and waited for a response. Silently they opened as they were granted entrance. Violently Devin was forced into a cold metal folding chair. Guards rushed in to secure his arms behind his back and secure his feet to the floor.

Abby like wise was shackled and chained to the floor. She didn't like it, but she was next to Devin and sat back on her haunches next to him. Slowly Void turned his chair to face the two captives, Darkrai floating right next to him. With a wave of his hand another grunt moved up next to Devin and violently jabbed a needle into his neck. Awareness washed over Devin as the anti venom made its way through his body.

"Good, you're back with us Trainer Kuroaki. I really couldn't wait to meet you."

Devin let the last of the cobwebs clear from his head before he even tried to talk. Now that his head was at least a little bit clear Devin took the opportunity to look around. The office was lavish in its design and décor. Every where there was hardwood book shelves and ornately decorated end tables. Even the mans desk was made of a rich dark wood native to the Veridian Forest.

The one thing he didn't notice was personal effects. No pictures of himself, or of other people, or of his Pokémon. For all the opulence of the office it was cold and devoid of life.

"Trainer Kuroaki." Void said bringing Devin's attention back to the man behind the desk.

"I am very happy to finally meet you."

"Yes you've said as much already. My question is why?" Devin asked trying to keep his head as level as possible.

"You intrigue me Trainer Kuroaki, you intrigue me greatly." Void replied leaning back into his over stuffed chair with a grin.

"Some how I truly doubt that." Devin said letting just a little sarcasm slip into his voice.

A screen slid out of the ceiling on command and started to show clips of Devin's life.

"You were born nineteen years ago to Arthur and Lilly Kuroaki of the Kanto Region, to be specific the Veridian Forest. Your mother gave birth to you in the middle of the night in your fathers family's house. Right in the middle of the forest.

When you were five your parents decided to move to the Sinnoh Region, where they were hired by the Pokétch company to develop an Application that would allow trainers to understand the 'mon language. Who better than a hermit family in the Veridian Forest?

When you were seven your family went on a vacation cruise in the Hoenn Region. A freak storm caused the ship to sink. You were one of twenty people to survive the incident. After which the courts awarded your custody to your world-famous breeder Aunt, Rose Kuroaki. We, that is those of us in this office, also know that she is a Poképhile. I wonder if the courts should be told that too."

Devin had heard enough and said just as much.

"Okay I get it, you've been stalking me for a while. That still doesn't tell me why?"

Void gave a very predatory grin as he shifted his gaze to Abby. The Absol instinctively wilted under that grin. Devin may have no clue how dangerous Void was but she did. She had even had nightmares about him.

"Abigail, you've been a very bad girl, a very bad girl indeed." Void said never once losing his predatory grin.

"_Don't call me that."_ Abby replied still not looking at Void.

"Why not Abigail, that is your name. A name I gave you. And since I am your master…"

"_You are NOT my master."_

Voids grin got wider, and Abby shrunk back even more.

"Abigail, who found you digging in a dumpster for scraps of food?"

"_You did…"_

"Who took you off the streets, and gave you a much needed bath as well as food and a safe place to stay?"

"_You did…"_

Voids face became deadly serious.

"So how am I not your master?"

"_You've never captured me, I have never done exactly as you've ordered me to do, especially after the first time you killed some one I found for you. You're cruel, and depraved. Your theory on culling out the week is sick and wrong. I don't belong to you. I never have and I never will"_

Voids grin returned to his face as he turned his gaze back to Devin.

"Have you wondered yet how it is that we found you in the cave?" Void asked swishing his index finger between himself and Darkrai.

"It was Abigail." Void stated matter-of-factly.

Devin gave Void a curious look, and looked down at Abby. Abby's eyes got wide as she vigorously shook her head no.

"I don't believe you. Why would she go through all that trouble to lure me away from where you thought I was going to be if she was just going to hand me to you. Wouldn't it have been easier to just let me stay at the Pokécenter and let Darkrai take care of me?" Devin stated.

"Ah you see there lies the fun of it all." Void said getting up from behind his desk.

Slowly he walked around it and right up to Abby, till he was right in front of her. Roughly he grasped her by the horn and forced her to look at him.

"I want you to think back Abigail. Think back to when you started working for me. Think back to the first time you met Darkrai in my presence. You had a nightmare, a nightmare that you dismissed as a side effect of being in his presence. Do you remember it? You dreamt that you were in the throes of passion with someone you loved deeply, yet you could not see who it was. Than all at once while he was just starting to mount you he changed, and you were able to see him. He changed into a monster that stuck it where the sun didn't shine at the time. And while he was raping your delectable ass he stabbed you in the thigh. Do you remember that?"

Abby's terrified eyes didn't leave Voids grinning face as she nodded her head in horror. She remembered all too well that nightmare. It had been so vivid that the next morning her rear had been bleeding and her thigh had hurt like hell.

"I'm going to let you in on one of my most prized secrets. It wasn't a nightmare. It was me. I made Darkrai induce those images as I took my pleasure out of your flesh. And because I trusted you as little than as I do now, when I stabbed you in the leg it was to implant a tracking beacon in you. So you see, whether you like it or not, you did betray Devin and lead me right to him."

Abby was instantly in tears. Void gave a disgusted snort of triumph and violently let go of Abby's horn. Abby slumped to the ground and couldn't bring herself to look at Devin. Devin had had enough though and wasn't looking at Abby, but directly at Void.

"Okay you've made your point. You're a creep, a bastard, a Poképhile, and a pedophile. You still haven't told me what it is exactly you want from me."

Void gave a smirk and a shrug as he made his way back behind his desk.

"You know its funny that you should mention Poképhile before pedophile. It's almost as if you cherish the virtue of a Pokémon more than you do of a human child." Void said leaning back into his chair.

"You still haven't answered my question." Devin's agitation was quickly raising.

"No I think we have had enough Q&A for now. My men will take you back to your cell, and take your bitch with you. I don't need or want her any more."

Devin was about to say something more, but the armed guards moved in and restrained him, gagged him, and threw a black bag over his head. He couldn't see, move or speak, so he was helpless when he heard some one rush in to strike. Devin braced for the impact, but it wasn't him that got hit. He heard Abby give a short scream before her body hit the floor. Roughly he was hoisted out of his chair and marched out of the office.

**Veilstone City**

Together the three humans sat in front of the massive skyscraper that at one point been the Galactic HQ. Blaze looked bored as he stood there leaning up against the jeep cleaning his fingernails with a pocket knife. Amaya looked as nervous as she felt as she once again went over her Pokémon's stats using her Pokédex. This was her fourth time doing so since they arrived.

"Will you stop that! You'll make your Skitty go blind, hotness."

"Shut up. You may be used to doing things like this. Me I'm just a trainer out on my adventure." Amaya responded nervously.

"Actually hotness this is my first time doing some thing like this. But I know my roll, and I trust Aunt Rose and her judgment. Besides like you said this is an adventure. Its time we had us some excitement."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Blaze, but some times your enthusiasm scares me." Rose said from her place in the front seat.

Everyone in the jeep continued to look at the building before them.

"So do you think they know we are here?" Amaya asked.

"I'd be very surprised if they didn't." Rose responded.

Rose gave Lu a meaningful nudge. Silently Lu got out of the Jeep and took Rio with her. Together they stood halfway between the Jeep and the building before them.

"_Close your eyes Rio, reach out with your Aura." _Lu explained to her daughter.

Rio closed her eyes, placed her paw on to her chest, and abandoned herself to her Aura. She felt the life energy flow from her and in to the area around her. Almost instantly she felt all the life forms in the building. Her brow furrowed as she tried to separate the individual people from the Pokémon around them. She was about to give up when she found him. To her under trained sense of Aura every ones aura, human and Pokémon all looked light blue. Till she got to Devin's, his was a bright electric blue. It was also the only one being hauled by two others, and struggling.

"_Momma I found him!"_ Rio said excitedly.

"_You found them you mean."_

Rio looked at her mother in confusion.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Look again Sweetie."_ Lu responded, never breaking concentration.

Rio took a deep breath and once again dove into the Aura around her. Once again she was drawn to Devin's Bright Aura. Right behind him was an Aura that was very faded and the more she concentrated on it the more it started to take on the form of an Absol. Rio was instantly disgusted.

"_Why in the hell would I care about that whore?"_ Rio asked angrily.

"_Rio! Language! I wish you girls would reserve judgment on her until we hear what those two have to say."_ Lu chastised her.

Rio knew when to keep her mouth shut, and this one of those times. She would deal with the Absol bitch when the time came. Right now though she just wanted her Devin back. She wasn't surprised at all to feel her mothers paw on her shoulder to restrain her. Rio looked up at her mother pleadingly. Lu looked from her daughter to her Lover and best friend. Rose gave a slight nod and a smile as she exited the Jeep.

"Well hotness its time to rock!" Blaze said enthusiastically.

He emphasized this by clapping his hands together. The sudden loud clap caused Amaya to nearly jump out of her skin. Amaya turned to punch Blaze for scaring the shit out of her, but he was already out of the Jeep. Amaya angrily got out of the Jeep and stormed over to Blaze ready to kick his ass.

"Okay hotness this is how its going to go. You and me we are going to deal with all the confrontations, Aunt Rose is pretty much going to stay out of it."

"What!? Why!?" Amaya's anger switched from Blaze scaring her to Blaze telling her that "Bad Ass" Rose Kuroaki was going to stand back and do nothing while they stormed this building.

"Oh simmer down hotness. Think of Aunt Rose as the big guns in this operation. We are going to do all the fighting until she absolutely has to. That way less attention will be allocated to us."

"Again why?" Amaya demanded.

"I personally think it's because she is getting too old to do any serious battling."

By this point Rose had walked up behind them, and she hauled off and punched Blaze in the back of the head.

"It's because my team is around level Ninety or so and I would draw way to much attention to us. That and you two could use the practice."

Blaze got back on his feet and dusted himself off.

"So boss how do you want this done? Slow and quiet, or should we just get right down to business?"

Rose made a showing of thinking about what to do next. But much like every one else she wanted her nephew back, sooner rather than latter. She wouldn't be surprised at all if who ever this group was already knew they were there, so she guessed there was no real reason to keep them waiting.

"Blaze I'm sure our host knows we are here."

"Yes Aunt Rose, I suppose you are right."

"Remember those I manors I taught you, use them please and knock on the door."

"Yes ma'am."

With that Blaze approached the double doors that were the solitary rear entrance that they had sat outside of for the last hour. About half way to the door Blaze pulled Pokéball's from both of his legs and tossed them high into the air.

"Spike and Nate, its time to crank up the heat!"

A pair of red flashes latter and a Quilava as well as a Monferno were standing in front of Blaze. Blaze jabbed his finger at the doors.

"All right you two, "Flame Wheel", go!"

The two fire starters both leapt into the air and tucked into balls. While still in flight they surrounded themselves in fire and started to spin extremely fast. When they touched the ground they tore at the doors with blinding speed, leaving burning trails behind them. Together they crashed into the doors and sent them hurling into the building. The destruction did not stop with a loud bang and some flying doors though.

The collision sounded like and an explosion going off, it also left a good-sized hole in the building. The two fire starters didn't stop at the door either, their forward momentum carried them well into the building.

"Well if they didn't know we were here before they know now." Amaya commented as she started forward.

"Your door is ready Mrs. Kuroaki." Blaze said with a mock bow as Rose walked by him.

"See Blaze I knew I taught you those manors for a reason."

Rio, Mocha, Star, and Zhen followed after Aunt Rose and Lu. No one had bothered to put them in their respective balls in days, honestly none of them would have stayed in them either. Together they rushed the building, almost beating the humans inside.

"_Hang on Devin, I'm coming!"_

**Inside The Voids Hide Out**

Devin had just been let in to his cell, and the black bag removed from his head when the explosion rocked the building. His guards had just undone the shackles on his ankles when he heard a familiar voice and felt a familiar presence.

"_I'm coming!"_

Rio was in the building. With out thinking Devin used the guards momentary confusion to his advantage. Quickly he brought his knee up into the nose of the Guard that was still knelt in front of him undoing his shackles. He was rewarded with a muffled scream and a warm gush of blood across his knee.

His second guard didn't take any chances with trying to stay quiet and pulled his gun from his hip. Far to slow though. Devin quickly looped the length of chain on his wrist shackles around the guards out stretched hands. Fortunately for Devin the guard had held the gun in both hands, so he managed to get both hands in his sneak attack.

With a hard yank the guard was pulled off-balance, Devin used this too to his advantage and as the guard was stumbling forward Devin forcefully drove his elbow into the bridge of the mans nose.

Abby, being slung over a third guards shoulder hadn't seen what had happened, but she heard it quite well. So when the first guard had been kneed she had taken the opportunity to sink her teeth deep into her guards shoulder and neck. It had been a grand idea until she was dropped, still shackled, to the floor. The guard had violently started kicking her any where he could land a foot.

He didn't stop either until Devin came up behind him clubbed him over the head. Very quickly he rolled the bodies until he found the keys to their shackles. Careful not to make too much noise he removed the rest of his bindings and all of Abby's. Then just to be safe he dragged the guards unconscious bodies into the cell and broke the key off in the lock as he closed the door. Gently Devin scooped up Abby and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was extremely glad she wasn't her full size yet, that or she hadn't eaten in a while. As he adjusted her on his shoulder to be more comfortable he doubted he would have been able to carry her had she been the average 103 pounds that most Absol's were.

"Come on Abby, we're taking our leave of this place."

With that Devin took off down the hall in the direction he had felt Rio in.

**Voids Office**

A wide grin spread across Voids face as he watched the two monitors in front of him. One showed Devin walking down a hall in the detention level with Abby slung over his shoulder. The other showed Rose and her group Making their way further in to the ground level. He could hardly contain his excitement as he pulled open the largest drawer in his desk and pulled out a standard issue trainers belt with three balls on it.

Selecting the first one on the belt he tossed it into the middle of the room. When the red flash cleared a rather tall Blaziken was standing there. It gave a mighty stretch and growl, flames shooting from its wrists and beak, as it worked the knots out of its muscles.

"Ah, my old friend, I have something to show you."

With that Void pressed a button on his desk and a video stream started playing on the wall mounted screen. It quite clearly showed the entire group that was trying to get to one another. The Blaziken thought it recognized two of the humans, and the Lucario, but he wasn't sure, he had been in his ball for a very long time.

"Your daughter has finally come to pay you a visit."

Sudden realization dawned on the Blaziken, and it was instantly pissed. For a second time he loosed a savage growl and shot flames out of its wrists and beak. Void just simply leaned back and grinned. Every thing was falling perfectly into place.


	7. Ch 7 Abby Pt3 Out of the Void

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise or any of it characters, locations, ECT._

_Everything else is of my own work._

**Ch.7 Abby Pt.3 Out of the Void**

Terror, that's what Mocha was feeling, absolute terror. She had never been one for fighting when she had been wild. Truth be told she had no talent for it unless Devin was calling the shots.

Yet here she was with her sisters, scared out of her mind, her heart pounding in her throat. She wished she had Rios courage as she watched Rio charge three Pokémon twice her size. Her gaze shifted to Zhen, she watched as Zhen in her anger picked up a Houndoom and tossed it at its trainer and then finish both of them off with a powerful "Crush Claw". She wished she had Zhen's strength.

Hell she would have settled for Star's speed and agility. She watched as Star and her twin brother ran between various enemies using Spark and Bite. All at once there was a Mightyena bearing down on her. She could see the madness in its eyes, the drool running from its fangs. Mocha tucked her head and covered it.

"Mocha use Pound now!"

Rose's words prompted Mocha to react. Like a gunshot Mocha's curled up ear unfurled and caught the Mightyena under the chin.

"Mocha now use Quick Attack, and then follow it up with Jump Kick!"

Mocha rushed in with Quick Attack sending the Mightyena flying back. Leaping forward Mocha delivered a devastating jump kick. Mocha watched as the Mightyena went soaring back into its trainer. The Grunt got up and ran away, the Mightyena did not.

Mocha stood there looking at her downed opponent, and then down at her feet. She wish she had her sisters abilities, but no all she had was her abilities and compared to her sisters she was more suited to cuddling, sitting in laps and helping with camp chores. She was no fighter, not without Devin.

So she stayed behind her sisters and the two teenagers that were doing all the battling. Carefully they continued to creep along the ever-growing number of halls. Mocha had lost track of how many floors up they were now. All she knew was that they were following Lu, and Lu seemed to be doing a fine job of getting them lost at the moment.

"You know, a security station would be really nice. Maybe then we could tell where in the hell we were." Amaya said very bluntly as she recalled Bolt.

"Settle down hotness. Lu knows where we are going." Blaze said nonchalantly gesturing towards the Lucario mother ahead of them.

Lu at the moment was anything but sure of where they were going. For the umpteenth time since they left the Pokémon center yesterday her stomach cramped and her sex got hot and sweaty. She knew when they had left the ranch that her cycle would be starting soon, and sure enough it had hit as soon as they had gotten to the Pokémon center. She knew she should have had Rose help her take care of the problem while there, but she had been so distracted with reuniting with Rio and getting the search for Devin under way.

Lu's womb cramped again at the thought of her beloved boy. She had always felt affection for him ever since he had been a boy admiring her. But her heat was making her think lewd things about the human boy she loved like a son. To make it worst she started to get itchy as well. She was almost openly shocked that none of the other team members have smelled her yet. Lu stopped to catch her breath, and damn near jumped out of her fur when Rose laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Lu, are you alright?" Rose asked, her concern written all over her face.

"_Yeah I'll be fine. Just tired is all."_

Rose gave Lu a knowing look that basically told her that her lover wasn't believing a word she had just said.

"Lu, how long have we known each other? You should have said something back in Oreburgh City. We could have done something to take the edge off till we could have dealt with it properly."

"_I was distracted. Finding Devin was at the fore front of my mind. Not my impending heat."_

"Are you going to be okay?"

"_As long as we keep moving and fighting I should be."_

Rose nodded her head excepting her lovers answer. Of course what Lu didn't say out loud was "And also if I can keep the thoughts of raping him as soon as we find him out of my mind I'll be fine too." Silently they moved on.

**A Few Floors Up**

Quietly Devin snuck along the partially dark corridor. He had found a decent sized janitors closet where he had deposited Abby. In it he had also found a janitors jumpsuit and a breaker box for the floor he was on. The jump suit didn't fit him completely, but enough that his lower half was covered, the rest he tied around his waist. He had then proceeded to destroy the breaker sending the entire floor in to sudden darkness. It didn't take long for the emergency flood lights to kick in casting long eerie shadows down the length of the hall.

"Abby you stay here, I'm going to go and see if I can't find something to make you feel better."

Abby just nodded her head from where she was laying on the floor. Devin had crept out of the closet and sticking to the shadows he made his way down the hall.

It didn't take him long to find a lone grunt with his back turned towards him. Devin remembered fondly how Lu and Aunt Rose had given him funny questioning looks when he asked Lu to teach him how to fight. He almost laughed at the memory of his few human friends thinking he was crazy for wanting to learn how to fight too. That is what Pokémon were for. But even back then he thought it was irresponsible to not be willing to do your self what you would ask your friends to do.

Silently Devin crept up on the grunt. Jumping up on to the man's back Devin quickly wrapped one of his arms around his neck and used his other to apply extra pressure so that the mans wind pipe was instantly crushed, and he was unable to yell.

Wrapping his legs around the grunts body he quickly and quietly put an end to all resistance and brought the bigger man to the ground. Devin didn't let go either until he was curtain that the man was unconscious. As quietly as he could he dragged the grunt back to the closet, the entire time thinking about how foolish it had been indeed to learn how to defend ones self.

Once inside the closet Devin found some duct tape and bound the grunt so incase if he woke up he wouldn't cause them any problems. When that was done Devin went about his business of relieving the man of any thing he thought might be useful.

They were in luck the grunt had carried on him four super potions. Devin wondered why so many, was he really that bad of a trainer? Curiosity got the better of him and he checked the guys Pokédex. Devin almost felt bad for knocking the guy out as he looked at the unconscious mans registered Pokémon. There were three listed, and three balls on his belt. A Pidgey, a Caterpie, and a Magicarp.

"Man sucks to be you." Devin said stepping over the poor bastard and kneeling next to Abby.

Taking one of the Super Potions Devin sprayed it all over Abby's body. The effects were almost instantaneous, Abby shot to her feet and stretched as if she had just woken up from a great nap.

"_This feels good."_ Abby said luxuriously.

Devin got back to his feet and tenderly scratched Abby behind the horn. Gently Abby leaned into Devin's hand.

"We really need to get going Abby, my girls are here looking for us."

Abby's heart sank a little. He had said his girls, a statement she knew she wasn't a part of. She also knew that his girls were not going to view her very well. Devin's voice brought her back to focus.

"What do you know Abby, I have a feeling we have a long fight ahead of us."

Abby nodded her head once enthusiastically. _"Right!_

_Lets see I know Scratch, Razor Wind, Bite, and Attract."_

"So you can fight, that's good to know."

"_I'm not just a lover, I'm also a fighter."_

"That is great to hear Abby. Now we really need to get a move on. My girls are close."

Silently Abby followed Devin out of the closet, and together they made their way down the hall.

**A Few Floors Down**

Star's lungs heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Battling went against her timid nature, but she wanted Devin back just as much as any of her sisters did. He had confidence in her, weak little timid her. He saw something in her that she herself could not, and she wanted to understand what.

So she had to keep fighting to get him back. But she had been fighting for so long now and was really starting to feel tired. Her legs hurt from running, her electric glands hurt from over exertion, he mouth hurt from repeatedly biting people and Pokémon. The simple truth was that she was pushing her self too hard. She just didn't have the strength or stamina to attack head on.

Star watched as Bolt charged into another group of opposing Pokémon. She watched as electricity flowed from his electric glands and covered his body as he used Spark on the group. Quickly he turned around and sunk his teeth into the leg of another Pokémon. Star wasn't too sure about how good of an idea it was of Amaya to let Bolt do as he pleased, he seemed to be enjoying the fighting a bit too much.

Star watched as a Poochyena and a Houndour snuck up behind Bolt. She was about to warn her brother when as one they attacked, sending bolt sprawling. Groggy and disoriented Bolt tried to get back to his feet. Only to be hit in the head by the Poochyena and in the hind quarters by the Houndour once again sending him sprawling.

"Bolt!" Amaya shouted.

Quickly Amaya pulled Bolts ball and tried to recall him. But every time she tried the two would hit him again, knocking him out-of-the-way of the beam.

Star couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a bad dream. Bolt wasn't supposed to fall, he was strong and brave. Star could feel herself getting angry, an emotion she was unfamiliar with. She felt her electric glands once again start to produce electricity. Stars vision narrowed on to the two dog like Pokémon attacking her brother, and faded to red.

Star exploded forward, electricity covering her body and leaving a sparkling trail in her wake. Violently she slammed into the side of the Poochyena sending it flying into the Houndour. It didn't take long for them to both get back to their feet. Star placed her considerably smaller self between them and Bolt, not so much as backing down an inch.

Star set herself into a wide stance and growled as fiercely as she could. The two dark type dogs laughed at her attempt. All it did was make Star madder. She was determined to protect her brother and find her master. It was her time to be strong, her time to shine.

A white light crawled over Stars body. Every one stopped what they were in the middle of doing to watch. Star however was letting her anger and her desires to protect her loved ones consume her and thus did not notice as her bones started to grow. Her body throbbed as it elongated and her muscles bulked up. Her body was a blaze with an abundance of energy as an extra set of electric glands formed on her front legs. Her body tingled as her fur changed colors. When she felt that she was about to burst she tilted her head back and very dramatically released a much more fearsome roar.

Star still saw red as her gaze focused once again on the Dark dogs in front of her. Her new, stronger muscles reacted like new springs being released for the first time as she exploded forward closing the distance between her and the Houndour. It didn't even have a chance to blink as one second Star was ten feet away the next she was slamming in to him with Spark. The power of her electricity paralyzed him, and the force of the tackle slammed his limp body in to the wall behind him with a sickening thud. A trail of red was left on the wall as the Houndours body slid to the ground.

The Poochyena lost its nerve and made to run. Electricity danced between Stars fangs as she turned and sank them deep in to the back of the Poochyena's neck. As with the Houndour the electricity in her Thunder Fang paralyzed him, and with a vicious shake the Poochyena joined its buddy in the eternal garden.

The rest of the grunts and their Pokémon fled for the time being. Star made her way over to her brother and slumped down next to him, she was tired now that her anger had passed.

"Devin is not going to be happy." Blaze said as he approached the two cubs.

"Why is that, I would think he would be thrilled to see that little Star has become a big girl." Amaya said as she was finally able to recall Bolt.

"Because one of the first rules of being a breeder is to never evolve another trainers Pokémon with out their expressed permission." Rose said fishing Stars ball out of Devin's bag and recalling Star.

She than took one of her super potions and screwed it into the activation diode on the ball. She watched as the potion was consumed by the ball, and knew that it would be properly distributed as Star needed it.

"Come on this is Devin we're talking about. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed."

"You're right hotness, he will be. He'll just never let us hear the end of it is all."

Together they continued down the hall.

**A Few Floors Up**

A strong wind blew down the hall and was shortly followed up by razor-sharp blades of energy. The walls, floors and anything else that was in the path of the attack was torn to shreds. A few of the weaker Pokémon fell to the onslaught, all the grunts ran, that left Devin and Abby facing down three Pokémon that were either very loyal to the grunts that ran, or were too stupid to run.

Abby didn't much care she had a point to prove. That point was that she would be of use to Devin and not just some one to be pitied as a former temptress and sex toy. She had a strong will of her own, a will that had never been broken, only suppressed.

Abby charged forward to attack. Her claws glowed as she lashed out catching a Makuhita across the face leaving deep bloody groves. Spinning about she sank her teeth into a Golbat. While those two were causing a disturbance Abby leapt back near Devin and unleashed another Razor Wind killing the three Pokémon.

Abby was quite proud of herself, it had been awhile since she had actually fought. Turning about sharply, chest puffed out, head held high, Abby actually strutted back to Devin.

"Well some one sure is full of her self."

"_Did you see how I just handled those three? I was awesome!"_

Devin just gave Abby a funny look.

"Its been a while since you last battled, hasn't it?"

"_That obvious?"_ Abby asked a little sheepishly.

"Just a little."

Abby hung her head a little. Devin placed a reassuring hand on her head, to which she immediately leaned into so that he was cupping the side of her face. Abby couldn't help but look up in to face, and get lost in his eyes.

"Don't worry though Dear, it's something we can work on." Devin said with a warm smile.

Abby couldn't help but swoon at this. He was touching her affectionately, he was smiling warmly at her, and he had just said "we" like she was already a part of his team. Involuntarily Abby's tail started to slowly wag.

"Some one's happy."

"_You have no idea."_

Devin stroked her cheek a few more times.

"Come on, we have to get going."

Abby could only nod her head. It took her a second to realize that Devin was walking away from her. Physically and mentally Abby shook her self, and then quickly caught up with Devin. Together they continued to move through the halls.

Devin was really starting to get an uneasy feeling. After Abby's initial attack they had run into no further resistance on this floor. Abby was starting to get anxious too for the same reason.

"_I think Void is up to something."_

"I think you're right. Any idea of what?"

Abby looked around real quick.

"_I have no idea. I honestly don't think I have ever been on this floor."_

Devin was about to say something more but they had finally reached the end of the hall they were in, and it had an elevator.

"_If that doesn't just scream trap."_

"I'd say. However this seems to be the only way out."

Cautiously they entered the lone elevator at the end of the hall. Their suspicions weren't lessened in the lease by the sight of only two buttons. One marked up the other marked down. Stepping into the elevator the doors slammed shut and started to move down with out either of them pressing a button.

"Oh yeah, that just makes me feel so much better."

"_Doesn't it just."_

It didn't take long for the elevator to come to a stop and the doors to slowly open. Before them was a stretching darkness that the light cast by the elevator. Devin and Abby looked at each other and just shrugged. Together they stepped out into the darkness. They both thought it was kind of eerie the way that they could hear their foot steps echoing.

With a series of loud slams the lights flared to life revealing several things at once. They were in an arena the size of at least two-thirds of the entire floor, and easily went up at least three floors. They were also surrounded by Pokémon and Grunts. Finally there was a clear exit to the arena, it was a double wide blast door that was had closed with a very loud thud.

"_Well there is an upside to this."_

"Oh I can't wait to hear this one, please do tell."

Abby set herself into a wide ready stance, then gave Devin a wide sly grin.

"_They are not going to be fighting by League sanctioned rules, so neither do we."_

Devin doubted that would make a difference at all, but it would help for a bit. At the same time Devin and Abby went in opposite directions attacking whatever got with in swinging range. It didn't take long for Devin to find himself a set of night sticks and start implementing them.

Abby on the other hand was throwing her self, quite literally, at who ever got in her way. She had discovered the joys of tackling and shoulder ramming and was wondering why Absol's didn't learn these moves. Abby threw her self at another opponent and supplemented this with a Scratch attack to the face.

She turned to see how Devin was doing and was shocked to see him surrounded by two grunts and two Pokémon. Abby rushed to be at Devin's side. Skidding to a halt Abby placed herself between Devin and his would be attackers. Stance set wide, head lowered, Abby growled showing teeth in the process. Reaching deep within herself Abby unleashed a vicious Razor wind taking out all four at once.

"Abby, take it easy. You're going to burn your self out if you push too hard."

"_I saw you in trouble, I had to help."_

What Abby didn't say was _"As long as there is a breath in my body I will do every thing in my power to keep you safe. We will never be victims again."_

Devin and Abby charged the group of grunts and Pokémon again.

**Same Floor, Hall Side of the Blast Door**

With a scream of fury Zhen scooped up Machop that had attacked her, and drove it head first into the ground. Not even waiting to see if it stayed down Zhen leapt over its body and continued her one Zangoose rampage down the hall.

As soon as they had entered this hall she had been able to smell Devin. Not just the traces of his scent, but his real scent. It had started out faint, but the further they had moved down this hall the stronger it was getting.

Zhen's agitation was growing rapidly. She knew that Rio's mother was in season and it was messing with her abilities. Rio was no help either. Her ability to use her aura was nowhere near as good as her mothers, and she was becoming more reckless by the moment. Zhen was getting tired of following behind her and finishing her opponents.

She just wanted her Devin back. She knew they all did, but she owed Devin her life. She wanted to save him if only for that reason. Like all the other girls in his team Zhen loved Devin very deeply. And the never-ending supply of grunts and Pokémon they were having to go through was frustrating at best. Zhen was seeing red, she wanted the fighting to be done, she just wanted to be hugged and held by her master.

Zhen none too gently shoved Rio out of the way and strode past her. Her pink eye darkening to red, the full force of her Zangoose rage pumped through her blood, causing her muscles to spasm slightly and her claws to twitch.

"_Hey, what's the big deal Zhen!"_

Zhen didn't even look at the hyper active Rio, she just kept on storming up the hall.

"_See to your mother Rio, Devin is close. I can smell him."_

As if to prove her point Zhen inhaled deeply tossing her head back. She could smell him, and the Absol whore that was with him. Her anger had sharpened her senses, they were so very close. Zhen tore off down the hall.

"_What crawled up her ass?"_ Rio said out loud as she approached her mother.

"_Language Rio__. She is just frustrated I think. She is used to constantly having Devin's and the rest of you girls support to fall back on and hold her up."_

"_She still has us."_ Rio replied confused.

"_When was the last time you hugged her and told her she was doing a good job? That and I think her long dormant Zangoose anger is showing it self."_

Rio thought about this. She didn't know anything about Zangoose anger, so she guessed it could be true.

"_She seems to think we are close to him, and that we should check."_

Rio watched as her mother gave a slight wince of pain before starting to concentrate.

"_Mom are you alright?"_

"_Not now __Rio, help me concentrate."_

Together mother and daughter focused their aura and sent it outward. The joint auras soared out in all directions. They saw Zhen still storming down the hall. There was a Machamp at the end that was about to have a really bad day. Beyond him was a large, thick metal door.

Rio's heart stopped. Beyond the door was Devin and that bitch Absol, and they were in trouble. Rio was furious, that Absol had done it again, she had lead Devin into yet another trap. She was personally going to kill her. Rio broke concentration and tore off up the hall after Zhen.

"_Rio! It's not what you think!" _Lu shouted making to run after her daughter. Of course her worst cramp yet chose that moment to hit her.

Rose was instantly by her side.

"_Rose we need to stop them, they are going to kill her."_

"Who?"

"_The Absol that is now once again saving Devin's life."_

Zhen quickly rolled to the side to avoid being hit by two of the Machamp's four fists. Just as quickly she rushed back in to attack. Her razor-sharp claws cut deep in to his wrist. Before the fighting type had time to react Zhen drug her claws upwards cutting through muscle and tendons, rendering the arm useless.

It shot to its feet howling in pain, while clutching its damaged arm. This gave Zhen a perfect opening and she rushed behind the mammoth fighting type and severed the tendons on the back of it calves. With its legs no longer able to support it the Machamp came crashing to the ground.

Hastily it rolled over so it could cover as much of its vital spots as it could with its remaining arms. It mattered little to Zhen as she slashed away savagely at each arm till they were all useless. Zhen was standing on its massive chest, claws at the ready to tear it throat out. The look of horror on the Machamp's face would have amused were Zhen in the mood to laugh.

Out of nowhere Rio appeared over them. In mid-flight one of her little feet caught fire, and Rio flipped over bring her flaming heel crashing down directly on the Machamp's nose rendering it unconscious. Zhen didn't have a chance to be upset as Rio grabbed her by the paw a dragged her to the large blast doors.

"_Devin is in there now. And the bitch is in the process of betraying him again."_

Zhen didn't say anything. Instead with a primal scream she delivered a powerful Crush Claw to the blast door. Six very neat looking claw marks were left in the door. Not very deep, but they were there. Rio leapt over Zhen and delivered a mighty Blaze kick to the door, pushing off of the door she spun around in mid-flight and delivered another. As soon as Rio was out-of-the-way, Zhen unleashed two more very vicious Crush Claws. Deeper groves were left this time.

Rose, Blaze, and Amaya came up on the two of them beating on the door. No one really knew what to make of it at first till Lu started to bark and whine at Rose's side.

"Devin and his new friend is on the other side of the blast door, and they are in trouble."

Almost as one every fire type was released from their balls. Commands were given equally at once.

"Zippo, Nugget, and Flara use Ember! Spike, Nate, and Cinda use Flame Wheel!" Blaze ordered his entire team in to action.

"Oy, Vul, Flamethrower, let's go!" Amaya shouted over the roar of Blazes fire team doing what they did best.

Blaze gave Amaya an approving nod and grin. To which Rose and Amaya just rolled their eyes. Rose pulled a ball off her belt and released her ancient Arcanine.

"Rose wait a second." Amaya said tossing another ball of her own.

With a flash her Skitty was standing right beside Em. Skittles looked up, and then up some more, and then up one last time almost falling over in the process to look at the full grandeur of Em. Em smiled down at the diminutive Skitty. Rose got what Amaya was doing right away.

"Em I want you to use Flamethrower to hit Skittles. Miss though and hit the blast door instead."

Em leapt back a little ways, reared her head back and unleashed a very powerful Flamethrower that narrowly missed Skittles.

"Skittles, now use Copycat and hit the blast door as well." Amaya ordered.

The terrified little Skitty briefly glowed, and then quickly turned around and unleashed an equally powerful Flamethrower. The three humans watched as the fire types continued to assault the blast door turning it from a dull grey to a dull red. Than a bright red, finally an extremely bright white.

"That's enough, all fire types return!" Rose yelled from where she had been crouched gently holding back Zhen.

She had been hoping that the soothing touches and comments would settle the enraged Zangoose down. She didn't think it had though. Re calling Em she put her ball back on her belt and pulled another. With a flash a very lovely Vaporeon was at Roses feet curling around them and rolling over on to her back playfully.

"_Oh is it my turn. Can I make Devin wet this time?"_ The Vaporeon asked while stretching luxuriously.

"_WHAT!"_ Rio and Zhen asked at the same time in the exact same angry surprised voice.

"That is enough you three." Rose tried interrupting what she knew was coming, but the Vaporeon beat her to it.

"_You think that this Absol you two are so hot and bothered about was his first 'Mon?"_ The Vaporeon asked rolling to her feet with a wide sly grin.

"_She wasn't."_ She continued slinking closer till she was right next to Rio.

"Driz!" Rose said sternly.

The Vaporeon leaned in so only Rio could hear her.

"_It was me."_ She purred right into Rio's ear.

"DRIZZLE! That is quite enough. Use Ice Beam on the Door now! I swear between Devin, Blaze, and you I am going to die a very young death!"

The Vaporeon named Drizzle gave a cute smile and a shrug before walking past Rio, making sure to rub up against her in the process. Zhen was in shock, she hadn't even been aware that she cared who Devin had been with. Rio on the other hand ran to her mother.

"_Is it true?" _Rio asked with tears in her eyes.

Lu could only smile weekly and shrug. She had always suspected what Driz had just said though. It was Mocha that spoke up though.

"_It is."_

Lu, Zhen and Rio all looked at Mocha. Rose just hit her face with the palm of her hand.

"_When!"_ Rio demanded.

Mocha looked from Rio, to Zhen, and finally to Lu. Mocha was suddenly very intimidated by the three sets of eyes. Quickly Mocha ducked behind Roses legs.

Rose looked down at the two expectant young girls and her very horny lover. Heaving a deep sigh rose answered them.

"A little less than two years ago is when it happened. Rio you and your mother had gone out on a special training session and I had gone out partying with a few breeder friends of mine. Apparently Devin had gotten bored and got in to my alcohol stash. Drizzle has always been curious, bold, and playful and she had gone in to season. So you put a drunk horny teen age male together with a horny, delirious female and you get a ton of awkward questions the next morning when your Aunt catches you with one of her Pokémon."

The three of them were kind of stunned so didn't get a chance to respond before Drizzle stopped to catch her breath.

"_And it has been two LONG years since Rose let me have a mate. And it's getting about that time."_ Drizzle practically sang that last part before she went back to using Ice Beam.

Rio made to punch the bitch silly, but was stopped by her mother.

"We'll see about finding you some one this time Driz, but I can't afford to have you pregnant right now. So it won't be some one compatible." Rose said trying to diffuse the on coming fight.

Drizzle stopped to respond but the door took that moment to buckle inwards. Drizzle gave a happy squeal and started to prance about. Breathing deeply she let loose another Ice Beam.

**In the Arena**

With a loud thud that reverberated throughout the entire arena the last Pokémon fell. Both Devin and Abby were pretty beaten up and their body language showed it. Devin took a shaky step towards the blast doors control panel and fell to a knee. He had taken hits from several special attacks during the fight, and was pretty sure that there was a good amount of poison running through his body right now.

Abby gently nudged her way under one of his arms to support him. They just gave each other significant looks as they tried to rest and gather their energy.

It was then that they heard the blast door take several hits. Subconsciously Abby moved closer to Devin, and he held on tighter to her. They watched as the door turned red, then molten red, and finally white-hot.

They didn't really know what to make of it at first. All at once the door started to rapidly turn blue and develop frost. Suddenly the door buckled, tearing half of itself from the frame. A short minute latter it buckled again and completely tore itself free of it frame. The door blew into little chunks as Rio and Zhen came crashing through it, Rio's foot on fire, Zhen's claws glowing red. Devin heart soared at the site of two of his girls.

"Rio, Zhen, girls!" Devin yelled overjoyed.

They only took a second to cross the distance separating them. Zhen flew into Devin's waiting arms. Rio flew right at Abby. Devin was so shocked from the sudden reunion and Rio's even more sudden attack that it didn't totally register that Rio was attacking.

Rio rage was unleashed, she was seeing red as she charged the harlot Absol in front of her. Abby was almost caught unprepared, she knew that this was coming, she had just hopped that Devin would have been able to stop it. Abby knew she deserved what was coming so she just sat back on her haunches, held her head high, and took the ass kicking that Rio was more than happy to deliver.

Rio lashed out with several quick attacks, striking her several times in the face and chest. It infuriated her that the Absol wasn't even trying to defend herself. Winding up she delivered a Blaze Kick up alongside her head. With a yelp the Absol went sailing a few feet, and slowly got back to her feet and sat down once again.

Huffing a few deep breaths she charged again laying waste to her face and sides. With another good Blaze Kick the Absol went down. Gritting her teeth Rio placed her paw on the Absol's exposed chest and started to gather her energy.

"Rio, that is enough!" Devin yelled coming up behind her and grabbing her paw away.

"But! But! She's betrayed you! Twice! She got you captured and has aided in the attempts to kill you." Rio was screaming with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey." Devin said pulling Rio in.

Rio resisted at first, she wanted to make Devin see that the bitch had betrayed him. She wanted to argue, she wanted to resist. But she couldn't, she leapt into Devin's arms and broke down.

While this was going on Devin wasn't surprised at all to see that Aunt Rose was there and that she and Lu were over by Abby questioning her. Devin could plainly see that Lu was agitated by something, but every time she looked his way she quickly turn her head away and get rosy in cheeks. Devin turned his head and with a wave brought Zhen in to the fold as well.

Rose looked over her shoulder at her nephew as he was reunited with his girls. She was getting the Absol named Abby's side of the story and thus far had no reason to disbelieve her. Taking a moment Rose fished out Stars ball and rolled it across the ground. When it came to a stop Star emerged with her new mightier roar.

"Star?"

"_Devin!"_

Star rushed in to the massive group hug licking away happily at Devin's face.

"Star you've gotten bigger."

Star was going to say something but Mocha got every ones attention first.

"…_Devin…"_ Mocha forced out.

Everyone's attention was on her as she slowly walked her way to them. Something was off though. Her smile said she was very happy, her eyes said she was in a lot of pain.

"Mocha what's wrong?"

"_Devin,… I'm so happy… to see you…"_

Mocha doubled over and fell on her face. Every one rushed to her side as she started to brightly glow white, and let loose an anguished cry of pain. Devin knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself as his hands shot out to comfort one of his oldest friends.

"Devin! Don't!" Rose said a little too late.

Devin had touched her and if possible she doubled over more. Rose on the other hand walked right up behind her nephew and punched him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for!"

"What is the first rule of being a Breeder!"

"Never evolve another trainers Pokémon. Something you and Blaze failed to foll…"

Rose punched Devin again.

"First rule of evolving than!"

"Never touch a Pokémon while they are evolving, unless you intend to stop the evolution."

"Did you intend to stop her evolution?"

"No!"

"Than why did you touch her?"

"She is in pain. I wanted to comfort her."

Rose hauled off and decked her nephew again. She was going to continue to lecture her nephew but Mocha's evolution decided to kick it in to high gear. All of her bones elongated at the same time growing her from less than two feet to almost four feet, the pain causing her to arch her back in pain. The fluffy pink cream around her waist shrunk and disappeared exposing her sec to the world. Her arms lengthened and her paws grew three fingers each. Her feet elongated as well. Pink fluff formed on her wrists and calves. Her ears lengthened down to her waist and became covered in pink fluff as well. Her hips swelled to the standard Lopunny size of massive and a bulbous tail sprung from just above her butt.

Devin thought that the evolution was done and made to grab Mocha in to his arms to finally comfort her, but Rose smacked his hands away.

"She isn't done yet."

Devin looked down at her again, and she was indeed still writhing in pain. Devin watched as suddenly her hips shrank a little and the amount they shrunk developed in to two small breasts. Finally she stopped growing and writhing and just laid there shuddering and sobbing. Devin finally scooped her up into his arms to comfort her.

"There, there you're okay now." Devin said to her in calm reassuring tones.

Mocha snuggled in a little closer to Devin.

"Mocha, I'm really happy you evolved for me, and you look really pretty."

Her big red watery eyes looked up in to his and she smiled. Rose took that moment to grab Devin's attention. Kissing the top of Mocha's head Devin set her down and stood up. He had been taller than Aunt Rose for a few years now but he still looked on her with admiration and respect. Quickly he embraced his Aunt, and bumped fists with Blaze.

"Some one else could really use your attention Devin, and then you need to tell your girls what's going on here before they kill her."

"Yes Aunt Rose, and thank you. Blaze can I borrow your knife?"

Blaze flipped out his pocket knife to Devin and gave him a questioning look. Devin just gave him a look of "wait and see". Knife in hand Devin walked slowly towards Abby. Abby eyes looked sad, but not defeated. Slowly she rolled over exposing her underbelly to him in a blatant act of submission.

"_If my fate is to die, I am glad it is you that is going to be doing it. I let __Rio__ take her anger out on me, I hope she is feeling better, and the Lopunny and Luxio look beautiful. You have quite the team."_

Devin smirked at her so that only she could see his smile.

"Do you want to be apart of my team Abby, be one of my girls?"

"_I want to be your only girl, but I suppose I can share."_

"Glad to hear it. I am going to remove that transmitter from your leg, so sorry ahead of time for the pain, but lets mess with them while we do it."

"_While we do it. I like the sound of that."_ Abby said licking her lips and rolling back to her feet.

Devin kneeled right behind her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back. Abby for her part let out a yelp of surprise and then a coo of pleasure as she ground her back side right in to Devin's crotch. The look on Rio, Lu, and Zhen's faces were priceless. As were those on Rose, Amaya, and Blazes. Devin could have laughed out loud and told every one that it was just s joke, but he was actually back here for a reason.

Gently Devin ran his hands down both of her rear flanks just so he could get a feel for them. Than he ran them down again this time with a little more pressure. He found it almost right away in her left thigh muscle at about mid-point.

A pat on the head and a gentle yet firm grasp of her shoulder was all the warning Abby got before Devin drove the knife a half-inch into her leg. Abby couldn't help but scream, though she did do her damnedest to stay still. But the pain didn't end there, Devin reached in with one of his fingers and dug out the transmitter. When he was all done Devin gave her a reassuring scratch behind the horn and a tender kiss on top of her head. Gently Devin helped her settle back to the ground.

Devin got back up and walked over to where his Aunt and friends were. Devin handed Rose the transmitter and Blaze his knife, in return he was given back his Back pack.

Saying a silent thank you to Arceus, Devin quickly tore off the jumpsuit he had worn and his very filthy boxers, all notions of modesty were gone. He couldn't help but notice how hungrily Lu was eyeing him. Noticing how filthy he was he gave his Aunt a pleading look. Rolling her eyes Rose pulled Drizzle's ball back off her waist.

"Drizzle, gently use hydro pump on my filthy nephew."

Drizzle instantly eye-balled Abby just like every one else. But that quickly passed as her large blue eyes settled on the very nude Devin. Drizzle could not keep the lust out of her eyes and voice or keep her tail from slowly waging from side to side.

"_Oooh Devin, I see you're ready for me."_

"Hm, maybe next time Driz, could you please just hose me off."

"_Only if you swear to keep that promise."_

Devin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Drizzle sat back on her haunches and just gave Devin that sly look of "I'm waiting".

"Fine I swear, I'll let you have your way with me when this is all over."

Drizzle gave a happy squeak and pranced around in a circle. Facing Devin she tilted her head back and blasted Devin with a light Hydro Pump. It wasn't an actual shower but it would do. Fishing out a fresh pair of shorts and his pants out of his bag, Devin also pulled an empty Pokéball.

Devin pushed the activation node and tossed the ball right at Abby. There were several protests about Devin's decision as he was getting dressed. Still half-naked Devin picked up his pack and rummaged through his HM and TM pocket. Finally finding the one he wanted Devin connected the TM to one end of his Pokédex and Abby's ball to the other and loaded it up. Devin quickly selected Attract as the move to be replaced by the TM. Once that was done Devin disconnected the ball and screwed in a Full Heal.

While that was doing what it needed to do Devin turned around to face his girls. Sitting once again on the ground Devin waved them all in. Every one but Rio moved in right away. Rio hung back for a bit and joined her sisters. Devin grabbed Rio by the arm and pulled her in to his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Girls I want you to know that every thing you have heard or figured out is absolutely true, except for one thing. Abby did not betray me, ever, not once."

All of them instantly bombarded him with questions. He waited for them to settle down before he started talking again.

"The one she was betraying was her employer who has some eerie fascination with us for some reason, Abby was just trying to keep me safe."

"_Are you sure that's what really happened Devin? We all saw the tape, we've all been to the cave. All the evidence is pointing at her betraying you. Are you sure that you aren't still under the effects of Attract?" _Mocha asked.

"I am curtain of it Dear. I just made her forget the move."

All of them made leery protesting comments about how they thought it was a bad idea to have Abby on the team. Rio however got out of Devin's lap and faced the group.

"_I will NEVER forgive her for what she has done to you! And further more I will NEVER except that whore as one of my sisters."_

Devin made to pull her back in to his lap, but Rio snatched her paw away very quickly.

"_No! I am very mad at you __right now__. You hurt me, ME! I don't want you touching me again."_

With that Rio went over by her mother who had watched the entire display in shocked silence. Lu had been with Rose when she had questioned the then dying Absol. She had no reason to disbelieve her, and though she agreed with her daughter at the moment she was also concerned about Devin.

Her true feelings for the boy temporarily burning through her heat driven lust. She could feel Devin's sorrow and hurt as clearly as if he were crying on her shoulder right now. Rio stepped up beside her mother and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"_You didn't mean that did you Dear?"_

"_Yes!... No… I don't know momma. She took him away from us. But you, Aunt Rose, him and her are all saying that what she did was to save his life, and three of you have never lied to me before."_

Lu gave her daughter a knowing look. She knew what the real issue was, and found herself thankful that she was mad at Devin at the moment. If she had been as happy as Mocha had been and evolved to a Lucario she doubted any one of them could have stopped her from killing Abby. Also her cycle wouldn't start till she evolved, and had she been a Lucario and in heat Abby would have been a greasy stain on the wall.

"_You hurt him pretty bad just now Rio." _Lu said wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"_He doesn't look hurt mom, he looks fine."_

"_Look closer Dear, use your Aura."_

Closing her eyes Rio dove into her Aura. Right in front of her, still comforting and playing with "His" girls was Devin. Oh he looked happy on the outside. But his Aura, once an electric blue, was now a very faded, dark, and drab blue. Like he was crying his heart out on the inside. Rio cried too. Her Devin was hurt, and hurting, and it was primarily her fault. Rio was going to go back to him and beg for forgiveness, but Rose interrupted her.

"Come on we should get going before we attract any more attention."

Every one agreed and made to move. Devin finished tying his shoes and made a waving motion at Zhen. Zhen happily bound back to him and handed him his bandana from around her neck.

"It looked really good on you Dear. You are being so brave, thank you."

"_Zhen no mind. Zhen happy to help Devin. Zhen strong because of Devin so Zhen be strong for Devin."_

Together every one made to leave the arena. It was at that point that thirty men, all buff, all dressed in black swarmed into the arena. Not a one summoned a Pokémon. All of them instead drew machine guns and leveled them at the group.

"So! Who all here wants to see who is really to blame?" Devin said holding up his hands.

**Voids Office**

"We have them, sir."

"Very good. Hold them, I'll be down shortly."

With that Void hung up his phone and got up from behind his desk. Stepping into his living quarters he immediately disrobed. His business suit was entirely way to nice to be worn for the up coming events. Instead he dressed in a black uniform, much like his élite grunts, but much nicer.

Satisfied he grabbed his belt of Pokéballs and made his way to his private elevator that would take him directly down to the arena.

"Come Darkrai, we have business to attend to."

"_Yes Void"_

Void was also joined in the elevator by Saturn and Trevor. Oh this was going to be fun, more fun than he had in years. The last to enter was Blaziken. Together they rode down to the Arena.

**The Arena**

Void stepped off the Elevator followed by the rest of its occupants. He couldn't help but smirk as he noticed that Rose Kuroaki recognized him right away and had to put a restraining hand on her Lucario.

"Rose Kuroaki, how nice to see you again. All of you really. I've been waiting a long time for this." Void said with a wide sadistic grin.

"Victor, why am I not surprised."

"I am no longer known as Victor, you may call me Void."

Rose lowered her hands, and signaled for the rest to do the same. She would be damned if any of them were going to submit to this trash.

"Well now I know what you have been up to since you gave up trying to sue me and then ruin my reputation."

Void exploded into uproars laughter. It took him a little to stop laughing and calm down.

"Oh let me guess you think I have started a terrible criminal organization, hell-bent on the destruction of society. Or how about stealing artifacts to get some legendaries together to reform the world in my perfect image. Wait I know, I am going around taking other trainers Pokémon and demanding a high ransom. Am I close?"

"So what then? What is it that you want."

"I want to rid the world of weak Pokémon. I want to eliminate bothersome trainers that interfere in other peoples business, I want to destroy and then restructure the league."

Rose just rolled his eyes at his arrogance.

"And what is it you want from us then.

"Oh that is easy Rose, you guys fall under the bothersome trainers category. That and I still want revenge for my Blaziken."

The same Blaziken that had eyeballd Lu and Rio with equal parts madness and lust. Lu had kept a heated eye on the Blaziken as well, while trying to keep herself between him and Rio. Rio herself couldn't help but get the malevolent weird vibes from the bird, and the pure hatred that poured off her mother made her back her way to Devin. Devin quickly scooped up Rio and balanced her on his hip, while simultaneously glaring at Void and his Blaziken.

"_Devin who is that? Mom, you and Aunt Rose seem to be focusing all your hate on him."_

Devin was hesitant and caught Lu's eye out of the corner of his. She gave him a slight nod. Heaving a deep sigh Devin readjusted Rio on his hip so he could look her in the eye better.

"Honey that would be because he… is your father."

Rio was shocked and stunned. Every time she had asked about her father she was always told that she would be told when she was older. Here he was now, in front of her. And she was scared. Her mother and her best friend were furious, and he was completely insane.

"_Female I see you have brought my daughter to me."_

The Blaziken made a showing of taking a deep breath.

"_Ah and you smell like you have made yourself ready for me as well. I may not be able to give you another child, but just think of all the fun we could have, together, the three of us."_ Blaziken finished with a sick laugh.

Rio buried her face into Devin's chest. Devin glared murderously at the Blaziken. Lu was seeing red. The pig dared to make a pass at her, make pass at his own daughter.

"_Female, I am waiting. Come satisfy me."_

With a primal scream Lu broke from the pack and attacked. The Blaziken's grin got wider as he took up a wide fighting stance. Lu formed a long pole like bone in her paws out of her Aura. She attacked as if wielding a boa staff.

Her attacks were fast, ferocious, fatal, and not a one of them hit. The Blaziken laughed and chuckled as he ducked and weaved away from each swing. Lu's scream damn near blew out her vocal cords as the Bone Rush ended and she moved in to attack with Iron Tail.

"_Yes Female! Expose that luscious ass to me!"_

In mid spin Lu turned her Iron Tail into an Extreme Speed attack. With a speed that could not be followed Lu delivered a back roundhouse kick to the Blaziken's head and went to follow it up with a palm strike. Lu was shocked and stunned when Blaziken caught her hand.

"_My turn."_ The madness was evident more than ever.

Claws glowing red Blaziken lashed out with a Crush Claw catching Lu right across the chest. He didn't let go though and balled up his fist and struck her with a Sky Uppercut. Lu was sent flying into the air. Taking a deep breath Blaziken launched a powerful Overheat. Lu couldn't help but scream as she hit the ground. The fire attack doing extra damage to her.

Lu was in extreme amounts of pain as she made her way back to her feet. Legs shaking Lu took a wide stance and started to gather her energy for an Aura Sphere. Blaziken was much faster though. Rushing in Blaziken delivered a heinous Blaze Kick to the side of her head. Lu went corkscrewing back into the group unconscious. Rose produced two balls from her hip.

"Fin, Happy, let's go to work."

In a flash of red a Garchomp and a Blissy appeared. With a point of her finger the Blissy moved to help Lu and the Garchomp moved to intercept Blaziken.

"I knew you could be easily provoked Rose, such a typical woman." Void said patting his mad Blaziken's shoulder.

"You and your bird are disgusting and it will be my pleasure to destroy you."

Rose was about to attack when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she found Devin and Rio looking sternly at her.

"Aunt Rose you need to attend to Lu. We can handle this."

Devin then looked to his best human friend and his new human friend.

"Blaze I need you and Amaya to keep an eye on Saturn and Trevor."

Void just laughed though.

"You, you think you can defeat me? Your team is less than half my teams level. I don't think so."

Devin didn't know if Void intended to say more, but he wasn't going to give him the chance to.

"I do think so Void. With the amount of resources you apparently have you could have just gone directly after Aunt Rose and Lu. True we would still have fought then, but as it is you came after me. I can only assume it was to get at Aunt Rose, but still you came for me first so this makes it my fight."

"Fine have it your way you impudent child. Rose I'll be right with you."

Devin and Void stood there eyeballing each other for a few minutes. Devin couldn't claim to know what Void was thinking. He was sure it was something like how easy this was going to be. He would just have to make sure that it wasn't easy at all for him.

"So lets make this an all out match. All of your current Pokémon against all of my current ones, no holds bared." Void said stepping forward.

"Fine."

Devin took a moment to face all of his girls, he even released Abby for this one.

"Okay girls, lets just get this out-of-the-way now, this is going to be a damn near impossible fight for us. He is right his team level is almost double ours. We are going to have to pull out all the stops, fight dirty even if we have to. Abby any thing you could tell us about his team."

"_Honestly I didn't even know he had one. All I've ever seen him with is Darkrai."_

"_Yeah right!"_ Rio exclaimed none too politely.

"Rio! If we are going to win this we need to work together."

Rio crossed her arms, but said nothing more. On a thought Devin recalled Mocha. Quickly he fished through his TM's till he found the one he was looking for. With a smirk he quickly hooked up Mocha's ball and taught her the move.

"Are you ready trainer Kuroaki, or do you need more time to prep your little girls."

"No we are quite ready."

With a smirk Void pulled a ball from his belt and tossed it into the air. From it sprang a rather large Honchkrow. Devin thought carefully to what he knew about Honchkrow, which admittingly wasn't much. All he was concerned about was its weakness. If he remembered correctly it was weak to electricity.

"Star lets get this party started!"

"Honchkrow, use Night Slash now." Void said in almost a deadpan voice.

The Tips of Honchkrow's wings glowed with a dark energy as it dove at Star. Devin was going have to pay close attention.

"Star dodge the attack and start building energy."

Obediently Star jumped to the side and started flexing her fore legs to stimulate her electric glands.

"One more time Honchkrow!"

The Honchkrow circled around and dove once again at Star.

"Star Move!"

Star dove again to the side charging her electric glands building her power some more.

"Star now use Spark!"

Blue electricity covered Stars body as she charged at Voids Honchkrow. Void didn't even try to get his Honchkrow to dodge the attack.

"Honchkrow use Night Slash on the ground in front you."

The Honchkrow gave a little flip and gouged the ground with it energy filled wing tips flinging dust and dirt into Stars eyes. Star immediately started to paw at her face and rub it on the ground.

"Honchkrow use Dark Pulse now! Finish this little kitten off!"

Honchkrow's body quickly flashed pure black and then expelled the energy outwards in a ring of darkness.

"Star jump, NOW!"

Star did as she was told and jumped straight up. She wasn't quite fast enough though and the attack caught her back feet sending her crashing to the ground.

"Honchkrow use Giga Impact while she is down."

The Honchkrow flew high in to the air where it hovered for a second and then dove head first at full speed and full power. Energy billowed around it in a terrible display of power and speed.

"Star roll out of the way, quickly."

Star barely managed to get out-of-the-way in time. The Honchkrow sailed past missing by a few hairs. Since it missed its momentum kept it going until it hit a wall.

"Star you have few seconds catch your breath, store energy."

Void didn't even try to hide his agitation.

"Honchkrow get your lazy ass up and use Brave Bird Now!"

The two Pokémon were slow to get to their feet. Devin hoped it took longer for the Honchkrow to recover. It didn't of course. The Honchkrow was on its feet and back in the air in less than a minute. He hoped it was enough time for what he had planned. If not Star was going to die.

Devin watched as the Honchkrow once again flew high into the air and dove at Star. He watched as its body was covered in a glowing red energy. He waited to give Star any kind of order, waited till the Honchkrow was almost on top of her.

"Star do just a little hop and land on its back."

Star didn't hesitate and did a little hop and landed directly on the Honchkrow's back forcing it to crash to the ground. Stars weight kept the dark bird pinned there. Desperately it tried to peck at the thunder lioness on its back.

"Honchkrow throw her off!"

"Star use Thunder Fang on the back of its neck, now!"

Electricity danced between Stars fangs as she sank them deep into the back of the Honchkrow's neck and gave a sharp jerk. The Honchkrow didn't die, but it didn't get back up either. Devin recalled Star.

"You did a great job Star, I'm sorry you had to do that."

Devin tossed Stars ball high over his shoulder and heard Blaze catch it. He knew his friend would pass the ball of to Aunt Rose for inspection.

Void on the other hand did not recall his Honchkrow. Instead he held his hand out and Saturn gave him his gun.

"Failure is not an option."

Every one could see the terror clear in the Honchkrow's eyes as Void pulled the trigger and ended its life. With out even batting an eye Void handed the gun back to Saturn while another grunt moved in and removed the dead Pokémon.

"The weak will be culled."

Devin tried his best to keep the disgust from his face as he watched Void pull another ball and tossed it. A fearsome Salamence erupted from the ball. Devin was a little shocked he didn't have any one to directly counter a Salamence. He thought for a second and the best choice he could come up with was Mocha. Aunt Rose had taken it upon her self to teach Mocha a couple of new moves while she was still a Buneary, and with the addition of Focus Blast he hoped she would be enough.

"Mocha, lets dance!"

Void didn't even try to stop his laughter. He laughed quite loudly at Devin and Mocha.

"Salamence use Dragon Rush! Kill the bunny."

The Salamence rushed forward, energy surrounding its head as it made to attack the frightened bunny girl in front of it. Devin had other ideas though.

Mocha run forward and slide under the attack see if can get at its exposed neck. Mocha dashed at the attacking dragon and just as the Salamence was about to deliver its attack Mocha baseball slid right underneath.

"Mocha use Ice Punch now!"

Mocha popped up and delivered a crushing Ice Punch to the side of its neck. The Salamence threw its head to the side in a combination of anger and pain.

"Salamence shake it off and use Dragon Breath!"

Devin was on top of it.

"Mocha grab on to its neck to avoid getting hit, and continue to hit it along side the head with Ice Punch."

Shaken, terrified, and just in general confused Mocha did exactly as she was told. Jumping high in to the air not really use to the newer, stronger muscles in her shapely legs Mocha landed on the back of the Salamence's neck and wrapped said newer stronger legs tightly around it.

With as much power as she could muster Mocha pounded away at the Salamence's head with Ice Punch, a move she didn't even remember learning. The Salamence for its part was doing its best to get Mocha off its neck by thrashing about wildly. On impulse it reared up on its back legs and fell backwards slamming Mocha into the ground.

Mocha's grip loosened slightly, so taking the opportunity he did it again and again until Mocha let go. Mocha laid there beaten silly so she had no way to avoid the massive paw that slammed into her, pinning her to the ground.

"Salamence bite that bitches head off." Void said.

Devin was going to have none of that, that and the look of sheer terror on Mocha's face prompted him to act.

"Mocha punch out its ankle with Ice Punch, then force a Focus Blast down its throat."

Mocha blasted the Salamence in the ankle just as she was told to, her icy fist making solid contact. The Salamence didn't let her up though as it reared back in pain, but it gave Mocha enough time to gather the energy necessary for Focus Blast.

When Salamence lunged its head down again Mocha forced the ball of concentrated energy into its mouth. Wide eyed, Salamence threw its head back to spit out the Energy ball before it detonated, but at the same time took its paw off of Mocha. Mocha, with out thinking, rolled back on to her feet and jumped up on to its head.

Using her powerful legs Mocha forced the Salamence's mouth to shut. Interlocking her feet for a stronger grip, Mocha even used her arms. They were face to face when the Focus Blast detonated at the base of it neck. The Salamence's disbelieving eyes were looking right into Mocha's terrified eyes. Mocha had managed to kill the Salamence.

Devin quickly recalled Mocha, he would have to comfort her latter, and tossed her ball like wise over his shoulder. Again he heard Blaze catch the ball and pass it off.

"You are much more devious then you let on, Trainer Kuroaki. I knew there was a reason I liked you. We are so much a like. And your use of Pokémon strengths and weaknesses to take down my much more advanced team is superb." Void said producing another ball and releasing the Tyranitar that was held with in.

"I am nothing like you Void. I love a cherish my Pokémon, they are my trusted friends and companions. Zhen, baby, time to fight."

The little Zangoose stepped forward to do her part. She wouldn't say she was unafraid, but she was sure of Devin's judgment. Devin kneeled down next to her before she went out on the field.

"You're going to have to be really fast out there. Any chance you think you got to hit those black holes you take. Give in to that righteous Zangoose rage again" Devin said giving her a little kiss on the forehead.

"Oh ain't that sweet, he kissed his Zangoose for good luck. How did you ever tolerate her Trevor?" Saturn asked.

"She has a really fine, tight ass, mate. Let me tell you." Trevor said without even breaking a straight face.

Saturn looked at Trevor in disgust. Devin couldn't help himself.

"Yeah Saturn, Void and Trevor can join your reach around squad. They can be your Pokémon lover branch."

Abby snorted and broke into riotous laughter. This earned her equal parts dirty and confused stares.

"_You had to be there to get it."_

Void was not amused.

"Tyranitar use Earthquake!"

"Zhen ride it out as best you can."

Zhen held on to the ground for dear life as the Tyranitar stomped its feet several times to make the ground quake. On a whim Zhen let go of the ground and let one of the violent tremors send her air born at the Tyranitar. In mid-flight Zhen aimed her self at the Tyranitar's neck. Claws glowing red she tried to hit a Crush Claw. Void saw the attack though.

"Tyranitar Iron Head!"

The Tyranitar lunged forward its head shining like metal. Iron Head met Crush Claw in mid-flight. With a shower of sparks they separated. Zhen hit the ground rolling, her arms slightly numb from the impact. The Tyranitar shook its head that now had six little grooves in it.

The Tyranitar let out a thunderous roar that shook the very walls of the arena. Unfazed Zhen flexed her arms and claws and let loose a growling roar of her own. It was nowhere near as loud, or earth-shaking, but it was no less fearsome.

"Tyranitar, Outrage now!"

"Zhen, Quick Attack!"

The two fiercely circled each attacking explosively, the Tyranitar quite literally was attacking with small explosions, while Zhen would dodge them and quickly strike at any and all exposed parts. Particularly the gaping holes in it armor and its considerably softer under belly.

"Tyranitar use Earthquake once more!"

"Zhen, use Slash on its knee so it can't use Earthquake.!"

The Tyranitar lifted its leg and slammed it down causing a massive tremor. Like before Zhen used the tremor to launch herself at the Tyranitar. Just as it was about to send its other foot crashing to the ground Zhen drove her attack elbow deep into the hole in its leg armor, severing the muscles and tendons that were under it.

The Tyranitar came crashing to its knees with a painful bellow. While it was still screaming delivered a powerful Crush Claw to its chest armor, rending the holes there open further. Bellowing in absolute anger the Tyranitar swung wildly at Zhen. Zhen Ducked under the swings. Focusing all of her strength and cold Zangoose furry, Zhen drove her claw through the think armor of the Tyranitar's shoulder. The arm fell to the side useless.

"Zhen, that is enough. The fight is over come back."

Zhen regained control of her senses and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her back to Devin. Void recalled his Tyranitar.

"_Zhen do what told. Zhen good girl?"_

"You did fine Dear, you are not the one I am mad at."

Devin shooed Zhen back by Aunt Rose so she could be looked at. Devin then leveled his gaze back on Void.

"You can end this. Just let us go, and we can stay out of each others way as much as possible."

Void didn't even make a showing of thinking it over.

"No, I'm rather enjoying my self."

Void pulled another ball from his belt and threw it. Devin watched as a Gengar appeared on the field, it grin as sick and twisted as Voids was.

"Well at least this one is already dead. Abby it time to show what you're made of."

Abby shrugged and trotted out on to the field. She carried herself with an air of pride, she was even grinning.

"Abigail You still have a choice. You can come back, and help me destroy them. Nothing bad will happen you I swear."

"_Void you disgust me, you always have. I love and protect this boy now. Nothing you say or do will change that."_

"Gengar, Night Shade now!"

The Gengar waved its hands around in front of it, like it was trying to cast a spell or something. Abby sat down on her haunches and waited. There at once came a dark flash, and a kind of queasy feeling passed over Abby. But still she sat there, her tail swayed from side to side.

"Gengar what's the matter? Use curse."

The Gengar's grin returned as it produced a hammer and nail. Abby watched as the Gengar put the nail to its forehead and had it pounded in to its head in three hits. Abby once again felt a little sick. Other than that she was fine.

Everyone had to wonder what Void was up to. He had to know that Dark type moves would have little to no effect on a Dark type like Abby.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Void said with some agitation.

"Abby dodge the Shadow Ball and use Bite."

Abby dodged aside as the ball of pulsing black energy went screaming past her. Quickly she rushed in and sank her teeth in to the Gengar. With a howl of pain the Gengar tried to run away, Abby lashed out with a Scratch Attack. It didn't hurt the Gengar since ghost types took no damage from normal type moves, but it still knocked it to the ground where Abby rained Bite Attacks down on to it.

"Abby finish it off with Dark Pulse."

Abby grinned down at the prone Gengar that was under her foot. Abby's body flashed black for a second as she tapped the Gengar on the chest. It was from that point that the attack originated from and radiated out from. Abby stood over the unconscious Gengar, smiling in victory.

"_See Void, I don't need you. I'll be just fine right where I am."_

"Oh really? Gengar now!"

With that the Gengar's eyes flashed open and it grabbed a hold of Abby's body and neck as best as it could with its stubby arms and legs.

"Explosion!"

For a brief instant the Gengar's grin got wider and sicker just before its body glowed bright white and detonated. The Gengar fell to the ground unconscious. Abby landed just in of Devin, smoldering and badly hurt. Devin tore Abby's ball off his belt and made to recall her.

"_No! Leave me out. I need to see this through to the end."_

With a tremendous amount of effort Abby got back to her feet and limped back to Rose to be healed. Devin watched as Darkrai made to move forward, and was almost shocked when Void stopped him.

"No my friend, maybe some other time. He only has one Pokémon left and I have something special in mind."

Darkrai's eye swiveled to look at Void and then turned back to Devin. Void patted Darkrai on the shoulder and then turned to his last remaining Pokémon.

"Blaziken go say hello to your daughter. Do what ever it is you want to do to her."

Blaziken's smile was wide and sick, and as he moved forward Rio moved closer to Devin. Devin knelt down next to her to comfort her.

"You don't have to fight him if you don't want to."

"_We have no choice. If we want to get free we have to fight him."_

Devin pulled Rio in to his arms.

"You need to be extra cautious, Dear. He is mean, vicious, and dirty."

Devin let Rio go and watched as she moved hesitantly out on to the field. Devin was shook up. Rio was never afraid of anything. She never hesitated, she never backed down, she never showed fear. Rio was afraid of her father.

"_Come child, let me see if you are a worthy offspring."_

Rio wasn't even given a chance to respond, Blaziken just attacked. Rio barely got out-of-the-way of a Blaze Kick and just as narrowly avoided his follow-up Crush Claw. Rio rushed in with a Quick Attack delivering a sharp kick to his over extended biceps. His muscles were hard and his bones were harder.

Blaziken gave a sweeping swipe of its arm to bat Rio away, Rio jumped straight up.

"Rio use Blaze Kick."

Rio spun about in mid flight and tried to deliver the Blaze Kick to her father's head. Catching the kick he slammed Rio violently to the ground several times. Rearing back with a mouthful of flame Blaziken made to use Overheat at point-blank range. Rio just managed to roll out of the way.

Blaziken sneered at Rio as she got to her feet.

"_You are a week specimen. I knew that bitch couldn't produce any worth while offspring. Look at you, you're scared, shaking where you stand. I am going to do you a favor and kill you. That way you won't be a disappointment anymore, and you'll have nothing to fear."_

Rio stood there shaking in absolute terror. And she continued to stand there even as the mad buzzard came flying at her.

"Rio move!"

Rio narrowly avoided he fathers Sky Uppercut. Turning just in time Rio used Quick Attack to drive her fist into Blaziken's exposed hip. The hit caused him to land funny but that was about it. Rushing in Rio saw the opportunity she needed. Rushing in, her feet ablaze, Rio leapt at his face to deliver a round house to his face. Blaziken threw up his arms to block the move that never came.

Instead Rio landed short and thrust her energy filled open palm at her fathers exposed chest. It was something Devin always told her not to do, but she figured her father would have to be the exception. As soon as her paw made contact she loosed her Force Palm.

Blaziken staggered back clutching his heart. Enraged Blaziken charged Rio and grabbed her firmly by the throat. Blaziken then stood to his full height and held Rio out at arm's length so that she was a good eight feet off the ground. Rio did every thing she could to break free, but the more she struggled the tighter his grip became.

"_That was very impressive. But I am done playing with you."_

Blaziken's claws started to glow red, he intended to use Crush Claw on her neck. All hell broke loose. Devin couldn't take it any more and charged the field himself. He heard the distinct pop of several Pokéballs behind him. Devin was amazed to see Abby go running by heading directly for Blaziken.

With a mighty bound Abby jumped up and sank her teeth into Blaziken's arm. Rio fell to the ground gasping for air with Abby standing protectively over her, growling at her father. Blaziken made to attack the two girls but got blind sided.

Getting back to his feet he turned expecting to see the boy Devin. Instead he was facing a fierce looking Garchomp. Rose Kuroaki was done standing idly by.

"Kill."

Rose spoke the word in an even and flat tone, but the reaction was instantaneous. Her team started to attack. The élite grunts didn't have time to bring their guns to bare as Blazes team took them out.

"I think it is time for us to cut our loses and leave, Sir." Saturn said in to Voids ear.

"I think you may be right, lets go." Void said pulling a ball from his hip and recalling Blaziken.

Together the three turned and ran from the arena. Devin, who had checked on Rio, saw this and ran after them. He was only vaguely aware of Rio and Abby following him.

They were halfway down the hall when they finally caught up them. Devin put on some extra speed intent on catching all three men. But Saturn had other plans. Turning around Saturn fired off three shots. Two went wide, the third hit Devin in the shoulder with enough force to spin him about and land him on the floor. The three villains kept running.

It didn't take long for Rose, Blaze, and Amaya to catch up. With Roses instructions Blaze and Amaya helped Devin to his feet and together they made their way towards the nearest exit.

**A Few Days Latter**

Devin lay in the dark of his cabin aboard a cruise ship headed back to Hoenn. He had let Aunt Rose guide him in that direction. After his little stint in captivity, he decided he needed a little break.

As he lay there in the semi darkness of the room he felt Lu run her paw through his hair once more. She had not left his side since they had left The Voids hideout. He felt it might have something to do with her heat, but the way she was holding him with his head resting on her stomach and his shoulders rest in her lap was very reminiscent of how he had held her after Rio's father had brutally mated her.

He was just about to close his eyes and go back to sleep when the door opened slightly and in came two of his girls. Rio and Abby stood at the foot of the bed and waited for Devin's permission to jump up on the bed.

His girls had been told that they needed to let him rest and were not allowed in the room. This did not keep them from coming in though, each for their own little privet time with him. Rio and Abby though he had sent away to work out their differences. He hoped that they had, he was in no mood for their fighting.

Rio climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up to his right side, careful to avoid Devin's injured shoulder. Abby too jumped up onto the bed. Turning about she laid down so that her head was resting in his lap.

"_I let you down Devin, I'm sorry."_

"For what, Honey?"

"_I let my fear take control of me and I could do nothing."_

"That is untrue Rio, you did the best you could."

Devin adjusted himself in Lu's lap and felt her rest her arms on his chest in a semi protective gesture.

"We'll do better next time."

Together the four of them fell asleep. Hoenn was still a long ways off and they were all very tired.


	8. Ch 8 A Heated Home Coming Pt1 Farm Life

**Ch.8 A Heated Home Coming Pt.1 Farm Life**

Devin slowly slid in to the silky depths of the hot bath water he had prepared for himself. It felt good after a hard day of working on the ranch, especially with one arm. His right shoulder was still recovering, and the doctors didn't want him using it too much. But this was a Pokémon Ranch and there was work to be done. He felt that as long as he was home he could pull his own weight.

It had been three weeks since he had gotten home, and as far as he could tell his shoulder was healing fine. On top of what chores he had been able to do he had also spent the last three weeks avoiding Drizzle's insistent advances. He was well aware that he had made her a promise, but he still felt weird about it, so he had done his best to avoid her.

He had also been giving Lu a wide berth as well. Her heat should have ended by now, but for some reason it hadn't and the looks she was giving him made him shudder. This was doing nothing to improve his situation with his own girls, especially Rio.

Rio was having a hard time adjusting to everything that had happened recently. To top it off she still really didn't like Abby or the fact that she was constantly at his side, a place she used to always be. Abby for her part never provoked Rio, but at the same time she didn't do anything to lessen the tension either. She had staked a claim to him and made no effort to hide it.

Devin really wished he could get Rio alone and spend some time with her. She was still his girl and best friend and it hurt him unbelievably so that they couldn't even really talk to each other anymore.

He also had a sinking feeling that things were going to start getting weird with Mocha. She too had taken to giving him sideways glances and batting her eyes at him. He would also swear that he had caught her looking at him with a dreamy expression on her delicate face.

He had convinced Aunt Rose and Amaya to take her into town one day and buy her some clothes since she had evolved differently from most Lopunny, and her most intimate parts were highly visible to anyone that looked. Or was he the only one really noticing or looking.

The whole situation made his head hurt. Platina had warned him that this might happen, and in the case of Mocha he had researched a long time ago the mating habits and estrous cycles of Lopunny. He was not afraid to admit that he was in a lot of trouble.

Lopunny's estrous cycles were not a cycle at all. The slightest bit of stimulus could set it off. Oh there were certain times of the year when their heat was especially potent, namely spring and fall. However he read one report of a Lopunny going in to such an aggressive heat from a strong gust of wind that she had thrown her trainer to the ground and raped him in front of Arceus and every one. The Lopunny had not been satisfied at that and jumped three more men before she was caught. She was in such a state when they found her that she had to be put down.

The condition was not limited to females either; he had read several reports of male Lopunny doing the same thing. That's not to say that Lopunny were not extremely effective in battles, but a lot of trainer and breeder journals strongly suggest retiring Lopunny immediately unless you have them fixed.

He had also read several reports that theorized that all Lopunny produce an overabundance of estrogen and testosterone, one report also theorized that they just had hyper active libido. All of them agreed though that your average Lopunny, unless closely controlled and monitored, were sexual time bombs waiting to explode, and at the best they all acted like sex starved Nympho maniacs. They also all agreed that Lopunny were most addicted to whatever their first mate was.

There was however an "upside" to all this. Lopunny estrous was so bad that several very effective methods of control had been invented. All of which involved either heavy medication, toys, or bunny whores to put it politely. All things that he really didn't want to force on Mocha.

Especially the medications. This was not because Aunt Rose and himself strongly believed in the old ways of raising and breeding Pokémon, but also because there wasn't a one that didn't have long lists of side effects. Not just little effects either. There was one that had a high risk of causing heart failure. One caused severe depression that more often than not leads to suicide. One caused extreme lethargy, and another, hyperactivity. There was even one that took away the sexual drive but left the cramping, bloating, and other side effects had they had a normal heat.

He would let her decide he guessed, thought he knew deep down he was just setting himself up to be her addiction. There was one report though that continued to give him hope.

"… _Though my studies are inconclusive I still hold out hope. Lopunny, as with any Pokémon that can evolve, take on a new personality and new behaviors to match their new bodies and abilities. Though it is my belief that the sweet little Buneary you raised and loved is still in there, and with a little bit of love and understanding a Lopunny's urges can be easily dealt with. It is my theory that if a trainer treats their new Lopunny just like they treated their Buneary that their urges will be lessened greatly."_

Devin could see that one being true, and he really hoped it was. He had seen other reports that stated that the heat cycle of some Lopunny was not as bad as others. He hoped those were true too. What really gave him hope though was that there was not one report of a Lopunny that had evolved the way Mocha had. So he was really clinging to the hope that her heat cycle would be normal just like her sisters were hopefully going to be.

Devin even entertained the thought that by some stroke of luck, after a heat or two his girls estrous cycles would become synced, and he could just come home and deal with it in one big session. He knew his luck wasn't that good though. And like it or not his girls were growing up fast.

Devin closed his eyes and slid deeper into the hot water. He was letting the water do what it was meant to do and soak away his aches and pains when he felt something brush up against his chest and stomach.

Devin opened his eyes and almost jumped out of the bath tub. In the water looking right back at him were a set of pearly blue eyes, and a wide playful grin. He should have remembered that a Vaporeon with enough training could realign their molecules to be extremely close to those of water and essentially melt in any body of water.

It was still really creepy though watching them "melt" and then "reform" out of a body of water. He watched as a globe of water rose out of the water on a set of watery shoulders. He was kept in awe as the water appeared to run back into the water leaving behind greater, and greater detail as it did so.

He watched as three sets of "fins" grew out of the globe, one for each ear, and one right on top. He watched as a cute little button nose was formed and pushed forward on a slight snout. With a slight splash a ring of ruffles sprung out of its neck just above the shoulders. With its head nearly done the rest of its body formed up in a stretched out laying position along the length of his body starting the front paws resting at his upper chest, almost his shoulders, and stretching all the way down to his pelvic area. As he laid there waiting for the rest of the Vaporeon to finish forming he felt it tail grow out and stretch all the way down to his ankles, and start to slowly swish back and forth. Finally the pearl blue eyes migrated up its body and settled into place on its head and opened. The last of the excess water ran off it ultra-course fur as she smiled directly at him.

"_Devin, I get the direct impression that you are trying to avoid me."_ Drizzle said with a playful tone to her voice.

"Drizzle that was, to say the least, fucking creepy. Don't ever do that again."

Her smile never left her face as she leaned her head in and gently licked his lower lip.

"_Well how else was I supposed to get your attention, you did make a promise to me after all. Besides it's not like I swam up through the drain pipe or anything. I've been in there since just before you got in. Snuck in when you went back to your room for your pants."_

"Well that's a relief." Devin thought to himself. At least she wasn't covered in waste water.

"What do you want Drizzle?" Devin asked knowing full well what the mischievous water type wanted.

Drizzle for her part made a showing of thinking about what she wanted out of him. The playful look returned to her face as her idea came together.

"_I want you to have a nice romantic dinner with me. Than we can go for a nice moon lit walk along the pond and watch the Lumineon and Chinchou swim about. Maybe even go for a swim ourselves. You are going to be completely naked though. Ooh skinny dipping by the moon light, how delicious. After wards I want you to take me on the banks of the pond and mate me like I was your bitch, till my screams could be heard up here at the house."_

Drizzle's tail was swishing quite excitedly by this point and exciting little Devin in to action. Devin had to think quick before he found himself in deeper water.

"You know Driz, the first half of that sounded pretty romantic. Had me wondering for a bit there, because I could have sworn all you wanted was wild animal sex out of me. Then you got to the end of your fantasy and that is all you want out of me. So why bother with all the extras, why not just get to the fucking right off the bat?"

Drizzle actually managed to look hurt, Devin wasn't buying it though.

"_What don't want to play first, get me all hot and bothered so I'm nice and wet for that monster you keep in your pocket?" _The playfulness returning to Drizzle's expression and voice.

"You are a water type, you're always wet."

Drizzle snuggled up closer to Devin's face.

"_So true."_

Drizzle made to move in on him again, and he had nowhere to go. He almost jumped out of the tub though when all of a sudden the bathroom door exploded inwards to show Rio and Abby.

"_Ooh look, spectators."_

Rio leapt from the door she destroyed right at Drizzle, her foot on fire. With little effort Drizzle did a graceful back flip and landed on the opposite side of the tub, the grin never leaving her face. Devin looked from Rio standing nimbly on the edge of the tub, to Drizzle sitting on the ground smiling up at Rio like nothing had happened.

"_Back off bitch, your single-minded pursuit of Devin is getting tiring."_ Rio said glaring down at Drizzle.

Drizzle just shrugged as she got to her feet and seductively walked away with her hips swaying and her tail held high. She stopped right in front of Abby and looked back over her shoulder at Rio and Devin. Rio had not turned to face her.

"_You know you're not much more than a one trick Ponyta yourself there little one. Both in your fighting and your pursuit of Devin."_

Drizzle watched as Rio's back went rigid, and she clenched her fists at her side. Drizzle smirked to herself as she swayed past Abby who just looked at her indifferently. Once Drizzle was out of sight Abby made to enter the bathroom herself. However she caught Devin's eye and he just shook his head at her. So Abby just nodded and turned around herself leaving.

Rio was still standing on the edge of the tub, her eyes were closed and she was shaking in rage. Silently Devin sat up a little and reached out to Rio. She didn't even resist him as he lifted her into the water. With a little maneuvering he sat her on his stomach with her head resting on his upper chest and shoulder.

He could feel her hurt, and her anguish. It hurt him a lot as well. He felt the hot water do its job on her as well as pouring feelings of caring and love into their shared connection. He met little resistance as he felt her muscles unlock, and her trembles of rage changed to wracking sobs. Something needed to give between them, the tension was proving to be too much.

Devin reached out and grabbed a nearby pitcher. Filling it with water he gently poured the hot water over her head. He did this a few more times, each one washed away a little more of her hurt.

Quietly he started to bath her, working her shampoo into her soft fur. Rio arched her back into his gentle massaging fingers. Devin made his way up to her shoulders and worked on them washing the fur and relaxing the muscles.

Turning to face Devin, she took her own shampoo and started to wash her head and Dreadlocks. Devin started to wash her front, running a hand over her scar he could feel her heart beating. Again he took the pitcher in hand and gently poured water over her head. He continued to baptize her in the hot water and his feelings of love till all the sham poo was gone from her body.

Mutually leaning back into the tub the two just laid there. He really needed to talk to her and tell her how he felt, but the words just weren't forming right in his mouth. So instead he just wrapped his arms around her and started to hum her lullaby.

Not too much later Devin emerged from the bathroom carrying a sleeping Rio. Abby was waiting a respectful distance down the hall. Wordlessly she fell in step beside him as they continued to his room, where the rest of his girls were already asleep.

**The Next Day**

The day was pleasant, yet another beautiful day in the Hoenn region. The sun was out, the breeze was cool, the clouds were far and few in between. Yes life on the ranch was grand, and Blaze loved it. However he had his first taste of adventuring, and he liked that too. It was good to get out and see the world beyond Aunt Rose's Ranch.

Blaze brought the four-wheeler to a stop at the head of a row of pens. It was the morning feeding and his carts trailer was loaded to capacity with Poké-chow of every make, color, and nutritional value.

Stepping off he set the vehicle to run on auto piolet so that it would move forward when he did. He still could not thank Aunt Rose for upgrading the Ranch to support that feature. A few years ago they had renovated and added in miles of underground "track" cables so that Ranch vehicles could be moved around for convenience on their own. So like now Blaze had his Four-wheeler set to move forward when he did. He just walked beside it and ladled food into the various troth.

Blaze reached into the trailer and pulled out two five gallon buckets of Poké-chow that was varying shades of red. These he dumped in to the feed troth of the Ponyta, and Rapidash. He knew that these were very hot in taste and flavor, just the way that most fire types liked their food. He even pulled a few extra hot chilis out of his pocket and tossed them on to the food.

He continued down the line feeding the fire types and checking to their wellbeing. He ended up radioing in on a set of Arcanine that were mating. He knew that Rose would want to know this because these two in particular needed to be monitored for health reasons.

With that done he headed back to the feed barn to get the next set of food. When he pulled up he was surprised to see Amaya hanging around the feed barn. He tried not to let his excitement show as he pulled the Four-wheeler into the barn and started to load the next batch of food.

"Hey." Amaya said as she slowly approached him.

Again Blaze tried not to let his excitement show and she approached. "Hey."

Amaya watched as Blaze worked, loading up very specific buckets and containers. She watched as his uncovered back rippled with every heavy bucket he lifted and set in the trailer. When Blaze mounted his Four-wheeler again he sat forward on the seat, an open invitation if she had ever seen one. So Amaya jumped onto the seat right behind him and rested her hands on his waist for support and balance.

Together they set off in to the Ranch. Amaya had seen a few other Pokémon Ranches in her travels, but they were all small. Then again Rose Kuroakai's ranch had to be the biggest she had ever seen. Blaze had told her that it was because she supplied other ranches and Poké-centers as well as the usual raising and breeding of Pokémon.

It was broken into four parts. One part was where all the Pokémon were housed and roamed. That in and of its self was broken into areas for the different types and what not. The second part was where all the training and breeding took place. A very lively place. The third section was where all the crops were. And it was extensive with all the berries and grains that were grown. And the last part was simply called the facilities. From what she was to understand that is where a lot of research in to nutrition and breeding methods took place.

As they passed some of the crops Amaya couldn't help but marvel. Rose was a very smart women and had realized she could not tend to everything herself. So she rented out her agricultural areas. The various farmers and gardeners would give her a percent of their earnings and harvest. Rose for her part would make sure that the farmers would have absolutely everything that they needed from seeds to machinery. She would also always go to them first for any supplies that she needed. It was a very profitable business arrangement for everyone involved.

Blaze maneuvered the Four-wheeler off the main path and onto the side path that lead to the Normal types. Amaya was amazed at what she saw. Not only were most of the Normal types up, but they were already hard at work taking full advantage of each other and their surroundings.

"Wow Blaze, there sure is a lot of breeding going on here."

Blaze looked over his shoulder and found her looking around them with a cute little shy expression on her face. Blaze gave himself a privet chuckle and turned his attention back forward. He guessed he was just more used to seeing Pokémon mating than she was.

"Well hotness, it's the season, well one of them at any rate. Spring and fall, Arceus's seasons of love. That and this is a Pokémon Ranch. Granted a rather large Pokémon Ranch, but one still the same. So fornicating and battling Pokémon will always be abound."

Blaze pulled up along a pen of Tediursa and Ursaring. Jumping off he pulled a couple of different buckets. Checking their contents against a clipboard Blaze put one of the buckets back, pulled out another and added to it a generous helping of berries from another before finally dumping the contents into the feeding troth.

"And we need to be cautious too. Some of the Pokémon get rather territorial of their prospective mates. We also need to be on the lookout for unwelcome guests. With the overabundance of both male and female pheromones in the air it attracts countless outside suitors."

As if on cue a huge commotion could be heard from one of the pens further up the line. Blaze and Amaya jumped on the Four-wheeler and tore off up the path. It didn't take long to find the source. A group of Houndoom had found its way in by a group of female Smeargle that were in season.

The pack of Houndoom had the pour Smeargle pinned down in a corner, their excitement showing for everyone to see. They were so turned on and focused on their conquest of the terrified Smeargle that they never heard Blaze and Amaya come up behind them.

"Nugget "Double Kick", Flara "Tackle" Blaze yelled releasing his Combusken and Flareon.

"Vul use "Confuse Ray", and Bolt use "Spark" Amaya shouted at the same time.

The four Pokémon charged the pack of Houndoom easily dispatching the unsuspecting intruders. Blaze recalled his two Pokémon and started to make his way to the biggest of the Houndoom. He laid there grunting and growling, his broken horns and ill temper giving him away as one of the locals.

"Broken Horn, what am I going to do with you? Every season you show up and act like this is your personal harem."

The Houndoom glared at blaze and made a few threatening barks and growls.

"Now that was rather rude, Horn. I don't care if this was your packs lands, that was centuries…"

The Huge Houndoom that Blaze call Broken Horn suddenly sprang from the ground and lunged at Blaze. Amaya had not put her Pokémon away yet because she doubted the Houndoom was down.

"Bolt use "Spark" now!"

She had worked hard with her team since she got to the Rose's Ranch, she really had nothing better to do. Bolt had evolved last week, and was now a hansom Luxio much like his sister. His new stronger muscles propelled him forward at blinding speeds and he caught the Houndoom right in the side. He went down and stayed there eyeing each of them menacingly.

"See, now that is why I love her. Did you see that Horn, she never took her eye off you and put you right back in your place."

Blaze gave Amaya a sideways grin, and she looked away with a slight blush.

"Now back to the topic at hand. Did I not tell you that the next time I found you here that I was going to capture you and sink your ball to the bottom of the Muk pit?"

Broken Horn got back to his feet and continued to glare at the two of them.

"Now seeing as my friend here has left me in a very happy state I will not do that to you today. So collect your gang and go, before I change my mind."

With a mighty howl and one last threat The Houdoom's took off. Blaze grabbed a bucket from the Four-wheeler and went over to the terrified Smeargle. Crouching down he presented them with a warm smile and a heaping handful of sweet berries. Cautiously at first the Smeargle approached Blaze's outstretched hand. When they determined that there was no more danger around they happily surrounded Blaze and started to eat the berries and pant happy things on his exposed upper half.

When they were finished Blaze was covered from hair-line to waste in sunshine, rainbows and flowers. Amaya had all she could do to keep from laughing as he filled the troth and got back on the ATV.

"Well they seemed to really like you." Amaya remarked poking at one of the flowers on his back.

"I've known them since they hatched. They are quite the happy bunch when they aren't being hounded by hormone maddened outsiders."

Climbing back on to the ATV Blaze called in the attack before moving down the line to finish feeding the Normal types. The entire time talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

**Else Where On The Ranch**

Zhen quietly wandered around the ranch as she had for the last three weeks. There was always something new to see, and exciting things to explore. Every day brought new wonders and fun. She could really get use to this place. It was a Poké-paradise. When Devin retires from his travels she knew that this place would be home and she was so excited for that. She had to see everything.

Zhen found herself at the far end of the Normal types area, the end closest to the grass lands when a peculiar noise caught her attention. Her ears perked in the general direction of a tree that was right on the edge of the property. Cautiously she made her way to the tree. The closer she got though the more her instincts told her to turn and run. Something bad was happening there, she just knew it. When she got closer to the tree she started to hear voices of Pokémon.

"_Where did you find this group?"_ A distinctly male voice asked between huffs.

"_In that pen close over there Boss."_ Another male voice replied in between grunts of his own.

"_And there are plenty more over there to Boss, just ripe for the plucking."_ That one let out a satisfied moan after he was done talking.

It was then that the wind changed and Zhen's sensitive nose was filled with the scent of mating and blood. Her instincts screamed at her to run, but she couldn't she was paralyzed where she stood, her body refusing to work. Zhen finally understood what it was she had heard, it was the same sounds she herself had made not too long ago when ever Trevor had forced himself onto her. The sound of being in pain, being humiliated, and your body betraying your mind and will. All at once her brain took over and she knew what she had to do. She needed to find some help.

"_Well what do we have here?"_ The male voice caught Zhen's attention and she suddenly found herself looking in to the ravenous faces of three large male Zangoose.

The excitement had not even left their bodies yet and they were already looking for their next piece of innocent ass. Zhen wanted to puke, but she knew she needed to run.

"_Looks boys, they do have real women here."_ The biggest one said to the two behind him.

"_I don't know boss, she looks used."_

Zhen blushed fiercely, and looked down in shame. The three brutes laughed a hideous laugh at her. While she was looking down the three Zangoose surrounded her and started to poke her, and touch her. Zhen started to shy away and bumped into one of them.

"_Where do you think you're going little one."_ The Boss had a malicious grin on his face as he ran Zhen's tail through his claws and sniffed it.

Zhen couldn't speak, her voice wasn't working. They took her silence as consent and continued. Zhen started to feel gross as they continued to rub up against her and maneuver her towards the tree.

As they rounded the tree Zhen's eye widened in horror. Laying huddled together were three Furrets. They were shuddering, sobbing and covered in blood. Upon seeing the three returning with Zhen they huddled closer together. Zhen was horrified and ran over to check on them. At first they thought she was with them. Zhen told them she was not and that they should flee as soon as they could. Zhen Turned back to the three Zangoose pigs that had brought her over here.

"_You all pigs! Only pick on girls no fight back!"_

They laughed at her even more.

"_Who taught you how to talk little one? It doesn't matter, your mouth is going to be too full to speak any ways."_

With a nod of his head the Boss sent the other two forth. Before Zhen could react they had her slammed violently up against the tree and her arms restrained. The Boss licked his lips as he approached Zhen, getting visibly harder with each step. He got face to face with Zhen upon reaching her. His foul breath reinforced Zhen's desire to puke.

"_Are you ready little one, I'm about to make all your dreams come true."_

Zhen struggled against her captors baring her fangs in the process.

"_Know nothing Zhen's dreams. Zhen not afraid of you!"_ She spat at him.

Without warning or thought for her own safety Zhen lashed out her little leg and caught Boss squarely in his pride. The big Zangoose's eyes rolled up and he fell to his knees. Momentarily stunned the other two loosened their grips on her arms.

With a mighty down wards heave she slashed one arm down cutting that one open from chin to crotch. His insides spilled out at his buddy and Zhen's feet. The other one was so stunned by the sudden brutality that he didn't see or react to Zhen swinging her claws at him. He didn't have time to regret it either as Zhen's claw pierced through his under-jaw and up through his brain.

The Big Boss regained his senses to see what Zhen had done. She flashed him a wrath fill glare as she approached him. He tried to get back to his feet and move away from Zhen at the same time. He didn't get far as he bumped up against the three Furrets that had been at his mercy not too long ago.

"_You nowhere run! They make sure that you no go."_

The look Zhen had in her eye made the Boss try to run. However the Furrets quickly disabled his ability to escape as they bit into and tore out his Achilles tendon and his left shoulder.

"_No kill me please. I'll leave and never come back."_

No emotion registered on her face as she swung low at him. Boss had a brief hope that she had missed. It was very brief as his still erect member went sailing through the air. He opened his mouth to scream but before any sound could leave his mouth Zhen's razor sharp claws forced their way in and then out the back of his head. The Boss's body spasmed a few times and then finally went still.

With a shudder Zhen pulled her blood soaked claw from the dead Zangoose and started to walk away. She made it all of a few steps before she fell to her knees, all of her strength leaving her body in one big emotional rush. Zhen suddenly found herself rocking as she hugged herself. Her screams of anguish could be heard all the way up to the house.

**A Shade Tree in the Training Area**

The training area wasn't always a place of dogged training and endless combat. There was a need to rest, because rest was important to training as the hard work was. So there was areas designed for rest and sitting in one of these areas was Devin.

Devin sat underneath a large shad tree that was situated by a lovely pond. It was in fact the same pond that Drizzle had described the night before. At the moment he was just relaxing and enjoying the pleasant weather.

He wasn't the only one resting though. Laying in his lap, humming contentedly, was a very pregnant Eevee. Every once in a while her sides and belly would move showing just how close she was to mother hood once again. Her name was Flower and she was one of Devin's first and dearest Eevees.

Leaning up next to him was Mocha, she was wearing a very pretty pink sun dress. Her soft deep breathing gave her away as being deep asleep. Abby was curled up on his other side, like wise asleep. Curled up in front of him was a Umbreon. He was not asleep as every once in a while he would look over at Flower to make sure she was still doing okay.

A sudden movement caught Devin, Abby, and Pitch's attention. Running across the field was Rio with Zhen closely in tow. Pitch scooted a little closer to Flower before laying his head back down. Abby continued to look out at her approaching sisters.

"_Zhen is covered in blood. This does not bode well."_

Devin noticed as they got closer that Abby was right, there was an awful lot of extra red on Zhen then there should have been, and she looked like she was crying. Sitting up straighter Devin waited for Rio, and Zhen. It didn't take them long to finish their journey.

As they stood there panting from their mad flight Rio immediately started to eyeball Abby. Devin nudged Mocha a bit to wake her up. While he waited for her to regain some consciousness Devin gently lifted Flower out of his lap and placed her in front of Mocha. Flower turned a small circle and gingerly laid back down. Pitch got up and walked the two steps to Flower, licked her affectionately on the neck and cheek before curling up right next to her. With Mocha at least a little awake Devin stood up and pointed at the sleeping 'mon in front of her. With a silent nod of her head Mocha laid down in the grass curling protectively around the two.

Devin Walked over to Rio and Zhen looked them over. Rio looked panicky while Zhen looked like she was in shock. Picking Zhen up Devin started towards the pond, Rio and Abby in tow.

"What happened?"

"_I don't know, I was looking by the normal barns for mom so I could get some extra training in and all the sudden I heard Zhen screaming from clear over at the other end of the area. When I got to her she was balled up on the ground with that vacant look on her face."_

Abby took a deep breath before she talked.

"_The blood smells of both male and female pheromones, is she in season?"_

Devin looked Zhen in the face.

"Zhen, baby, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Are you in season Dear?"

Slowly Zhen shook her head. Devin had no way of knowing how old Zhen was. He had asked her once and she didn't even know. So he didn't even know if she was old enough to experience a heat or not. Or if her body had recovered enough from her prolonged abuse at Trevor's hands, all contributing factors.

Though upon a brief inspection without directly holding her tail up and looking, Devin noticed that the blood was everywhere but her lower body. Leaving him with one conclusion, she had been in a terrible fight. Reaching the water's edge Devin cursed himself, he needed his pack and it was back by the shade tree.

"Abby could you go grab my bag, I think I may have some travel toiletries in it."

Abby turned and trotted back to the tree without a word leaving Devin, Rio and Zhen alone. Gently Devin sat down in the shallows of the pond, thanking Acreus that he had decided to ware his shorts today. The cold water shocked Zhen back into reality and she instantly started making horse yelling sounds and clung wildly to Devin's chest. Abby returned to the pond with the pack and sat it at Rios feet.

"_What am I supposed to do with it, Devin wanted it, you idiot."_

Abby smiled her cocky smile at Rio as she sat back on her rump and lifted her front paws up to show them to Rio.

"_No fingers dumb ass, I can't manipulate the zippers."_

Rio just rolled her eyes as she started to rummage through the back pack and hand Devin what she thought he would need. Devin accepted each item and set to work cleaning the terrified Zangoose in his lap. There was an awful lot of blood.

"Zhen, baby what happened?"

Zhen still didn't respond she just turned her head to the side and laid her head on his chest. Devin worked the little amount of soap he had into her fur trying his best to get the blood off of her.

"Rio when you got to her what did you see?"

Rio had kept quiet till now, she knew to let Devin work and see if he could get Zhen to respond. But now that he had asked she had to tell him what she had seen.

"_There were bodies Devin, three of them. It looked like Boss Zangoose and his two underlings. I don't know what they did to her but she tore them up."_

Devin nodded his head and went back to the task of cleaning off Zhen. He proceeded with caution when he got to her chest and other front areas. He knew Boss Zangoose, and what his gang did at the ranch. If they had tried to force themselves on to her, he didn't want to further upset her. At first she cringed away from his touch.

"Zhen, baby, look at me."

Zhen turned her semi vacant gaze up to Devin's concerned face.

"I'm not going to hurt you honey, but I need to get the blood out or it will dry into your fur and we'll have to shave you again."

Zhen took several deep breathes and lifted her arms up above her head. Devin did as quick and thorough job as he could. When he was all done he rinsed her off and got out of the pond. Together they made their way back to the tree where he set her down near Mocha. Devin then took off his shirt and using the dry side dried her off as best he could. With that done he picked her back up to hold her close.

"You feeling better Zhen?"

Silently she nodded into his chest.

"Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head no.

"_Tried to, forced Zhen to tree. Zhen fought back. They laugh. Zhen kick Boss in pride and kill bullies holding Zhen. He try run, but Furrets he raped stop him. I kill him too."_ Zhen spoke in a raspy voice that was still horse from screaming.

All at once she buried her face in Devin's chest and started crying.

"_I kill, I no have to but I kill anyways. I terrible." _

Devin rocked with her and comforted her as best he could.

"It's not your fault Dear. They attacked you and got exactly what they had coming to them."

"_Zhen no want do bad things. Zhen good girl." _She continued to cry.

"Oh honey you are a very good girl. No one is ever going to make you do anything you don't want to again. You were defending yourself, it's okay. It's okay."

Devin continued to rock her, whispering words of comfort and encouragement to her as he did so. Eventually she stopped crying she even managed to calm down. Soon she was all together asleep. Devin was about to address Rio and Abby about disposing of the bodies when both girls head shot in the same direction. Off in the distance Devin could just make out the shape of two people approaching.

Heaving a deep sigh he recognized them as clients by the way they kept looking about at everything. Devin laid Zhen down behind mocha and stood up. He made to retrieve his shirt but thought better of it when he saw how dirty it had become during Zhen's bathing and drying. Devin started to walk out to meet them, he didn't need them disturbing Flower, or any of the others for that matter.

Devin followed by Rio and Abby met the people about halfway between the shade tree. Before He could even introduce himself the people started to yell at him.

"We are the clients that placed the order with "The Order of Eon" for a batch of Eevee pups. We came to check on their status and it is a good thing we did." The man yelled at Devin.

Devin took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and waved a hand at Rio and Abby who were both growling. Looking back at the customers Devin put on as convincing of a smile as he could.

"Welcome to Kuroaki Ranch. I am Devin and yes I am the one that received the order from the order. But do tell me what it is that seems to have you so upset with the services we are providing, because if I am guessing right you will be receiving a full litter."

Not impressed with Devin's professional attitude the man got angrier.

"My problem is that the way that Umbreon is curling up next to the Eevee tells me he is the father, and we specifically said we did not want pups sired by an Umbreon."

Devin was really starting to lose his patience.

"The Order did not pass that instruction on to me, just that you wanted a full litter. Flower there, the mother, is my prize Eevee, she always has a full litter and do you know why that is?"

"No I do not." The man huffed.

"It is because Eevee are among the Pokémon that mate for life. She is happily mated to that Umbreon, and because she is happily mated to him they always have full strong litters. And before you can even think of asking your next arrogant question I can prove to you now both of their pure blood lines."

The man's face turned red at Devin's explanation. His anger showed as he started to spit and sputter in his outrage.

"You incolent little shit, I will be reporting you to the Order!"

"Go for it you stuck up ass! I'll tell them you said hi when I go to see them tomorrow." Devin laughed.

Turning about Devin started back to the shade tree leaving the customers to fume and yell where he had left them. He didn't care really, because when it came to breeding, the customer was seldom right.

"_Do you think that was a wise idea Devin?"_ Abby asked

"_I'm actually going to have to agree with Abby here, this might come back to bite you."_ Rio agreed.

Devin sat down by the tree again and pulled Rio into his lap.

"Let them raise a stink with the Order. I truly don't care."

Rio rested her head against Devin's chest as Abby curled up by his side. IT was such a beautiful afternoon, there was no need for it to be waisted.

**Night Life**

Blaze and Amaya were walking around the Compound still, checking on the Pokémon one last time for the night. Blaze was talking on and on about how he had ended up on the ranch. It was an interesting story to say the least. Amaya didn't know why but she had been growing closer to Blaze over the last three weeks. Things she had originally found annoying about him were now the highlights of her day.

"Hey Amaya, you still with me?" Blaze asked looking her right in the eye.

Amaya couldn't help but stair right into his eyes, and was instantly lost in them. She couldn't say when her annoyance with him had turned to admiration. Or for that fact, admiration to infatuation. It just had happened, and she was strangely comfortable with it.

"Well that takes care of the night rounds. So what do you want to do now?"

Amaya looked over at Blaze and noticed a large pile of hay. A wicked grin spread across her face as an idea hit her. With a sudden shove she sent Blaze toppling on to the pile of hay.

"Hey! What the…"

Blaze lost the rest of his sentence as Amaya laid down next to him, kissing him deeply. It took a few seconds for him to catch on, but when he did he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her back.

"So what exactly is it that you have in mind?" Blaze asked giving his best lopsided grin.

"Shut up and kiss me again, and we'll see what happens." Amaya responded with her wicked grin.

"Yes Ma'am"

Blaze didn't need to be told twice and went back to kissing Amaya.

**At the same time**

"Thanks for coming with me Star, I really appreciate it." Devin said scratching Star behind the ear.

Star leaned into the affectionate gesture.

"_I don't mind."_

They walked around the compound for a bit. It may have seemed like pointless wondering to Star, but Devin knew where he was going. He was just taking the long way around.

"How are you liking the Ranch so far Dear?"

Star looked about for a bit.

"_It is nice, I don't know why you would want to leave."_

Devin just gave a shrug.

"I needed to get out and see the world. I needed to gain some experience so I would be a better breeder. Besides if I wouldn't have left I would have never found you or Zhen."

Star was about to respond when Devin turned into a door on the side of a large barn. Following him through the door she was greeted a sight of countless Eevee, and Eevee-lutions. Most were in various piles keeping each other warm. Devin greeted a bunch of them as they came up to him.

"_Why are we here?"_

Devin just smiled and grabbed a padded basket off a table and made his way to the back of the barn. Star followed Devin in deeper into the barn doing her best to ignore the lusty stares she was getting from a few of the Jolteons. She was about to ask why when her nose perked up. There was an intoxicating smell to the air and it was only getting stronger the closer they got to the back door.

When they went through that door Star suddenly understood. This was the area of the Eevee pen where the in season females were kept with their mates. Star looked around in open awe at all the loving couples that were snuggling together in separate pens. The scent was really starting to fog over her head when Devin suddenly stopped in his tracks. Absent mindedly Star walked right into Devin's leg.

"You okay Star?"

Star could only nod her head dumbly. Devin heaved a deep sigh and walked into the pen he had stopped in front of. Inside of it was Flower and Pitch. Once inside Devin made a hush gesture at Pitch to keep him calm. Gently he picked up the shivering Flower. He had figured it was getting too cold for her out here. Placing her in the basket he tucked a blanket around her and stood up holding the handle.

Devin decided it would probably be better to take Flower and Pitch out the back as to avoid any of the other Eevee-lutions that might be feeling a little territorial at the moment. It would not be pretty. Once outside Devin started to make his way back to the house. On his way there he noticed that the lights were still on in the hay shed. So he diverted course to shut them off.

As he got closer he became aware of an odd sound. It only got louder the closer he got the shed. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it though. Walking behind some hay bales movement out of the corner of his eye made him stop and look in between the bales. What he saw almost made him drop the basket.

Lying in a pile of straw was Blaze and Amaya having sex. The sound he had heard was Amaya moaning. It was like watching a train wreck, he wanted to look away but he couldn't. He watched as Amaya rode Blaze somewhere half way between a rocking and bouncing motion. He watched as Blazes hands moved from Amayas smooth hips up to her bouncing tits. He took one in each hand and started to knead them.

Devin shook his head to clear, but it was just so hard to wrap his head around seeing his two friends having sex. As quietly as he could he snuck away, and made his way back to the house.

Meanwhile Amaya had increased her pace, with Blaze barely hanging on. It became too much for him and with a grunt he grasped Amaya's hips again and thrust as deep as he could before blowing his load. This in turn brought Amaya over as well. Together they stayed there frozen in their acts of ecstasy. Finally though Amaya's body relaxed and she slumped over on top of Blaze.

"That was Amazing." Blaze exclaimed still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah it was. But I don't know what came over me. I'm not complaining but I only intended to make out with you, not go all the way." Amaya panted from her place still on top.

Blaze wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm before he spoke again.

"Tis the season. Love is quite literally in the air."

Amaya seemed to accept the answer because she didn't respond to it. Instead she snuggled in closer to Blaze.

"We should take this back to the house, and into my room." Blaze suggested.

Amaya just shrugged and got up.

**Back at the House**

Devin was still in shock over what he had seen as he silently slipped back into the house. It just simply blew his mind was all. He was honestly starting to think that the Pokémon mating season was messing with all the humans. As he made his way down the hall that lead to the second floor stares he happened across Aunt Roses room.

He heard voices coming from the partly open door, something that wasn't unusual. He would have just kept moving along had yet another movement out of the corner of his eye made him stop and look. There sitting on an ottoman foot stool was Lu, with all of her girly parts exposed to the world. And standing behind her was an equally naked Rose, who was gently messaging her mates breasts as Lu thrust her chest forward in to Rose's stimulating grip.

"What are we going to do about this Lu? Your heat should have ended two weeks ago."

Lu heaved a deep sigh. _"I know Rose. I think I may actually need a male this time."_

Rose continued her gentle exploration of her lovers body. Though she had explored her marvelous body a multitude of times she never got tired of it. One of her hands slipped from her very excited Lucario's breasts. Lu gave a little whimper of protest. Her body ached for release, and Rose was teasing her.

She almost came unglued when Rose all the sudden started to playfully nibble at her ear and lightly run her finger tips down her ribs. Rose made a mental note to talk to Lu about eating more she could feel her ribs a little more than usual. She continued her exploration with zeal.

Rose temporarily abandoned her over the shoulder administrations of affection for an under the arm one. This allowed Rose to continue to stimulate her partner and move lower on her body. Rose stopped nibbling Lu ear and moved to her delicate neck where she alternated between gentle kisses, light licks, and teasing bites. It drove Lu absolutely crazy.

In her fevered state she thought she felt something, like someone watching them. Frantically her eyes darted around the room. Roses free hand moved from her sides to her stomach. The sensation of her lovers hand moving made Lu moan lustily and lean forward a little. That's when she saw it. The door was open about an inch and standing on the other side was Devin. He knew he had been spotted too and made to flee. Her desire fogged brain acted on its own. She may not have the emotional bond with him that Rio did, but she could still project her feelings.

…_Don't go…_

It wasn't actual words in his brain, but a strong, overly compelling sensation at the back of his head. He shook his head to clear it, he knew he had been spotted and it was wrong to be watching.

…_please don't go…_

Devin set the basket he had been carrying aside and continued to watch. He watched as His Aunts hand slid from Lu's scrunched up stomach and started to migrate south. Devin decided that Lu was looking a little skinny.

He watched as his Aunts hand slid down over Lu's lower abdomen and obediently Lu spread her legs. Maybe a little wider then need be, but who was paying attention. Devin, that's who. He couldn't help but notice how puffy her outer lips were or how painfully engorged she was. Devin was going to look away but again that powerful compulsion was right there.

_...don't look away…keep watching…_

Devin's was on his knees, his eyes were glued to Lu's visibly sopping crotch. With no resistance at all two of his Aunts fingers disappeared into her lovers depths. Lu moaned out loud as Rose did her best to satisfy her. But her eyes were fixated on the growing bulge in Devin's pants. On impulse Devin looked up into Lu's eyes and was almost shocked at to see that Lu's eyes had never left him and that she was eyeing him with a mixture of pure lust and absolute hunger. He couldn't help but get turned on by the site.

…_take it out… …show it off… …no one can see you…_

…you know that is a lie…

Lu's eyes temporarily flashed with surprise at Devin's response message. Fear temporarily filled both of them as Rose suddenly stopped and moved from out behind Lu. Lu once again whimpered at the sudden lack of stimulation. Devin started to panic, he was about to get caught. Instead Rose came to a stop in front of Lu and kissed her deeply. All three of them sighed deeply at the same time. Devin twice as much, for not only had he not been caught but Rose was not completely nude, she was still wearing panties.

Completely oblivious to everything but her lover Rose once again made her journey over Lu's body. The heavy lusty fog quickly returned to Lu's head. The hunger in her eyes was back too as she let out a lewd moan once Rose's mouth started on her nether lips. Lu still had enough senses to continue to implement her own plans and desires.

…_show it to me male… …I want to see it…_

Devin felt compelled to give her what she wanted, but decided that he wasn't going to give it to her that easily. He could play games too.

…ask nicely…

…_please male I want to see it… …I need to see it…_

…how badly…

Lu let out a long whining moan. Her eyes didn't lose their hunger, but instead also took on a look of desperate pleading.

…_PLEASE…_

That last one was so long and pleading it felt like she had yelled in his brain. Devin decided to give her what she wants, maybe it would help finally break her heat and she would be able to focus enough to take care of herself. Devin quickly undid his shorts and slippedd them down enough that he could bring his little man out for her. Lu purred directly into his brain at the sight of his tool.

…_so beautiful… …touch it… …play with it…_

Devin arched an eye brow at her and was about to put it away.

…_no please don't tease me like that… …please satisfy yourself for me…_

…was that so hard…

Lu gave a less then threatening growl which Rose interpreted as a cue to go harder and faster. Devin decided that he would be nice and proceeded to satisfy himself as Lu had asked to the pace Aunt Rose was setting to satisfy her lover. At such a hectic pace neither one of them lasted very long. With a shuddering moan Lu covered her lovers face in her love juices.

"For Arecus sake Lu did you have to cum so hard."

"_I couldn't help myself lover, you were just so damn good."_

"You owe me, and I think you need to pay up."

Lu leaned forward and kissed her lover deeply. As she stood and helped Rose to her feet she shot Devin a look over roses shoulder.

…_we are not finished male…_

The hunger was stronger than ever in her stare as she turned and led Rose to bed to settle her debt. Devin just hung his head and fished his shorts back up. He didn't even bother to clean up his mess, he knew Drizzle was around some were waiting to make his life even more difficult. Quickly and quietly he made his way to his room.

He was right too. She had seen the entire display. Drizzle swayed up to the puddle of essence-de-Devin and proceeded to clean it up. When she was finished she cleaned her paw and started towards her bed.

"_Tasty, next time it'll be fresh from the source."_

With a privet smile Drizzle continued on her way.


	9. Ch 9 A Heated Home Coming Pt2 In the Dee

/* Style Definitions */ {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin-top:0in; mso-para-margin-right:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:10.0pt; mso-para-margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;}

**Ch.9 A Heated Home Coming Pt.2 In the Deep End**

Devin woke with a start, the memories of the night before rushing in on him like a tidal wave. He had walked past his Aunts room, Lu and her were having an intimate moment. He had been so riveted he couldn't look away. Lu had spotted him, he wanted to run, she had convinced him to stay. He had fallen to his knees completely enraptured with the sight of his Aunt devouring her lovers' sex, he had been excited. Lu had seen, she wanted him to show her his excitement. Something had come over him, he wanted to show her, but he wanted her to beg, she did beg. She wanted him to satisfy himself to the sight of her mating, again he had demanded her to beg, again she had, and he had been in complete control of her.

It was by far the hottest thing he had ever done or encountered, and it made him sick. Lu had always been like a mother to him, but more importantly she was his Aunts lover. It was not right of him to have these thoughts about her or to have treated her that way.

Devin just laid there staring at his ceiling. He had to get a bigger bed when he first got home because of the way that his girls insisted on sleeping with him, so as he laid there he took stock of his surroundings on his king sized bed.

At his head was Abby fast asleep, laying on her side with his head resting on her soft belly. The added weight of his head was causing her to snore slightly. This didn't keep her from being slightly curled around him in a semi protective manner.

On his right side fast asleep with her head resting on his right shoulder, her shoulder to any one that came near it, was Rio. The funny position of her own body as well as the odd angle of her head was not only causing her to snore but to drool as well.

On his left side curled in to his body was Mocha. She was completely nude opting to not ware night-clothes, which had at first been a little awkward, he was used to it now though. Her head was on his left shoulder and she was mumbling something in her sleep. Every once in a while her tongue would poke out and she would gently lick his shoulder.

Curled up on his chest and stomach area was Zhen. She had only been sleeping on his stomach for the longest of time but when Mocha had vacated his chest she had taken the opportunity to stretch out a bit. She must have had a good dream because she was purring in her sleep. How he wished he could take away all her bad memories and her pain, allow her to live a normal life full of love and caring. Not the tortured one she had lived.

Finally at his feet was Star. She had always slept on his lap but when she had evolved into a Luxio she had migrated down to his feet. She had become so strong and beautiful as of late, he couldn't understand why she was still so timid. He decided that right now he had more important things to think about.

Like what the hell that Arceus awful smell was and where was it coming from. Turning his head he gave a whiff of Abby, she smelt of Mint leaves. Devin lifted and eyebrow at her. A wide grin spread across her lips as she looked back at him.

"_You like, I did it just for you."_ Abby whispered with a sly wink.

"I'm not even going to ask how you pulled that off."

Abby just curled forward and licked Devin across the lips.

"_fine then."_

Devin kissed her nose. "Go back to sleep."

Abby Laid her head back down and was snoring again. Devin next turned his head towards Rio. He wrinkled his nose at her morning breath, but other than that she smelled just fine. Devin then turned his head to Mocha and found what he was looking for.

Doing everything he could to not puke Devin started to extract himself from his own personal fur pile. It took a bit of doing but he finally got free. Taking a moment to check Flower and make sure she is doing alright, Devin set to the monumental task of waking Mocha.

"Mocha. Mocha wake up." Devin whispered while shaking her.

Mocha gave a little start and then closed her eyes again rolling over so she was facing away from him. Sighing deeply Devin shock her again, this time a little more vigorously. Mocha gave a little grunting moan and swatted at Devin's hand. He would have found it cute if she didn't really need a bath. Reaching just under her side Devin rolled her right out of the bed. It wasn't much more than a two foot drop since Devin had opted not to get a bed frame, but still, Mocha was awake as soon as she hit the floor.

"_Hey! What did you do that for?"_

Devin put a finger to her lips to silence her as he pointed around the bed at her sleeping sisters. Mocha gave him a dirty glare as if to say she was happily one of the sleeping 'mon just a second ago and she would really like to be again. Devin on the other hand pointed behind her to the bedroom door and got off the bed himself to escort her out. Mocha rolled her eyes and moved towards the door. Devin was amused, as a Buneary she had never once coped an attitude with him or anyone else for that matter. He was finding it to be kind of cute.

Quietly they made it down the hall till they got to the bathroom. Again Devin just pointed at the door. Again she just rolled her eyes and heaved a dramatic sigh. It reminded him of himself about five years ago when he had been 14 and rebellious. Devin gave her a playful swat on the ass that caused her to jump forward with a surprised yelp.

"_Hey! What did you do that for? And why are we in the bathroom?"_ Mocha asked rubbing her butt.

Devin didn't believe her for a second that her butt hurt.

"You smell terrible Mocha when was the last time you bathed."

Mocha thought about it for a solid minute before answering him.

"_You haven't bathed me in over three weeks."_

"And you didn't think of bathing yourself why?"

"_I've never bathed myself you always have. You just haven't for some reason. You haven't even held me since I evolved. Did I do something wrong? Do you not love me anymore? You're going to leave me here to be breeding stock aren't you? I'll behave I promise, I'll even learn how to fight. Don't leave me behind."_

With every word she spoke she became more hysterical till she was out right sobbing. Covering her face with her delicate hands she started to openly cry. Devin didn't know where any of that had come from but at the moment he felt like an utter ass as he stood there. He had been so wrapped up in not setting her off and turning her into a nymphomaniac that he had out right been denying her the basic affections she deserved.

Reaching out Devin pulled her in close wrapping his arms around her delicate body as best he could without harming her. Her head barely came up to his chest but she buried her face in it none the less. Gently Devin rubbed her back and ears trying to sooth her and calm her down.

"It is not your fault Hun, it is mine. It's my fault the way you evolved in such a way that added to the natural difficulties you would have had normally. I was trying to save you from some of the pain and discomfort and instead I added to it. Your body is going to play tricks on you, make you think you are in love and ready to mate. I just didn't want that for you, I wanted you to lead a normal life like you were. But the more you flirted with me the further I pushed you away."

Mocha sniffled a bit as she continued to rest her head on his chest. She had started to settle down a bit at least.

"_I'm sorry this is happening Devin. I didn't choose to evolve this way. I'm so confused all the time and I don't know what to do. I promise I'll behave, just don't leave me behind."_

"I promise I will never leave you behind Dear. Now come on and dry your eyes and I'll show you how to bathe yourself."

Sniffling a little Mocha dried her eyes and watched intently as Devin showed her how to manipulate the faucet to get the water just the right temperature. With a sweeping gesture Devin motioned Mocha into the shower.

She had to admit that it was a different experience than taking a bath. She loved how the water cascaded over her head and ears. She felt a kind of rush as the water made its way down the small of her back and over her butt. Her stomach gave a flutter as the warm water made its way over her breasts, down her belly and finally touched her sex. It was exhilarating to say the least.

When she was good and wet Devin handed her a special Pokémon grooming brush. Devin considered the brush a stroke of grooming genius. In the long handle of the brush was a chamber that contained Pokémon formulated shampoo, and dispensed it as the brush was being used. So not too much shampoo and not too little was ever used. It took most of the guess-work out of bathing. It was also an Arceus send for the trainer on a budget. However they weren't very practical for travel.

"On second thought Hun why don't you give me the brush."

"_Why? I thought you wanted me to learn how to do this myself?"_

"I do that is exactly why I want the brush back; we won't have this when we go back on the road."

"_Oh…"_

With that she handed the brush back and Devin handed her a bright pink bottle that had a Lopunny on the label in a very enticing pose. She was wondering what the point of the picture was when all of a sudden it slipped from her wet fingers. She fumbled it a few times before it clattered to the floor. Quickly she bent over to grab it before the contents could all spill out. On her way down she accidentally bumped her head on the wash cloth handle.

Devin reached into the shower and grabbed the bottle while Mocha was still rubbing her head. He tried to ignore the fact that his head was dangerously close to Mocha's exposed sex. Retrieving the bottle he quickly sat back up and tried handing it to her again.

Once again she fumbled with the now wet and soapy bottle. This time when it clattered to the ground it landed behind her. Before Devin could tell her to stop she spun about and bent over fully exposing her luscious ass and sopping lips to Devin's view. Devin quickly averted his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted to do what he swore he wouldn't. This was quickly turning down the path he didn't want to be down, and she wasn't even doing it intentionally.

When he turned his view back to Mocha his jaw damn near hit the bathroom floor. She had picked the bottle up and was sandwiching it between her small breasts trying to get a good grip on it. Devin quickly found himself a stool to sit on before Mocha could notice that he had a raging hard on.

Finally figuring out the mechanics of the bottle Mocha dispensed a little of the soap into her paw and started to work it into her fur. The shampoo smelled strongly of flowers and berries. It also made her skin tingle as she worked it in. Getting more of the shampoo she worked it into her chest and breasts. Her breath caught in her chest as her paws worked themselves over the sensitive mounds of flesh that weren't supposed to be there.

A fog started to creep over her consciousness as her paws lingered on her chest longer than was needed. Shaking herself mentally she moved on to her stomach and then her thighs. It felt nice to rub the soap into those as well. It was confusing really, did all females feel like this when they bathed, or was her mind and body playing tricks on her as Devin had said it would.

She continued to ponder this as she washed her other leg. Getting a little more shampoo Mocha placed her paw right in her crotch without thinking about it. Her reaction was immediate and breath taking. The second her fingers touched her delicate flesh it was like she had been touched by an electric attack. Electricity shot through her body and it was exhilarating. Again she found her paw working on its own and the pleasure it was giving her was mind-blowing and intoxicating at the same time.

"_Devin, could you give me a little help please?"_ Mocha found herself asking with just a bit of a whimper to her voice.

Devin swallowed hard as he noticed that she was presenting her back to him.

"Um with what Dear?"

Mocha gave a little wiggle of her butt, just enough to be tempting and cause her bulbous tail to jiggle.

"_I need help with my back please…"_ She responded looking over her shoulder at him slightly shaking the bottle of shampoo she had in hand.

With trembling hands Devin reached for the bottle. He was amazed he was able to keep ahold of it as he stood up and stepped to the edge of the tub. Squeezing a little of the shampoo into his hand Devin placed it directly between her shoulder blades. Mocha gave a little squeak and a shudder involuntarily taking a step away from Devin.

Devin leaned forward to compensate as he started to work the shampoo into her shoulders and upper back. Mocha gave a little moan and once again took an involuntary step away from Devin. Leaning forward again Devin started to get sprayed by the water as well.

"Mocha, Hun, you need to stop moving away from me or else we won't get anything accomplished here." Devin exclaimed with a light quiver to his voice.

"_I can't help it your touch is just so, so, electric and makes me feel so good."_

They just stood there looking at each other, both with apprehension in their eyes. A sudden thought struck Mocha and she spoke it out loud before she even thought about it.

"_Why don't I stand up against the wall so I can't move away from you, and you join me in here."_

She could see him mull it over and about to reject it. Again her mind and mouth worked without her working them.

"_Besides you smell pretty ripe yourself, and I know you'll want to get the smell of wet 'mon off of you."_

Devin found himself agreeing for some reason, and before he knew it he was stripping out of his pajama pants exposing himself to Mocha's growing excitement. Mocha pressed her body up against the wall, the cold stimulating her already over stimulated nipples. Placing both of her hands on the wall like she was waiting to be frisked she gave a little wiggle of her hips.

With shaking hands Devin approached her, the wiggle of her hips not escaping his notice. It was only a few feet but it felt like a mile as he approached her. Every shred of common sense he had was screaming at him to stop, that this was wrong, that neither one of them knew what they were doing. But at the same time his instincts were screaming louder that this was so right and that they both wanted it so badly.

Swallowing hard Devin's hands made contact with her delicate sides. Mocha moaned deeply as his hands started to work themselves up and down going from her marvelous hips up to just under the side of her breasts. On the next pass his hands traveled further down till they almost grazed her butt and when they got to the top of her ribs they did touch her breasts. Mocha leaned back into Devin's body and started to rub herself up and down on him. She gasped as she felt him grab a hold of her small breast and rub his stiff member between her butt cheeks.

All at once Devin was on his knees forcing her cheeks apart so he could have easier access to her lower lips. Mocha couldn't see what he was doing, but she held her breath none the less. A deep pleasurable sigh escaped her mouth as she felt Devin's tongue snake out and slide over her puffy wanting lips. She couldn't help but gush some of her nectar into Devin's mouth as on the next pass his tongue parted her nether lips and made contact with her most sacred of treasures.

She continued to moan and sigh as Devin continued to feast on her folds, each swipe of his tongue going deeper in to her pussy than the one before it. She couldn't help herself and her body took control of itself as she started to grind herself on Devin's face.

With a shuddering squeal Mocha came hard on Devin's face, drenching him in her personal lubrication. Devin licked his lips making sure he got every last drop he could of her sweet love sauce in to his mouth. Standing back up he placed one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back and gently pushed her upper body forward. Mocha wasn't sure what exactly was going on or what she was doing but she all too happily complied and bent over once again placing her hands on the tiled wall.

Taking his achingly stiff member in hand Devin placed the head right at her quivering vaginal opening. Carefully he wedged his throbbing head right in her entrance. Placing both hands on her glorious hips he felt her shudder in ecstasy. Just as he was about to force himself forward and tear away her innocence forever he looked down at the Lopunny bent over in front of him and stopped.

Sudden horror flooded him as he realized what he was about to do. Every fiber of his being screamed at him that he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life with one of his dearest friends, and neither one of them had noticed or cared. As quickly as he could he pulled himself out of her entrance and backed away as far as he could.

"_Devin, what's the matter?"_ Mocha whimpered looking directly at her terrified trainer.

Devin's face was buried in his hands and he was sobbing. He had been a heartbeat away from doing to her exactly what he had tried to avoid. One thrust, one little act of intimacy had almost cost him his beloved Lopunny. He didn't know if she would have ended up like the reports said she would have, a sex starved nymphomaniac addicted to her master. He didn't know, and he hadn't cared. He had been so caught up that he had almost sacrificed her innocence for a few minutes of bliss.

"_Devin?..."_

He felt her press her delicious little body up against his, and it took of every ounce of energy to deny her.

"Mocha please, for your own safety, back away from me."

Mocha was startled and confused. Devin had made her feel so good, so happy and her body ached for more. She could tell he was about to give her what her body wanted too. But he had stopped, and now he was terrified and trying to get away from her. Had she done something wrong? She needed to know.

"_Devin what's the matter, please tell me?"_

"Mocha you need to stop, this isn't right. As a matter of fact this is so wrong it's scary."

Mocha pressed herself closer to his body, and felt him try to retreat again.

"_Don't you love me, don't you want me, and do I not please you?"_

Suddenly Devin grabbed her by both shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Yes I do, I do very much, and yes you do, I want this so much it hurts."

"_Then why won't you mate with me?"_

"Because what you and I want will destroy you. You will no longer be you. You'll become a slave to your body and your desires."

"_But I want this…"_ Mocha whined as she pressed herself forward once again.

However as she did this she slipped on the forgotten shampoo bottle and fell forward into Devin. Without thought Devin caught her and fell back wards himself with Mocha on top of him. They just looked at each other as they both suddenly realized that Devin's erect member was sandwiched between his stomach and her steaming hot sex.

All she had to do was raise her hips a little and then sit down and she would have what she wanted. At that moment however the door to the bathroom opened. Devin had never locked it.

In stumbled Rio, she was half asleep and was not paying attention. Quietly she made her way to the toilet and sat down on it succumbing to natures early morning call. Devin and Mocha watched her in absolute horror, stunned that she had not seen them. When she was done she wiped herself and slid off the toilet making sure to flush when she was done. Just as quietly as she had entered she started to leave. When she got in front of the shower she stopped and looked right at them. Devin hopped that she was still sleeping and wouldn't notice them. He was not that lucky.

"_Hey Devin, hey Mocha, what are you guys doing?"_

Before either one could tell her to stop Rio approached the tub and looked over the edge. Rio was instantly awake and they watched as several emotions slid across her blue face. First she was confused, then a look of realization slid across her face, followed shortly by anger, and then betrayal.

"…_Why?..." _She managed to croak out in her disbelief at what she saw her beloved Devin and her closest sister were doing.

"Rio this is not what you think it is, I was showing Mocha how to take a shower and…"

"_And what!"_ Rio exploded.

"_And what Devin? What she tripped, fell, and landed on your dick?"_

"Actually that is exactly what happened."

Mocha vigorously nodded her head. Rio looked from Devin to Mocha and back again. All at once she burst into tears and ran wailing from the bathroom. Quicker than he thought possible Devin extracted himself from underneath Mocha pulled on his pajama pants and tore off after her.

Mocha for her part was heartbroken. What had she just done? Was this what Devin had been talking about when he had told her that her body would play tricks on her and betray her. Mocha pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them crying her red eyes out.

**In pursuit**

Devin tore off down the stairs following Rio's still wet foot prints. At the very least he was thankful that her paws had collected enough water from the bathroom floor to leave a clear trail to follow. Devin didn't even break stride when he reached the kitchen. He didn't even spare a glance to Aunt Rose or the Pokémon that were with her.

Rose had witnessed Rio tear through the kitchen a few minutes ago crying hysterically, she had a feeling that Devin would be following soon after. So when Devin came running by as well all she did was reach out and grab Drizzle by the tail to prevent her from chasing after him. Drizzle gave her a hurt look, but Rose just shook her head and pointed back at her dish. Drizzle grudgingly went back to eating her food. However she had a slight smirk on her face. If Rio and Devin were fighting then her chances were getting better.

Devin cleared the front steps as he bust through the front door. Hitting the dirt path in front of the house Devin saw that Rio's foot prints were even easier to see and they were headed towards the Normal area. So that was the way he headed as well. He was so focused on Rio's tracks that he wasn't looking where he was going and as he rounded the corner of the Normal type barn he ran into Lu.

"_Male, I've been looking for you."_

Lu got really close to him and started to rub herself on his body. She paid close attention to his exposed stomach and chest. Devin's mind did a little back flip. What she was doing was at the same time turning him on and scaring the hell out of him. Her actions were saying she was being seductive, her eyes said she was going to get what she wanted by any means necessary.

"_I really enjoyed watching you last night. Did you enjoy watching me?"_

Devin didn't get a chance to respond before Lu Shot up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around Devin's neck forcing him to bend over. Very roughly Lu kissed him. Devin didn't even give himself a chance to ponder what she was doing or to even object he just grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away.

"Lu I don't have time for this, I have to find…"

Lu grabbed Devin by the wrist and shoulder tossed him to the ground. Though momentarily stunned Devin recovered enough to roll with the throw and counter throw Lu. They both hit the ground hard and came to their feet. Lu rushed in making to strike Devin mid body. Devin swat blocked the strike away and grabbed her other wrist as it came flying at him. With a twist and a pull he had her restrained with her back to his chest.

"Lu listen to me…"

"_Enough talk more action. I will get what I want out of you one way or another."_

With that Lu took a quick step back putting Devin off-balance. With a quick pop of her hips Lu once again shoulder tossed Devin to the ground. Somehow she had managed to keep a hold of his wrists and with a graceful flip and twist of her own body she had Devin's hands restrained behind his head and she was straddling his chest.

Devin tried to resist her but couldn't. She was stronger than him and had the advantage of leverage. There was also a part of him that didn't want to move. The way she had his hands restrained behind his head also placed her arms above his head as well. This all combined placed her breast right in his face, and they were swaying in time with her breathing. Which was very labored Devin noticed. Had she really worked that hard to toss him to the ground or had she already worked herself into that much of a frenzy. He was leaning towards being worked up, especially with the way she was grinding her essence into his chest.

Devin was momentarily lost in Lu's dominance. Her swaying tits so close to his mouth just begging to be suckled. Her gyrating hips on his chest spreading her natural lube all over him in wet fragrant swatches. Her scent itself was intoxicating beyond description.

She almost had him right then and there. What broke her hold over him though was when she bent over and roughly kissed him full on the mouth again. Devin's mind instantly snapped back to where it needed to be and not where it wanted to be. With a quick pop of his own hips he bridged his body sending her falling over his head and to the ground. She had shown him how to do that when he was younger.

"_It is a most effective way to get an attacker off of your chest." _She had told him.

Devin tucked his body up and rolled up on top of her. Their rolls were now reversed of what they had been a few seconds ago. Now Lu was on her back, underneath Devin, with him restraining her hands behind her head. With a throaty chuckle Lu raised her head off the ground and gave Devin's jaw line a lick.

"_If you really wanted to be in control all you had to do was assert your dominance male."_

"You almost had me, you really did. Do you want to know where you made your mistake?"

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he leaned in and gave the nape of her neck a lite kiss then made his way up her neck to her jaw. Finally he leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionately, once again letting her scent mess with his head. Lu for her part was really enjoying her first ever passionate kiss with a male. Rio's father hadn't kissed her, he had just fucked her, hard and fast, making sure he hurt her. That is when she had forever sworn off men. Her first was her last. Or so she had thought.

But this, this was different, after all this time her body was demanding a males most intimate touch. She knew Rose would have let her have any male on the Ranch if she had just told her what was happening to her. But deep down, in the darkest most secret corners of her mind, she had always wanted Devin.

All at once Devin's lips left hers leaving her wanting vastly more from him. She whimpered softly as she looked up at him pleadingly, her body squirming underneath him in her agitation.

"_I see what you mean male. But after a kiss like that why do you still deny me? Couldn't you feel how much I want you? Do you not want me too?"_

Devin collapsed on top of her, his strength leaving him. He still didn't let go of her hands though. He was beyond tired of this mating season and every 'mon in his life wanting him for all the wrong reasons. All of them asking him the same question, "Don't you want me too." Devin rested his head next to hers and gently kissed her cheek before whispering in to her ear.

"I don't know what I want any more Lu, and neither do you. What we have done, what we are doing is very wrong in so many ways. You are like a mother to me. You are my best friend's mother. And you are my Aunts lover. Yes I love you Lu, just not in the way you want me to."

Lu let out a shuddering sigh as she tried to keep her tears in. Devin let her arms go and she slowly brought them up around his neck. Gently she licked his jaw line and cheek again. Heaving a deep sigh Devin got up from Lu and offered his hand up. Lu placed one silky paw in his hand and let him pull her up to her feet.

"_What are we going to do Male? My mind and body betray me. I can't eat and I can't sleep. Thoughts of what I want to do to you haunt me every second of every day. The pain in my womb and woman hood has become unbearable. I just want it to stop."_

Devin pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, still trying to comfort her.

"I am sorry this is happening to you Lu, but I really need to find Rio. I was showing Mocha how to take a shower and she fell on top of me. Rio walked in on us and…"

Devin breath left him in a rush as Lu's fist made hard contact with his stomach. Devin doubled over and dropped to his knees in front of Lu.

"_Something else that needs to change around here is you need to stop hurting my Daughter!" _Lu said more than a little upset with Devin.

"Not… doing it… on purpose… just happening…" Devin managed to gasp out.

"_That may be so male, but it needs to stop. Now you go and get ready for your fancy meeting and I'll go deal with Rio."_

With that Lu took off running. Devin just finished slumping to the ground and laid there wondering what in the hell he was going to do now.

**Shade Tree in the Training Grounds**

Lu had felt Rio running off towards the training area before she had run into Devin and lost her mind to her desires. However when Devin started to tell her that he had once again hurt her daughter by doing something with another one of his girls she had dropped him.

In hind sight maybe it wasn't the right thing to do. She would be the first one to admit that the mating season usually had a strong effect on the humans as well as the Pokémon at the ranch. She would also admit that it was not his fault that all the sex addled minds of the Pokémon he cared for and cared for him were being drawn to him. This however was the third time now in just as many weeks that Devin's problem had adversely affected her daughter.

When they were finally back on the road she really hoped that the two of them could fix their relationship. But Devin needed to sit his girls down and let them know exactly where he stood with them on the whole mating thing. She knew he loved them all, and would do absolutely anything for them, including scratch that itch that they would all eventually have. However that little itch was creating a massive wound in the team's collective heart. It needed to be resolved and soon.

Lu dashed across the training area as she continued to ponder how best to help Devin with his team. Her main focus of course being that he fixed his relationship with Rio. A mother had her priorities, and Rio's desires and happiness was at the very top of that list. Off in the distance she could see the shade tree coming in to view. If she knew her daughter she would be seated right at the base of it.

Rio was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear or feel her mother's approach till she was sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulders. Rio leaned into her mother's embrace and broke down. Lu did her best to console her, rocking with her and whispering calming words to her.

"_I just don't know what to do any more momma. Every time I turn around he has mated with someone else. That girlfriend of his, Platina, has had him three times now. Twice while I was in the vicinity. _

_Abby tempted and seduced him, and still acts like she has laid claim to him. I know I should forgive her, she was just trying to save his life and their mating was an unforeseen side effect. But she has bonded to him I can see it in the way she looks at him and the way she is always right by his side. I know she is just waiting for the right time to mate with him again, but for real this time._

_Now Mocha has started to make advances on him, and he was in the process of taking her in the shower this morning. They denied it, but I could smell it. The smell of sex was as heavy in the air as the mist from the shower was._

_Drizzle won't let him forget that he promised her a sexual favor either. She always seemed so playful, and curious before. Now she is acting like the Ranch Tramp and is stalking him like her prey._

_Who's next? Star? Zhen? Am I going to have to share him with all of my sisters and his human girlfriend too? I don't know how much more of this I can take, momma. I'm ready to explode. I love him so much and I am losing him right in front of my eyes, and there isn't a thing I can do about it."_

Lu continued to comfort her daughter as she worked really hard to push her own thoughts about Devin from her mind. She was also carefully putting her words together in her mind so that she could hopefully help both of her children out.

"_Honey I honestly don't think that Devin is doing this to you on purpose. He loves you and cares for you deeply. He loves all of you girls deeply and would do anything for any one of you. His mating with you girls is just a part of it. He doesn't want to see any of you in pain. That is something you're going to have to accept. When Arceus bestows that "wonderful gift" upon you girls Devin will do whatever he can to help ease the pain and suffering as best he can. Even if he has to mate you girls himself._

_He is very much like his Aunt, they both believe in the old ways of training and bonding with their partners. They also know that the medications that exist for helping us with our heats are very dangerous to us, and they will never put our lives at risk for something like that. It is going to put stress on the teams bond with each other at first as each of you vie for his attention and affection. You all will try to show yourselves as the alpha female of his pack. _

_But I can let you in on a little secret Dear. There already is an Alpha female to his pack, you. Oh for sure Mocha is the innocence of the team, Star is the determination, Zhen is the underlying strength, and Abby is the unbreakable will, you are the driving determination. I promise you that you are the most important girl in his life. You are his beginning and his end._

_Yes Platina has played a part in his life, they are childhood sweethearts, and nothing will ever erase the feelings they have for each other. If Devin ever settles down, it will be with her. If I know her she has already accepted how Devin feels about you girls as well. _

_Yes Abby has gotten Devin, but like you said it was unintentional. Her plan was never to go as far as it did. She feels guilty about it too and has placed herself as his protector. Though you are correct as well in guessing that she has laid a claim to him and is waiting to make good on that claim. But I think she will wait as long as need be to make that move._

_Mocha is going through a really tough time right now. Her body has changed dramatically and she trying to come to terms with it, Devin too. They both know that she is on a razors edge when it comes to her hormones. One slip in the wrong direction and she may very well become a sex addict, and Devin doesn't want that for her. Mocha herself is unaware of what her body is doing to her and more often than not it is going to act on its own. She doesn't want to be that way either and is struggling more than ever to find her place in the team._

_As for your other two sisters only time will tell what they will do. Maybe they won't have any attraction to Devin other than Trainer and Partner. Drizzle on the other hand is hell-bent on getting Devin again. Her body too is playing tricks on her and that is partly Rose's fault. Drizzle is past the age where she should have found a life mate, and her body knows it. I'm sure her dirty mind wants Devin for its own perverted reasons, but it is more instinct with her._

_I guess all I can really tell you Honey is to not give up on Devin. He loves you the most and very deeply. It kills him every time he hurts you. You should really tell him how you feel it may do you both a world of good."_

Together mother and daughter sat holding each other. They watched from the shade of the tree as the various water types lazed about in the pond, some of them even sunning themselves on the banks.

"_I wish I could evolve so I could show him just how much I love him. I want that experience too. I want to make love to him, be with him in that way. Especially if that is what it would take for him to love me again. But I am just so mad at him. What should I do Momma."_

Lu kissed the top of her head as she considered Rio's words.

"_Making love with someone you love is one of the greatest experiences ever. It is something I hope you can experience some day. But it is something you don't want to rush into, no matter how much you think you want to or your body wants you to. Don't do anything you're going to regret later. Devin does love you you're just going to have to believe me on that."_

Lu continued to hold and comfort her daughter as best she could. But her body and mind were starting to betray her again. She was taking her own words to heart and her desire for Devin started to blossom again. She was feeling just as confused and hurt as Rio was. But at the same time she dare not act on her desires, she didn't want to hurt Rio as well.

"_Rio, when Devin gets back from his meeting I will speak with him and see if I can get him to understand."_

"_Thank you Momma."_

Lu continued to cuddle her daughter, while her mind fought over what she wanted to do to Devin and what she needed to do for Devin. She hoped she could do what she needed to do without betraying either one of them.

**Mauville City**

Rose Kuroaki pulled her jeep to a stop in front of a large nonedescript building in down town Mauville City. Nothing gave the building away as being the headquarters of a worldwide organization. The Order of Eon was an organization dedicated to the protection and betterment of Eevee's and Eevee-lutions. She also knew that they researched ways to evolve Eevees.

"Here you go Devin. Do you know what it is the order wanted to talk to you about?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea. I know that when I left for my journey that the old man's health was starting to decline. Jerome is actually the one that summoned me here today."

Rose gave her nephew a funny look. She wasn't a member of the order by choice. But she had dealings a plenty with them, especially Jerome. He was slime as far as she was concerned. The man couldn't find his ass with both hands, and he was constantly hitting on her.

"You take it easy Devin, give me a call when you're done here."

Leaning over he gave her a brief hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Will do Aunt Rose, have fun visiting your friends."

With that Devin got out of the jeep and watched as Rose pulled away. He could have driven himself but she had insisted claiming that a few of her breeder buddies had wanted her to swing by and visit. She had also mentioned something about a new client wanting to discuss farming terms with her.

Devin turned back to the building and proceeded to make his way up the stairs. As he always did when he was summoned to the Order Devin had worn what qualified for his Sunday best. He was in a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt. His dress shoes clicked as they made contact with the stone stairs.

Entering the building Devin was once again stunned by the interior as he always was. The entrance hall was lined with giant stone relief sculptures of the Eevee-lutions. He admired all eight of the statues as he walked down the hall. Finally at the end of the hall he came upon the reception desk where a young woman was busy doing something on her computer. She looked right at him though when he approached.

"Ah Master Kuroaki, the rest of the masters are already here and waiting for you." She said with a polite smile.

"Rest of the masters, all of them are here? I thought I was just meeting with Jerome?"

"Oh no Master Kuroaki, it is a full assembly of the masters."

Devin wanted to turn around and walk out the building right then and there. Maybe even throw himself down the stone stairs and see how many times he could make his skull bounce on the way down. Instead he made his way to the large double doors and pushed them open.

The receptionist had been right; every master was present and sitting in their respective seats. The rest of the assembly was filled too with multiple representatives of the eight different branches. A podium was situated in front of the council members as well. Devin could easily guess where he was supposed to be, and made his way to the podium. He couldn't help but notice that Jerome was sitting in the old man's spot at the head of the masters.

"Master Kuroaki you are late." Jerome boomed into his microphone so the entire assembly could hear him. Devin wondered for a moment if did that on purpose to feel like he was important or something.

"My apologies fellow masters for making you wait. I was to understand this was going to be a privet meeting with Master Jerome and the Grand Master. Speaking of which, where is the Grand Master?"

"Ill, Master Kuroaki that is all you need know."

Devin took a deep breath to keep from walking right up to Jerome and slapping the arrogance right out of him. Instead Devin took several more deep breaths and a swallow of water from the glass that had been provided to him.

"What is the purpose of this full assembly meeting then today?" Devin asked once he was sufficiently calm.

"We are to understand you were recently in the captivity of a new world crime syndicate."

"That is true, they called themselves The Void."

"What can you tell us about them."

Devin was more than just a little confused but played along.

"They are led by a man calling himself Void. Its ranks seem to be filled with left over members of past crime syndicates such as Team Rocket and Team Galactic."

"And what is their purpose?"

"Void wants to rid the world of weak Pokémon and trainers that would interfere with their goals. Legendries' are no exception either. He also seems to want to destroy the League and rebuild it. For what purpose I do not know."

This seemed to cause quite a stir amongst all the people in the assembly. Uproarious conversations and debates broke out all around him. For his part Devin just stood there at his podium like a silent little island in a sea of chaos and anarchy. He heard several comments about his age tossed about and whether his report could be trusted since he was so young. He wanted to laugh, he wasn't some child that had been out on his adventure and mugged by some bullies. He was a legal adult that had been abducted and tortured by a criminal organization. He didn't have long to stay silent as Jerome finally brought the assembly back under control.

"Did this Void happen to say whether or not Eevee's or "The Order of Eon" was on their list of possible targets?"

"He didn't say, he was more interested in asserting his dominance over me, my team and my family."

"Are you certain Master Kuroaki?"

"He made no direct reference to the Order or about Eevees. Just that he wanted to eliminate weak Pokémon and trainers that would interfere."

Devin watched as Jerome sat back and had a privet conversation with the other masters. He heard the words experiments and the moving of facilities several times. Devin waited patiently for the Masters to get done discussing whatever it is that they were discussing. He observed that whatever it was they were talking about was getting rather heated. All at once they stopped talking and Jerome spoke again.

"This assembly of the Masters has decided it is in the Orders best interest to move further meetings, research materials, and experiments underground. From now on notice of future meetings will be held in secret and there locations kept secret till the day of the meeting. Those who travel further than others will be notified sooner. This meeting is adjourned."

The assembly exploded in protest. Members from all over were voicing their protests at the decision of the Masters. Devin's voice was the loudest.

"What is the meaning of this; you can't make a decision like that without all the Masters consent. Two are missing; The Grand Master and myself were not a part of that discussion. Furthermore what research materials and what experiments?"

The crowd continued to protest very loudly, the entire time Jerome was pounding his gavel on the block to silence the chamber. Eventually everyone settled down enough so that Jerome could be heard.

"As you were told earlier Master Kuroaki, the Grand Master is sick. As for you, your place as a Master is in question, that is why you were not a part of the decision-making process. Look at yourself, you are an impudent child who can't even be bothered to ware appropriate clothing to a meeting. You are young and inexperienced, just because you can speak to the Eevee's hardly qualifies you as a Master."

Devin was on the verge of losing his cool, and tried to maintain it as best he could.

"Young, and inexperienced. That may be true Jerome, but tell me this. Why am I the best in this assembly then? I am the best breeder, handler, and trainer of Eevee's and Eeveelutions. Not a one of you are even close to me in talent or knowledge."

Jerome slammed his gavel down so hard it snapped.

"You will show respect to this council and to this Order. You are dismissed Devin Kuroaki. Go and get your tattoo fixed, you are an embarrassment to yourself, the Grand Master, and this Order."

Devin didn't say a word, he just turned on his heels and stiffly walked out of the assembly. He smiled and nodded at the receptionist before he stormed down the hall and out of the building.

**Streets of Mauville City**

It wasn't quite mid-day when Devin stepped onto the sidewalk outside of the Orders building, but Devin was hot none the less. He should have known something like this was going to happen as soon as Jerome had called him in. The Rattata bastard had been pining for the Grand Masters position. It looked like he was finally making the move while the old man was down. If he didn't care so much about the innocent Eevees that would be hurt by the Orders blind studies to "better" the species he would leave the Order to its own destruction. Devin angrily turned towards the tattoo parlor the he knew was Order sanctioned.

Rose Kuroaki was sitting in a diner talking with some new business partners. She had a week spot for helping out small time farmers that were about to be run out of business. Not that she had anything against the League or its practices. She just didn't like when those practices wiped out the "little" guy.

That is one of the reasons her ranch was so big. She was constantly buying up more land so that more of it could be farmed for crops of berries and grains to feed not only the Pokémon but also supply various companies that made Pokémon chow. All at once her cell phone rang. Looking at the display she noticed that it was Devin calling. With a curt nod to her guest she answered.

"Well that didn't take long." Rose answered.

"No it didn't and the reason is much more complicated than I care to discuss on the phone." Devin sounded upset.

"Okay, well I am still having my meeting."

"That's fine Aunt Rose. I have to go down by Rex and have my tattoo redone anyways. Meet me there when you are done I guess."

With that they both hung up and went about their business. Several hours passed before Rose was able to get to the tattoo parlor in question. Walking in she could smell the disinfectant and hear the buzz of a tattoo gun.

"You know man, whoever did this to you sure did a good job. I am going to have to completely redo the Umbreon and the Vaporeon." She clearly heard Rex saying

"What have you been doing back there this whole time than?" Devin asked the grimace clear in his voice.

"Do you know how hard it is to tattoo over a scar man?"

"I can imagine based how much your digging, and how much it hurts."

"Oh stop being a baby."

There came a loud buzz and an even louder yell from Devin. Rose gave a slight smile. And entered the area where Rex was working on Devin. Devin was sitting backwards on a reclining chair, his bare back exposed to a big burly looking biker guy.

"Hey Rose, you finally here to let me tattoo that fine work of art you call a body?" Rex greeted Rose in his usual way.

Rose hugged the guy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe next time Rex, still having too much fun with those piercings I let you talk me in to."

Rex chuckled and went back to work. Concentration creased his brow as he did his work. Devin for his part was looking through some Pokémon magazine, every once in a while he would wince, but other than that he kept his eyes on the article in hand.

"Rex would you be a Dear and leave me and Devin alone for a while."

Rex put his tattoo gun down and stood up.

"Yep I need a break and I need to see my Smeargle about some more ink."

"How are they working out for you Rex?" Devin asked over his shoulder.

"Oh they are such dolls, I glad you talked me into them girls."

With that Rex left Rose and Devin to themselves. Devin heaved a deep sigh and sat up in his chair spinning it towards where Rose had sat down. Aunt and Nephew sat there looking at each other seriously. Quietly Rose got up and picked up the tattoo gun. Just as quietly Devin turned back around and Rose set to work.

"So what seems to be the problem with your team Devin? When you left the three of you were so happy and so close. When you caught Star you were a little sad about her losing her mother but excited at the same time because you saw so much potential in her. When you got Zhen you were angry at how she was treated and determined to do better."

Rose wiped away some blood from Devin's back and continued.

"I'm not saying that Abby is to fault for what is going on, but I do think she is a catalyst. So what do you think is happening?"

Devin thought about it for a moment before answering.

"It started before that even, I think. Rio was jealous of Amaya from the second she joined the party. I think that is where her problem started. There is nothing between us but friendship, but Rio saw her as competition.

In Sandgem Town Platina and I had a heartfelt conversation, that lead to a passionate night on the banks of Lake Verity, and after I beat Trevor to get Zhen I took her again in her own bed. Both times were spur of the moment, but Rio was close by. I am sure she felt something through our bond and it only served to strengthen whatever was eating her up inside.

I don't know exactly what happened but when Abby and I mated somehow Rio felt every second of it, explicitly. She has not forgiven Abby for that, or that she has stuck around so closely. I know Abby is just making sure nothing happens to me, but she has also laid a claim to me.

Now Mocha has evolved and whether she knows it or not she has started to make advances on me. I have read every credible report on Lopunny behavior, I have even read the incredible ones. All of them are telling me to retire her, fix her, drug her, or suffer her becoming a sex addict.

I don't want to retire her; she is useful in battle and irreplaceable in the camp. I don't want to fix her, she is not broken, and she may want children someday. Who am I to deny her that? Drugs are completely out of the question. There isn't a one that will not do her more harm than good. She is so full of life, but I can't stand to watch her hurt herself.

This brings me back to the core problem. I realize that this is one of the two major mating seasons and the overabundance of pheromones in the air has always messed with the humans. This however has gotten out of control. Rio wants something from me, but she doesn't know what. Mocha wants me, but it will destroy her. Abby wants me again just to see if what she feels for me is real. Drizzle wants me again, but I think it is her body screaming at her that she is way past due to have a life mate.

I think the only two that don't want to jump my bone is Star and Zhen. If I remember my studies correctly the Luxray tree actually matures that way by age so only time will tell what Star is going to be like with that. Though I do wish she would loosen up already and stop being so damn shy.

Zhen my poor baby Zangoose. I don't think she will ever want to mate because of what Trevor did to her. I'm sure her body will demand it of her, but I doubt she will want to. I cannot help but look at her and want to break down crying every time. No matter what I do she is always scared, always timid, and has absolutely no self-worth.

Every time I think I have made progress something else happens to tear her down. She was cornered and propositioned by Boss Zangoose the other day. Him and his thugs tried to force themselves on her. She snapped and killed them. Then went into shock. I want to take away her bad past, and let her live a life of peace and happiness like a normal Zangoose."

Rose stopped doing what she had done for a second to look at her handy work before starting back up again or replying to what Devin had said.

"It's just the way that we are Devin. We are practitioners of the old ways. In a time before there were chemicals and electronics to make our lives simple Trainers and Breeders had to deal with the same things.

We had to actually build our relationships with our partners. We had to be able to discover and deal with whatever was hurting our Pokémon or causing them pain and discomfort. Back then it was common for Trainers to have sexual relationships with their team members.

Now as for your teams problems. Rio's jealousy is understandable, your bond with each other runs deeper than either of you knows. Her desire for you is not physical yet, it's mental. There is something in the back of her consciousness that is telling her that she wants, and needs something more from you. It is this same whisper that is making her jealous of any and all new females in your life.

Also because of your deep bond with each other it is no surprise she felt everything you felt when you and Platina had sex. It also doesn't surprise me that the sensation was amplified for her as well when Abby and you had your fling. All of this combined has hurt her because she can feel what she wants to do with you yet has not done it with you. Essentially she has had sex with you vicariously through you. For now we will leave it at that, and come back to her in a minute.

Abby has placed herself as your protector. I can see when I watch her. She feels guilt for what she has done to you, and put you through. Oh don't misunderstand me she does not regret mating with you in the least, but she wishes that it would have been consensual on both of your parts. She has also imprinted on you so to speak. She desires only you and is faithful to only you. If need be she will wait for you forever to have you again. Think of it as life mating, though I don't know if Absols' life mate or not. Because of this she has laid a claim to you that she makes sure that everyone can see. Just observe her sometime and you will see what I mean.

Mocha is no major trick. All that you need to do is control her desires and control your own. This is simpler than you may think. Forget what you have read about Lopunny; instead focus on what you know about her. She will do whatever you wish her to do, and she will love every second of it because she loves you and loves helping you.

Think about it. She is kind and gentle; she hates battling, but does it anyway because you ask her to. She loves to help you in the camp does she not? I have a saying I want you to take to heart, and it is a saying that has helped me deal with Lopunny I've had.

Give a Lopunny a carrot and you satisfy her for a moment. Give a Lopunny a purpose and you satisfy her for a life time.

You need to find a permanent role for her in your team, and let her do it on her own. Let her focus solely on that, and her desires will be kept largely under control. Oh I'm sure there will be flare ups, and you will have to comfort her through them. Don't be afraid to mate her after you have given her a purpose and she has taken to the role. I do not think that she will become a sex addict.

I don't know what to tell you about Star. I think you may need to spend more time with her to break her out of her shell. You are also correct about the Luxray tree in its maturity style. It does go by real age and not evolutionary status. But you may want to have a DNA profile done on her. I think she maybe a pure bred, she definitely as all the indications of it.

Now as for Zhen, I wouldn't give up hope on her Devin. She is completely capable of living a perfectly normal, and happy life. You are going to have to help her out a lot more before she gets that far. She is a little fighter and a survivor too. I have also noticed that she is quite smitten with you as well, though she does a great job hiding it. I think hiding her feelings is something she had to do entirely way too often so she is not used to having them on display for everyone to see. But give her time and she will shine as bright as any star in the sky."

The two of them lapsed in to silence as Rose gave Devin a few minutes to absorb what they had just said to each other. Devin for his part was also going over in his head what he needed to do for his girls to get this mess all sorted out before they got back on the road. Rose for her part continued to work on Devin's back while she formed the words in her mind for what she was going to say next.

"Devin I need your help with a problem of my own." She suddenly just blurted out.

Devin could almost guess what was coming next but decided to play along for his Aunts sake.

"What do you need help with Aunt Rose?"

"It's Lu, her heat has gone on three weeks longer than it should have and it is really starting to put a strain on her mind and body. Have you seen how skinny she has become? It is causing her to lose sleep now too."

Devin knew everything his Aunt had just told him, but again he played the ignorant.

"Have you taken her to a Pokémon center? Maybe Nurse Joy would know what is going on."

"I think her body is actually demanding a "Males touch" if you will excuse the terminology. Her body is actually craving the enzymes and nutrients of male ejaculate."

"Is that normal?" Devin was actually curious about this.

He knew that same-sex mating's happened in the wild, it wasn't strictly a human thing. But after an extended period of time would a Pokémon's body actually need said enzymes, proteins, and nutrients? He felt his Aunt hesitate.

"Honestly I don't know. I've cross referenced my findings with other breeder's findings. I've consulted other experts in the field. All of our findings are inconclusive. So like I said it is just a theory."

Rose went back to work once again trying to form the right words to ask her nephew what she needed to do.

"I love Lu deeply, it is something you will someday understand if you don't already, and I want her pain to end. I have seen the way she has looked at you ever since Voids hideout. And though she doesn't know it I can also feel her desire for you."

She felt Devin tense, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So she has a approached you, or made an advancement on you?"

"I uh… I mean we uh… Shit." Devin stuttered hanging his head.

"It's okay, I would rather not know. The sacrifices we must make for our Pokémon lovers."

They were silent again for a bit. Rose was lost in thought over whether she really wanted Devin to help or not. Devin on the other hand was waiting for his Aunt to ask him what she knew she was going to ask him to do.

"Devin I want you to help Lu Break her heat. Sometime really soon, like tonight." Rose just suddenly blurted out.

"What!" Devin couldn't help but blurt out himself.

He actually expected her to beat around the bush a bit more.

"I want you to mate Lu, tonight, to break her heat."

"Why me, why not just have one of the studs?"

"She won't have it that way, especially after Rio's father…" Rose couldn't finish the statement.

Devin turned to face his Aunt. For the first time Rose Kuroaki looked small, and fragile to him. She had just bared all to him in a hopes to help the one she loved most.

"I am not comfortable with this at all Aunt Rose. This is so wrong. We will be betraying you, we will be betraying Rio, and we will be betraying each other. I don't like it."

Rose averted her eyes and hung her head. She was so ashamed of herself and felt so dirty for even asking him what she had. She just loved Lu so much and wanted her pain to end. She was so wrapped up in herself that she almost missed what Devin said.

"I'll do it. I completely understand where you are coming from. I just have a few requests."

"And what would those be?"

"I am going to need a few things to make this special for her, candles and what not."

"Okay, what else?"

"I need you to somehow make sure Rio remains oblivious to what is going to happen tonight."

"Done I'll get right on that. Give me a call when Rex is done with you."

With that Rose got up, kissed her nephews cheek and left. Rex came back in a minute later and got back to work, complementing Rose for what she had done on his back.

**Kuroaki Ranch**

It was late afternoon, maybe about 6:00, when Rose and Devin pulled up to the main house. Devin had opted to not put his shirt back on, exposing his back to the open air felt good. His back would be healed with in a day or two, but it would still ache for a bit. At least that is what Rex had told him.

The jeep came to a stop in front of the house. All of Rose, Devin, Amaya, and Blaze's Pokémon were standing outside and looking anxiously at the kitchen door. So intent on the house were they that they almost didn't notice that Rose and Devin were back. It wasn't till Rose spoke that every spun around and saw them.

"What's going on guys?" Rose asked as she noticed that Happy was not amongst her team.

As one they turned at looked at Aunt and Nephew, it was kind of creepy how coordinated it seemed to be. Not as creepy though as all of them charging at the same time though. Rose and Devin found themselves suddenly surrounded by their 'Mon, in the case of Rio, in Devin's arms, and they were all talking at the same time. It wasn't till Devin knelt to Zhen's insistent tugging on his pant leg that he made any kind of sense out of what was going on.

"_Flower okay?"_ Zhen asked with heavy sorrow in her voice and tears in her eye.

It was at that point that Amaya came rushing out of the house all excited.

"Rose, Devin I am so glad you are back!" Amaya all but yelled in a rush.

"Calm down Amaya, what's going on?" Rose asked perhaps a little more sternly than she intended.

"Flower has started going into labor."

Rose looked from the excited teen, to the excited Pokémon, and finally to the house.

"Lu I want you and Fin to take the rest of the 'Mon to the training area for a while." Rose ordered.

"_Yes Rose."_ Lu responded with a slight nod

"Mocha I want you to stay." Devin said turning her back to the house.

As everyone left to do what they had been told Devin grabbed Lu by the arm and brought her close enough for her only to hear what he had to say. He even leaned in to whisper in her ear to make sure only she heard.

"After everyone has gone to bed tonight wait one hour and then meet me where our feelings for each other changed forever." With that he gave her a slight peck on the cheek and headed into the house.

When he got inside it was to the site of a very cleaned up and cleaned out kitchen. Rose was telling Blaze to get various things, to which he was just nodding and complying. Amaya and Mocha were standing together looking decidedly out-of-place and nervous. And in the center of the floor was a large wooden box full of newspapers and old towels, Flower happily panting away in the middle of it.

"Oh hey Devin." Blaze said in greeting as he came back in.

"As I was telling Aunt Rose, I was making every one dinner when Flower's water broke. Got everything cleaned up and moved out, as well as the litter box. Flower seems to be doing fine, but you two are the experts. Otherwise she has been doing the happy mommy pants for about an hour and Pitch has stood over her the entire time."

It was at this time that Devin indeed noticed that Pitch was standing protectively over Flower. Devin wasn't about to tell the Umbreon to move either. Happy was standing by in case something went wrong.

Flower gave a little yelp and Devin knew that it was time to go to work, it was his game now. Pulling some rubber gloves from his Aunts birthing kit that she kept in the house for occasions such as this Devin knelt next to the box and gave Flower a reassuring scratch.

"Mocha I need you to go and grab some more old towels and a few rages. Blaze I need the trash can over here please."

Mocha gave herself a mental shake and all but leapt into action. Blaze retrieved the trash can as asked and placed a bright red bio waste bag into it. Flower gave another yelp and her tiny face scrunched up. Like the old pro she was Flower knew what to do and started to push.

It wasn't long at all and the first Eevee pup was born. Like a good mother Flower gave a few licks to break the membrane sack the puppy was in, and then gave a sharp nip to cut the umbilical cord. Devin quickly cleaned off the pup, clearing its air ways and passed it off to Rose then quickly disposed of the after birth before Flower could eat it. Rose for her part quickly got the pup breathing, then weighed measured and recorded the gender before handing it back to Devin who lined the pup up with one of Flowers swollen teats. Devin always found it amusing to watch a new-born Eevee pup snorkel about for its mother's teat for the first time.

The process repeated itself six more times without incident. Each pup was born five to fifteen minutes apart from each other. Flower was a very happy Eevee mother, to the point that Devin had to retie her ever stone around her neck. Devin and Rose were not happy though. Her ultra sounds had shown eight pups, so they waited. As the hour mark hit Devin was starting to get very nervous.

"Don't worry too much Devin; Eevee can go up to 2 hours between pups." Rose tried to reassure her Nephew.

"I know Aunt Rose, but Flower never has. I think her longest was 45 minutes at best."

"Accidents happen in the birthing process and puppies are lost. The customer will just have to…"

"Fuck the customer!" Devin snapped.

"I've met them. They're stuck up arrogant asses!"

Devin looked back into the box at the new Eevee mother. No matter how many times she went through it, Flower always looked so happy and pleased afterwards. Like she knew that her children were going to be making some one else's life better and more complete. Devin ran a gentle hand the full length of Flowers body. He knew she wasn't done yet either. Like all Pokémon when she was done she would have gotten up and headed outside for a quick potty break before coming back in and curling up with her pups. Flower was still just lying there happily panting away.

With a grimace and a sharp yelp Flower announced her final push. Devin and Rose both watched as Flower actually labored at having this last pup. Devin for his part kept giving her reassuring words of encouragement. When there was enough of the pup out Devin gently took it in hand and helped it the rest of the way.

Exhausted Flower relaxed into the box. Devin worked hard and fast to remove the sack from the pup and cut its cord. The pup was unresponsive and cold to the touch.

Devin hurridly passed the pup off without cleaning it. Rose took the pup and with the corner of a cloth cleared as much fluid from its mouth and nose as she could. The pup was still unresponsive. Flower gave a plaintive cry as Devin and Rose struggled to save the pup. On a thought Rose took a little plunger from her bag. Depressing the bulb she stuck the end in the pups nose and slowly released the bulb sucking up what she may have missed. She repeated the process with its other nostril and mouth. As a last resort Rose started to softly stroke its backs and sides. With a cute little cough and wheeze the pup started breathing and squeaking.

Everyone gave a deep sigh of relief. Carefully Devin set the pup into the box. Five minutes later Flower did exactly as Devin had predicted she got out of the box went outside and relieved herself. Crawling back into the box each of the pups snorkeled back up to their mother. With a contented sigh Flower curled around her children, and Pitch curled around her. All was good in the Kuroaki kitchen.

**Sometime Latter**

Devin stepped under the steady flow of hot water that was coming out of the shower head and let it cascade down his body. After the long day he had it felt great to stand there and let the days tension get washed away. He had avoided a disastrous situation with Mocha, had avoided being raped out in the open by Lu, Had survived a meeting with the Order of Eon, had gotten his tattoo fixed, had a heart-felt talk with his Aunt, and had successfully helped Flower deliver her sixth litter. After that he had eaten and went to the fighting type barn to prepare it for this evening.

All things considered it had been a good day. For now he just wanted to get cleaned up and spend a little time with his girls before he helped Lu out. He ducked his head under the shower head and contemplated how best to do that. Yeah he could just rail her a few times and be done with it. However he would then be no better than Rio's father. He decided to put it out of his mind for now, and go with the flow latter. All he needed to do was make sure she had the time of her life.

Devin started to clean himself, he was actually surprised how much dirt he had collected over the course of the day. Especially considering this was his third shower of the day. As he was cleaning himself he could help but feel that he was being watched.

He opened the curtains and looked out into the bathroom half expecting to see Rio, Abby, or Mocha. Instead he saw nothing out of the ordinary. So he ducked back in to the shower and got back to work. Still he couldn't shake the feeling.

As he turned around to face the head of the tub, the end furthest from the faucet he was not surprised at all to see Drizzle lounging there just looking at him. She had an impish grin on her face and licked her lips hungrily before she spoke.

"_By all means Devin don't stop on my account, keep going."_

"Drizzle what in the hell are you doing here? This is twice now that you have barged in on me in the tub."

"_Well I figured after your long hard day that you would want a nice relaxing shower. I thought I would offer my services with that relaxing."_

He couldn't help but notice how she dramatically dragged out the words long and hard.

"No Drizzle I am fine, I'll be doing plenty of relaxing latter."

Drizzle made a showing of being disappointed.

"_Well maybe then you could give me a repeat performance of what you did for Lu last night?"_

Devin gave Drizzle a suspicious look.

"How do you know what happened last night?"

"_I was in the sink rehydrating just minding my business when you came in with Star, Flower, and Pitch. Imagine my surprise when you stopped at Roses door, fell to your knees and pulled out your big boy. I didn't know what was going on till I looked past you and right at Lu. Poor girl, some on should really help her out."_

"Make your point Driz." Devin said a little more cross than he intended, but he was getting really tired of Drizzle's antics.

"_I want you to pay up Devin. I'm tired of you putting me off."_

"I said I would, didn't I? It's not like I'm going anywhere any time soon."

"_I want you now!"_

They both just stood there glaring at each other. Devin clenching and unclenching a fist he hadn't even realized he had made, while Drizzle lashed her tail a few times, both showing their agitation with the other. All at once Devin's features softened as he looked down at the Vaporeon in front of him.

"What's the matter Drizzle, the real matter, not that I am not paying up? You used to be so much fun to be around. Always smiling, always curious, always playful. What happened that you have become so obsessed with mating with me of all beings?"

Devin watched as Drizzle's ears and fin drooped all of it adding to her hanging her head and no longer looking Devin in the eyes.

"_I am terribly lonely. I have no one my age to play with any more because everyone has found their life mates. Rose doesn't use me for battles and she doesn't compete in pageants or competitions anymore. I sit around all day doing nothing. I get so bored and frustrated. I want to run about and play again but there is no one to play with."_

With that Drizzle collapsed to the floor of the tub, burying her face in her front paws as she cried her blue eyes out. Devin felt like an utter ass. Taking a seat on the floor of the tub as well he scooped the sobbing water type into his arms to comfort her. She nuzzled right up to him and continued to cry. He just let her as he gently ran a hand down her back over and over again.

"Have you talked to Aunt Rose about this Drizzle?"

"_No she seems quite adamant about keeping me in competition form."_

"You need to talk to her Drizzle. You are past the age where you should have found a life mate. I'm not calling you old, but your body knows what it wants and it is effecting you in negative ways."

Drizzle just laid there in Devin's arms thinking about what he had just said. He was right of course she was past the age of finding a life mate. Still didn't change the fact that she wanted Devin inside of her at least one more time before she found one. He was also right that she needed to talk to Rose about her problems.

"_You are right Devin; I shall talk to Rose about this in the morning. I still want you to keep your promise though."_

Devin chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I will. Now off with you I have to finish getting ready."

Drizzle got off his lap and retook up her place lying at the head of the tub. Devin as well stood back up and returned to the matter at hand.

"_So what are you getting ready for?"_

"I'm going to help Lu take care of her problem."

"_Oh does Rose know about this?"_ A hint of her mischievousness coming back into her voice.

"Aunt Rose asked me to do it."

Drizzle's mouth hit the floor of the tub. Devin just laughed at her, turned off the water and got out of the tub.

**Several Hours Latter**

Lu carefully made her way to the Fighting type area of the Ranch. It had taken her a bit to figure out where Devin had meant for them to meet. But it finally hit her. It was in the Fighting type barn that Rio's father had brutalized her, it was also the place where Devin had held her all night after wards telling her how much he was sorry and how much he loved her.

She had taken it upon herself to bathe and groom. For whatever reason it seemed like the right thing to do. She had used her special occasions shampoo so she smelt kind of flowery, and accented this by putting on some perfume that smelled flowery too. She thought she might have used too much and found herself glad that it was a long walk to the Fighting type barn, it gave her a chance to air out. Her fur shimmered in the moon light, a testament to how much she had brushed it over the last few hours.

Upon reaching the front door to the barn she found it lock, but knew that the side door would be open. Sure enough it was and Lu stepped into the darkness. All around her the various Fighting Types were sleeping. She was curious as to where Devin was till she found a strand of red ribbon lying on the floor.

Picking it up she examined it in her paw. Indeed it was a red silk ribbon and it was leading her to the back of the barn. Slowly she followed the ribbon not knowing what to expect. It lead her to the equipment door where all the training mats and extra equipment was kept. Cautiously she opened the door a stepped in. Her breath left her lunges in a shocked gasp.

The place had been cleaned out and cleaned up. Everywhere she looked there were candles, each one giving off a soft glow creating a wonderful atmosphere. There was also soft music playing of a type she couldn't identify, but it was nice. She ventured a few more steps into the room and came across some mats that had stacked up and made into a bed. She was so taken by the sight that she didn't notice Devin sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"Do you like it female?"

"_It is very, romantic male. What is the point though?"_

Devin leaned his head in and nuzzled the side of hers before whispering in her ear.

"You have a problem that I intend to help you with tonight. I also intend to show you how a real man treats a woman that he loves."

Devin gently took her ear between his lips and nibbled it as he ran his fingertips down the length of her arms. A shudder ran the full length of her body as Devin moved his lips to her neck. Lu reached up and wrapped one arm around Devin's head and with the other she reached back and started to rub the side of his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

She didn't have long to fixate on it as Devin's roaming fingers came up to her chest. With both hand he engulfed her breasts and started to gently knead and fondle them. Lu gasped at the first touch, and moaned loudly as he started to work them.

"_You do not need to be gentle with me male; I am not made of lace."_

"Shut up and let me work female, you'll thank me later. Tonight we are going to break your heat, and we have all night to do so."

"_Then what are you waiting for male?"_

Devin spun her about in his arms and crushed her body to his.

"I told you before female, shut up and let me work."

Lu didn't get a chance to say anything else as Devin kissed her deeply and passionately. Lu turned to putty in Devin's arms. Gently He laid her back on to the mats he had piled up and made into a bed.

Slowly Devin's lips left Lu's and made their way down her body. When they reached her chest they gravitated towards one breast while his hand went to the other. Lu was in the Eternal Garden, the Pokémon promised paradise. She would never say that Devin was doing a better job than Rose, but there was something primal about the way that Devin was attacking her teat. He was both gentle and rough at the same time as he sucked, flicked, teased, and nibbled on the overly sensitive mounds of flesh.

Lu let out an audible whimper as Devin's mouth and hands left her chest. Her whimpers turned into moans as his lips, hands, and now tongue traveled down her body stopping briefly to tease her naval before he continued on his way.

Lu was going to protest again about his teasing her when his head moved further down her body and his lips made sudden and firm contact with her over excited and swollen sex. Lu instantly arched her back pressing herself firmly against Devin's face.

Devin grabbed a hold of Lu's thighs and continued to feast on her folds. Lu couldn't help but gush her gratitude all over Devin's face. As with his kissing he wasn't the best but the way he lapped at her greedy vagina inflamed an almost primal feeling in her. Lu wrapped her legs as best she could around Devin's head.

Devin couldn't help but feel he had entered dangerous territory when Lu wrapped her legs around her head. If he didn't do a good job she may snap his neck. Yet if he did a great job she still may very well snap his neck. Still he licked his way to her satisfaction. Devin found her to have a much different taste than Mocha. She had been sweet to the taste, whereas Lu had a slight metallic taste, however she smelt divine, like a bouquet of flowers.

Lu's breath caught in her throat as her body seized up. A squealing moan escaped her lips as her shuddering orgasm tore through her body. Blissfully she rode out wave after wave of pleasure till finally her body relaxed. Devin crawled his way back up her body and firmly locked lips with her while she was still panting heavily. Slowly Lu wrapped her arms around Devin's neck.

"_That was exquisite male."_

"I'm glad you approved."

"_I wish to return the favor"_

Devin gave her a funny look.

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Lu pushed Devin up from her. Quickly she got off the mats and fell to her knees before him. It only took a few tries for her to figure out his belt and pants buttons. As his pants and shorts fell around his ankles Lu got lost in the moment.

"_It looks even better up close."_

Devin really wasn't sure how to take that. He didn't have much time to think about it either as Lu took his half erect member rather roughly in her hand. Devin gasped out loud as her touch got even harder.

"Lu stop!" Devin said perhaps a bit harsher than he intended.

"_Why?"_

"You are being too rough."

"_I have never handled one of those before."_ Lu responded with a kind of hurt whine to her voice.

"Lu really, you don't have to…"

Lu got back to her feet in a huff and locked lips with Devin. While kissing she maneuvered him to a sitting position on the mats.

"_I want to male, so tell me how to do so."_

Devin's cheeks grew rosy as Lu retook her place between his knees. Devin had all he could do to tell her what to do and how to do it as she looked at him intently with puppy dog eyes. Lu took to her lessons with enthusiasm. Devin only had to tell her twice she was being too rough or that she was using her teeth. Soon though she had gotten the hang of it and had Devin moaning himself in pleasure.

"If you don't watch it female you're going to get more than you…"

Lu gave one last long and drawn out pull and Devin busted his load in her mouth. Very briefly Lu had a look of surprise on her face. With a hesitant swallow Lu emptied her mouth. She couldn't decide if she liked the taste or not, but more importantly Devin had collapsed back on the mat. Lu finished removing his pants before climbing up his body, softly running her lips and tongue the entire length of his body. She made it a slow journey too eliciting shudders and moans from Devin the entire time. She didn't stop either till she got to his mouth and kissed him deeply.

"_Are you ready male to try to break my heat?"_

Devin couldn't help but notice that she was trying to assert her dominance over him, trying to control the pace at which they would go. Maybe later he would let her. Taking her hands in his Devin quickly shifted his weight and reversed their positions much like he had earlier in the day.

"_I think you are finally getting it male. If you want control assert your dominance."_

Devin leaned in and kissed her.

"Female how many times must I tell you to be silent and let me do my job?"

Lu's further protests were silenced by Devin's mouth. She felt something hot and hard start to probe at her lower entrance. Devin broke their kiss so he could better see what he was doing. He felt her heat pouring from her sex like a burning inferno as he placed his head at her entrance.

Upon Devin's most intimate touch yet Lu froze. Terror gripped her like a vice as a male appendage touched her most sensitive flesh for the first time in almost nine years. For the first time since the onset of her heat Lu lost her nerve. She had never truly desired a man, Rose filled her every need with her kisses, her fingers, her tongue, and most importantly her love.

This nasty heat had brought out a deep desire though for the only boy she had ever loved. Not a boy any more but a young man, a young man who had always been kind to her, had always loved her, had always been a son to her, and had always guarded her most precious treasure. Now he was poised to help her once again in a time when she needed him most and she was scared.

"_Devin…"_

Devin looked at the Lucario female beneath him and could see fear clear in her eyes.

"_I'm scared."_

"You have nothing to fear from me."

With that Devin locked gazes with her and started to push into her. Lu let out an extended gasp, and her eyes got wide as inch after inch of Devin sank into her. Devin didn't stop looking into her eyes until their pelvic bones met, and his testicles were resting on her fuzzy ass. Only then did he stop looking in her eyes and looked between them.

"Look Lu, we are joined" Devin said with a weak chuckle.

Gently he placed a hand behind Lu's trembling head and helped her sit up a bit to see that they were indeed now one. Lu looked back into Devin's eyes with an equally as weak laugh.

Devin kept his one hand on the back of her head as he started to slowly and deliberately thrust his full length in and out of her. His efforts shortly earned him drawn out sighs, throaty moans, and broken whimpers. It took only a few more of these before she started to beg for more.

"_Please male no more teasing. Faster, harder, make me scream!"_

Devin did not grant her wish though as he continued with his long, slow, passionate strokes. The entire time Lu continued to feel her body slowly build to her release. She desired that release so much that her hips started to thrust forward to meet his hips giving her yet more pleasure. Lu once again found her arms around Devin's neck as she lost control of her voice and her moans got louder and louder.

Lu's eyes shot wide open and her mouth hung open as a powerful orgasm cascaded through her body. Her inner walls rippling as they milked Devin's invading penis. With a grunt and a hard thrust Devin went balls deep in to her and came hard, sending his human seed to their impending doom in her Lucario womb.

Devin let himself get drawn into Lu's tender embrace as he collapsed on top of her. They stayed there like that for a while just holding and kissing each other. Eventually Devin did roll off of her and instead laid beside her. Lu didn't mind at all it allowed her to snuggle right up to his side resting her head on his right shoulder. Devin couldn't help but laugh.

"_What is so funny?" _Lu asked her voice sounding really dreamy to Devin's ear.

"You, you snuggled right up to me just like Rio does, and laid your head right on "her" shoulder. I just find it really funny."

They stayed like that for a bit just enjoying the feeling of each other's body against the other. It was then that Devin noticed that a few of the candles had gone out. Rolling off the mats he proceeded to go around the room replacing spent candles. He could sympathize with the spent candles; however he still had a job to do.

"_So tell me male, is mating with a man always that enjoyable."_

Devin thought for a minute as he continued to replace candles.

"Yes and no. Most men most of the times are not truly attentive to their partner's needs. However I feel that if two partners truly love each other than mating will always be enjoyable."

"_You really think so?"_

"Yes. Are you ever dissatisfied with Aunt Rose and yours sex life?"

"_No never, she satisfies my every desire without fail every time. This was just a freak occurrence, hopefully never to happen again."_

"I wouldn't expect you to either Lu. I was just using that as an example. I know…"

Devin had finished replacing candles and had turned back to the mats intent on laying back down next to Lu. Lu on the other hand had gotten on her hands and knees and was now exposing herself to Devin. Devin took notice too, she was ready to go again, and so was he. Getting up on to the mats behind her on his own knees Devin once again fed his cock into her sopping hole.

Leaning over her back he wrapped his arms around her midsection and decided he was going to give it to her like she had asked, hard and fast. So he had mounted her like a proper bitch in season. He had to admit it was kind of erotic as he stared to jack hammer in and out of her at a feverish pace.

Lu couldn't help herself and her tongue lolled from her mouth as she panted happily away. She could feel Devin's little man reaching her furthest depths, as well as his balls slapping against her attention hungry pussy. The sensation was incredible, it was mind blowing, it was lasting longer than she thought possible at Devin's break neck pace.

Lu's incredible leg and arm strength gave out and she sank to the mat. Her chest fell completely to the mat where as her backside was being kept up by Devin who had started to slow down a little. She hoped that it was a sign that he was close.

Instead Devin just stopped and eased Lu's body the rest of the way to the mat. Rolling her hips on to their sides Devin gently lifted her top leg and held it in its raised state. Once again he fed himself into her.

This time though he didn't try to set a worlds speed record for fucking, nor was he going at the agonizingly slow pace of their first mating. Instead he found an agreeable happy-medium that they both could enjoy. Enjoy it they did too. Lu gave up on happily panting and was once again moaning lustily. In between grunts Devin had leaned his head into the nape of Lu's neck and started to softly kiss and nibble it.

To both of their surprises it was Devin that gave an extra grunt and lost control first. Once again going as deep as he could Devin fired off round after round of male essence into Lu's still wanting uterus. This gave Lu the little extra push she needed and she came to a shuddering climax, coating Devin's pride in her continued appreciation.

This time there was no pillow talk. Devin just set her leg back down so it was draped over her other, spooned right up behind her, kissed her deeply, and passed out. It wasn't till several hours later that Devin woke up to what he could only describe as the feeling of someone jumping on his stomach.

When he opened his eyes it was to the site of Lu bouncing away on top of him like he was a pogo stick. He surprised the shit out of her when he placed his hands on her hips and slowed her down. She didn't complain though as she felt that the rocking, and grinding motion he had slowed her down to felt a lot better.

Once he was sure that she would keep up the pace he had set for her Devin allowed his hands to circle around and grab ahold of her ass cheeks. He gave them a firm squeeze causing her to lift her ass up off of him a few times. Migrating his hands he allowed them to travel up her body, first stroking her sides, then tickling her ribs, and finally coming to a rest to a rest on her breasts.

Devin's hands worked her marvelous tits to the rhythm she was grinding away at in his crotch. Running his thumbs over her hyper sensitive nipple got him a less than threatening growl, followed by some really lusty moans. Lu started to pick her pace back up, breaking the rhythm Devin had set.

So he brought his hands back down to her hips and slowed her back down to the pace he had set before. She whimpered her protest and tried to speed back up, till Devin's hands grasped her hips tighter and firmly ground her hips against his. The extra pressure driving him deeper, the slower pace allowing her to feel every detail of his cock. It all became too much for her as she threw her head back, arched her back and came hard on his dick. In her semi-haze she felt him ejaculate deep within her.

Lu's body gave a few more involuntary spasms that were accompanied along with a few more broken gasps. When she finally relaxed she slumped forward on top of him. Devin worried for a moment that she might impale him on her chest spike.

She stopped just short though and eased herself the rest of the way to his chest till she felt him slip from her and she rolled off to his side. She made a conscious effort to roll to his left side; she had betrayed her daughter enough this night. Reaching to his side Devin produced some pillows and a blanket. The pillows went under his head since her was resting on him, and the blanket was used to cover them.

"_Thank you Devin, tonight was extraordinary."_ Lu cooed in to his chest.

"So I am Devin once again, does this mean your fire has finally been put out?"

"_Arceus I hope so. I never want to experience that kind of heat again."_

Devin chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. Lu propped herself up on her elbow and looked seriously in to Devin's eyes. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him once more deeply, and passionately. Devin was out of breath when Lu finally let his mouth go, and rested her head back upon his chest.

"_Truly thank you Devin for showing me what it was like to make love to a real man."_

"I am glad I could help you."

They snuggled for a bit just enjoying each other's feel once again. Devin gently ran his fingers through her head fur teasing her exposed ear every once in a while, for her part Lu was softly running one of her silken paws up and down his chest and stomach. Devin was on the verge of passing out when Lu spoke one last time.

"_Devin…"_

"Yes Lu."

"_I have one last request of you."_

"And what would that be?"

"_First thing tomorrow I want you to take control of your team once more and start to fix your relationship with Rio."_

"Done, but you must promise me something as well."

"_And that would be?"_

"Eat a decent meal again, or three."

"_Done, and when you finally take Rio to your bed please make sure that it is as memorable as my night just was."_

With that Lu slowly drifted off to sleep, Devin on the other hand just laid there deep in thought. He could not help but think of Rio and that he had once again betrayed her trust, with her mother no less. He just hoped that Aunt Rose had kept her part of their bargain and Rio would never know that this night happened. With much difficulty Devin finally passed into slumber.


	10. Ch10 A Heated Home Coming Pt3 Moving

**Ch. 10 A Heated Home Coming Pt.3 Moving Forward**

**Kuroaki Ranch, Three Weeks Ago**

Three weeks had passed since Flower had her litter and Devin had helped Lu out. True to their words, as soon as they had woken up they had gone back to the house and Lu had devoured everything in sight. Devin had woken his girls and taken them out to the training area so he could sit them in a calming area of the relaxation area by the pond.

He was surprised that Rio had been the hardest to wake up she was in such a deep state of sleep. Aunt Rose had told him that she had Ellen, her Gardevoir, use Hypnosis on Rio to send her into a very deep slumber so she would not feel what him and Lu had been doing.

Once every one was out there he had them sit and face him. He had looked around at all of his girls as they all looked tiredly back at him.

"_What's this all about?"_ Rio asked still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Devin noticed that most of his girls looked really tired, like they had been up all night. Mocha was the only one that didn't look tired, which had surprised Devin at the time.

"Well girls this is something that I should have done a while ago."

"_What's that Devin?" _Abby asked with a yawn.

"I know things have been getting complicated around here lately, with us."

Everyone gave everyone else sideways glances. The only one that looked genuinely confused was Star. Devin was surprised to see Zhen giving glances to the others. He wondered if she had feelings for him too or if she just knew what he was talking about.

"Just by the way you all gave each other suspicious looks you all know what I am talking about. Honestly I am flattered that all of you would think of me that way. I want you to all know that I love you all very deeply, you are my girls, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for any of you as long as I feel it is in your best interest."

It was right there that one of them interrupted him.

"_What do you mean, in our best interest?"_ Mocha asked.

"Well, Hun, what I mean is… when that special time happens for you, if need be…" Devin was getting more and more red in the face.

"_Devin okay?"_ Zhen asked.

"_Yeah Devin what's going on, what do you mean by that special time?" _Star asked finally getting into the conversation.

A sly smile crept across Abby's face as she watched Devin become increasingly more uncomfortable.

"_What he is trying to say is that when we go in to season he will help us with our little itch."_ Abby said quite simply as if she was just talking about the weather.

Everyone, including Devin, just stared at her as she spouted that little bit out like it was nothing.

"_That is of course if that is what we want. Right Devin?"_ Abby had continued slinking a little closer to him.

"Um, yeah, that is exactly what I mean. Thank you Abby for putting that so bluntly."

"_You are quite welcome, Devin. But what if we want it and we are not in season?"_ Abby asked getting closer while giving Devin a really dreamy look. When she was close enough to him she leaned in and gave Devin a lick across the cheek.

Rio exploded of the ground where she had sat and tackled Abby to the ground. Not wasting a second she mounted the prone Absol and started to punch her repeatedly in the face. Abby however was not going to take this beating from Rio lying down. On Rio's next swing Abby quickly moved her head out-of-the-way. Rio's clenched fist hit the ground hard.

Before she could bring it back to swing again Abby clamped down hard on to her little arm, sinking her teeth in as far as she dared. With a jerk of her head she sent Rio sailing off of her, and rolled to her feet. Rio had already gotten back to hers and was looking at the blood dripping down her arm.

"_You bitch!" _Rio yelled.

"_Language little Rio, where ever did you pick up such a filthy mouth?"_ Abby had mocked her.

"_Besides you are a fine one to talk after blind siding me."_

Both of them charged each other again, Rio's palm glowing for a "Force Palm", and Abby's horn glowing for a "Slash". So wrapped up in kicking the shit out of one another that neither one had heard Devin tell them to stop or saw him give commands to Zhen and Mocha. They both felt it though as Zhen landed a solid "Quick Attack" on Rio, and Mocha "Ice Punching" Abby. Both looked to their respective sister and then to Devin.

"That is something else too. I am sick of the jealousy and the fighting. I want it to stop. You two especially need to work out what ever problem it is you have with each other before we go back on the road, or your both going to be staying here. Is that understood?"

"_But Devin, she…"_

"No Buts Rio! Am I understood!" He had barked at her.

All of the girls turned their gazes down, and let their ears wilt. He had been on the verge of apologizing to them for snapping as he had, but he decided against it. It was time he firmly established himself as the alpha of his little pack. He loved them all truly and deeply. However they all needed to understand that his word was to be followed.

So instead he just left them to themselves and had headed back to the house to check Flower and her litter. They had all sat there in perfect silence, giving each other side long glances. More often than not the glances came back to Rio and Abby, primarily Rio though. She was their leader, the dominant female of the group.

Rio felt like shit at that precise moment though. Devin had never yelled at her like that before, never. Her emotions and feelings were all over the place. There was a part of her that knew what Devin had said was right and they did need to become a cohesive group again. There was still that little bit of her that was mad at Abby for what she had done, and what she was continuing to do. It was also the same part of her that was still upset with Mocha for what she had nearly done.

Mocha scooted up to her and tried to comfort her by wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Rio just shoved her hands away. When Mocha had tried again not only did Rio brush her hands away but she turned a deadly glare upon her sister.

""_Rio what's wrong? I just want to help." _Mocha pleaded.

"_You know damn well what's wrong, Mocha. I can no longer trust you, can I?"_

Mocha's eyes instantly got wide and watery as a very hurt expression took over her features. Mocha buried her face in her palms and started weeping.

"_Do you feel better now Rio? You've made Mocha cry for no good reason." _Star had said getting a little upset with her.

"_Oh there is plenty of reason Star."_

"_I highly doubt that, what has she ever done to you but love you and followed you like the loving and loyal sister she is."_

Every one watched as Rio continued to glare at her crying sister.

"_Go on Mocha tell Star how innocent you aren't any more. Tell Abby too, maybe then she'll back off. Or better yet look Zhen in the eye and let her know what you had planned to do yesterday morning."_

Everyone was looking expectantly at Mocha, waiting to see what it was that Rio was talking about. Mocha was still just sitting there on the ground crying into her hands.

"_Tell them Mocha." _Rio growled.

"_Rio stop, Mocha crying."_ Zhen said standing to face Rio.

Rio ignored her too and instead stormed up to Mocha and grabbed her by the straps of her bright pink sundress.

"_Tell Them!"_

Rio suddenly found herself on the ground, her cheek burning where she had been slapped. Looking up in stunned disbelief she found Mocha's tear streaked face glaring down at her. Ice was rapidly melting from her open palm.

"_You bitch."_ She sobbed out.

"_It was an accident, and you were told that by both of us."_

They had everyone's attention now. Rio got back to her feet; it made no difference though Mocha still towered above her. But Rio was not about to back down either.

"_You were naked together, in the shower, and you were on top of him. Any of us would have thought that."_ Rio said hotly while gesturing at her.

Mocha stood there shaking her head in shocked and stunned disbelief over what Rio had just said and did to her. Rio, her very best friend and closest sister.

"…_you bitch…"_

With that Mocha tore off towards the house, her face buried in her paws once again crying. Star and Zhen just looked at the retreating Mocha. Finally Star got to her feet.

"_That was completely uncalled for Rio. I hope you are happy with yourself. Mocha is having enough problems now dealing with her new body and her place in this team."_ Star exclaimed.

"_She deserved it."_

"_No she didn't! And it is you that needs to get yourself under control. Your jealousy has gotten completely out of paw. You need to get over whatever issue it is you seem to have, because all you are doing is pushing the rest of us away, and soon you will have none of us, not even Devin."_

With that Star walked up behind Zhen and gave her a nudge in the back.

"_Come on Zhen, let's go."_

"_Where going?"_

"_To the house, I'm hungry, are you hungry?"_

"_Zhen hungry!"_

"_Let's go and get some breakfast then."_

"_Zhen have pancakes?"_

"_It wouldn't hurt to ask."_

"_Zhen love pancakes."_

Zhen made to take Rio by the paw and bring her with, but Star just pushed her past Rio and shook her head no when Zhen gave her a questioning look. This left Rio alone with Abby. Abby trotted up to Rio and sat back on her haunches. Abby couldn't help but grin a little grin as she watched Star and Zhen walk back to the house.

"_We have a problem." _Abby said all traces of playfulness disappearing from her features.

"_My only problem is you. Ever since you have entered our lives this team, this FAMILY has fallen apart." _Rio said rounding on her.

"_You know you have a real attitude problem; you need to let things drop and let things go. What I did not only saved his life but yours as well. Since you were all out looking for me and Devin you weren't there for Darkrai to kill. Trust me he would have too. Void has him under control somehow."_

"_I don't care; Void is out of our lives."_

Abby looked at Rio skeptically.

"_I wouldn't count on that either. Void will be back. But as I said we have a problem and we need to have it out."_

Rio abruptly leveled Abby without any warning or hesitation. Abby was quick to recover and tackled Rio to the ground. The sounds of their fighting could be heard all the way back at the house.

**Kuroaki Ranch, Normal Type Area, Present Day**

Eevee pups grew up fast. Only three weeks had passed and already they were on the verge of being sent off to their new home. Devin was going over them one last time to make sure that he had them figured out right. He was so proud of Flower, her and Pitch had once again produced a beautiful litter. They were truly wonderful pups, and easily displayed what they would be best as.

Taking his note pad in hand he went back to observing the pups. He watched as one of the little boys chased after one of his brothers trying his best to tackle him. The brother he was chasing was easily avoiding him though. However when he stopped running his brother tackled him a good one.

Chuckling to himself Devin got the two pups attention and waved them over to him. The happy little puppies came bounding at him tails wagging. Picking up a little orang collar Devin fastened it around the attacking ones neck, he then tied a yellow one around the runners neck. Shooing them away he went back to observing the pups.

He easily picked out the ones that would be the best Vaporeon and Leafeon. They were easily the biggest of the bunch and like their brothers before them displayed the particular traits that would make them the best choices for their particular Eeveelution. To one he fastened an aqua blue-collar and the other a green collar.

He was about to shoo them away as well when one of the little females came running up and kicked up a "Sand Attack" at its siblings. Quickly Devin snatched up the little female, who instantly got all lovey with him. To her he attached a purple collar.

As he was setting her down he noticed that two more were playing in a very similar fashion. One was using "Sand Attack" on the other and he was just sitting there taking it. To the one doing the attack Devin gave an ice blue-collar, to the other a plan brown collar.

That only left one collar and one pup, the black collar. Devin looked into his lap at the runt of the litter, an off white pup that slept most of the day and was up way late at night happily playing and annoying everyone. He displayed all the traits of a perfect Umbreon except for one, he was of a below average size. Your average Umbreon was one of the three biggest Eeveelutions. Devin was certain though that this little pup who was keeping him and Mocha up at night was destined to be an Umbreon. Gently Devin slipped the black collar around his neck and fastened it.

Devin sat back and watched the pups play. It was kind of relaxing. Turning his head he watched as Drizzle laid on the ground watching the pups as well. Zhen was there too, she loved the pups as well. Devin thought that somehow watching and playing with the pups was helping her regain some of her stolen innocents.

"Are you enjoying yourself Drizzle?"

"_Actually I am. I wonder if this is what it feels like to be a mother."_

"What do you mean Drizz?"

"_I feel so happy just watching them grow and play."_

"I wouldn't know Drizzle; you would have to ask Flower and Lu."

"_Me and Lu don't really see eye to eye, I think she is annoyed by me. Flower, she seems to be distancing herself more and more from her children. Why is that Devin? Does she not love them?"_

Devin gave Drizzle a loving rub on the head. He was happy to see some of her curiosity surfacing again.

"Not at all Drizzle, Flower loves her children deeply. However it will do her no good to get attached to them."

"_Why?"_

"Because it will break her heart when they have to go. That is why she is not out here now. The customers are going to be here shortly to claim them. If I know Flower she is heartbroken now, and Pitch has her at the opposite end of the Ranch consoling her. It would be ten times worse for her if she had gotten attached to them."

Drizzle thought about this for a while letting it roll over in her head.

"_You speak as if this has happened before."_

"It did. Her first litter was a disaster. The Order had come to us, much like they did this time. It was supposed to be just a normal breeding. One of the order members was going to bring in his prize Flareon and breed him with one of our Eevees. Well Flowers was the only one in season and so the Flareon was drawn to her, to which she was very receptive to him. Well he did his thing and left her right where they had mated. She was hurt, scared, and alone. Being her first time she had no clue what was going to happen to her and had let her body act on its own. She hated me for it.

It was at this time that a young Umbreon came to the Ranch, cold, abandoned, and alone. Flower and Pitch bonded immediately. She made him feel welcomed here, and he helped her through her first pregnancy. They have been life mates ever since.

Being new to the breeding game I didn't know not to let her get attached to the pups. So I let her get attached to them. When the day came for the customer to claim the litter Flower panicked and attacked the customer, as did Pitch. Thankfully the customer was understanding and left her one of the pups."

Drizzle had sat there and listened to the story not really sure of what to say.

"_Really?"_

"Yep, poor thing. So we both learned our lesson, and now every litter she has as they get older the less time she spends with them. Pitch is a real help with that too."

"_I wish I had a mate like that."_

Devin nodded his head in agreement as he too hoped to be in a relationship like that too.

"_Wait! She got to keep one of the pups what happened to it?"_

Devin couldn't help but smile at this.

"Well she is still here actually. She warmed up to another misfit that ended up here, and evolved in to a Flareon for him."

Realization dawned on Drizzles face almost instantly.

"_Flara! Flara is Flowers pup!"_

A sudden wind cut across the normal type area, and that was all the warning that they got as a "Razor Wind" tore through the area right after it. This was accompanied an explosion and Rio sailing through the air only to land near them.

"_Hey Devin! How's it going?"_

"Rio! What the hell is going on?"

"_Can't talk right now, kind of busy."_

Just then Abby came rushing out of the dust and settling smoke, horn glowing ready to deliver a "Slash" attack. Rio met her mid charge with "Force Palm". The two attacks reflected off of each other. Rio was first to recover and hit Abby with a "Quick Attack". She didn't get too many hits in before Abby lashed out with a "Bite" and caught Rio's right leg slamming her to the ground.

"Rio, Abby that is enough!" Devin yelled at the battling females.

Neither one listened to him though as Rio spun her legs out doing a "Blaze Kick" at the same time. The attack did two things, it caught Abby up alongside of the head and allowed her to spin to her feet. Abby used the momentum from being hit to spin about herself. By the time she was facing Rio again she had charged up a "Dark Pulse". With a mighty jerk of her head Abby unleashed the attack and a radiating ring of darkness swept over the area hitting Rio hard.

"Girls stop! You are scaring the pups!"

With a gesture Devin had Zhen rounding the pups up and moving them away from the battle. With another gesture he had Drizzle by his side and was heading into battle against his own girls. He was pissed to say the least.

"Drizzle, "Hydro Pump" now! Let's see if that will cool them down."

Taking a deep breath Drizzle let her water glands in her mouth and throat fill to capacity and spewed forth a torrent of pressurized water. Her attack missed the mark, but it did get both of their attentions. Both Rio and Abby turned on Drizzle instantly. With blinding speed Rio rushed in with a "Quick Attack' that knocked her towards a waiting Abby. Abby hit Drizzle as hard as she could with "Slash" forcing her back towards Rio who delivered a devastating "Blaze Kick" round house squarely to her head. Drizzle hit the ground and didn't move, blood was seeping from her ears and mouth. That got them to stop.

"_Do you think we killed her?" _Abby asked looking at the unmoving Vaporeon.

"_I hope not, we are so dead ourselves if she is."_

All at once a hand clamped down hard on the back of both of their necks and forced them hard face down into the dirt. Both turned their heads as best they could to see the angry face of Devin glaring right back at them. He didn't get a chance to say anything to them though as he heard a petite voice clear it throat. Looking up Devin saw Mocha standing there with the customers.

"_Aunt Rose had me bring them out to you, she had to take a very important call."_

Devin looked from the scared Mocha to the customers that were looking down their stuck up noses at him. Getting his face really close to both Rio and Abby's ears Devin growled at them.

"You two will go to the Normal barn right this second and wait for me, and so help me the barn had better be standing when I get there."

With that he let go of them and they went slinking away.

"Thank you Mocha for bringing them out here, please take Drizzle to Happy and see what you two can do for her."

Mocha had spent time with Happy lately under Devin's orders. He had taken his Aunts words to heart and had taken Mocha aside and gave her the task of making sure that the party stayed happy, healthy, and fed when it came time to camp. So she had been spending all her time learning some healing moves and techniques as well as camp cooking and maintenance. He had essentially made her the party's den mother when they settled down to camp at night. She had taken to her special training exceptionally well. Mocha faced the customers and gave a polite bow before doing as Devin had asked.

Standing up Devin took a second to dust himself off. The customers slowly made their way to him the entire time dissecting him with their eyes and bashing him with their words.

"I think that the Order really needs to reevaluate their Masters and breeders."

"Yes Dear. Look at him rolling on the ground barely controlling those other two mongrels."

Devin could care less if these rich pampered fools thought he was proper master or breeder material. However his girls were not mongrels. He made to attack them when he heard a small yip. Looking down he noticed he still had the little Eevee pup by him. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves so he could deal with the ass clowns in front of him Devin put on his best business smile, and picked the pup back up.

"Welcome back to the Kuroaki Ranch Mr. and Mrs. Tinpenny. I have your Eevee pups right over here, tagged and ready to show." Devin happily said extending his hand.

Both of them reluctantly took his hand and shook it. Devin then ushered them over to where Zhen had been sheltering them. Once again the customers took a stab at Devin and his girls upon seeing Zhen.

"What is that horrid looking Pokémon?"

"It looks like a Zangoose."

"My word what an Acreus awe full site, such trash."

Devin had all he could do to not throttle them right then and there. How dare they take a shot at Zhen. Her pleading look at him though stopped him.

"I rescued her from a very abusive trainer who saw fit to abuse her to every extent of the word. She is 100% better than when I first got her, and is my precious baby Zangoose." Devin explained in a near growl through gritted teeth.

This cowed them a little and they showed a little bit of remorse for what they said. Devin pushed forward though just for the sake of getting them off the Ranch.

"As you know each of the different Eeveelutions display a particular trait that makes them the best choice for what they have become. For example Flareons excel in normal attack, and Jolteons excel in speed." Devin said gesturing to the two indicated pups.

The customers listened intently as Devin continued with his explanations and how he came to those decisions. Devin gave full and detailed reports for each pup leaving nothing out. When it came time for the pup he was holding though he purposely skipped it not wanting to hear any more of their bashing of dark types.

"Now I know you ordered a full litter so I can only assume that you intend to evolve them into their respective Eeveelution."

"That is correct. Our children so can't wait."

"Let me stop you right there if I may. As a Master of the Order of Eon, and as a breeder, your breeder, I highly suggest you wait a year to evolve them."

"Why so long, why not right away?"

"You could evolve them right away and I would be happy to sell you the stones to do so. However it is in the pups best interest to reach full maturity to be evolved. Quite simply their bodies will handle the change better and you will get the most optimum evolution possible."

They both nodded their heads and seemed to except what he was saying. Then they asked the question he didn't want them to.

"What is the deal with this pup in your arms?"

"This little guy is your Umbreon. He is…"

"He is a freak, look at him, who has ever seen an albino Eevee. He is white. To top it off he is our Umbreon. We do not want an Umbreon and we are not going to take it."

Whatever they had been expecting Devin to do they were surprised when all he did was smile. He was going to tell the fools that this little Eevee was an extremely rare "Shiney" Eevee and when he evolved would have glowing blue rings instead of yellow.

"You know what you are absolutely right, you do not want an Umbreon, and so you will not get one. As a matter of fact I will deduct the cost of him from your total and he will stay here with us."

With that said Devin left the customers to their stunned silence as he walked over to the ATV he had brought the pups out in. Giving a sharp whistle the pups, and Zhen came running towards him. Devin helped Zhen into the trailer and started to hand her the pups. Once every pup was in He mounted the ATV.

"Well are you two coming?" Devin asked looking back at the customers.

"And where are we to sit on that thing?"

Devin gestured at the rack that was on the back of the ATV over the rear wheel wells.

"Or would you rather walk?"

They didn't hesitate to get on the back of the ATV. When everyone was ready Devin took off towards the house to finish the business at hand.

**Kuroaki Ranch, Main House**

When Devin arrived at the house it was to the site of Blaze and Amaya just getting ready to feed everyone. Of course he didn't see Rio or Abby, and when he looked over towards the Normal Type barn he was pleased to see that it was still standing. Devin also noticed that among those waiting to be fed on the porch were Flower and Pitch. Devin gave a sharp whistle that got everyone's attention. With a wave he signaled Flower over to him.

"Here you go girl, say good-bye while I finish up with their new masters." Devin said bending over to pick up the loving little Eevee.

Flower licked his cheek in thanks just before she jumped out of his arms and into the cart. Picking the runt out of the cart Devin ushered the customers into the house. Passing the runt off to Mocha, he took them into the study where the business computer was kept. Bringing up the customer's order file he made a showing of deducting the cost of the pup, and the cost of its care from the totals on the work form.

Devin took his time and carefully explained every aspect of the work order to the customers. He patiently answered every question they had too. At this point there was no point in arguing with them, he just wanted them gone so he could get back to life as normal. When all was said and done they really didn't have too many questions, and agreed to wait a full year to evolve the pups. Devin sincerely thanked them for that and reminded them that he could recommend several reputable stone dealers when the time came.

When all was said and done the customer handed over his Poké-dex. Devin took the Poké-Dex and slid it in to a reader next to the computer. Instantly a separate screen popped up asking for authorization. Devin stepped aside to allow the customer access to the computer. A few key strokes and a thumb print latter and the money was transferred to Devin's personal account.

Escorting them back out of the house and right to their waiting limo, Devin helped them round-up the pups. He took his time saying good-bye to each pup as he helped them into the vehicle. The customers surprised the shit out of Devin though before they climbed into the limo themselves. The gentlemen reached into his coat pocket and produced an envelope and handed it to Devin. Confused he looked inside and was surprised to see the entire amount for the pups and services in cold hard cash.

"Not to be rude sir, but what is this for. You have already paid us for the pups and our services."

"We know this Master Kuroaki. This is your tip for superior services rendered. The grand master was correct to recommend only you to us." The gentlemen said with a kind and sincere smile.

Devin looked at both of them as their entire demeanor had instantaneously changed.

"So this entire time you were acting?"

"Oh no, we really are filthy rich, and we really do want a full litter of Eevee pups for our children."

"What about the runt, the one that I said would be an Umbreon?"

They both laughed heartily.

"He is a doll, and we can only imagine how much of a hand full he is at night. The reason we don't want him is because we already have a little Umbreon living with us. We don't need another one. We trust that he will have a good life here."

Devin was so dumb founded that all he could do was shake their hands as they got into their limo and drove away. With a chuckle and shake of his head he went back to the house where he was met by Mocha still holding the pup.

"_Where did they go, they forgot one?" _Mocha asked excitedly.

Devin noticed that Star and Zhen were there too and looking intently at Devin for an answer. Flower may have not gotten attached to her pups, but his girls had, and they were all showing concern for the little pup. Devin came to a snap decision right there.

"They did not need him. They already have an Umbreon waiting at home for his new extended family."

"_What happen pup than?" _Zhen asked concern written vividly all over her features.

"Well girls, he is your new baby brother, he is staying and coming with us."

It took all of two heart beats for Devin's words to sink in. When it did they all started to prance about and squeal in delight.

"_What are you going to name him?" _Star asked after giving her new brother a loving nuzzle.

"Well that is a very good question. I think I'll let Mocha decide since she has got up with me to care for him at night."

Mocha almost missed what Devin had said since she was so busy cuddling the little Eevee.

"_Well since he likes to get us up at midnight with is yowling and prancing that is what I am going to name him, Midnight."_

Devin gave a little smile as the girls went back to playing with and spoiling the pup. He decided he had better go and let Aunt Rose know what was going on, and give her, her cut of the profits from the pup's sale.

He wasn't so surprised when he knocked on his Aunt's bedroom door that it was answered by Lu. They gave each other a quick hug like they used to. Devin was greatful that there was no lingering awkwardness between them. By no means had what they done been reduced to just a fling or a business transaction, but they weren't about to let it ruin their relationship either. It was something that had to be done and they were able to move past it.

"Where is Aunt Rose?"

"_Still on the phone, it seems really important."_

"Who is it?"

"_The League, and they really have her upset. I can feel it."_ Lu said moving to stand beside Devin while looking back towards Rose's personal office.

Devin could tell that Lu was genuinely concerned for his Aunt by the way she still had an arm around his waist. Devin leaned over and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'll go see if I can make heads or tails of it. Can you please go and talk to your daughter. Abby and her are still fighting, and I don't like how she has been favoring her right knee again."

Lu knew what Devin was talking about. When Rio had been about two she was still perfecting the basics of doing a Blaze Kick and had practiced on a random bolder out in the Fighting Type area. She had been putting way too much power in to the kicks and the fire surrounding them and the boulder had finally had enough and exploded. Rio had been blown back, badly injuring her right knee. Most days it didn't bother her but every once in a while it would flare up and cause her pain and discomfort.

Lu gave him one last squeeze and took off to talk to her daughter. Devin on the other hand made his way towards the back of his Aunts room to where her private office was. He reached the semi closed-door just as she was saying good-bye to whomever it was she had been talking too. Devin gave a gentle knock on the door, slowly counted to three and opened the door.

Devin leaned up against the door frame and waited for his Aunt to acknowledge him. It took her a bit though, she seemed lost in thought. Picking up a pen she jotted down a note in her personal notebook, and then finally turned to acknowledge her nephew.

"So how did it go?"

Devin took the overstuffed envelope out of his pocket and passed it to his Aunt. Rose took the envelope with a questioning look. Opening it up her eyes got huge at what she saw.

"What is this?"

"That my dear Aunt is your part of the order."

Rose looked back at the envelope and did a quick estimate in her head.

"Devin unless I am missing something this looks like the fee for the entire work order."

"It is."

"Why are you giving me the whole thing, I'm only supposed to get a quarter, that is what we agreed upon." Rose asked even more confused.

"Well Aunt Rose that is actually our tip. They paid for the entire order electronically. So I decided to give you the cash as your part."

"Well that is mighty generous of you Devin." Rose replied setting the envelope aside.

"So what's going on?" Devin asked gesturing at the Vid-phone.

Rose just heaved a deep sigh.

"You need to get Blaze and Amaya together and pack your overnight bags. The League wants to speak to us about what happened in Veilstone City."

Devin rolled his eyes and shook his head. He really just wanted to get back on the road. That and he was really tired of explaining what happened.

"I really don't feel like explaining myself to a committee again."

"It's not really going to be a committee, just the four champions and the Grand Master."

For a second Devin thought he had miss heard her.

"Come again?"

"The interview will be conducted by the four champions and the Grand Master."

Devin leaned back up against the door frame, shut his eyes and rubbed them. He could feel his head pounding. His temples ached. He really didn't want to go through this again, especially with the League. However a League summons could not be ignored.

"And please Devin, only bring three of your girls. We are going to have enough problems."

Devin just nodded his head and went to do as he had been told.

**Hoenn Region, Ever Grande City**

Devin found himself once again glad that the League decided to have this little meeting in Ever Grande City, the seat of Hoenn's Pokémon League. It had taken them a day to drive here from Mauville City, and they had spent a day resting. Now though they waited in the lobby outside of a conference room.

He had opted to leave his girls at the Pokémon Center, much to their disapproval, but so had Blaze and Amaya, so it wasn't like they were alone. He just hoped that Rio, Star, and Zhen didn't do anything foolish.

Finally the receptionist let them into the conference room. Devin was had to admit that he was a little surprised that the conference room was so plain. It was a bland room with a less than stellar long table and some high back office chairs. None of them had time to ponder if the League was just being cheap, or if they thought this was just that unimportant.

A door at the other end of the opened and in walked the champions from the four regions. Rose of course recognized all four of them. Devin on the other hand only knew Cynthia from the Sinnoh league. She was the only one of the champions to consistently keep her title over the years. Sure she had lost it a few times, but she always came back displaying that quality that made her a main stay champion. The others he had heard of but didn't really know. Kanto especially changed its champion like some people would change their under garments.

To tell the truth he was rather surprised that this meeting wasn't also including professors. Though he did find it rather amusing when they all grabbed their chairs at the same time and sat down as one. He found himself wondering if they had practiced it.

They had barely gotten a smile and a wave in at Cynthia when the receptionist came back in with a cart that had a large monitor on it. Every one watched as she went about setting the monitor up at the head of the table and then connecting it to the wall. When all was said and done she turned it on. Instantly the silhouette of a male bust filled the screen.

"Please have a seat." A disembodied electronic voice said to them.

Rose, Devin, Blaze, and Amaya all looked at each other before taking a collective seat. Everyone waited for everyone else to get situated before anyone else spoke.

"Sorry for the secrecy, but the Grand Masters identity must be protected for right now." Cynthia said as she passed out envelopes to everyone.

Opening the folder team Kuroaki knew what it was, it was all of their reports from what happened in Sinnoh. All of them made a show of reading the reports again, and waited for the inevitable round of questioning that they had all gone through several times already.

"So Devin you had a couple run-ins with a new Pokémon gang in Sinnoh that is comprised entirely of remnants of earlier Pokémon gangs throughout the years." This was asked by the Kanto Champion. Devin really wished he knew the guy's name, but for the life of him he could not remember it.

"That is correct." Devin answered promptly.

"One of them shot your Riolu." This was from the Johto Champion.

She was a teenaged girl who likewise Devin could not remember the name of.

"That is correct."

"You then ran into a rouge trainer on the out skirts of Sandgem Town who you defeated for his Zangoose. He then joined The Void." The Hoenn Champion asked.

"Again that is correct."

"You then got captured outside of Oreburgh City by a man calling himself Void and Darkrai." Cynthia asked.

"Yes they attacked me and a Pokémon I had just met."

"You were then taken to the old Team Galactic building in Veilstone City where you and the Absol Abigail were tortured." The Grand Masters electronic voice asked.

"Yes." Devin responded with a sigh.

The Champions all made notes in their folders.

"Rose, may I just call you Rose so we can just keep moving along?" The Kanto Champion asked.

"You may." Rose responded with a curt nod.

"Devin's Riolu called you seeking help in rescuing him."

"That is correct. Devin's Riolu is the daughter of my Lucario. It is her she actually called."

"You allow your Lucario to use a Vid-phone?" The Johto Champion asked in disbelief.

"I do indeed. She is very good at taking messages." Rose replied with a smile.

"How does she convey these messages to you, does she know how to read and write?"

"She can, but she usually just tells me." Rose responded, a warm smile spreading across her face.

"You can understand your Lucario?"

"We understand all Pokémon." Rose said gesturing between Herself, Devin, and Blaze.

"The entire Kuroaki bloodline was born in the Veridian forest. I don't know how Mr. Bunsen can understand the Poké-language." Cynthia spoke up.

The three other Champions looked at them in amazement.

"I volunteered for the translator implants 10 or so years ago." Blaze answered.

"I know this one." The Kanto Champion spoke up.

"It is said that people born in or around the Veridian forest are able to understand the Pokémon language. Though I have never met anyone before that was from the Veridian forest."

"You should talk to your people more often. Though we don't exactly like to announce ourselves. Pokémon, like people, do like their privacy." Rose said in an attempt to bring the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"You and Mr. Bunsen…" The Johto Champion continued.

"Please just call me Blaze since we are being so informal." Blaze interrupted.

"You and Blaze decided to go to Sinnoh instead of just reporting it to the cops and letting them handle it."

"That is correct. The local law officials had exhausted their resources in tracking my nephew. So yes we took it upon ourselves." Rose responded.

"How exactly did you do this?" The Hoenn Champion asked.

"Lu, my Lucario, helped me raise Devin. So she is just as connected to him as she is to me. She used her ability to see Aura to track Devin and Abby to the cave they had hidden in. From there we investigated the area and from the clues we found deducted that they had been taken to Veilstone City."

"Where you laid siege to The Voids secret hide out." Cynthia confirmed.

"Yes and in the process we met Void, whose real name is Victor Bright. He was ever so kind to gloat to us his master plan."

"And that Rose is why we are here. I know that the four of you have been grilled by several organizations; you have all told your story over and over. What we want to know is if you four think that Void will hold to what he has threatened. Do you believe he will hunt down and destroy any and all Pokémon that he feels are weak, including the Legendries'?" The Grand Master asked.

Team Kuroaki looked at the assembled Champions for a second before conversing among themselves. They had been asked a plethora of questions about Void and his intentions. But never had they been asked if they though that he might actually go through with them. So they had themselves a short conversation to ponder what they knew about Void. Eventually they all agreed.

"Yes we do believe that Void is fully capable of what he threatened, and actions should be taken to stop him now that he has amassed followers and wealth." Rose spoke for them since she had the most prestige.

"What makes you think that?" The Grand Master continued.

"He made a career out of trying to ruin my Ranch and reputation after he felt that I had wronged him in a business deal. As far I knew he had completely exhausted his wealth and resources in his attempts to ruin me. He got nowhere with it though since the terms of the contract were full filled."

The Champions talked among themselves for a second before looking back to them.

"We need to decide what to do. So if you would like, the receptionist will show you to the food courts."

With that the doors were opened and the receptionist came in to escort them out. Taking the Grand Masters advice they went to the food courts and had a bite to eat.

**A Short time later**

It only took about an hour before the receptionist came back to the food court to tell them that a decision had been reached and they were to return to the conference room.

When they got back to the conference room it was just in time to see the wait staff taking away the Champions lunch trays. Taking their seats again they waited for the Champions to tell them what had been decided. They weren't kept in suspense long.

"The League has decided that it would be a mistake to ignore the threat that Void and his gang represent."

Team Kuroaki and the Four Champions nodded their heads in agreement.

"There for it is the Leagues request that Trainers Devin Kuroaki, Amaya Navela, and Blaze Bunsen seek out the Legendary Pokémon."

The four of them were struck silent with shock and surprise.

"Once you find the Legendary Pokémon you will tag them each with a radio transmitter that the Pokémon Rangers can easily track."

Still the four of them could say nothing as the Grand Master continued on.

"However under no circumstances are any of you to capture any of the legendaries."

Devin was the first of the group to regain his senses.

"So you want us to go traipsing all over the world looking for legendaries. Electronically tagging them so the Rangers can find them when they want to. But we are not allowed to capture them, just observe."

"That is correct Devin."

"So you want me to give up on my quest to conquer the League, Amaya to give up on capturing Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. And Blaze… What is it that you want Blaze?"

Blaze made a showing of thinking about it.

"Actually Devin I do want to see the world. The Ranch is great and I am happy there, but I want to get out and have an adventure."

Rose and Devin looked at Blaze. This was news to both of them. Blaze had never once voiced any kind of wish for something outside of the Ranch. Blaze for his part just looked at them both and gave a polite smile with a shrug.

"Well it seems that Blaze is in on for this adventure. What about the rest of you?" The Grand Master asked.

"What exactly are we going to get out of this?" Amaya asked bluntly.

"You'll get to see the world, and the legendries'." The Kanto Champion replied.

"Not good enough." Was Devin's only reply.

"Well what is it you want than?" The Johto Champion asked.

Briefly the three teens and Rose talked among themselves in hushed tones. It was a short and heated debate, but quickly decided what they wanted.

"We have decided what we want, and what we want is to be granted the title of Pokémon Master upon the completion of the quest." Devin said.

"Is that all? I have no problem with that." The Hoenn Champion responded.

"Me either" Replied the Kanto Champion.

"Like wise." The Johto Champion chimed in.

Cynthia on the other hand just gave them all funny looks.

"Devin I know you and Blaze fairly well since I have so much business with the Ranch and your Aunt is my best friend. So I know you have something else in mind."

"These young Champions would really do well to learn from you Cynthia." Blaze said with a chuckle.

"What else do you three want than?" The Grand Master asked.

"Along with the title of Pokémon Master we also want access to the Masters League and invitations to the Masters Tournament." Devin said flatly.

"That's absurd! There is no such thing as the Masters League, or a Masters Tournament." The Johto Champion shouted.

Devin heaved a deep sigh and stood up. Turning to face away from the Champions and the Grand Master he removed his shirt so they could see the massive tattoo on his back.

"Right and the Order of Eon don't exist, nor does the Grand Master of the Pokémon League." Devin said looking over his shoulder.

The Champions went silent and hung their heads, except for Cynthia, she had a big grin on her face. There was no debating or arguing, they were all just silent. Abruptly the Grand Master let out a loud and hearty laugh.

"Oh that is always what I have liked about you Devin, your straight forwardness."

Absolutely everyone looked at the monitor dumb founded.

"I'll tell you what Devin you complete this mission and get a photograph of every single Legendary Pokémon and I will personally escort you to the Masters League Tournament." The Grand Master said.

With that the monitor went dark. The meeting was over and they were now stuck doing as the League had asked. As everyone filed out of the room the three teens couldn't help but wonder if they had just made a monumental mistake.

**Mauville City, Mansion of the Grad Master of the Order of Eon**

Devin looked up at the massive expanse of the mansion in front of him. As they had left the Pokémon center Devin's cell phone had gone off. It had been the personal assistant of Evan Thornbare, the Grand Master of the Order of Eon. Devin had no choice but to obey the summons.

"You going to be okay Devin?" Rose asked him as he stood there with Rio looking at the doors.

"Yeah, I should be."

"Okay we'll go and get some food or something. Give a call when you are done."

Devin gave a nod and extended a hand to Rio. Rio for her part hesitated only a second before taking the offered hand. Devin couldn't tell if she hesitated because she knew she was to be on her absolute best behavior, or if she was afraid of him. He really hoped she wasn't afraid of him. He noticed she had started flinching away from him after he had forced her and Abby face down in the ground and yelled at them. He didn't need further complications with her.

Together they walked up to the doors and knocked. As they waited for the door to be answered Devin stood there and observed Rio. She was nervous, and fidgety. She would look in his direction and then quickly avert her eyes back to her feet. The brief glimpse he had gotten of her eyes she looked sad, and her ears were wilted. She was afraid of him. Quickly while they still had time to themselves Devin scooped up Rio and balanced her on his hip.

"What's the matter Hun?"

Rio still refused to look at him and in fact she turned her head away from him and rested it on his shoulder. Devin could feel her sadness pouring from her, and it broke his heart. Silently Devin nuzzled his cheek against hers and left it there. He wanted her to feel his closeness. Slowly she reached her arms up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wasn't surprised at all when she started shaking and his shoulder got wet.

"Rio what's wrong baby?"

"_I don't want you to leave me behind."_

"What are you talking about, I'm not going anywhere?"

"_I'm not trying to be naughty, I want to be a good girl."_

"I know you do, Dear."

"_I love you so much Devin, I never want to be away from you."_

Of course the assistant took that moment to open the door.

"Master Kuroaki, how good of you to come, and you brought little Rio with you." The assistant greeted them giving Rio a brief scratch behind the ear.

"This way please, Master Evan is waiting for you."

Devin and Rio were led through the massive mansion. Everywhere one looked it was clear that the owner was very wealthy and very obsessed with Eevee's and their history. Art, statues, books, collectibles, all dedicated to Eevee and its known evolutions. Even the doors leading into the Grand Masters bedchambers had Eevees carved in to it. Devin was ushered in to this room. Setting Rio down he motioned for her to have a seat in one of the many chairs that were in the room.

Slowly Devin approached the bed that dominated the main part of the room. The thing could have easily slept a dozen people. Instead it had only one occupant, a sick and frail looking elderly gentleman. Several leads were connected to his chest and arms. To say he looked terrible was an understatement, but he pulled it off with a grace and demeanor of someone that the highest of manors and presence of mind.

"Ah Devin you have finally made it." The old Master said with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Old Man, had an official League summons to answer." Devin replied with a deep bow.

"Ah well what can you do, the Grand Master of the League calls and we all jump."

The two of them just stayed there in silence enjoying each others company.

"Devin I am dying." The old Master said quietly out of the blue.

Devin just nodded his head, he really had nothing to say to that.

"I have called you here today so that I might make two last requests of you."

"What can I do for you Master Evan?"

Sitting himself up a little so he could look at Devin better, he motioned for his assistant. She was quick to respond and approached the side of the bed with a tray baring eight Poké-balls, and a small stack of papers.

"First off Devin, to business." The Grand Master said picking up the stack of papers.

"I am signing the Order of Eon over to you. You will become the Grand Master. You will be in control of everything from the meetings to the overseeing of the research."

Devin was stunned, of all the things that the Grand Master of the Order of Eon could have said to him he had not expected it to be this. He knew the man well, he knew he liked a good joke. He also knew that he was being dead serious. No one on the planet loved for and cared for Eevees as much as this man did. To have him just hand the Order of Eon over to him spoke volumes of the man's trust in him.

"I don't know what to say sir."

"Say yes Devin."

"I can't Grand Master, I am no leader. There has to be someone better in the Order than me."

The Grand Master gave a short chuckle.

"There is no one better Master Kuroaki."

"I am a traditionalist; I would take the Order back to basics."

"And that is what I want."

"Huh?"

"I want the Order brought back to its roots. The Masters have become lazy and only concerned with the contents of their own bank accounts. I want the members to care once again for the Eevee."

Devin was silent for a long time. He didn't want to lead the Order, but at the same time he knew that the Grand Master was right, the Order had gotten out of control. The Grand Master saved him the trouble of pondering too long about it.

"You just think about it. I don't need an answer today." The Grand Master said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, yeah I'll just think about it for a bit." Devin said still deep in thought.

"Well while you think about it I do have one last request for you."

Devin looked back up at the Grand Master.

"I want you to take my team with you back to your Aunts Ranch. I want them to be happy, and well cared for." The Grand Master asked.

"That I can happily do for you. They will be well taken care of I promise you that." Devin said excepting the eight Pokéballs.

As Devin was placing the collapsed Poké-balls in to his pockets one of them fell from his hand and opened itself. Out of the red light materialized a very old Espeon. Slowly she made her way up the bed till she was right at the Grand Masters side, curled up and laid down next to him. Lovingly the Grand Master rested a hand on the old 'Mons side. Devin could feel the shared love between them as if it were a tangible thing.

Giving a slight bow Devin backed out of the main bed chamber to where he found Rio still waiting for him. With a gesture to stay silent He led Rio from the room and out of the mansion. Evan Thornbare, Grand Master of the Order of Eon just laid in bed with his closest friend, pondering the young man who had just left his house.

"_Master, do you think he'll accept your offer."_

"He has no choice, I have named him as my successor."

**Kuroaki Ranch, Eevee Barn**

They arrived back at the Ranch about midday. Rose had spent the entire trip grilling Devin about why he had turned down the Grand Masters offer. Every answer Devin gave her was not satisfactory enough for her. Rose was going to say more but as they pulled up to the house they were greeted by a news crew.

"Oh shit, I forgot they were going to be here." Rose said eyeing the news crew.

"We'll talk later Devin. Blaze take care of the jeep."

With that Rose got out of the jeep and greeted the News crew. Devin himself got out as well and handed Rio his overnight bag before taking off towards the Eevee barn. On his way there he came across Drizzle laying in a small pool.

"Hey Drizzle."

"_Oh hey you're back. When did you guys get back?"_

"About ten minutes ago. Are you busy?"

"_Not really, why?"_

"I could use your help with something."

"_Oh really and what might that be?"_

"Just follow me and I'll explain."

Drizzle got out of the little pool and trotted up to Devin not bothering to shake off, her body would just absorb the water on its own. Devin took a moment before heading the short distance to the Eevee barn to explain what was going, and that he needed her help to integrate the new Eeveelutions in to the group of other Eevee's. It wasn't what she had expected Devin to ask of her, however it sounded important enough that she would still help him.

Once inside the barn Devin found a clean unused pen and started to release the Grand Masters Eevee. He wasn't surprised at all to see that every last one of them was a perfect representation of it Eeveelution. He gave them all a moment to look about. As to be expected they were all confused about where they were and said just as much.

"_Where are we?"_ The actual Eevee of the group asked looking right at Devin.

"Master Evan has become very sick and has entrusted your care to me for the time being. I am Devin Kuroaki, a master of the Order of Eon, and you are on my Aunts Ranch."

"_Is the Master going to be alright?"_ The Vaporeon asked, concern written all over her features.

"Unfortunately Dear, no, he feels his time is near and is readying himself for his journey to the Eternal Garden."

"_What is going to happen to us?"_ The Leafyeon asked.

"You will stay here where you will be cared for. Some of you may even be able to go to new homes with loving new masters."

"_You can't promise us that, you don't know if a human is going to be loving or not."_ The Umbreon responded hotly.

"No but I can promise you this, if you so choose to go to a new family I will make sure that they are decent people. Grand Master Evan trusts me to do what is best for all of you, so you should trust me as well. I will not let anything bad happen to you."

He let his words sink in to their heads before he continued.

"This is my good friend Drizzle, she will make sure that you are welcomed properly on to the Ranch. She too will always be there to help you out."

With that being said Drizzle got up and went about and greeted each one of them with a quick nuzzle and lick on the cheek. While she was doing that Devin got all of their names and went about registering them to him. The last one to be greeted was a Jolteon about the same age as Drizzle. When Drizzle got to him he was laying on the ground, face buried in his paws, crying. Lightly Drizzle placed a paw on his forehead to get his attention. When he looked at her a jolt ran through the entirety of Drizzles body, he was gorgeous.

"_Hey don't cry, what's the matter?"_

"_I want to go home." _He said quite plainly with a sniffle.

"_But this is your home now cutie."_

The Jolteon renewed his crying. Drizzle laid down right in front of him so that they would be nose to nose when he looked at her next.

"_My name is Drizzle, what's your name?"_

"…_Ion…"_

"_Well Ion I've been terribly lonely lately, I have no friends my age to play with any more. Do you want to be my friend Ion, because I want to be yours. And then we can play together. Would you like that Ion, would you like to play with me?"_

Ion looked Drizzle right in the eyes and saw the sincerity in them. Slowly he nodded his head at her. Drizzle gave a happy squeak and moved to lay next to Ion instead in front of him. As she lay there nuzzled up next to him she gently started to lick away his tears. It didn't take long and Ion rested his head on her front paws. With a privet smile Drizzle rested her head on the back of his and wrapped her tail up around his body.

Devin himself had a small privet smile as he watched the two of them. Most "experts" agreed that there was no physical change, no notable event when a 'Mon finds their life mate and bonds with them for the first time. Any breeder worth anything can tell you the exact moment it happens. Drizzle and Ion had just become life mates. Devin left Drizzle to what she was doing, they would be fine.

As Devin stepped out into the day light the side of the house exploded.

**House, Ten Minutes ago**

Rio lugged Devin's overnight bag up to their room. She was feeling really good, she couldn't wait to go see the new Eeveelutions that Devin had gotten from the Grand Master. She found it odd though that she had not run into any of her sisters yet. Getting to the door she found it closed. Perplexed she reached up and opened the door. Her nose was instantly assaulted by the smell of roses.

"_Devin, I've been waiting for you."_

Rio looked up in time to see Abby luxuriously roll over on the bed to face the door. She had covered the bed in rose petals and had waited for Devin to return. neither one had expected the other, and the way they looked at each other said just as much.

"_Rio what are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing Abby."_

Abby stretched out in a very suggestive manner before answering her.

"_I was waiting for Devin, I wanted to welcome him back home properly."_

Rio shook her head in disgust and dropped the overnight bag. Before the bag hit the ground she launched Herself at Abby hitting her solidly in the side with a "Quick Attack". Abby flew off the bed and hit the wall hard. Before she was able to slide down the wall Rio was on her again. Rio hit her so hard with "Blaze Kick" that the wall exploded behind her.

Abby hit the ground rolling. She got back on her feet just in time to see Rio come flying out of the hole she had created, her foot on fire. Abby quickly dodged away just as Rio made contact with the ground. Dirt flew into the air obscuring Rio's view.

"_You little one trick Bitch!"_

Abby rushed Rio through the dust and hit her solidly with a "Slash" attack. Rio went sailing back in to the back-end of a News van that was parked there. She was just pushing herself off the van when she was hit full force with a "Dark Pulse". Rio was blown back through the van. The explosion shook the house, collapsing the rest of the house over Devin's room.

"What the hell is going…" Rose yelled running around the corner of the house.

Her yelling was cut short as a "Razor Wind" tore off the side of the house. Rose looked through the wreckage that had been her kitchen just in time to see Rio slap Abby up alongside the head with a "Force Palm". Abby used the force of the hit to spin around and use "Dark Pulse" again. Rio flipped over the dark attack and tried again to hit Abby with a "Blaze Kick". Abby jumped up and back to avoid the attack. Rio had expected her to do that and immediately leapt into the air after her with a "Sky Uppercut".

Abby hit the ground hard. Rio had caught her in the chest. She didn't have time to recover as Rio was once again on her with "Quick Attacks". Abby dodged as many as she could, but the attacks were coming just too fast. In desperation Abby opened her mouth and caught Rio's next incoming attack. With a jerk of her head she sent Rio flying in to the Normal Type Barn.

Rio hit the ground rolling. Coming to her feet she spared a glance at Abby to judge the charging Absol's distance. Rio turned back towards the barn and ran up the wall. Pushing off the wall, her foot on fire, Rio intended to catch Abby up alongside the head. However Abby wasn't there.

Rio looked all about, but saw no trace of Abby. A sound on the other side of the barn caught her attention. Rio ran as fast as she could to the source of the sound. She was disappointed to see that it was just Mocha, Zhen, and Midnight playing.

Rio took a second to look in the semi open doors of the barn. All she saw was a few Normal Types milling about. She decided that it couldn't hurt to ask her sisters if they had seen Abby

The sound of running is all the warning she got. Spinning around Rio barely got her arms up in time to catch Abby's "Slash Attack" on the metal bumps on her hands. The force of the impact was enough to push Rio out in to the open. She didn't bother acknowledging her other sisters, her focus was once again on Abby.

Abby charged Rio again but no discernible attack was being made. Abby just plain tackled Rio to the ground and started biting at any exposed bit that Rio exposed to her. Rio did her best to defend against Abby, but Abby was done playing by any kind of rules. She was fighting for keeps.

Rio stuck her forearm in the way of Abby's next incoming ""Bite" and used her momentary stunned state to punch her in the neck. Abby back peddled gasping for breath. Rio nipped to her feet and rushed in on Abby grabbing her by the sides of her head. Quickly Rio struck her several times with a few well-placed knees to the face. Letting go of the stunned Absol with one hand and still holding on with the other Rio viciously punched her several more times in the face. Something latched on to her arm preventing her from hitting again. Rio turned her deadly glare on to Zhen.

"_Rio stop! Abby hurt!"_ Zhen pleaded.

"_That's the point, I'm going to kill her and end all of our problem once and for all. Now back off!"_

Without thinking Rio jerked her arm away from Zhen and then hauled off and "Force Palm" slapped her across the face on her blind side. Zhen went down in a heap holding her face. When she looked back at Rio it was with a look of absolute horror. Zhen got back to her feet and hurried over to Mocha, tears flowing from her eye. Mocha already had Midnight in hand, and she too looked stricken at what she had just seen. Together Mocha and Zhen ran off in search of Devin.

"_Are you proud of yourself now, little Rio? You have hurt Zhen."_

Rio had almost forgotten that she still had Abby in hand and it cost her. As Rio looked back to Abby, she lunged forward and drove her forehead into Rio's nose. Rio instantly let go of Abby and covered her bloody nose with both paws. Not letting the opening slip Abby lunged in and head-butted Rio again, this time in the gut.

The air rushed from Rio as Abby made contact. She looked up just in time to see Abby spin around and Mule kick her squarely in the face. Rio went sailing back a few feet. On instinct Rio tucked her body up so she rolled backwards, as well as doing a Blaze Kick at the same time. The momentum brought her back to her feet. It also had the added effect of hitting Abby right under the chin as she had charged in.

Rio charged Abby and struck out at her head again with "Force Palm". Abby dodged to the side and used "Bite" to catch Rio by the arm. Rio for her part grabbed Abby by the horn and with a mighty heave threw her at a boulder. Abby hit hard and stayed there. Seeing an opening Rio ran in to do a "Blaze Kick" and end the fight.

Abby still dazed slid off the boulder that had held her up just in time to see Rio's flaming foot come crashing knee first in to the spot where her head had been. Rio instantly started to favor that knee. Not wanting to waste an opportunity Abby pressed an attack and caught the knee full force with "Slash".

Rio's knee gave, and would no longer support her weight. Abby once again pressed her advantage and went to "Bite" Rio's knee. Rio for her part tried using "Force Palm " to slap Abby away.

Abby was done though, she was going to end this fighting. She made several attempts to "Bite" Rio. Rio avoided each "Bite" attack, but her strength was failing her, and her knee was burning with pain. Abby finally got her one last hit in. grabbing ahold of Rio's right leg with "Bite" she gave a mighty heave of her body putting as much torque as possible in to her twisting motion.

She just wanted to slam Rio in to the boulder hard enough to knock her out. That is not what happened though. With a loud snap Rio's leg bent at a funny angle. Rio let out the most blood curdling scream causing Abby to drop her. Rio drew her leg up to her chest and bawled her eyes out. Abby panicked.

"_DEVIN!"_ Abby screamed as loud as she could.

**Kuroaki Ranch, Infirmary, several hours later**

Several hours had passed since Rio and Abby's fighting had ended. Their fight had severely damaged the house, the News crews van, a portion of the Normal Barn, a part of the Normal area. Top that all off with the trip to the emergency room for Rio, and Devin owed his Aunt a lot of money.

That's where they were right now. The doctors weren't letting him into the recovery room to see her so he had been left out in the waiting room. Rose had stayed at the Ranch to deal with the reporters and starting the cleanup. But when she was finally able to get to the Hospital she had dragged Devin out in to the parking lot and yelled at him to great lengths.

Abby for her part took the opportunity to sneak into the recovery room and seek Rio. It didn't take her long to find her; she had managed to get a room all to herself. Silently Abby snuck in and up to the bed. Rio looked to be asleep. As gently as she could she jumped up on the foot of the bed, turned a circle and laid down resting her hands on her front paws. She laid there just watching the little Riolu.

"_I never meant to hurt you little Rio, not ever. But everything I do to and for you is wrong. I'm not entirely sure it's my fault, but it sure feels like it is time and again. I don't want to fight with you, I want to be your friend, I want to be your sister, and I want to be a part of this family. I understand your connection to and your desire for Devin, I can respect that. But I love him too, and I desire him as well. Can you understand that._

_Truth is he saved me as much as I saved him that night. I can only imagine what I would be doing right now had I let Void kill him. But what I can't imagine is what my life would be like without him in it. I don't want him just for his body, I want him for the family he can give me, a family I have never had."_

Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she spoke to the sleeping Riolu

"_Can you understand that Rio. I am sorry I have hurt you so. I promised that I would always protect him from harm that is why I am always around him. I won't fight you anymore Rio, I won't ever hurt you again. Because to hurt you is to hurt him. He loves you so very much, you can see it when he looks at you. I just want you to understand. You don't have to like me, and I don't have to like you, but we have to get along for him. We have to, or one of us is going to lose everything. I don't want to lose this. You guys are my family."_

Abby buried her face in her paws and cried herself to sleep. Rio on the other hand had heard every word Abby had to say and was crying herself. It was some time before Devin was allowed in to see Rio. He could honestly say he was not surprised to see Abby in there or on Rio's bed.

Devin found a chair and brought it over to the bed side so he could sit next to her. Gently Devin rested a hand next to Rio's head and using two fingers gently stroked her cheek. He was a bit surprised when she grabbed his hand in her own two, nuzzled it, and held it to her chest.

"The doctors said that your leg should be fine in a week or two, but you should take it easy till then."

"_I bet Aunt Rose was furious wasn't she?"_

"Yes she was. You girls caused a lot of damage, and she is making me pay her back for it all."

"_I'm sorry Devin."_

They sat in silence for a little bit before he talked again.

"The doctors found something while they were fixing your leg."

"_Yeah like what?"_

"They found a sliver of stone in your knee. It had been there for some time. They think it is why you've been getting your random knee pains."

"_Really?"_

"Yes, and get this, it was a sliver of Ever stone. That's why you have never evolved."

Rio got a faraway sad look in her eye.

"_I thought I haven't evolved yet because we were mad at each other, and that you didn't love me anymore."_

"Oh Honey what ever made you think that."

"_We have been so mad at each other for so long I thought that was the reason you have given your love to other and not me."_

Devin stood up and cupped Rio's face in both of his hands so she was looking at him.

"I have never stopped loving you Rio; you are my number one girl. You are the first part of my joy and the source of all my happiness."

Rio placed her paws on his hands and brought them down to where she could kiss them both.

"_If I make you so happy and bring you so much joy why haven't you shown me yet?"_

"What you want Rio, or what you think you want is only one aspect of love. Your body isn't ready for that."

"_I want your love, that's what I want. I know you love me but you love all the others too. I will always have to share you. I will never have you to myself."_

Devin took her face in his hands again and kissed her forehead.

"You alone have my love. Yes I love all of you girls and your brother, but it is you that I am IN love with."

Rio broke down crying in Devin's hands. Devin drew Rio into his arms and let her bawl her eyes. As gently as he could he lifted her out of bed and sat down with her in his lap and rocked her.

"Don't cry Rio, don't cry Rio, don't cry." Devin whispered to her in soothing tones.

He even started to hum her Lula-bye. Slowly she started to calm down. Rio was just starting to truly relax when something warm and wet fell on her chest. She was confused at first till a few more hit her chest. Looking up she saw that Devin was silently crying too as he was rocking her. Gently she placed a paw on his cheek.

"You girls really scared me. You weren't battling or sparing, you were fighting with intent to kill. When I got there you were just lying on the ground holding your leg, screaming in pain. Abby standing over you terrified over what she had done. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you. Especially you Rio, my world would end without you in it."

Rio pushed herself up in Devin's lap. He didn't know what she was doing till she was face to face with him.

"_I love you Devin."_

With that Rio leaned in and kissed Devin on the lips. It was a light kiss at first, like she was testing the waters. When Devin didn't resist her she kissed him again, this time a little deeper. She was surprised when he opened his mouth to hers and kissed her back. Rio separated from him to look him in the eyes.

"I love you more than you will ever know Rio."

With that He drew her in again and kissed her long, deep and passionately. Rio lost herself to the embrace and stretched her arms around his neck the best she could. Having no place better to put them Devin rested his hands on the small of her back.

So wrapped up in each other that neither on noticed as a bright glow crept over her body. However Devin noticed as soon as his hands started to move apart and she started to get heavier. A sudden loud crack filled the room as her legs elongated and tripled in mass, cracking the cast around her right leg. Her arms got longer too, all she noticed was that he could wrap her arms better around his neck. Devin suddenly stopped kissing her.

"Rio you need to see something."

"_What?"_

Devin pointed to something off to the side. Turning her head she saw a full length mirror. But it is what she saw in the mirror that really caught her attention. Sitting there in the chair was Devin, but there was a Lucario sitting in his lap. Then it hit home, the Lucario was her. Rio squealed and jumped out of his lap to look at herself.

She was a little taller than her mother. Looking at the shiny new spikes on the back of her hands she noticed that instead of having three fingers on her paw she had hands with a thumb and two fingers each. Looking back at the mirror she noticed that she had a small tuft of fur sticking up on top of her head.

When she went to look at her chest spike she got her next surprise there on her chest was a set of breasts of moderate size. They were bigger then Mochas, but smaller then her mothers. Nestled high between them was her chest spike. Gently she touched it. It was a little sensitive and felt loose.

She didn't dwell on it long though as she noticed that her legs and hips had developed differently. They were longer and more supple like a Blazikens, but still maintained the defined separation of the traditional Lucario thighs and calves. She also noticed she now possessed a decent butt if she did say so herself. Hanging off her butt wagging happily was her new longer tail that was tipped in black. She turned to look at Devin, a giant satisfied smile on her face.

"You look so beautiful Hun."

Rio covered her mouth with both hands as she once again squealed with joy and threw herself into Devin's open arms. Once again he kissed her long and deep.

"I am so happy you evolved."

Rio didn't respond with words. Instead she leaned in and kissed Devin again. Abby had woken up while Rio was evolving. She had to admit Rio made a stunning Lucario. Lightly jumping off the bed Abby trotted up to them and sat down.

"_Rio… I… I'm so sorry. For everything. I…" _Abby started to say.

"_Abby I heard everything you said earlier. I think we can come to a mutual understanding."_

Abby dipped her head, and decided to leave them be. Silently she made her way out of the room to leave them be.

"_So where were we?"_

"We were about to call in the doctor to check on your leg."

"_I think my leg can wait just a little bit longer."_

Devin and Rio just smiled lovingly at each other, and got lost once again in each other's embrace.


	11. Ch 11 Making Conections in Kanto

**Ch.11 Making Connections in Kanto**

**A Random Clearing Near Slateport City, Two months ago**

"Abby, it's time to show what you're made of!"

And with a bright flash of dark energy Abby was released from her ball, she landed with a little prance, and exotic stretch of her body. Across from Devin and Abby stood a young trainer and his own Lucario. The trainer had challenged Devin while they were waiting for Blaze and Amaya to buy tickets on the cruise ship to go to Kanto. Richard and his Lucario who he had introduced as Kara both looked famished, and Devin wanted his girls to get a bit of a work out before they officially got back on the road.

"Trace, come on little brother there is work to be done."

A Gallade sprang forth from a Poke-ball and took up an immediate fighting stance.

"Careful Abby, he looks like he means business."

"_Awe lighten up Devin, this is supposed to be fun. Besides he is kind of cute."_

Abby said this last part as she sat back on her haunches, and flashed the Gallade a smile and a wink. The Gallade looked questioningly back at Richard.

"_What was that for?"_

"She is just trying to confuse you Trace. Use "Psycho Cut" on her."

The Gallade wound up with the blade on its arm glowing with psychic energy. He made a slashing motion in the air and a blade of psychic energy came screaming at Abby.

"Abby dodge and use "Dark Pulse"."

Abby obediently rolled to the side and in the same motion gave an exaggerated jerk of her head and unleashed a radiating ring of dark energy. The Gallade named Trace jumped high over the attack.

"Trace use "Aerial Ace"."

Trace dive bombed at Abby, his arms crossed in front of him glowing with energy. Abby barely got out of the way in time. She was grazed pretty good though, and gave a little limp as she got back to her feet.

"Abby "Dark Pulse" into "Razor wind" come on."

"Trace jump over the "Dark Pulse" and then again over the "Razor Wind"

Abby gave an exaggerated jerk of her head sending out the "Dark Pulse" and as ordered Trace jumped over the ring of dark energy then jumped again as Abby's follow up attack went screaming underneath him.

"Trace as soon as you land charge in with "Leaf Blade"."

"Abby, counter with "Slash"!"

Trace landed and immediately charged Abby with "Leaf Blade". Abby countered with "Slash" as she had been told. The two attacks tied up, and through off residual energy as neither Pokémon gave an inch. Little beads of sweat started to form on Abby's forehead.

"Trace, now, just like we practiced."

With a smirk the Gallade side-stepped and let Abby's applied force carry her past him. Abby had the most profound look of surprise on her face as she went sailing past too. She didn't hear the other trainer give his next command as she spun about and came fist to face with a "Drain Punch". Abby went down like a ton of bricks, and didn't get back up. Devin recalled her.

"You did an amazing job Abby, thank you." Devin said giving her white and black ball a little kiss.

"Thank you little brother." Rich said recalling the Gallade.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rich asked.

"Yeah she will be fine, thank you."

At the same time Devin and Rich pulled there next balls.

"Mocha, lets dance."

"Loppy, time to bounce."

With two bright flashes two nearly identical Lopunny stood facing each other, and took up the exact same fighting stance. It took another second and both Lopunny dropped their guard and looked at each other in confusion, then back at their respective trainers questioningly. Rich and Devin were even looking at the two of them and each other confused.

"Your Lopunny looks like my Lopunny." Devin exclaimed.

"Except your Lopunny looks more human. How does she have breasts and the figure for clothes?"

Devin noticed that Mocha and Rich's Loppy hadn't stopped looking at each other like they may have just found something they had searched for.

"Much like our Lucario, my Lopunny is "touched"."

"Touched?" Richard asked confused.

"A Pokémon becomes "Touched" when they are evolving and a human touches them and they don't stop evolving. The Pokémon continues to evolve but takes on a few of the humans genetic traits. They are varied and differ from Pokémon to Pokémon. I accidentally touched Mocha while she was evolving and she developed her breasts and human like genitals. That is why she is wearing clothes."

"That is very interesting, but I didn't touch Kara while she evolved, she just evolved like that." Rich said

Devin looked again at Rich's Lucario. She just gave an innocent smile and shrug as she nodded her head. Meanwhile Mocha and Loppy hadn't stopped just staring at each other questioningly.

"_Who are you?"_ Mocha asked taking a tentative step towards Loppy.

"_Loppy, who are you?"_ Loppy asked likewise stepping closer to Mocha.

"_Mocha"_

"Do you girls still want to battle?" Devin asked not wanting to interrupt the two of them.

"Loppy?" Rich asked with a little concern.

"_Yeah we are good."_ Mocha said getting back into her fighting stance.

"_May I talk to her later Rich?"_

"Absolutely Hun. Now, Loppy "Ice Beam"!"

"Mocha counter with "Ice Punch"!"

Loppy tilted her head way back taking in as much air as she could, then fired a well-aimed "Ice Beam" right at Mocha. Mocha for her part balled up her right fist and met Loppy's "Ice Beam" with her "Ice Punch". The impact was tremendous, it spun Mocha about and landed her right on her back side.

"Mocha quick get back to your feet and use "Fire Punch"!"

"Loppy quick dodge it."

Loppy barely got out of the way as Mocha's flaming left hook soared over the spot her head had been at. Devin didn't order another attack so she did it again, and again Loppy dodged aside.

"Loppy, use "Dizzy Punch" to get her off of you." Rich ordered.

"Mocha counter with "Ice Punch"!"

It was like watching a twisted mirror image as both the Lopunny balled up their right fists and reached back the same distance and struck out with their respective attacks. Mid swing the two punches collided creating enough recoil to force the two apart. Mocha recovered first and just stared at her paw in disbelief of her own power.

"Mocha, what are you waiting for, use "Jump Kick" while she was disoriented."

Mocha hesitated for a second, she really wanted to talk to Loppy and she might not be so willing to talk if she had a dislocated jaw. But Devin was right she had to press her advantage.

"Loppy, be ready."

With a leap forward Mocha spun around in mid-flight, the edges of her sundress flaring out, as she went to deliver a spinning "Jump Kick" to Loppy's upper body.

"Loppy, roll to the side to avoid it."

Loppy barely dodge rolled out of the way as Mocha went sailing over her head and came crashing to the ground.

"Loppy, quick use "Low Kick"!"

Much like Mocha a few seconds ago Loppy wanted to talk to Mocha after the fight and didn't want to hurt her. But Rich had told her to attack. Loppy lashed out half-heartedly in a sweeping motion with her foot and caught Mocha right across the face. Mocha gave a little yelp as she got a face full of foot.

"Come on Mocha you can do it! Get up and shake it off."

Mocha got back to her feet holding her cheek.

"_Are you alright Mocha?" _Loppy asked her voice heavy with concern.

"_I'm fine Loppy, nice hit."_ Mocha responded while getting back into her fighting stance.

Loppy once again took hers up as well.

"Loppy come on and end this with "Return"!" Rich shouted.

"Mocha, "Focus Blast"!"

Loppy charges in on Mocha with full intentions of hitting her with the move she had been instructed to do. However as she charged in Mocha had been charging her attack and proceeded to blast Loppy at point-blank range. Loppy went sailing through the air and came to a rolling stop several feet away. Mocha was in shock and awe, as she looked at her own paws in disbelief.

"Way to go Mocha. Now rush in and finish her off with "Fire Punch"!"

Mocha rushes in on Loppy, her right fist a blaze.

"Loppy do the same thing you did before to avoid her "Jump Kick"!"

Loppy nodded and tried to roll a side, but her leg gave out with a sharp pain. She had enough time to look up and see Mocha coming in with her fist a blaze. She froze in terror at the sight. The next thing she knew there was a slight burning sensation along her left cheek. She then realized that Mocha had her dead to rights, and had missed on porpoise. Mocha too had a look of terror in her eyes as she looked at Loppy. Loppy just laid back in submission, the battle was over.

Mocha withdrew her fist from along Loppy's head. As she did so she un-balled it and offered Loppy her paw. Loppy took the offered paw without hesitation and let Mocha help her up.

"_Are you okay?"_ Mocha asked with concern.

"_Yeah I'll be fine, thank you."_

Mocha pulled Loppy up off the ground and right into a hug. Again Loppy didn't hesitate and returned the friendly hug and rested her head on Mocha's shoulder.

"Making new friends you two?" Devin asked.

"You two did great." Rich complimented them.

"_Thank you."_ They both said at the same time, than looked at each other and giggled.

Together they walked over to a tree and started talking with each other.

"Wow they are really hitting it off." Devin said watching the two Lopunny talking and laughing with each other.

"I'd say. I just can't get over how alike they are. Shall we continue Devin."

With a nod Devin pulled his next ball and gave it a throw. With a bright flash Star emerged, gave a stretch and a little roar.

"Star you're up!"

"Nice, I've always had a soft spot for Electric Types, Amber it's all you."

A very lovely Ninetales came strutting forward, the sunlight catching the slight golden tint to her fur quite nicely. Proudly she took her place opposite Star. Amber was easily twice the size of Star, and unless he had missed his guess she was also easily twice Stars level. Devin thought to call her back, but he could see that Star really wanted to battle. After battling Rich twice now he could tell the young man knew what he was doing.

"Star use tackle!"

Star charged the Ninetales as fast as she could.

"Amber use "Dark Pulse" please" Rich ordered.

With a flourish of her tales and a twist of her body, Amber unleashed her "Dark Pulse". Star was already charging in though.

"Star, try to jump over it."

Star jumped with all of her might. She thought she had cleared the radiating ring of darkness. Till it hit her back paws. With a yelp Star was sent end over end and came crashing to the ground. With a determined snort Star popped back to her feet and growled cutely at the larger Ninetales.

"Star use tackle again Hun, come on you can do it."

"Amber continue to dodge her attacks."

Amber gracefully dodged aside as Star came charging at her. Stars feet slipped out from under her as she skidded to a stop and charged Amber again. With a smile Amber stepped aside again and let Star go sailing by. Star tried one more time to tackle Amber. This time instead of dodging the Ninetales stuck a paw out and caught Star right on the forehead stopping her in her tracks. So surprised was Star that she didn't even cover herself in electricity to defend herself.

"Wait, Devin… How strong is Star?" Rich suddenly asked.

Devin pulled out his Pokédex just to make sure before he answered.

"She is a level 35, why?" Devin answered and then asked.

"Amber… you're done, come on back. This round is yours Devin."

Amber just smiled at Star and headed back to her trainer.

"I'm sorry Devin, but of all my team members Amber has worked the hardest. She is far stronger than Star and the match would have ended with her getting hurt."

Devin smiled as he welcomed Star back.

"That is fair enough. Zhen baby your up."

"Ashley it's you this time little sister."

Rich watched as the smallest Zangoose he had ever seen came out from behind Devin's leg and timidly walked out onto the field. She had multiple horrendous scars all over her body. Rich was about to attack Devin when he noticed that he had a look in his eyes of heartbreak and absolute regret.

Looking up from Zhen, Devin watched as a Gardevoir floated out onto the field. This could be a problem; Zhen had never faced a psychic type before. He had faith in Her though. She had been in tough fights before.

"Zhen, "Quick Attack"!"

With a blinding blur Zhen shot off towards Rich's Gardevoir.

"Ashley, use "Teleport" to dodge it." Rich said calmly.

Zhen's attack hit nothing but open air. Rich's Gardevoir simply vanished. Zhen started to panic as her eye darted about looking for her opponent. Devin could see her panicking.

"She is around Zhen, don't panic. Just stay calm and when she appears use "Crush Claw"." Devin tried to reassure her.

"Ashley, Use "Focus Blast" now!" Rich yelled.

Out of nowhere Rich's Gardevoir materialized behind Zhen. Zhen felt the displacement of air as Ashley rematerialized. Following Devin's instructions Zhen whirled about to deliver a "Crush Claw" like she had been ordered. Been when she turned to face Ashley, she came face to face with a "Focus Blast". Zhen stared at the lumbering ball of energy that was screaming at her like a Stantler caught in the headlights. With a shriek Zhen took the hit and went flying hitting the ground hard behind her.

"Come on Hun, it wasn't so bad. Get back up you can do it." Devin shouted encouragingly to Zhen.

Slowly Zhen got back to her unsteady feet and shook her head to clear it.

"That's a good girl Zhen. Now one more time use "Quick Attack" please."

Once again Zhen flashed towards Ashley to do as she was told.

"Ashley one more time use "Teleport" to dodge the attack.

As before Zhen's "Quick Attack" once again hits open air. Spinning about she repeated the attack behind her, again hitting nothing. This time she didn't panic and waited for Ashley to make her move.

"Ashley use "Psychic"!"

Ashley reappeared right behind Zhen and hit her hard with the "Psychic" attack forcing her face down into the dirt with her hind end up in the air, and held her there. Zhen was horrified. She had been in this exact same position to many times to count, hurt, face down in the dirt with her hind end in the air

Zhen freaked and started screaming. Ashley instantly let up on the attack and looked to Rich scared. Rich didn't know either and looked to Devin who had rushed on to field. Coming to a sliding stop on his knees in front of Zhen he scooped her up and started comforting her.

"Devin, what happened?" Richard asked stepping onto the field as well.

"I rescued Zhen from a terrible trainer that belittled, beat, and raped her repeatedly"

Devin continued to hug and cuddle Zhen.

"You are a very good girl Zhen, you did the best you could and I am very proud of you."

Ashley Bent over and lovingly stroked and patted Zhen's head.

"_Are you alright Zhen?"_ Ashley asked.

Zhen looked up at her then promptly buried her face back into Devin's chest. Devin just smiles as he pats Ashley on the head.

"She'll be okay Ashley; she has never faced a psy type before."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yeah with a little rest she'll be fine. She is a very strong little girl, even if she doesn't think so." Devin said with a warm smile to Ashley.

Ashley and Rich walk back to their end of the field, Devin took Zhen back to his. Devin took a moment to set Zhen by Mocha before returning to the field.

"Well Rich I see you have two left that can battle, truth be told even though I have two left only one can battle. So this will be our last battle, okay?"

"That sounds good to me. Let's go Kara."

Rich's Lucario stepped forth on to the field. Devin had to admit she was a vision. He couldn't be sure without a hands-on examination, but if he had to guess, other than her "touched" areas she looked to be a text-book perfect Lucario. Her "touched" areas were very nice as well.

"Rio, Let's Rock!"

Rich watched as Devin's Lucario came bouncing onto the field. He was quick to notice that the bounce in her step wasn't the only thing about her that was bouncing. She immediately took up a fighting stance that reminded him of both a Lucario's and a Blaziken's.

The differences didn't stop there either. He noticed as she stood there flexing her fists that instead of having the standard three fingers like a Lucario she had a thumb and two big fingers per hand. Her legs were long, again conjuring images of a Blaziken, but still held the Lucario definition between her thighs and her calves. And then there was her scar.

"Um… Devin… I take it that your Lucario is "touched" as you put it earlier. But what else?" Rich asked.

"I don't think I get what you mean?"

"Your Lucario, Rio right, doesn't look like a complete Lucario."

Devin looked from Rich and Kara, to Rio, then back again. He did this a couple of times before it dawned on him.

"Oh! I get what you're saying. Her father is a Blaziken and a few of those traits have become apparent since she evolved."

This earned Devin a dirty glare that didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"I've never seen such a pronounced breeding like that before." Rich said now admiring the subtle differences to Rio's anatomy

"_You're making fun of me? He's making fun of me!"_

"He is not making fun of you, Hun" Devin reassured her, trying to settle her down.

"I'm not making fun of you, I've seriously never seen such pronounced genetics like yours."

Rio just looked at Rich in open amazement.

"_And you can understand me?"_ Rio was in shock

"I've been able to understand everything everyone has said this entire battle."

Devin couldn't help himself and laughed.

Both Lucario finally looked at each other.

"_What? Do I look funny to you too, little miss perfect!" _Rio snapped at her.

"_No Rio, not at all."_ Kara responded calmly.

"_Well what then?" _Rio's words losing a lot of their heat.

"_I think your differences make you look very pretty Rio" _Kara responded.

"_I… you… Really?"_ Rio smiled.

"_Yes I do."_ Kara replied.

"…_thank you, you're really very pretty too."_

"You girls ready?" Devin asked.

They both nodded and took up their respective battle stances.

"Rio use "Quick Attack"!"

"Kara counter with "Extreme Speed"!"

The two Lucario disappeared. Several impacts to the air were seen and felt. Rio was the first one to reappear and took several more hits.

"Rio when she is done counter by using "Quick Attack" again!"

Rio took the last hit and made to use "Quick Attack" as she was told.

"Kara use "Psychic"."

Kara's eyes flashed and Rio's foot stopped mere inches from her head. Rio's eye flashed with confusion and then surprise as she was hurled back. Rio hit the ground hard and rolled back to her feet, glaring at Kara.

"Way to go Kara." Rich cheered Kara on.

"See Rio this is why we don't underestimate out opponents, remember what happened last time."

Rio instantly shot Devin a dirty glare.

"Rio "Blaze Kick" now!"

Rio leapt at Kara, her foot on fire, fully intending to hit her in the head.

"Kara, quick stop her with "Psychic"."

Once again Rio froze in midair, try as she might she could not touch Kara with her burning foot. Kara gave Rio a smile and waved No, no to her before slamming her hard to the ground. Again Rio rolled the her feet, her anger quite apparent on her face and the rest of her features.

"_She is really starting to damage my calm."_ Rio said through gritted teeth.

"Rio calm down. This is just a battle and it will do you no good to get angry. Now settle down and focus. Use "Force palm"."

"Kara, counter hers with yours."

The two Lucario rushed each other as fast as they could while gathering energy into the palm of their hands. At the same time the two attacks met and they were stuck in a contest of wills and strength.

"Rio, quick side step her and use "Blaze Kick"."

As if reading Devin's thoughts Rio had already started side stepping and charging her foot. Kara was surprised at Rio's response time and the quickness she had just charged the attack, and took the hit full on to her stomach. The force of the kick drove the air from her lungs and the fire burned her badly. Kara was blown back several feet.

"Kara, shake it off, and fight back with "Aura Sphere"!"

Kara took a stance and brought her paws together and started to gather the required Aura for the attack. All at once Rio was in her face and had a palm on her chest right between her breasts and over her heart. The look in her eyes was cold and distant.

"Rio! STOP!"

Rio snapped back to reality and looked back at Devin, taking her eyes off Kara and her "Aura Sphere". Kara used that momentary lapse to force her "Aura Sphere" in to Rio's chest forcing her back. Kara did not detonate the attack though.

"What happened Devin? Why did you call for her to stop?" Rich demanded.

"Force Palm" to the heart has the very real possibility to cause heart failure. And she knows better than that." Devin said to Rich directly.

"Rio if you're going to cheat I am going to forbid you to battle. Do you understand?" Devin said while glaring at her.

"…_yes Devin…"_ Rio said deeply under her breath

"What was that Rio?"

"_Yes Devin!"_

"Now go and apologize to Kara so we can get on with this battle."

Rio's ears wilted as she walked up to Kara not willing to look her in the eye. She knew she had done wrong, there was no need for Devin to rub her nose in it.

"…_I'm sorry Kara"_ Rio apologized under her breath.

"I don't think she heard you Rio" Devin yelled behind her.

"_I Sorry Kara! For Arceus sake, it happened in the heat of the moment, I didn't mean it. I really am sorry."_

Kara placed a paw on Rio's shoulder.

"_Hey don't worry about it, far worse has happened before"_

"Shall we continue Rich. I promise she won't cheat again." Devin said.

"Yeah sure, not a problem. It is your move." Rich replied.

"Thank you, Rio use "Quick Attack"."

"Kara use "Extreme Speed" and "Force Palm" at the same time."

Before Rio could even get her attack off Kara disappeared, and then reappeared in her same spot before Rio even hit the ground. A sharp blow hit Rio in the middle of her back. And she went down. Kara was amazing, she could combine attacks. But so could she and she knew that Devin would start calling combo attacks now as well. They were harder to do, but the payoff was great if you could.

Devin was surprised, he supposed he shouldn't be. Rich had shown so far to be a trainer of the highest integrity and competence. So he shouldn't have been so surprised that is Pokémon could combine attacks.

"Nice!, Two can play that game though. Rio use "Quick Attack" and combine it with "Blaze Kick"!"

Rio rushed in on Kara, both of her feet catching fire as she started to fade from sight. She for sure had her now.

"Kara, use a psychic burst to keep her away."

"Rio try to dodge it and use "Sky Uppercut"!"

Rio barely managed to dodge out-of-the-way of the psychic attack and continued to rush Kara. Rio was almost on top of her now.

"Kara, fade away and use "Aura Sphere"."

Kara took a step back and leaned back, barely avoiding Rio's attack. She watched in almost slow motion as Rio's momentum carried her into the air. Quickly She brought her paws together gathering the last of her energy. Kara waited for Rio to get to the top of her jump and blasted her.

Rio had nowhere to go or dodge so she took the full brunt of Kara's attack. Rio went sailing through the air and landed hard near Devin. When Rio tried to get back to her shaky legs Devin just laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You have nothing left to prove Rio, just let it be."

Rio hung her head in defeat, this was no way to start their new adventure. Where had that anger come from, and why had she let it get the best of her? Rio was surprised when Kara's feet entered her line of sight. When she looked up at Kara, it was to the sight of understanding eyes and a warm friendly smile, she wasn't mad at her.

Kara extended a paw to her, and without hesitation Rio took it into her hand. Kara helped Rio to her feet and immediately pulled her into a hug. Rio stood there stunned for only a moment before she found herself hugging Kara back.

"_You're pretty good Rio. I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of that one."_

"_You are incredible Kara."_

"_Not really, I just get lucky most of the time."_

"_Luck, skill, you still bested me."_

The two Lucario separated and stepped back to their respective trainer.

"_Next time though I'll win"_ Rio said, her cockiness returning.

"_I'll be looking forward to it." _Kara replied.

Devin and Rio both found it odd that both Kara and Rich had this profound look in their eyes that all but screamed "I hope there is a next time." As if neither one really expected to make it through the day much less the week, or even to another encounter with them. Devin was about to ask what was wrong when all the sudden Midnight came rushing forward. The little white Eevee pup took up a defensive stance and let lose the most adorable little puppy growl any of them had ever heard.

"Oh no you don't, you are far too young to be battling." Devin said bending over and scooping up the Eevee pup.

Rich and Kara both laughed at the site of the happy little Eevee.

"_Don't worry little one, you will get your chance soon enough." _Kara said petting Midnight on the head.

Devin smiled and looked back at his team who had taken it upon themselves to start mingling with Rich's team. It somehow looked so right to all four of them, they hated to interrupt it.

"Okay girls, let's say we go and hit the Pokémon center before we get on the ship."

Devin watched as everyone reluctantly separated from their new-found friends. Especially the two Lopunny, they especially looked sad to be separated from each other.

"Hey Devin?"

Devin had forgotten about Rich for a second, and felt terrible for doing so. He owed the kid some Poké and Devin could tell that he could really use it to. Though with his skills Rich should be far from broke. It wasn't his business to pry though, everyone was entitled their privacy. When he turned to face Rich and Kara again he was surprised to see that Kara was balancing a baby Riolu on her hip. If he had to guess the baby was not even a year yet. But what really caught his attention was that the baby had Rich's eyes.

"Yeah Rich, sorry friend I didn't forget, was just getting my girls moving." Devin said reaching for his wallet.

Much like Rio, this was not how he had wanted to start a new journey. But it was such a great battle, and Rich had won fairly, so Devin did not mind paying out one bit. Handing over the Poké to Rich the boy looked really relieved. Devin then extended his hand to him.

"Thank you for the amazing battle, I really learned a lot from it." Devin said in all honesty.

Rich hesitated a second before taking the offered hand, almost like he expected Devin to try and pull a fast one and sucker punch him. But he did finally take the offered hand, and shook it firmly.

"It was our pleasure. You and your girls are really close I can tell."

"You and your team as well I can see." Devin responded.

Rich dropped his eyes from Devin's as if he wanted to say more but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"What's up Rich, out with it."

"I don't suppose you know of any place that is looking for workers. A place where a guy could make an honest living without drawing unwanted attention to himself?" Rich asked.

Devin had been right. The Riolu was Rich's Son, and Kara was "touched" then. He could understand what Rich and his family must be going through, just wanting to be left alone to make it in the world and constantly being hounded by all the wrong people and organizations. Devin was about to answer when he heard Blaze and Amaya running up the path yelling his name.

"Hey Devin, the last ship didn't have enough room for all of us, and the next one from Kanto has been delayed because of their winter." Blaze said panting.

"And they don't think that anoth'a will be here before Hoenn's winter starts. So we are looking at a month maybe two before anoth'a ship arrives that will take us to Kanto."

Both Blaze and Amaya finally noticed Rich and Kara.

"Oy, who dis." Amaya asked, her accent really coming through as she tried to catch her breath.

Devin turned to make introductions, but then had another idea.

"Blaze call Aunt Rose and let her know what's going on, and that she should bring the van to get us, we will have one more."

With that he turned back towards Rich.

"As a matter of fact Rich I do know a place that is looking for workers. A place where your business and privacy will be respected."

**Two and a half months later. Cruise Ship Bound for Kanto**

Devin stood alone on one of the many decks open to the public. It was the middle of the night, dawn couldn't be more than a few hours away. He stood there with a blank expression on his face as the last two and a half months flashed through his head.

Rich and his family had fit in nicely on the Ranch. It helped that Aunt Rose and Lu took an immediate liking to them. Rio and Kara became so close they considered each other sisters. He nor Rich had been surprised when they had caught them making out with each other, and soon much more.

The real surprise had come when on a whim they had taken Mocha and Loppy to the Medical Barn and had a genetic profile done on them. The geneticist had said that he could tell from the start that they were possibly from the same litter, or at the very least shared a parent. Imagine everyone's surprise when the results came back and they were identical twins.

Devin hadn't known exactly what he had gotten into when he brought Rich to the Ranch. For sure they were best of friends, and they had their ups and downs as such. What Devin hadn't anticipated was the extent of Rich's "problem".

Rich and his family were being pursued by a group of people only known as the Aura Guardians. A group Rose was all too familiar with. They made the mistake of attacking the Ranch. The Ranch took heavy damage, but nothing they couldn't recover from. But that wasn't all.

Before that happened though something else happened. He and Rio got close to Rich and Kara, very close, in love close, heat of the moment swapping mates close. Unfortunately as they all discovered afterwards it hadn't been just casual sex, they had developed real emotions for each other.

It was so confusing some times. To be sure Rio was his mate, the love of his life. But he could not deny the feelings he had for Kara. And talking to Rich and Kara they felt the same way.

He became aware of some one behind him, and wasn't surprised when Rio leaned up against the rail a few feet away from him. Together they stood there in the dark in silence, not looking at each other.

"_You miss her, don't you?"_

"I could ask the same, you are closer to both of them."

Again silence hung over them, and they still didn't look at each other.

"_Why did we leave so abruptly? We had time to do this mission."_

"I left for you."

"_Bull shit"_

"You wanted what Kara had, children. Something that in good faith, I could not give you. I would have had to leave you behind. That is something I just couldn't do. Not only because I need you as the head liner of the team but I could not have just left you there to go through your pregnancy alone, and then raise our child by yourself. Be sides I need you by my side, I love you too much to be without you for as long as this is going to take."

Rio finally moved closer to Devin till they were standing shoulder to shoulder. Devin lovingly wrapped an arm around Rio's shoulder drawing her closer, and together they looked out over the ocean lost in thought, and each other's embrace.

"_Why did we leave in the middle of the night though, without Blaze and Amaya, without saying good-bye to Aunt Rose or mom. Without saying good-bye to Rich and Kara. Why? Why did we leave everything so suddenly?"_

Devin heaved a deep sigh and lovingly rubbed her shoulder.

"Me, Rich and Kara had an argument, more like a disagreement about you, me and the mission. They were right, but we can't ignore the League either."

"_we didn't get to say good-bye" _Rio said in a near whisper.

Devin hugged her close, and just held her. Neither one got to sleep. They got to the port of Vermilion City just as the sun was raising. As soon as they were disembarked from the ship Devin placed a call to the Ranch. He still didn't feel like talking to Rich or Kara, and he certainly didn't want to argue with Aunt Rose and Lu. So he just left a message telling them where he was and that Blaze and Amaya should get the rest of the supplies together and meet him in Vermilion City.

When that was done he got a ticket for a bus going to Pallet Town. He had let the rest of his girls out to get a good stretch. All of them were shocked to see that they were not on the Ranch any more. It took him a bit to get them all settled down enough to tell them what had happened. Soon he had everyone mad at him. He had stripped them all away from their new-found friends. Abby was doubly pissed at him.

"Abby" Devin begged pleadingly to the retreating Absol and her Son.

During their extended stay home Midnight had bonded to Abby, much to her complete and total surprise. The look on her face had been priceless when his first word had been "Momma" and it had been directed at her. It stuck though and she ended up adopting the little white Eevee.

"Come on Abby, will you please stop and talk to me."

"_No, I am mad at you"_

"Abigail will you stop?"

Devin suddenly found himself knocked flat on the ground with Abby on top of him, her teeth bared and dangerously close to his face.

"_You! Tore us! Away from our home, our family and our friends. You tore Mocha away from Loppy. You tore Midnight away from his cousins Richelu and Daniel. You tore Me away from Liz. For what, a stupid mission, an argument over when you want to have children? Can you even answer that? Huh, can you."_

Abby had emphasized every accusation by pressing down on his chest with her clawed feet. She was surprised though at the depth of sadness in his eyes as he reached up and cupped her face.

"I did it for us. Void is still out there and he needs to be stopped"

Finally Abby relents and got off of his chest. Slowly Devin got back to his feet and with a hard glare sends a few onlookers packing. Abby still wouldn't look him in the eye though.

"Abby, I…"

"_Don't! Do not talk to me. I'm mad at you."_ Abby said trotting off with Midnight on her heels.

Devin found a bench and sat heavily upon it and waited for the damn bus. This was not good; his whole team was beyond pissed at him. He couldn't help it though, he still thought he made the best decision possible. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice as Zhen crawled up next to him. He noticed though when she pressed into his side for attention. Devin lovingly wrapped an arm around the dwarf Zangoose and just held her close.

As the time approached for the bus to arrive his girls started to trickle back to him. As everyone came back he apologized to them again before putting them back into their ball for the trip.

"_I'm not mad at you Devin, just disappointed that you didn't trust us enough to let us know what was going on till we were here." _Star told him before going in to her ball.

"_Zhen not mad."_

"_I'm still not talking to you, come on Middy." _Abby had said before going in to her ball.

Midnight's ears had wilted and he had laid flat on the ground clearly saddened by the name his cousins had lovingly called him. Mocha hadn't said anything at all. She had just looked at him with eyes that were big, pleading and wet. She had just fallen to her knees and cried some more before disappearing into her ball.

Rio silently stood by his side as he to wept. His girls were pissed at him. He knew his Aunt and Lu would be between furious and worried. He could only imagine what Rich and Kara were feeling. He knew he would get it from Blaze and Amaya when they showed up. If they showed up at all.

The bus eventually did show up and they were whisked away. The trip to Pallet Town was long, almost two days, and when he first laid eyes on it he almost didn't believe that it was a major Pokémon spot. Then he thought about it more and smiled. Of course this quaint little village was a perfect Pokémon spot.

Unlike other towns or cities, Pallet had never lost its rural feel despite having three major players in the League live there. Professor Samuel Oak first called the little village home, as had his Grandson, Gary Oak, who had gone on to be the reigning Gym leader of Veridian City for going on 35 years now. But most of all Pallet Town was the home of Professor Ash Ketchum, the current Professor of Kanto, and a long time Master in every region.

By accident, luck or circumstance Prof. Ketchum had been to every region, as well as seen and interacted with every Legend. It was this knowledge he was here for.

As he was dropped off at the edge of town he did have to look hard to find the Professors lab, it was on a hill on the northern end of the town. Devin and Rio took to the main road and followed it right through the small town and right to the foot of the hill. A few more yards found them at the front door.

**Pallet Town, Kanto Region**

When the door opened it was to a middle-aged man who looked tired and defeated. He took a moment to size up the young man and Lucario on his door step.

"May I help you?" He asked in a tired voice.

"I am Devin Kuroaki, and this is my partner Rio. We are looking for Professor Ketchum."

"I am Professor Ketchum. How may I help you?"

Devin was taken aback. How could this man before him be the great and legendary Ash Ketchum?

"Prof. Ketchum we are here to seek your help." Devin said regaining his senses and handing him a letter of introduction.

The professor took the letter and headed back inside. He didn't invite them in but he didn't shut the door either. Rio looked up at Devin, and he looked back at her. With a shrug they followed him inside. Inside the place looked as it had for the last 40 years. Sure some of the books have changed and the equipment has changed with the times. But the overall feel remained the same. Pokémon research took place here.

Prof. Ketchum took a seat and set the letter on the table. Devin and Rio took seats opposite of him. They sat there in silence just looking at each other.

"What do you need from me Trainer Kuroaki?"

"You can just call me Devin, I'm not a trainer anymore"

"And yet you carry a full team. Even if you are not actively doing the League challenges you are still a trainer. But if you would rather be called Devin then that is what I shall call you."

"Thank you. Now as for what I need from you. The Grand Master has charged me with the task of finding documenting and tagging the Legendary Pokémon. I am here asking for your data on them because it is well documented that you have seen and interacted with all of them."

Prof .Ketchum just looked at the two of them for a good long while and sipped at his tea. Devin was beginning to think that he wasn't going to help when he finally did speak.

"I think I can help you Devin, though it is going to take me a few days to compile everything. Very little of it is in a digital format, and I don't think you want to be lugging about a bunch of books."

Devin couldn't help himself and chuckled.

"No sir I wouldn't."

With that Prof. Ketchum stood up.

"I will set to work right away. May I suggest you do some research of your own. I would start with the Viridian Forest if I were you."

Devin was stunned.

"How did you know, sir?"

"I am quite familiar with the Kuroaki family, especially your Aunt. Now go, and be safe."

With that Devin nodded his head and left. He needed to get to Viridian City any ways, since Pallet Town still had no center for trainers to stay at.

**Deep in the Viridian Forest**

Devin had caught a break and the bus he had used to get to Pallet had not left yet and its next destination was Viridian City. As before the driver had eye-balled Rio, apparently he didn't like Pokémon being out of their ball.

The ride was short and rather uneventful. Rio took the opportunity to take a quick nap. So with her head resting on his shoulder she was happily snoring away. Devin couldn't help but rest his head against hers.

A short time later the bus pulled up to the Viridian City Pokémon Center, and Devin was forced to wake up Rio. She didn't like that much but followed him any ways. It didn't take them long to get checked in and soon Devin had set himself up with some rental equipment and set off to the Viridian Forest.

"_What was the point of checking in to the Pokémon Center if we were just leaving right away?"_ Rio all but whined.

"You could always go in to your ball, I bet Mocha would like to walk with me."

Rio didn't say another word. As soon as they were in the forest Devin released the rest of his team. They all stretched and proceeded to start looking about. All of them were confused as to where they were.

"_Where are we?"_ Mocha asked still looking about.

"The Viridian Forest Hun"

"_Why are we here Devin?"_ Star asked sniffing around.

"I was born here, and I want to see if there is anything left. Besides I have to wait to get the information out of Prof. Ketchum."

They all seemed to accept that answer proceeded in to the forest further. They went as far as they could with what light was left, which turned out to not be very far when they settled down for camp. After everything was set up Devin made connection with the local trainers network and downloaded a map of the forest.

Devin couldn't help but notice that no one was going to share the tent with him other than Zhen. Hanging his head Devin went into the tent, stripped down and laid down for the night.

He was not at all surprised when he woke up the same way. Silently they tore down the camp and started to go further into the forest. He decided that no matter how pissed they were at him, they needed their exercise, so he left every one out of their balls so they could wander and roam.

About midday they found themselves in the center of the forest looking at the remains of a homestead. It was situated in a clearing that the forest had worked hard at reclaiming over the last 20 years. The house was in ruins, the yard over grown, any signs of life all but gone.

"Well this has to be it."

Without a word they spread out and start inspecting their surroundings again. Abby and Midnight made their way around the outside of the house. She didn't know what Devin thought he was going to find here, everything was destroyed, she highly doubted that anything of real use would be found here. But they were here they might as well explore.

Star watched as Abby and Midnight took off around the house not even bothering to speak to Devin or give him a second glance. She didn't blame Abby for being mad, they all were, but she felt that Abby was being a little too cold. Star herself went around the opposite side of the house towards the shed and garage.

Mocha took a look about the front yard and found what had to be the remains of a flower garden. As Mocha stood there looking at the garden she couldn't help but imagine a baby Devin and his parents playing in the garden. It was a cute thought. As she continued to look around she could feel her anger start to bleed away. Yes she was still sad that she had been taken from her sister and nephew, but Devin had never steered them wrong before.

Zhen was the first one to actually make it inside the house. It wasn't very hard, there was a Zhen sized hole in one of the walls. The insides were filthy, and unlived in. Everything smelled of rot and decay. She couldn't tell what anything's original color was supposed to be because everything was either molded, broken, peeling or rusting. Making her way to the front door she opened it for Devin and Rio.

Devin hadn't expected much when he got here, and to that end he hadn't been disappointed. There was nothing worth seeing. The yard had been reclaimed by the forest years ago, and the house was all but there too. The more he looked the more he was convinced he was just here to waste time.

Stepping in to the house he saw exactly what Zhen saw, mold, decay, destruction, still though he entered. The down stairs was in shambles, and of course everything was either in disrepair or in ruin, he even doubted that there was electricity running through the property any more.

Making his way upstairs the story was pretty much the same. The two bedrooms both contained beds that had been long ago gutted for their stuffing in the use of building nests. A few children's toys laid strewn about. Apparently when they were alive his parents had used the house as a vacation home after they had moved to Sinnoh.

Inspecting his parents room revealed nothing either. No photos, no documents, nothing. Making his way back down stairs he was surprised to see Abby and Midnight waiting for him at the foot of the stairs.

"_I'm still not talking to you, but I thought you should know that my danger sense has been nagging me. I think we are being watched."_

With that she got up and left, Midnight hot on her heals. Deciding that there was nothing left to see he too went outside to have a look around. Once he got out side he found Abby and Midnight sitting both facing the same set of bushes. Devin walked right up beside her and rested a hand on her head.

"_He is in there"_

"I bet Midnight would like a workout" Devin said with a smirk.

With a nod Abby sent out, about halfway there he became a blur as he went into "Quick Attack". There was an explosion of leaves as Midnight burst through them. There came a brief scuffle and some yelling, finally a teenage boy came stumbling through the bush and landed at their feet.

"Hey, Hey! You know there are easier ways to issue a challenge for a battle."

"I'm not challenging you to a battle. My friend here felt you watching us and she sent her Son in to get you out here."

The kid looked between Abby and Midnight.

"An Absol gave birth to an albino Eevee?"

Abby chuckled as Devin gave a deep sigh.

"Don't look too much into it. Who are you and what are you doing here."

"Me? Oh My names B.D., just the letters, I live in Pallet Town and I come out here often."

Devin looked at the youth in confusion.

"Why?"

"You kidding me, look about you. Yeah it's all over grown and nasty looking, but its peace full here. Plus Pokémon are calmer here. Just look at your own."

Devin does look at his team and he notices that they are all present and looking rather relaxed. He also noticed that it was getting rather late in the day.

"Well thank you B.D. we'll be seeing you around, then."

With that Devin headed back into the forest, his team right behind him. He really wasn't trying to be rude to the kid, but at the moment he just wanted to get back to Pallet. He had learned what he needed to. There was nothing for him here anymore, his future was in Hoenn on the Ranch. It wasn't till later when they were setting up camp that Abby approached Devin again.

"Thank you for earlier Abby, your senses were as sharp as ever."

"_That boy wasn't the only one watching us, he was the only one dumb enough to stick around."_

With that Abby had turned around and made her way into the tent leaving Devin to wonder about what she had said.

**Viridian Hotel, Viridian City**

Trevor took the time to straighten out his suit as the elevator slowly crawled up to the pent house. He had rushed back to Viridian City as soon as the traitor Abby had spotted him, got cleaned up and was now on his way to give his report. He had followed Devin for a while now. Somehow he had managed to go undetected both in Slate port City and Vermilion City. He thought for sure he had been made at Pallet Town. But when they had gotten to the Viridian Forest his training had really taken over and he had melted right in to the shadows and followed them at a much more casual pace.

He had followed them watching, observing, that was what his mission was, to follow Devin Kuroaki's every move. Void wanted to know what he was up to. He had followed as long as he could and now he was here. Silently the doors parted and allowed him entrance to the Pent House.

Trevor paid no attention to the lavish surroundings as he made his way to the office. Sure he may be cleaned up and dressed nice, but at heart he was still a punk and such lavish things as this Pent House were meant to be destroyed. Trevor gave a brief knock on the door and waited to be allowed in.

"Enter" Void said from the other side of the door.

As he entered he took notice that Void was sitting in a large, tall backed, office chair. He had that back turned towards Trevor and was looking out the large bay window over the sleeping Viridian City. Standing to either side of him were Saturn to the left, Darkrai and Blaziken to the right. That was another thing, the punk in Trevor was getting tired of all the theatrics. He understood they all needed to be inconspicuous, but all three of them were in a black suit of some kind.

"Report" Void said still not looking at him.

Trevor heaved a deep sigh and proceeded to tell Void everything he had heard and seen. He made sure to give every little minute detail because he knew that Void loved the little things. After he was done he waited there for Void to say or do anything. Finally though he did speak.

"You were very wise to get out of there as soon as Abigail spotted you."

"Why haven't we killed her yet? We have had plenty of opportunities to do so. Like when those "Aura Guardians" or whatever they called themselves were attacking the Ranch."

Void turned to finally look at Trevor.

"You have taken to your training rather well but it is apparent there are still some lessons you need to learn. First and foremost, never just give your opponent the home field advantage. We will not even touch Rose Kuroaki or that she displayed powers and abilities that a human should not have been able to, we will look just at Devin Kuroaki. He had complete and total control over all the Eons that were present. None of them were his.

Saturn, how many Eons are on the Kuroaki Ranch?"

Saturn took a moment to consult his Dex.

"Our recon shows ant where from 351 to 400 depending on the season."

"In a fight, we would not stand a chance against those kind of odds. Even the great Darkrai would fall to the sheer numbers. No our best bet is to wait and attack him while he is on the road, where he has to follow League rules and carry only 6 partners with him."

With that Void turned back to the window.

"Besides Abigail can still be of use to me, even if she doesn't know it."

A slow, wicked grin spread across Voids face as he watched the night sky over Veridian City.

**Pallet Town, The Next Morning**

Professor Ketchum was not surprised at all when he opened his door to see Devin and his team. It also didn't surprise him to see all of his team out of their balls. He himself had several partners that didn't like to stay in their ball, that seemed to be the case with his entire team.

"I'm sorry Prof. Ketchum, but I would like for my girls to hear what you have to say. If you would prefer though I can put most of them away."

Prof. Ketchum looked at him in surprise, he had them out on purpose to hear what it was that they were up against. What kind of trainer did that? Then he remembered Devin Kuroaki was not a trainer, he was a Breeder. He cared more about his teams wellbeing then the adventure before him.

"No they can stay out. Please come in, I just finished up a little while ago."

He watched as they all trotted in single file and quietly took a seat around the chair that Devin had pulled up after getting his Lucario and Lopunny a seat. He could have easily made a case study of this team. Two of his three bipedal Pokémon were "Touched", his Lopunny so much so she had to wear clothes in public. His Absol was "mothering" a shiny Eevee that clearly wasn't hers, and his Zangoose looked like she had been put through the wringer more than once, on top of being a dwarf. The only normal looking member of Devin's team was his Luxio, and even that he would willing to bet was superficial.

"That is quite the team you have assembled." Prof. Ketchum stated.

"Yeah, I couldn't ask for a better group."

Prof. Ketchum let the shadow of a warm smile touch his lips before he spoke again.

"Why don't you link up to my network, I have all the information you are looking for in a document on there for you."

Devin removed his Pokédex from his pocket and quickly linked it up as he had been asked. In a matter of minutes he had the file and it contained a detailed breakdown of every Legendary Pokémon that Prof. Ketchum had ever met. Where he had met them, what his impression of them had been, so on and so forth.

"Everything you would ever want to know about them is in that file, though there are a few I feel I need to draw extra attention to."

Devin settled in a little preparing for what the professor was about to tell him. Even some of his girls sat up a little straighter.

"I will save you a little time, energy and hassle, there are no Legendry's left in the Kanto region. I don't know why, so please don't ask. Mew and Mewtwo will be exceptionally hard to find since their locations are constantly changing. The last time I saw Mew she was at The Tree of Beginning in the Cameran Area of the Hoenn region near the Sinnoh border. Mewtwo could be anywhere, he doesn't like to be bothered and has a nasty tendency to wipe the minds of any one that does see him of any memory of ever doing so.

Good luck in finding Ho-oh as no one has ever actually interacted with it. A few people have seen it, including myself. But had never made contact. Deoxys might be hard since it has never been proven whether it is an alien or not. Shaymen might be a bit hard to find too. There are many of them, they are all annoying and they all like to roam and wonder. Sinnoh's Creation Trio, Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina will be exceptionally hard as well since all three of them exist outside of our plane of existence. The Lake Trio too since all three of them likes to fly about invisible.

Then there is Arceus, the Father of all Pokémon, the origin. He too exists outside of our dimension. Other than that the rest shouldn't be too difficult for someone of your talent to find."

Devin sat there for a second absorbing it all in. He had always known that this wouldn't be an easy task. Now though he knew just how staggering it was going to be. For the first time he had doubts himself whether they could do it or not.

All at once a silky black fur covered hand slid over his and gently squeezed it. He turned his head and looked Rio dead in the eye. She had the same look of concern and doubt he did, but she also had a look of determination about her that basically said as long as you are with me I can do anything. And that was the feeling that was flooding their connection as well.

All of his girls surrounded him in the same manner, and snuggled in. Lovingly he pet all of them.

"_You still want to do this?"_ Rio asked.

"We have to, we told them we would. And it's the only way we are going to get Void."

Prof. Ash Ketchum one time grand champion of the Pokémon league could not help but smile at the scene. Most trainers didn't have a strong connection to their Pokémon. They would do their regions League challenge, or two, then after that settle into a "normal" life, with family and kids of their own. Their Pokémon fading into obscurity as little more than house pets.

A few though made a real connection with their partners, and formed life long bonds of friendship and love with them. Those Pokémon lived full lives and never faded into obscurity. They affected every aspect of their trainer's lives and vice versa. Those who truly bonded with their Pokémon were never alone or unloved.

"Devin I want you to come with me." He said getting to his feet and heading out the back door.

Not questioning Devin got to his feet and together they followed Prof. Ketchum out the back door. They walked in silence for a little bit to the edge of the property and up a little hill. Once up there they found Prof. Ketchum Before a little grave stone next to a tree.  
"In my travels I collected many Pokémon, I made friends with all of them. Each one was an integral part of my journey, and my best friends. One above all else though."

Here he stopped to rest a hand on the grave stone.

"He was a Pikachu, my very first Pokémon. He never had a name, was never good at naming my partners, but he was my best friend. We went everywhere together and did everything together. Our lives were inseparable."

He stopped once again this time to wipe his eyes.

"Professor?" Devin started to ask.

But quickly he recovered.

"The point I am trying to make is that you all need to stick together. Keep each other safe, keep each other honest. Be there for each other, always, no matter what."

With all of that said Prof. Ketchum wished them all good luck on their adventure, and turned back to the head stone. Devin didn't question he just ushered his girls back to the house and then to the edge of town. Everyone quietly went back into their balls, except for Rio. Rio sat right next to him on the bench and leaned into him.

"_What do you think he meant by all of that?"_

"I think he meant just what he said, that no matter what, it is us that is going to get each other through this."

It wasn't long before his Pokédex went off, he had received a message from Blaze and Amaya, they were on their way and would be there tomorrow. Shutting his Dex Devin wrapped an arm around Rio's shoulder.

"Blaze and Amaya are on the way."

"_Oh that should be fun."_

With that Rio wrapped her arm around Devin as best she could and together they waited for the bus to Vermilion City.


	12. Ch 12 The Titans and the Gaurdian Pt1

**Ch.12 – The Titans and the Guardian pt.1**

**Vermilion City, Kanto Region**

Devin watched as the cruise ship pulled up to the docks. He really was looking forward to seeing Blaze and Amaya. At the same time though he knew both of them would be very mad at him, and would more than likely be carrying similar sentiments from everyone else.

Silently he stood back and watched as the passengers disembarked from the cruise ship. Trainers, merchants, vacationers, they got off the cruise ship in droves. And they all looked happy to be in Kanto. All of them except the last two.

Devin watched as Blaze and Amaya brought up the back of the pack, loaded down with their gear and the gear that Devin had forgotten. Half way down the gang-plank he watched as Amaya elbowed Blaze and pointed right at him. He watched as Blaze pushed his way down the gang-plank, stormed right up to him and swung.

Stars exploded behind Devin's eyes as he went sailing through the air and made a hard landing a few feet back. He didn't even get a real chance to recover before Blaze was on him again.

"That one was for me." Blaze yelled.

He swung again making solid contact with Devin's cheek.

"That one was for Amaya."

Swing, smack.

"That was from Aunt Rose."

Blazes next swing was a solid blow to the stomach.

"Lu sends her regards"

Blaze socked him again in the gut.

"As does Rich"

Devin thought he might be done hitting him, but as soon as he opened his eyes and looked up at Blaze Amaya was there and slapped him open-handed across the face twice.

"And Kara says "How dare you leave her the way you did."

Rio looked down at him with that last one, her face framed by her dreadlocks like Aura receptors.

"_How did you leave Kara?"_

"Romeo here mated her the entire night long, lovingly and passionately, and as soon as she was asleep grabbed all of you and ran away." Blaze answered her hotly still holding him down.

"_Hit him again for me. I would do it myself but I can't bring myself down that low."_

Blaze complied and punched Devin once more squarely in the face. Blaze was furious, he had watched and helped Devin get Rich and his family back on their feet and settled into Ranch life. Had watched the bonds grow between all of them. He had seen the inevitable love grow like an oncoming train wreck. He had thought it would destroy both families, but instead it had made them one big family and everyone was happy.

Then Devin did the unthinkable, something he never thought his best friend and cousin would have ever been capable of doing. He had blatantly turned his back on his family, his friends, and the ones he loved, and ran away like a coward. He never thought he would live to see the day that any of them that carried the Kuroaki sir name would tuck tail and run. But Devin had, and Blaze was not only ashamed for him, but ashamed of him.

He may not have taken the Kuroaki sir name legally, but it had been offered to him many times. That didn't stop him from proudly proclaiming to be one, even if he was just an adoptee. It was a name he held in high regard and defended tooth and nail. And here Devin had spat upon it. Blaze balled up his fist and drew it back once more to lash out at Devin, but he was stopped. Amaya had taken a firm hold of his arm.

"Oy, I t'ink we might wanna leave 'ere for now."

The sudden increase in her accent made Devin, Blaze and Rio look around. They had drawn a crowd, and with a whole bunch of unwanted attention. Blaze got right into Devin's face before letting him up.

"You go and get yourself cleaned up while we check in, and while you are cleaning up you had better come up with a damn good excuse about why you did what you did, or you're going to be finding yourself doing this errand by yourself with no help from the Ranch or your team."

With that Blaze got off Devin finally, picked up his pack, and escorted Amaya to the Pokémon Center, leaving Devin where he was laying. He had deserved every hit, and had let Blaze get it out of his system. The beating actually was not as bad as he had thought it would be.

Rolling on to his stomach he started to push himself up off the ground. He had just gotten to his feet when his world went white with pain. Once again he was back on the ground, curled up, cradling his freshly kicked balls. The last thing he saw through his tear filled eyes before he passed out was Rio's back as she walked towards the Pokémon Center.

**An Hour or so Later**

Devin turned the water off in the shower, it had long since gone cold. He would have thought that a Pokémon Center in such a prestigious town would have had a better water heater then what it did, but knowing his luck it was just another karma tic backlash or his girls still getting even with him. Stepping out he dried himself off and got dressed. He supposed he should be lucky that Rio hadn't done any permanent damage with her kick. With a slight limp he left the room.

It didn't take much for him to find Blaze, Amaya, and Rio. They were sitting in the dining area eating a late breakfast. As he approached they all stopped talking and started to eye-ball him. He ignored it as best he could and took a seat by Rio, who promptly scooted away from him.

"Okay you know what, fuck you. While I was having my last moments with Kara I seem to recall someone was with Rich cuddling the night away. So don't even fucking take an attitude with me that I mated her one last time. Left her without notice, yes be pissed all you want. Mated her, no I have no regrets that I did, and given the chance will again. Just like you would jump Rich if he were to walk through that door right now. So you can drop your Acreus damned attitude with me right now, or I will put you in your ball, duct tape the fucker shut, and forget it at the bottom of my bag till I am finished with this mission."

"_Rich didn't mate me that night though."_

"No he didn't because you were in heat, and he didn't want to get you pregnant. Now as for you two, you want a good damned excuse for what I did, fine. But first take out your Poké-dexs and link up with me so I can share the information with you that I got out of Prof. Ketchum."

As the little smart machines linked up and shared their information Devin proceeded to tell them what had happened down to the smallest detail. Rio's heat and burning desire for children, Rich and his argument, everything. Everything except what he and Kara had done none of them needed to know or deserved to know what took place in that bedroom.

"I cannot say it enough times, I am sorry for the way I left, but I am not sorry that I left. This mission needs to be done, and the sooner we do it the sooner it will be finished and we can all go back to the Ranch, and stay there happily for the next 400 years for all I care."

Blaze and Amaya look at each other and just shrugged. As farfetched as the story seemed they knew that Devin was no liar. Yeah it was amusing to think about Rio as a Mother, but they had both seen how upset she looked as Devin had told that part of the story. Rio really wanted children of her own. She burned to have Devin's children.

For a few tense moments Amaya watched as Devin and Blaze eye balled each other. She knew that they weren't related by blood, but they were cousins none the less, and what Devin had done had hurt Blaze a lot. Finally Blaze just shook his head.

"Man we are best friends, cousins, why did you burn me like that. That was not hot at all." Blaze finally said.

"I was scared, and confused, I just needed to get away. I knew if I waited till morning I would have to deal with that argument all over again, and I just didn't want to. It was circular, and going nowhere. They both thought I should call up the League and tell them to get bent, then settle in and start the family that Rio and I both want to start. But we have seen what Void can do, we have every reason to believe he will do exactly as he said he would, and we have a chance to stop him before it gets that far. We can't hide from him, he will not go away."

Blaze nodded his head.

"He was pretty intense, and not above killing. So what did you all get?"

Blaze and Amaya both started to skim over what Devin had given them. Devin watched as their eyes got wider with each new bit of information they read. After another hour of just looking at the summary Blaze let out a low whistle.

"He really did blaze trails everywhere didn't he?"

"He is a legend himself for damn good reasons. I think the only place he hasn't been is that new area that is being explored right now. Ewnava, Simbahba, Eukanuba. However the hell it's pronounced." Devin said as he finished the last of his cold coffee.

"Unova" Amaya offered.

"According to his own notes he has seen and interacted with them all." She continued.

"All except Ho-oh, like everyone else he has only seen it from afar and not very clearly." Blaze added in.

"_So where are we starting?"_ Rio asked.

Over the course of the hour she had scooted back close to Devin so she could read the information too. Right now though Devin and Blaze looked at her considering her question. Amaya on the other hand waited for one of them to tell her what she had said.

"Are one of you going to translate? We left before I could get the implants to understand." She asked in a huff.

"Oh sorry, she wanted to know where we are starting." Devin told her.

Amaya just nodded wondering the same thing herself.

"Well we are here in Kanto, we might as well start the fire here." Blaze suggested.

"Can't" Was Devin's very simple response.

"Why not?" Blaze demanded with more than just a little heat in his words.

"Look at the Kanto section, all the Legends of this region have moved on to other regions or areas." Devin pointed out keeping as much of his cool as he could.

Blaze quickly scanned over the reports, then looked up local articles, and indeed everything pointed to the fact that all of Kanto's Legends had moved on.

"Jeez what does that tell you about a region when all of their legends have left." Blaze stated.

"Well not really. The birds went to the Orange Archipelago and that is still part of the Kanto region. There are a lot of grey areas around all the regions, and that looks like where all the Legends basically are." Amaya pointed out.

"The Orange what?" Blaze was confused.

"Archipelago, it basically means a large group of small islands." Devin replied looking at the world map since Amaya pointed out the grey area fact.

She was right of course, the majority of the Legends were in these grey areas. More than likely it was a defensive mechanism. Fewer people and trainers went to these areas as opposed to the areas covered by regional maps.

"The closest of these grey areas is the Orange Archipelago. Where the "Legendary Bird Trio" and one half of the "Tower Duo" are reportedly now inhabiting." Amaya again pointed out.

"What half?" Devin and Blaze both asked.

"Lugia" Amaya answered.

Blaze dramatically nodded his head and went back to his cold coffee

**Cruise Ship, on the way to the Orange Archipelago**

They had spent the rest of the day gathering extra provisions that they thought they would need. Amaya spent the rest of the day moping about. Almost like she didn't want to go to the Orange Islands. But they had gotten their tickets and early the following morning had gotten on a cruise ship and headed towards the Orange Archipelago.

Devin had secluded himself to his cabin the entire trip, and one by one he had released his girls so he could spend some personal time with them. Rio's alone time had started out as a little stretching, and a rub down to work her muscles. That didn't last long though as she quickly became horny and had thrown him to the bed and had her way with him, not that he would complain. Rough sex was better than fighting.

While she was in the shower he released Mocha so she too could stretch and get changed. As she materialized she gave a mighty full body stretch. Half way through though her nostrils flared and she eye balled him.

"_So does that mean you two aren't fighting anymore?"_ She asked as she opened one of the little porthole to air the pheromones out of the room.

"I honestly don't know Hun. I think she needed a release that didn't involve yelling and shouting."

Mocha quickly did a wholesale clothing change while he talked. Top, bottom, bra, panties, all of it changed. When that was done she did a few more stretches to loosen up her muscles, especially the ones in her upper legs. Devin offered to help but she politely refused and finished up herself. When she was done Devin just looked at her.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?"

Her reply was to pick her own ball up and depress the activation button. As her body went iridescent red, her eyes were big and wet and not looking at him. Devin picked her ball up and put it away pulling out Stars next.

He watched her do the same thing upon release. She leaned way back giving the front half of her body a good stretch and then leaned forward to give the back half just as good of a stretch.

Sitting on the bed Devin silently held up her brush and just as silently she jumped up into his lap to be brushed. The entire thing was done in absolute silence. She lays there and lets him brush her. The static build up seeping into her skin and feeling great.

"There you go Hun. Feeling better?"

"_Yes, much, thank you Devin."_

"Still mad at me?"

"_A little upset, I was never really mad."_

Still though Star jumped off his lap without a word and went right in to her ball. Devin put the brush back in his bag and pulled a pair of shiny black balls. With a sigh he released Abby and Midnight. He watched as they both gave a stretch and then look about the cabin.

"_So, where are we?"_ Abby asked getting right to the point.

"A cruise ship on the way to the Orange Archipelago."

Abby just nodded her head and started to look about the room. He knew that was all he was going to get out of her, she was still mad at him. Flopping back he stretched out deciding to let Abby and her Son have their time outside their balls.

He watched as Abby laid there on her belly and played with her adoptive Son. Midnight was there in front of her playfully bouncing left and right like he was going to pounce. Abby for her part chuckled and would half-heartedly swat at him. He would giggle and dodge away.

Abby always such a bad ass, always so calm and collected. Laying on the floor, playing with a shiny Eevee pup that had been drawn to her for Arceus only knows reasons. The whole situation made Devin smile warmly. Eventually though he recalled them both and placed their balls back in his bag.

That only left Zhen. Zhen didn't yawn, didn't stretch, none of the other things that everyone else did. She instead looked around till she saw Devin looking down at her. Quickly she climbed up on the bed and snuggled in to him.

"Well I missed you to Honey."

"_Dark, lonely, Zhen no like ball"_

"Are you sure about that Honey, you are supposed to be asleep in there."

"_Zhen no sleep, Zhen have bad dreams in ball, not know when coming out. Zhen break free."_

Devin just held her close and gently stoked her back. Rio finally came out of the shower and looked at them on the bed. Devin waved her over and together they laid there and cuddled.

A few rooms down Blaze lay on a bed holding Amaya. She had been uncommonly quiet the entire cruise the entire time. He didn't press her though, he knew how temperamental she could become.

"I thought it would be a lot longer than this before I went back." Amaya said out of the blue, her accent amazingly clear.

"What do you mean Hun?" He said gently stroking her arm.

"You know tha cruise tha Devin lost his parents to?" Amaya asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, it's one the most defining moments in his life."

"Well it was also the most defining moment in mine as well. My parents were on the same ship as entertainers. They too died on that trip leaving me an orphan."

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"I grew up in the system, I had no family to take care of me. Because of that I wasn't allowed to start my journey at 10 like regular kids, I had to finish school. But as soon as I was 18 I got me a starter and left."

They laid there in silence again for a while.

"The reason I am not excited about seeing my family again is because there is no family waiting to see me."

With that she buried her head into his chest and silently wept her eyes out. Blaze for his part just held her close and let her cry herself to sleep.

**Hamlin Island, Orange Archipelago**

The cruise ship came into the dock at a slow safe pace. The water was calm and crystal clear, a nice deep cerulean. A warm breeze blew over the deck bathing them all in the pleasant smell of the ocean. The tourists on the ship this time were wearing every color of the rainbow. And there wasn't a pair of pants to be seen. Swim trunks, Bikinis, sarong. All swim wear no street wear.

Amaya was no exception. She was wearing an Orange bikini top that complimented her naturally bronzed skin, a pair of Short shorts that were white under a sarong that was the same shade of Orange as her top.

"That outfit Amaya, Wow!" Devin commented.

"That is so hot." Blaze couldn't help but gawk at his girl friend

"Oy, will you two pick up yo jaws and let's get going" Amaya rolled her eyes at them.

"It is very warm in these islands I am going to dress comfortably. I suggest you two do tha same"

Devin and Blaze both looked at each other in their primarily black clothes.

"She may have a point." Devin pondered out loud.

"A very hot point. Do I even own anything that is not black" Blaze thought as well.

Amaya just shakes her head and starts towards the Pokémon center. It didn't take much time to get signed in, though it would have taken less if Devin and Blaze couldn't help but gawk at the swim wear clad nurse Joy. She smacked them both a good one for that.

They decided to get right to work. Prof. Ketchum had given them the information of where he had seen the Legends, and his impressions of them, but that was about it. It now was up to them to go through local legends and myths to find the kernels of truth.

It took several hours to find what they were looking for. Blaze stumbled across the legend of Shamouti Island. When he did though he was quick to bring it to the others attention. Both Devin and Amaya agreed that it was worth checking out. Quickly they copied the information they had found to their own notes and headed back to the Pokémon center.

**Later that Night**

They had spent the rest of the day getting ahold of some suitable clothing for the climate they were in. When all was said and done Devin and Blaze both had on some Chino shorts and tank tops. Devin retired early to allow Blaze and Amaya some alone time.

Stepping into his room he set down the few extra bags he had gotten. Amazingly Rio was asleep on the bed. He gave her a few pokes and she didn't stir. Now that was odd, she was an average sleeper and that should have wakened her. He gave her another shake, much harder this time.

"_She won't wake."_

Devin turned towards the bathroom to see Mocha standing there freshly showered in nothing but a towel and a pair of carrot print panties. She looked sad as she walked in to the room making her way to Devin's pack. He wasn't surprised at all when she came up with her brush.

"Why won't she wake?"

Mocha cast her eyes down as she was about to start brushing herself.

"_I… I put a sleeping pill in with her dinner."_

Devin was stunned to hear such a thing come out of Mocha's mouth.

"What? Why?"

Mocha went absolutely silent, her arms fell to her side and she started to shake.

"Mocha? What's wrong baby?"

Silently she walked right up to him still not lifting her head, leaned into him and started to cry her eyes out into his chest. Shocked and stunned he did the only thing he could and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mo, Honey, I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

She just continued to cry and shake her head. Gently he started to stroke her back and ears.

"_I don't want to go back into my ball!" _She wailed.

"Honey, you've been going back in to your ball yourself. I haven't put you in there."

She said nothing but did nod her head.

"_I want to talk to my sister."_

"I'll see what I can do."

Seeing that in her sleeping state Rio had spread out so she was taking up most of the bed. Devin slowly sank to the floor still holding Mocha. Gently he stroked the length of her arm till he came to the hand holding her brush.

Taking the brush in hand he started to lovingly brush her out. It didn't take long for her to partially curl up in his lap and start to hum her contentment. He continued to brush and hold her, singing softly to her the entire time. It didn't take long and she fell asleep in his arms.

He continued to gently brush her out and sing to her long after she was asleep. When he was done he simply continued to hold her. He wouldn't put her away, not ever. She looked so beautiful, peaceful, and angelic asleep in his lap, head resting on his chest slightly looking up at him. Softly he kisses the top of her head; re wraps his arms around her and joins her in sleep.

**On the Beach at Night**

"As soon as I graduated from High School I set out on my journey, the rest you know." Amaya finished telling her story.

They had taken a stroll around the city and decided to take a walk on the beach. Blaze for his part had walked with an arm around her waist listening to her as she spoke.

"Wha' about you Blaze? What did you do before you went to the ranch?"

"I was a street kid, picking pockets to survive on the mean streets of Mauville." He responded without a bit of hesitation.

Amaya was a little in shock at how fast he replied and how little remorse there was in his voice.

"Mom was a "Street" professional who loved to "entertain" the passing by trainers, while Dad was a Laborer. He worked his whole life going from construction sites to factories and such. He worked hard to provide for us, but could never keep a job, there was always someone more qualified.

Well one night Dad went out with the guys after work and got mugged and murdered. Well Mom shut down after that and lost herself in her "work". One night the Cops found her dead in a roach motel with a needle in her.

The officials wanted to put me in the system, but that didn't last long. I ran and during my career of begging and pick pocketing I came across Rose and Devin. From there the rest is history."

Amaya couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I fail to see what's so funny, but I must say that it is good to hear you laugh."

She takes a minute to settle down.

"Wha' so funny is tha three of us. We are all Orphans, all ended up at tha Ranch, and we are all out here on this monumental mission to save the League."

Blaze had to laugh too. It was ironic. As he was laughing Amaya gave him a playful nudge. He responds and soon they are laughing and tickling and rolling on the ground. When they stopped rolling around they were both laying on the beach, her on top of him.

After a bit they stopped laughing and just laid there holding each other. Blaze all at once lifted his head off the ground and tentatively kissed Amaya on the lips. She looked down at him when he was done, not really what to do next.

She found herself leaning in and kissing him back, deeply and passionately. It didn't take much and Blaze was returning all of her passion. The more they kissed the more heated it became till they were exploring each other's bodies as well, losing articles of clothing along the way.

The ocean waves, the cool sea breeze, and light of the moon were the only witnesses to the love-making that took place in the sand.

**Shamouti Island**

They had woken up early the next morning to get ready for the trip. Lucky for them they were able to avoid the morning beach patrols. By the time they got back to the Pokémon Center, Devin had already checked out and left a note that they were to meet him at the docks. So they set about getting ready as well.

Devin had dropped off his pack at the docks and had taken Mocha shopping. She too needed appropriate clothes for this climate. It didn't take long to find a nice two piece Bikini and Sarong of her own. To top it all off she was sporting a new back pack with all the supplies she would need to care for the party. Devin got one other thing before they left the store and mailed it to the Ranch before going to the docks.

Once on the ship the trip wasn't so long or boring. Mocha was exceptionally happy and bouncing around the deck. She was ecstatic to be out of her ball. Everywhere they looked there was water type Pokémon swimming and playing. Tourists lined the deck to watch them too.

"You would think they have never seen water types before." Devin observed.

"This is not hot, I can smell them and the ship is playing hell with my stomach." Blaze grumbled while leaning over the railing.

"You'll be fine 'un, we are almost there." Amaya gently rubbed Blazes back.

Thankfully they pulled into the port on the Shamouti Islands before Blaze could blow chunks all over the deck. As soon as they had checked into the Center they started out looking out for the Village Chief.

Amazingly it wasn't in the center of the village. It actually ended up being a small none descript hut towards the edge of town. He was a middle-aged man of decent size.

"What can I do for you kids?"

"We are here on behalf of the league to search out the Legends and we were wondering what you could tell us about the Shamouti Legend."

Devin wasn't surprised when the man started to laugh at them. They let him have his laugh before they handed over their letter of introduction. His laughter ended quickly as he read over the letter and handed it back.

"We would really find it hot if you would boil the Legend down to what you know." Blaze summed up for them.

"Well you have 'eard the Legend I assume?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well we have a festival for it in which a 'ero is sent out to the Islands of Fire, Ice, and T'under to collect three orbs that glow when you touch them. The 'ero then brings them back 'ere. The reason they are brought back 'ere is because a good many years ago your Prof. Ketchum took them to the actual Island they were supposed to go and summoned Lugia.

Now supposedly Lugia showed up because some jack ass captured The Legendary Birds and t'rew the weatha out of whack. Prof. Ketchum just 'appened to be in the right place at the right time to save the day."

The entire time the chief was speaking Devin had been cross referencing what he was saying with Prof. Ketchum's notes. Apparently some misguided Pokémon Collector had indeed set out to capture The Legendary Bird Trio and Lugia. This in turn upset an underwater current that governed the climate of both Kanto and Johto.

"Um Chief, sir, I am not finding this fourth Island on my map." Amaya pointed out, cutting into Devin's thoughts.

Devin and Blaze both booted up their maps as well and looked up the area in question. Sure enough they found the Islands of Fire, Ice, and Thunder, but not this fourth Island.

"You are very correct Amaya; the fourth Island is not on any map. After the incident with the young Prof. Ketchum the League decided that for the safety of future trainers the location of the island would be omitted from civilian maps."

"Well we really need to know where this island is." Devin replied.

"Just 'old your 'orses, I was getting to that. I need you t'ree to link up w'it me."

The three of them linked up and accepted the data package from the chief. Upon reopening their maps a fourth island had been added to the cluster of islands they needed to go to. With that they all got up and thanked the Chief for his time and help.

"Well that was helpful." Blaze commented as they walked away.

"It really was, this should be easy enough now that we exactly where to go, and what to do." Devin agreed

"I don't want to 'ear either of you complain about my accent again" Amaya stated flat-out.

"Yeah his was rather thick." Devin agreed with her and Blaze just nodded.

They walked in silence for a bit as they made their way back to the Pokémon center where they had left their gear and their teams to stretch and train. Everything was going fine and Devin was content, until Blaze spoke.

"I think it would be hot if we split up the three Islands."

"What do you mean?" Devin played along knowing full well what he meant.

"I think that since there are three Islands and three of us we should split them up. Each of us take an island and meet in the middle."

"That is a terrible idea." Devin exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Blaze demanded.

"Really Devin why not, I think it is a great idea. We'll get more done faster this way." Amaya commented adding in her two cents.

"Really, what you don't think me and Amaya can do it?" Blaze was getting angry.

"Look it's not that I think you guys can't take care of your selves, and trust me if we were just going to these islands to get the relics I'd be all about us splitting up."

"Then what is the problem, because that is exactly what we are doing." Blaze was getting hotter by the second.

"The problem is that you have to get to where this relic is, find the Bird that goes with the Island, get a good picture, and tag it with a radio transmitter, then get the relic and get away safely."

"They are just birds." Proclaimed Amaya.

"They are Legends, these are not Pidgeys or Tailows, but Legends."

Blaze and Amaya just looked at him as if to say he wasn't saying anything they didn't already know. Devin could see that this was an argument he was not going to win, they had already talked him in circles about it.

"You know what fine, if you two really want to split up the islands go for it. I got two extra cameras and air guns anyways."

"What are the air guns for?" Amaya asked a little confused.

"They are for the transmitters so you don't have to get close to them."

"We'll be fine, don't worry so much." Blaze exclaimed as he pat Devin on the shoulder.

He wasn't so sure though. He may be taking this too seriously, but they weren't taking it seriously at all. They made the rest of the trip to the Pokémon center in silence.

**Pokémon Center, Dusk**

Devin had all he could do to bite his tongue as Blaze and Amaya went on and on about how great this was going to be. He could only hope that it went smoothly for them. They were certainly excited enough about it.

As they came into view of the Pokémon Center they noticed a Helicopter on the landing pad bearing distinctly Sinnoh markings.

"What do you think that is all about?" Blaze inquired elbowing Devin.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Devin responded still eyeballing the Helicopter.

"Oh come on Devin, you cannot honestly judge the entire region by the actions of a select few."

Devin, Amaya, and Blaze were stunned silent to see Platina in her professor's coat making her way to them.

"Especially since the people who captured and tortured you weren't even from Sinnoh." She finished before greeting all of them.

"What are you doing here?" Devin asked.

"Well I'm not here for you if that is what you are wondering."

"Oh burn." Blaze laughed.

"I am here on behalf of the League for Amaya." Platina went on.

"What for?" Amaya asked concerned.

"Well you signed up for the hearing implant, but left before you could have the procedure. So I am here to execute that procedure."

They were all shocked to say the least. None more so than Amaya.

"How I thought it was a major operation."

"When Blaze had it done it was. Now it is a matter of an injection."

Amaya was very apprehensive as she took Platina's offered hand and reluctantly followed her in to the Center. Blaze followed closely behind to offer his support. Devin decided to take the time to go and check on his team.

**Pokémon Center Training Grounds**

As Devin rounded the back corner of the Center he could hear his girls training. Soon he could see them too. He took a moment to watch has they ran about sparing with each other. It really was something to watch. He watched as Rio spun through the air with her foot ablaze trying to hit Mocha with "Blaze Kick" and Mocha not only dodge it but counter attack with "Ice Punch". Both girls laughed as they recovered and continued to attack each other.

He watched as Zhen delivered what would have been a devastating "Crush Claw" to Star's shadow. Star continued to jump back dodging Zhen's multiple "Slash" attacks. On her last dodge Star dug her back claws into the ground and charged after Zhen with her "Spark" Attack.

He also watched as Abby basically trotted around the ring with Midnight hot on her heels trying to get her with "Quick Attack". Every once in a while he would gain on her and she would just stop and watch as he went sailing past. The sudden realization on his face was almost as priceless as watching him try to stop on a dime and fall flat on his face. If he had to guess she was trying to teach Middy how to control "Quick Attack".

"Your team sure has changed since I saw them last."

Devin turned his head a bit to see Platina standing there.

"Mocha sure looks cute in that Bikini and Sarong, though I doubt the manufacturers intended it to be fight wear."

"Not likely, but it's the one she liked, and the Sarong goes with it." Devin responded.

"Well she is not the first Lopunny I have seen in clothing. Though I must say she has to be the first Lopunny I have seen with the figure for clothing. So I must ask, why is Mocha in clothes and Rio isn't. They are both touched right?"

Devin finally did turn fully to look at her, and was reminded why she was the one human he was attracted too.

"Yes you are correct they are both touched, neither one on purpose before you ask. The reason Mocha is wearing clothes is because she is a bit more exposed than Rio is. If Mocha weren't wearing clothes I would get fined for public indecency."

Platina watched the two in question continue to spar. It didn't take much to see what Devin was talking about. Poor Mocha had developed very human genitals in her evolution and her breasts were perky and even from this distance Platina could plainly see that they were stimulated at the moment.

"Boy if you hadn't known that Rio's father was a Blaziken before, you sure can now. I see Zhen has adjusted well, Star too. Who are the other two."

"The Absol, her name is Abby, I picked her up in Sinnoh when she saved my life from The Void. The Eevee that is chasing her is her Son Midnight."

"Her Son, how does an Absol have a shiny Eevee as her Son?"

"She adopted him, or he adopted her depending on how you look at it."

"So have you and Rio?" Her cheeks got a little rosy just asking.

"Yes, quite a few times actually." He didn't even bother to pretend he didn't know what she was going to ask.

"So how did Amaya do?" he asked trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

Platina couldn't help but laugh.

"The whole procedure has been reduced to a simple injection behind each ear. I won't bore you with the specifics of how it works now, but it involves a needle about the size of the one used to pierce your nipple."

Devin remembered how big that needle was and cringed, he couldn't imagine getting two injections from a needle that big.

"Any ways she saw me coming at her with that needle and froze right up. It hurts I won't lie, but her reaction was just priceless."

Devin couldn't help it and chuckled himself.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Platina just shook her head no.

"Can I buy you dinner?" He asked.

"I think I would like that."

**Kuroaki Ranch, Hoenn Region, Night time**

Rich closed the back door of his house. He found himself chuckling as he always did when he thought about it. His house. After years of running for his life and the life of his family he had a house. Something that could not be taken away from him. Though at the moment his Land lord was his house guest while her house was being rebuilt. He wasn't going to complain though. His house.

He could hear everyone as they went about their business. He could hear Kara and Liz quietly talking in the living room as they both fed their babies. Era and Kita, his daughters, the apples of his eye. Kara had given birth to Era a month ago, she was getting so big. As was Kita, the child him and Liz had adopted, she was such a daddy's girl.

Everything was as it should be. Except the brown package on the kitchen table. Rich picked it up and looked at it. It was small and didn't weigh much, maybe about the size of a couple of decks of playing cards stacked on top of each other. And it was addressed to Loppy.

"Kara, why is there a package on the table for Loppy?"

Kara entered the kitchen still cradling a nursing Era.

"_I don't know it arrived about midday by special delivery."_

"Has Loppy seen it yet?"

"_No she is still up in her room, she won't come down. It smells like Devin though."_

Rich looked back at the package. It had no return address on it, but if Kara was saying it smelled like Devin, then it must have come from Devin. But why send something to Loppy? Taking ahold of the package he carefully opened it. Inside was a bright pink flip style cell phone and a note that simply read. "To speak to Mocha press send."

Rich looked and smiled at Kara, who smiled back with a slight tear in her eye. Taking the phone he headed up to see Loppy. Like Kara had said she was in her room. It was dark and depressing. The lights were off and the curtains were pulled so there was no light. She was just lying in the dark looking at nothing.

Not wanting to risk saying the wrong thing Rich quietly walked in and set the phone and note on her night stand, smiled at her, and left. Loppy still just laid there for about five minutes just looking at the phone and the note on it.

Finally sitting up she took the note and read it. "To speak to Mocha press send." Flipping the phone open she was greeted to the sight of her sisters smiling face as a display picture. With a fresh tear in her eye, trying not to get her hopes up, Loppy pressed the send button, and held the phone up to her ear.

**Shamouti Island Pokémon Center**

Mocha had just stepped out of the shower when she heard it. A persistent ringing sound, like a cell phone going off. Her search for the sound eventually brought her to a side pocket on her own Back Pack. Inside she found a small bright pink flip style cell phone going off. Confused she flipped it open and pressed send.

"_H-hello?"_ She asked hesitantly.

"_Mocha!"_ An all too familiar voice asked on the other end of the line.

"_Loppy!"_ She responded.

The twin Lopunny squealed for joy at the same time as they realized they were talking to each other. Devin had kept his promise and found a way for them to talk to each other. And talk they did for the rest of the night.


	13. Ch13 The Titans and the Gaurdian Pt2

**Ch.13 The Titans and the Guardian Pt.2**

**The Island of Lightning**

She had landed several hours ago. At first she had been all about doing this Island by herself. She had been driven even, to prove that she could do this on her own. Now that she was here though she was beginning to really wish she had gone with Blaze or Devin.

Heaving a deep sigh she did the only thing she really could do at this point. Reaching into one of her pockets she brought out two balls, Vul's and Bolt's. She just looked at the two balls.

She really wanted to release Vul and have him walk beside her. But he had had a chip on his shoulder lately, especially after she started to date Blaze, and even more so when she had evolved him into a Ninetails. She couldn't shake the feeling he resented her for some reason.

Heaving yet another deep sigh she put Vul's ball away and released Bolt. With a bright flash of red light Bolt sprang forth from his ball and gave a mighty stretch followed by an even mightier roar.

"_By Arceus Amaya, you have no idea how good this feels"_

Amaya watched in amazement as the heavily corded muscles on Bolt's back and legs rippled under his stunning coat as he stretched. He had evolved in to his last form of Luxray on the way to the Orange Islands during a sparring match against Vul. It had taken her breath away the first time she saw it. He was gorgeous and the embodiment of barely contained power.

"_What?"_

"You" Amaya responded with a laugh.

"I swear you do that on purpose mate."

He smiled lovingly up at her and rubbed up against her legs like an ordinary house cat.

"_Maybe I do"_

She dropped down into a crouch in front of him and just hugged his wide Lion like head to her, of which he happily nuzzled into her nearly knocking her over.

"Come on you over grown house cat, we have a Legend to find." Amaya said regretfully as she got up and dusted herself off.

"_What Legend"_ Bolt asked once again taking his spot next to Amaya.

"Zapdos, dat big bad t'under chicken. We are on his Island"

Bolt stood a little straighter and looked around some more, his eyes seemingly flashing as he did so. Then he sniffed at the air a few times before starting to move towards the center of the Island.

"Oy, Bolt, where are you going?" She had to run to catch up and stay caught up.

"_The air is more electrically charged this way."_

Together they moved off the beaten path and further into the jungle that covered Lightening Island. Neither one noticed as a small team of big burly men land on the beach and follow them in to the Island.

**A few hours later**

Amaya was finally starting to understand what adventuring entailed. In the few hours she had been on the Island of lightning she had been in more battles then she had been in the entire time she had been on the road. And everywhere she turned she was hearing the local Pokémon talking. It was taking her a bit to get used to the implants.

Bolt however seemed to be having the time of his life as he strolled along. It was no walk in the park, but he was out of ball so he was going to make the most of it. And after just a few battles with the locals he was feeling pretty good about himself.

Each battle Amaya would tell him what to do and he would do it without question or thought. When the battles were over he would thank his opponents, and more often than not they would thank him back before scampering off.

It was shortly after one of these many little skirmishes that Bolt stumbled through some bushes and stopped. Before him there was a massive rock out cropping. It over looked the entire island and included a breath-taking view of the ocean and the other two islands in this power triangle.

There was a couple very noticeable things that were off. The air and the ground was so charged with electricity that is was hard to breathe and hardly anything was growing. To Amaya this was clearly where Zapdos roosted. Bolt on the other hand was on overdrive. He was having a hard time concentrating with all the stimulus he was getting from the electrically charged air and ground.

"_A-may-a"_ Bolt called out to her rather sickly.

Amaya turned to see Bolt stumbling and shaking his head at the edge of the clearing. She was about to ask him what was wrong when an ear-piercing shriek split the air, and lightning filled the sky.

Amaya didn't think she just reacted and hurled her 100Lbs frame into Bolts 100Lbs frame and sent them both crashing back into the under bush. Quickly she laid out on top of Bolts back and hugged his head to her chest so she could reach around it and hold his mouth shut and comfort him.

"Shh, quiet mate"

Bolt may have felt out of it all the sudden, but he knew when to lay low and be quite. He didn't need Amaya laying on top of him to remind him of that. Though somewhere in the back of his brain he wasn't complaining either. So he just laid there, drunk on electricity, enjoying the feeling of closeness to his trainer.

Zapdos screamed again as it came in for a landing on rock ground no more than fifty yards ahead of them. Electricity flew off his body in angry arches. The rocks seemed to glow as electricity pelted them, till the area was glowing.

"_Who is here!" _Zapdos shrieked.

Amaya didn't move a muscle, she was even too afraid to breathe. Together Amaya and Bolt laid there and watched as Zapdos feverishly searched his roost. Eventually he settled into a nook and started to eat a hapless Pokémon he had caught. Amaya was to terrified to move, and so was Bolt. He had no advantage he could exploit over the Legend.

So they waited. Eventually the Legend finished his meal and settled in to take a nap. Even then Amaya still didn't move out of fear. Bolt started to get antsy though, and started to squirm under her.

"Bolt you need to hold still"

"_I can't anymore, I need to move"_

As quickly as she could Amaya got off of his back, and was instantly on the ground next to him again. The sudden movement caught the Titans attention again and looked right at them. Once again they both froze. Silently they agreed to just wait and watch.

**A Few Hours Latter**

Amaya couldn't believe her luck, Zapdos had settled in and fallen asleep shortly after they stopped moving. As quietly as they could Amaya and Bolt crawled out of the underbrush and set to work.

"_Hurry Amaya, something doesn't feel right here."_

Bolt was right, something felt off, so as quickly as she could she took a few pictures of Zapdos while he was a sleep.

"There I got them, now let's get out of here." She exclaimed in a strained whisper.

"_You still have to tag him for the Rangers." _Bolt reminded her in just as strained a whisper.

She openly cringed at forgetting that and went to her pack to retrieve the gas-powered gun that had the tracking tags. Cautiously she approached, praying with each step that he would not wake up.

**At The Same Time**

Saturn was no longer a patient man. He had been, once, not too long ago. When he was a member of Team Gallactic he had always been patient. While Cyrus had been slowly losing his mind, he had kept the team going and the missions on schedule. Even when the Team fell apart he had tried to keep it together. All of the other lieutenants wanted nothing to do with it anymore. At the beginning of his association with The Void he had been patient too, but not anymore. Over the months his patients had been steadily slipping.

"Alright boys let's move in."

"But Mr. Saturn, we were told not to harm the girl, just get the jewel"

"Then don't harm her, but I am tired of waiting for Zapdos to unprotect that Jewel. And If Zapdos gets in our way, eliminate him."

The grunts just looked at each other concerned, but none were about to question orders. As a unit they charged in throwing Pokéballs. To say that Zapdos and Amaya were surprised would be an understatement as both were very slow to react.

A plethora of bright red lights filled the air and angry Pokémon started to close the difference. Amaya doesn't take long to react and empties her belt. She had been very busy while at the Ranch and had taken the time to train her team. The other four members of her team materialized in front of her. Not without complaint though.

"_So not only have you completely forsaken me for your new favorite, but you just had to bring her with." _Vul said quite tartly referring to Bolt and her Floatzel, Fang.

Vul had never liked Fang. At first she had thought that it was their opposing types. Soon though she had discovered that it was all Vul, Fang loved the little fire type when he had been a Vulpix. Then she had thought it was that Fang didn't always like to listen to her. Now that she thought about it though, Vul had always had some kind of attitude or another with her.

"Vul I really don't have time for this now mate." To emphasize her point she pointed at the pack of charging Pokémon.

"_Oh great, now what have you gotten us in to!"_ He growled at her as he took up an aggressive stance.

Amaya pointedly ignored the belligerent Ninetails and started to issue commands.

"Skittles, Blizzard! Vul, Energy Ball! Bolt, Charge Beam! Glamour, Shadow Ball! Fang, Surf! Come on lets go!"

As one her team leapt into action. Maybe not because they wanted to listen to her, but all of them could clearly see the threat coming at them. Every single attack from both Amaya's side and Saturn's side was stopped though by a sudden and very violent thunder attack. Saturn was furious.

"What in the fuck is this happy Rapidash shit?"

His question was very promptly answered by the very angry Zapdos.

"_Who in the name of Arceus do you think you are! You dare invade my roost, the great and mighty, Zapdos's roost!"_

Though Saturn didn't understand a word of it. All he heard was angry shrieking.

"I warn you now Zapdos, if you get in the way of my mission, I will kill you." To emphasize his point Saturn pulled a gun off his hip and leveled it at Zapdos.

Zapdos only response was to take flight and fill the air with his electricity. Amaya once again snapped out of her fright. Zapdos may be a Legend, and may very well be incredibly powerful, but he was also grossly out numbered.

"Everyone, attack again, defend Zapdos!" Amaya shouted bring her team back to the task at hand.

All hell broke loose as everyone started attacking everyone else and caught right in the middle was Amaya. Saturn and his goons were attacking her and Zapdos. Zapdos was busy attacking her and Saturn's goons. Amaya fought her damnedest to fend off Saturn's goons and avoid Zapdos's attacks.

"_Amaya! This really fucking sucks!"_ Vul yelled as he dodged three attacks at once.

"Vul, Mate, I have no time for your attitude now. Use Over Heat!" Amaya shouted back as she delivered a well-placed knee to a goons gut.

Saturn dove to the side as a gout of flame covered the immediate area he had been in. A few of his goons weren't so lucky, but they did continue to fight on. Saturn took the opportunity to run at a little cave towards the back of the clearing. What drew him towards it though was that every time Zapdos Used an electric attack the cave had an extra glow.

That of course immediately drew Zapdos attention and attacks. Saturn responded in kind by releasing his team of Pokémon. With bright flashes Saturn's well trained Toxicroak, Bronzong, Galade, Rhyperior, Golbat, and Magmortar.

"You six better protect me as if your lives depend on it, because it does." Saturn left absolutely no room for interpretation as he went back to the cave and left his team to deal with the angered Legend.

Zapdos thought nothing of it, what were six more Pokémon to the great Zapdos. Zapdos dove at the six new threats spewing lightning everywhere. His feelings of superiority were short lived though as the Pokémon that most looked like Rhydon stepped forward and all of his lightning was drawn to the Pokémon's horn and diverted into the ground harmlessly.

Zapdos shock was short-lived as the frog looking one inhaled deeply and spewed a "Sludge Bomb" at him. Deftly He dodged away from it think he was once again the best. It was all a ruse though as the Bronzong unleashed a devastating "Solar Beam" that he had no time to dodge. Zapdos went down hard, and Saturn's team advanced on the downed Legend.

Saturn Smirked as he watched his team descend on the fallen Legend like a pack of starving animals. In all his life and all his travels, his team is the only constant. And very rarely have they ever let him down. Even now he could hear them tear in to Zapdos and hear Zapdos plaintive cries.

Closer he made his way to the seemingly insignificant gaze. Only once did he have to pull his gun and fire. One of his grunts had carried his battle to close to him and the grunts Mightyena almost took his head off. Saturn felt no remorse as he pulled the gun and ended the unsuspecting Pokémon's life. Of course the grunts life was lose too when he charged Saturn seeking revenge.

They really were tools, both Grunts and Pokémon. Tools to be used a tossed a side. And the best part, the best part was that just like tools there was a million more to replace the ones that displeased you.

"Oy! You are a sick, sorry bastard, aint'cha?"

"He got in my way." Was his very simple and only response to the dark-skinned native girl who was traveling with Trainer Kuroaki.

"And that is 'ow you intend to deal wit anyting tha gets in your way, 'uh"

Saturn hated how thick her accent was, he hated how she was standing in his way like she was any kind of opposition. He hated her stance, her body language, her clearly enraged eyes. She was clearly judging him and who in the fuck was she to judge him. She wasn't his better, she was beneath him. An insect, a bug needing to be crushed. And was just what he was going to do.

Saturn brought his gun to bare on Amaya. Slowly, deliberately lined his sights up on her cute little smug face. With a sneer he started to squeeze the trigger. All at once the ground in front of him erupted and a cream and brown blur leapt up and bit his wrist so hard he thought for a minute that his hand may have been torn off.

"_Amaya are you alright?"_ Vul asked as he took up a decidedly threatening defensive position between her and Saturn.

Amaya was surprised to say the least. Not only had Vul gotten in a good hit he was now openly defending her.

"Yeah, I'm fine mate."

Saturn was quick to recover.

"Gallade, Golbat, Magmortar, destroy these worms."

The three Pokémon he called without hesitation left the battle with Zapdos to attack Amaya and Vul. Vul didn't back down either he just bared his teeth and stood his ground. Amaya frantically thought. Heat Wave would hit all three of them, probably mess the Galade up pretty good, the Golbat might avoid the attack, the Magmortar wouldn't even feel it. Time was out though they were charging.

A few drops of water hit Amaya. She had just enough time to look behind her, shout a command and duck.

"Vul use "Dig" now!"

Vul for once didn't question, he had smelled the extra moisture in the air, and dove at the ground using "Dig" just as "Surf" went flying over his head. Fang Had seen Amaya and her little Vul in trouble and had come to the immediate rescue.

Golbat flew high avoiding the crashing water, Gallade managed to block the attack, Magmortar could do nothing but look at the incoming tidal wave. The wave wiped out Magmortar and at drove Gallade to knee, Golbat snickered from its high vantage point till a shadow fell across it. Looking up the last thing Golbat saw was the smirk on Glamer's face as the Glameow delivered a devastating "Aerial Ace".

Saturn's Gallade Was now the only one standing facing this human and Her Floatzel and Glameow. Gallade took up a defensive stance fully intent on taking on the three females in front of him. But it was the sudden rumbling at his feet that got his attention.

Gallade jumped up and back to avoid the forgotten Ninetales "Dig" attack. He even allowed himself to smirk as he watched the Ninetales sail wide. The Smirk was replaced with shock as he watched the Ninetales muzzle fill with green energy. The intense look of hatred in the Ninetales eyes was the last thing the Gallade saw this day as he was blasted point-blank with an "Energy Ball".

Saturn heaved a sigh of disgust at the sight of half of his team fell. At least the other half was doing well against Zapdos. Saturn stopped watching his team and went back to retrieving the jewel.

Zapdos was beyond furious. None of his lightning attacks were hitting. As a matter of fact they were all hitting the one that looked like Rhydon. It was like all of his attacks were attracted to the damn things horn, no matter who he was targeting.

He didn't have time to ponder though as both the Purple Frog and giant bell came crashing after him. He did his best to defend but the two were just too fast. The Frog would rush in with a "Poison Jab" or a "Rock Smash" and he would dodge usually right into an attack from the other. And still all of his electric were drawn to the one Pokémon's horn.

"_If you want my power, than have it. Let's see how much of it you can handle!"_ Zapdos shrieked in rage.

Zapdos's beady eyed focused exclusively on Rhyperior. Up until now their plan had worked, all of Zapdos's attacks had been drawn to him because of his Lightning rod ability. It hadn't been so bad at first, he had hardly felt it. Now though that Zapdos was focusing solely on him It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the growing pain from the continual attacks. Eventually his defenses did break down, and Zapdos made very short work of him. Leaving Toxicroak and Bronzong to deal with Zapdos.

Zapdos angry glare turned towards them now. Toxicroak nor Bronzong back down as they charged the rampaging Legend with "Sludge Bomb" and "Gyro Ball". Zapdos does his best to dodge, but fatigue was starting to set in and Zapdos was still hit hard with "Gyro Ball"

Zapdos went down hard. His arrogance though wouldn't let him stay down. Slowly, painfully Zapdos struggled back to his feet. When he finally got to them The Purple Frog and the Giant Bell were staring him down.

"_You insolent upstart…"_

It mattered not what Zapdos was going to say Toxicroak suddenly and without mercy "Poison Jabbed" Zapdos right in the throat. Not to be out done Bronzong blasted Zapdos point-blank with "Solar Beam". It was too much even for Zapdos, and he fell back to the ground. It was at this point that Saturn reemerged.

"I have what we have come for, let us leave. Dispose of her."

Amaya had no choice but to duck for cover and recall her team as Saturn's grunts laid waste to the out cropping. Amaya's lungs heaved as she curled up tighter and tighter so she wouldn't get hit.

All at once the attacks stopped, still she didn't move. Not a sound could be heard other than her own heart hammering in her ear. Eventually though she did risk a look. Everyone was gone, leaving only her and Zapdos.

Silently Amaya crept back into the out cropping. Saturn's attack had been unexpected, though she guessed she should have expected it. Cautiously she approached the fallen Legend. Zapdos lay facing away from her, his sides slowly expanding and falling.

"Well at least you're a live Mate" Amaya basically said to herself as she took her back pack off and fished around inside of it for a Super Potion.

Finding a few she started to spray down Zapdos. Eventually his breathing evened out. As an afterthought Amaya grabs the tag gun and tagged Zapdos.

"You rest now mate, I have a feeling this day is gonna get a lot worse."

With that said Amaya grabbed a ball off her and released one of her team. Vul emerged from the bright flash and just looked at her.

"_Why."_

It was as much a question as it was a statement.

"Because, you are my first and best friend, and I need to get back to the beach fast."

"_Why not Bolt, he is just as strong."_

"Because I want your company, You have an advantage, And Bolt is hurt now."

Vul weighed her words and her raising anger. She obviously wanted to get moving and was in no mood for his attitude. Silently he took the lead and could hear that Amaya was right behind him.

He didn't hate Amaya, he didn't even resent Bolt or Blaze. He was mad though. She had promised him they would travel the world and become the best team there ever was. A bold statement he knew, especially since he was well aware of his own short comings and hers. But she had such passion and drive then.

Now, now she was in love and had a mate, and it was like she had forgotten her promise to become the best. He seriously doubted she even wanted to be a trainer any more sometimes. And he wasn't ready to be retired nor did he have a wish to become a contest Pokémon.

All to soon the sounds of the ocean interrupted his thoughts, and the beach came in to view.

"_Well isn't this just great."_ Surveying the beach

Saturn and his goons had been very thorough and had obliterated her boat. Smoking wreckage of the boat laid everywhere.

"_Well there goes that plan, so what now? We sit here on the beach, sing a few songs, remember how great it was growing up three Islands over."_

"No, we do things the old fashioned way"

He was about to question her about what she meant, when he turned around and saw she had completely stripped nude and was fishing her swimming suit out of her bag. It wasn't the one she was wearing before though. That one was for show. The one she pulled out was made for performance. He watched as she packed everything up nice and neat.

"_I that is quite the distance, are you sure your up for it? It's been quite a while."_

"I 'ave to. Dis was my idea."

"_If you want my advice, I would head towards the Guardian's island."_ Vul advised before going back into his ball.

Amaya picked his ball up, thanked him, kissed it and tucked it away. She then pulled out Fang's ball and released her. Truth be told Fang had been with her longer then Vul had. One of the first things any one learned in the Orange Islands was to have a reliable Water type because you never know when something was going to go wrong.

Fang looked over Amaya stretching out her limbs and then to the islands in the distance.

"_It's been quite a while since we tried something like this, are you up to it?"_ Fang asked with a little tease.

"Are you?" Amaya teased her back.

Together human and Pokémon dove into the ocean, and started the long swim.

**The Island of Fire**

Blaze was completely in his element from the second he landed on the Island of fire. Everything was hot, everything was dry, and yet the flora and fauna flourished.

"Check this out Flara, isn't it great?"

"_Yes very pretty Blaze."_

Blaze looked down at his Flareon.

"What's eating you?"

"_I really think we should have stayed with the others Blaze. This Void guy sounds really scary."_ She huddled in close to his leg.

"Flara we will be fine"

With that they had set off into the hot and dry jungle of the Fire Island. And for the next few hours they were indeed just fine. Flara's apprehension never went away though and she was constantly looking behind them. It was one of these times looking behind them that they found a large burned out clearing. She discovered this when she suddenly ran in to Blaze's leg.

Looking up to see why her beloved master had stopped she was greeted by the sight of Moltres just standing there in the middle of a burned out clearing. The more Flara looked the more she realized that was all he was doing to, just standing and staring out at nothing.

"_Blaze what is he doing?" _Flara whispered

"I don't know Hun, I think he is observing something." Just as quietly.

Flara continued to just look at the Legendary fire bird as it in turned looked off in to absolutely nothing.

"_Blaze, um, I don't think he is looking at anything. I think he is just looking out into space stupidly like one of those Holiday birds that Aunt Rose gets at Thanksgiving and Christmas."_

"Flara there is no way that the great and mighty Moltres would be that stu…"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Moltres suddenly cocking his head and let loose this call that was somewhere between a chickens cluck and a turkeys gobble.

"I stand corrected. Not only would Moltres do something so stupid, he is doing something so stupid. Man this is so not hot."

Blaze hung his head in disappointment. Moltres, the Legendary bird of fire, was nothing more than an oversized mentally challenged Turkey. Flara once again rubbed up against Blaze's leg. Blaze couldn't help it and chuckled.

"_So what now?"_

"Let's just tag him and get this over with." Retrieving the tagging gun.

"_I'm sorry that the first fire Legend we came across is such a disappointment."_

Blaze smiled down at her and scooped her right up.

"I should have known better sweaty, no 'mon is hotter than you."

She smiles and nuzzles in.

"Well isn't that touching?" A sarcastic voice asked from outside the outcropping.

Blaze and Flara turned towards the voice and were surprised to see A kid about Blaze's own age in a three-piece black suit who also had six henchmen right behind him. Without orders to the six henchmen released three Pokémon each. Not overly bad odds Blaze thought. Seven humans and eighteen Pokémon, he could handle that.

"I can see clearly in your eyes, Mate, that you think you can take us. And were we to play by league rules and fight you one on one you very well may beat us."

It was at this point that six more Pokémon all but exploded from the youths own belt. Six more Pokémon joined the opposing side. They were all of the poison type variety, and they were all bigger than the henchmen's Pokémon.

"But who said anything about league rules."

Blaze finally snapped to his senses. He didn't care who these people were, and he didn't care what rules they were playing by. He was a Kuroaki, and he would back down from no one and nothing. Blaze cleared his belt.

"Come on guys, Defend Moltres!"

On command Blazes team took up their fiercest stances ready to defend the Legendary Bird of Fire. This just made the youth laugh uproariously.

"Such confidence, you can only be a Kuroaki."

"What of it!"

"Oh come on surely Devin must have mentioned me. Punk trainer with the Zangoose he stole."

Blaze did recognize the description. But this couldn't be the same kid that Devin described to him. That kid had been dressed like and acted like a punk. This kid was in an expensive three-piece black suit. That kid had only two little Pokémon left, this kid had a full team of well-trained Pokémon.

"I'll tell you what Mate. I like your attitude. I'll battle you one on one for Moltres."

"What do you want Moltres for Trevor?"

"Honestly, looking at him, I would never want him."

"What than!"

"I want the jewel he protects, that combined with two other jewels will summon Lugia."

"Why is it that bad guys are so well-informed and good guys bumbled about clueless." Blaze thought to himself.

"Just once it would be nice to have the good guys be exceptionally well-informed and the bad guys be bumbling idiots. Oh and the cool toys, the good guys should have the cool toys."

"Are we going to do this or am I going to order these meat heads behind me to just roll over you?"

Blaze calmed himself. He was more than capable of beating this punk. Though he had to admit, looking at Trevor's team and his own, perhaps he should have worked a bit more on training his team.

"Nugget, it's time to start this fire"

Blaze's combustion took the field with a slight flourish.

"Rancid, go to work"

Trevor's Skuntank just lumbered on to the field.

Blaze knew he was in for a fight, he had no distinct advantage over Trevor's team.

"Nugget use "Double Kick" now!"

Blaze's Combusken ran forward without question and leapt at his opponent.

"Rancid use "Night Slash" on the ground to kick up some dust."

Nugget was already in the air and had no way to defend. Blaze could only watch as the Skuntank's front claws radiated a dark energy and it attacked the ground. Dust and debris flew into the air obscuring Nugget's vision. Nugget hit the ground hard and got back up on shaky feet.

"Rancid "Giga Impact." Trevor ordered very calmly.

Blaze couldn't even utter a counter attack before the Skuntank took out his Combusken. Blaze quickly recalled Nugget and watched as Trevor recalled his as well. Already this wasn't going well and he had no reason to believe it would get any better.

"Nate, come on out, I need you buddy." Blaze releases his Monferno on to the field.

"Fang, take to the sky" Trevor releases a Crowbat that immediately takes flight.

Blaze just knew that this Crowbat had to know some flying type moves, why else would he have sent it out. If one thing could be said, this was not the same punk trainer that Devin had defeated in Sinnoh.

"Nate use "Ember" to bring it out of the sky!"

"Fang dodge and use "Air cutter" Trevor countered.

Nate took a deep breath and let loose his "Ember" attack as Blaze had told him to. Fang however didn't wait to dodge Nate's attack and instead just used "Air cutter". The two attacks collided in midair and made a spectacular explosion.

"What are you doing? Use "Wing Attack" now!" Trevor barked.

The Crowbat dove at the Monferno with intent to kill in its beady eyes.

"Nate quickly dodge and counter with "Mach Punch"!"

Without hesitation Nate dove out-of-the-way. He waited till he felt the Crowbat soar over head. In the blink of an eye he was back on his feet, and spun to attack.

"Fang take the hit and then use "Poison Fang"!"

Nate's energy filled fist makes solid contact with Fang. He didn't expect the sudden attack that followed, and all the sudden a shooting pain raced up his arm and he felt instantly sick.

"Nate hang in there buddy and use "Flame Wheel"!"

Trevor just smirks at them both.

"Fang use "Cross Poison"."

Both Pokémon staggered from their wounds before lurching forward to attack. Flame Wheel met Cross Poison in a dead lock. Nate desperately wants to please Blaze and Fang knows to lose is to die, so both poured on more power. Another explosion rocked the ground and the two Pokémon were forced apart.

Fang, the Crowbat, fluttered his wings barely staying in the air. Nate, the Monferno, could hardly keep his shaky legs under himself. As one they both dropped like lead, both unconscious when they hit the ground.

Blaze quickly recalled Nate. "You did an amazing job Nate, thank you."

Trevor on the other hand already had his next Pokémon on the field, and Blaze had never seen a more fierce-looking Drapion ever. Blaze could only watch as the thing drooled venom from its fangs and from its stinger.

"Feel free to release all your Pokémon if you want, it may be your only chance" Trevor sneers.

Blaze wished he was just being a bastard, that his words were just bravado. But he was no fool. He has seen Drapions in action, they are very powerful and have an incredible defense. Trevor's Drapion was no exception. He was right, his only hope would be to release all of his Pokémon.

"Are you going to do anything you giant rubber chicken." Blaze all but spits at Moltres.

Moltres just cocked its head once again and gobbled. Then promptly went back to looking stupidly about as if nothing was going on. All of Blazes hopes sunk straight to his feet like a lead weight.

"Zippo, Spike, Cinda we have work to do!" Blaze yelled releasing three of his four remaining Pokémon.

To their credit the three of them did not back down from the monstrous Drapion in front of them. Zippo even looked eager to take it on. Blaze couldn't help but feel pride at his team.

"Spike, Cinda attack from both the left and right sides with "Flame Wheel", Zippo rush in the center and attack head on with "Metal Claw"!"

Blaze watched as Spike and Cinda went streaking towards the Drapion. Halfway there they crossed paths and attacked from opposite sides. In the cross over Zippo went rushing in, his claws glowing a bright metallic grey. The two "Flame Wheels" connected with a mighty explosion, and there came a sound of screaming metal too.

Blaze thought for a second he had succeeded in a mighty attack. When the flames died out though the Drapion Spike in one claw, Cinda in the other, its murderous gaze was turned on Zippo.

"Scorpio, use "Cross Poison"."

Blaze watched in horror as the Drapion raised both of its arms, with his Pokémon still in claw, and attacked using "Cross Poison". Scorpio released Spike and Cinda before releasing its attack. Zippo didn't know what hit him first, his team mates or the "Cross Poison". All three of Blazes Pokémon went down hard.

Trevor just smirked and waved his men on. They too smirk and make for Moltres treasure. Blaze was powerless to stop them too.

"Do something, anything, you stupid legend!" Blaze yelled at Moltres before bending over and picking up a stone and hurling it at him.

Blaze watched as the stone soared through the air and hit Moltres squarely in the side of the head. Any other time he wouldn't have thrown it, and definitely would have run for his life. But right now he just didn't care, him and his team were about to die, and Moltres was about to be robbed.

Blaze watched in fascination as Moltres's body became engulfed in flame from head to toe. When the display was done all that was left on fire was the top of his head, wings, and tail. Intelligence returned to his eyes, an angry intelligence. With a mighty roar Moltres vented his anger at the sky sending out a gout of flame.

"Watch out, he has activated "Sunny Day"!" Someone yelled.

Trevor's team tried to make a run from the clearing, but Moltres cut them off. With a toss of his head Moltres sent a stream of flame that circled the clearing and set everything on fire with a massive "Fire Spin".

Blaze didn't dare move he was so scared. Trevor didn't either, but it was out of defiance and not fear. He was trying to think of the best course of attack to take the treasure and make off with it. His grunts provided him the opening he needed.

"For The Void!" His lead grunt bellowed before tossing the treasure sphere at him and charging Moltres, his squad behind him.

In the instant that Trevor caught the treasure sphere Moltres nuked the team of grunts with a "Solar Beam". The effects of "Sunny Day" taking hold as the charge time for the move vanished and he launched another "Solar Beam" at the spot where Trevor had been. Blaze had to dive to, the attack had been so close that it had raised blisters on the skin of his legs.

Trevor ducked his head and plowed through the wall of spinning flames, and burning foliage. Moltres was hot on his trail. A single mighty beat of his wings lifted him straight in to the clear midday sky. The force of that wing beat sent embers everywhere. Blaze recalled his team and took off after the two of them.

"Start the boat! Start the boat!" Trevor bellowed as he cleared the jungle and continued to run across the beach towards the rest of his grunts.

Behind him the jungle exploded in flames as Moltres took the beach. The sand melted at his feet as he landed to take a look around. Trevor didn't even break stride, if anything he put on more speed.

"Start the Boat!"

Moltres bellowed its outrage and took off once again took off with a mighty beat of its wings, his anger firmly focused on Trevor and the jeweled treasure he was carrying. Trevor swore that if he survived this he was going to kill his henchmen.

"Sir get down!"

At this point he didn't even question and dove into the sandy beach. Over his head his henchmen launched as many water and ground based attacks. In a very quick order Moltres screams of anger became cries of pain as he was brought down hard and fast.

"Shall we finish it off Sir?" A grunt asked approaching him with a gun at the ready.

"No! No, Void gave us orders not to kill these Legends unless necessary." Picking himself up and dusting off the sand.

Trevor bends back over and retrieves the glowing orange crystal ball from the sand, and dusts it off.

"Besides, we have what we came for."

Moltres, with a strained cry, makes one last attempt to get to its feet. Trevor just lashes out and kicks the downed Legend in the side of the head, and then spits on him.

"Bitch."

Without looking back Trevor made his way back to his own boat.

"Destroy that other boat and let's get the hell out of here. We are late as it is"

The henchmen set to work and in short time Blaze's boat was destroyed and they were under way. Blaze and Flara got to the beach just in time to see Trevor's boat disappear over the horizon. With a deep sigh Blaze sat heavily on the beach and pondering what to do next.


End file.
